Stand By You
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: Sequel to "The Gilbert Wolf." Amy followed Klaus to New Orleans in the company of her brother. Now there s a new adventure waiting for her. She has to balance being pregnant, a legal guardian and the girlfriend of the Original Hybrid whose one mission is to take back the city he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I`m back with the sequel! **

**This Chapter is kind of short. That is only because the first episode of The Originals is quite similar to the episode "The Originals" in the Vampire Diaries. **

**To you new reader`s: I would advise you to read "The Gilbert Wolf" first, or this chapter won`t make that much sense to you. **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

**(I will start you off with what happened in the end of the last story.)**

* * *

**The New Beginning**

**_Nik and I waited for our plane to be ready in the waiting hall at the airport. He had his arm wrapped around me and I leaned against his chest. _**

**_"Are you ok, Amy? I know it must have been hard to say goodbye to your brother all over again." _**

**_"Yeah it was but I know he`s ok. Everything is fine and I know he`ll always keep an eye on me wherever I go and that`s good and comforting to know." _**

**_Klaus suddenly lifted his head and looked at something. Then he smiled. _**

**_"I think it`s time for one more gift." I didn`t understand what he meant. _**

**_"But you`ve already given me something." I told him. _**

**_"Oh it`s not from me." Nik said and pointed behind us. _**

**_I looked and saw something I never expected. I rose from my seat, not believing what I saw. _**

**_"Is it room for one more in New Orleans?" The person in front of me said. Tears streamed down my face and I nodded. _**

**_Jeremy!_**

**_"Of course." I ran over to him and hugged him. _**

**_"But how is this possible?" I told him through my tears. _**

**_"Bonnie did a spell that brought me back to life and she wanted me to be where I needed to be and I want to be with my sister." Jeremy told me. I hugged him again and cried even more. _**

**_Nik had to break us apart. It was time to board the plane._**

**_I was so happy. I was going to New Orleans with the two people I loved most in this world. I couldn`t believe Jeremy chose to stay with me but he did. We finally reached New Orleans and walked off the plane. Jeremy, Nik and I looked out over the city. _**

**_"Well, little brother." I said and wrapped my arms around him. _**

**_"Welcome to New Orleans."_**

* * *

I couldn`t believe I was in New Orleans with my brother and the man I love. Nik was still living in a hotel so we decided to stay there for the night. Of course, it the biggest suite in the hotel and Jeremy got his own room. I told him good night he was exhausted. I guess being brought back to life does that to you.

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth before I collapsed on the bed. Nik was standing over at window looking out on the city that once belonged to him.

"We`re going to get it back you know. Your city." I told him. Nik turned around and looked at me. He smiled at me and took of his clothes before climbing into bed with me.

"I know. It just seem simpler with you here." He said and stroked my stomach. It felt so nice.

"And I`m not going anywhere." I told him and caressed his face. I really had missed him. I don`t know if it was the hormones or what it was but I grabbed him and kissed him hungrily. Not that Nik was complaining.

Suddenly we heard someone talking from the other room.

"Could you not have sex when I`m trying to sleep in the next room?" Jeremy yelled through the wall.

I started laughing.

"Sorry Jeremy." I looked up at Nik.

"Sorry big boy. It`s not happening tonight." I kissed his pout and snuggled against him. Within seconds, I was out as a light.

The next morning Nik woke me up before nine. I was not in the mood for that.

"Do you not know how dangerous it is to wake up a wolf? A pregnant one at that." I told him.

"I`m sorry little wolf but we`re moving in to the new house today and we have a lot to do and I have to go and see Marcel. I bit one of his minions the night before I came to Mystic Falls. I have to save him in order to get his trust." I looked at my boyfriend.

"Really Nik? You shouldn`t go around biting people you know." I told him.

"Well, you don`t seem to mind it." I threw a pillow at him but I still didn`t get out of bed. Jeremy came out of the bathroom.

"I`ll handle this. Getting Amy up early in the morning is like trying to wake up the dead. You have to use force. Mainly I just flip her off the bed but I don`t want to hurt the baby." Jeremy picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it with all his force at my head. It almost knocked me off the bed.

"Jeremy! You are dead!" I jumped out of bed and wanted to run after him but Nik stopped me.

"As much fun that was, we really need to get going." He told me and kissed me tenderly.

"Fine. I`ll be ready in 15 minutes but we could say 30 if you joined me." I said to him not breaking eye contact. Nik took off his shirt.

"Hey Jeremy? Why don`t you play some X-box in your room for a while?" I asked him as Nik dragged me into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

45 minutes later, we drove to our new house. Or as I would say mansion. It was huge.

"It`s an old plantation." Nik explained to us as the mansion came to view.

"I could get use to this. I`m going to live like a king!" Jeremy told me and I started to laugh.

"Not a chance baby brother. YOU still have senior year of high school left and I`m enrolling you to the nearest school as soon as summer is over. You`re not 18 yet. I am your legal guardian."

Jeremy was sulking. He really thought living with me would be like a dance on roses. I wanted him to have a career to make something of himself. We walked into the house and it was even bigger on the inside.

"I`m really sorry to do this but I have to go and fix this thing with Marcel. Why don`t you pick out the bedroom and get things started? Elijah will come by in not so long ok."

I didn`t want him to go but I knew he had to. I gave him a kiss and he left in a hurry.

"Where did he go?" Jeremy asked me.

"He had some business in town to attend to. We should probably go upstairs and find ourselves some rooms." I said and gave him some bags. He still had his strength and I was pregnant. He should be carrying more than I should.

We walked upstairs and looked at the rooms. Jeremy picked the one in the end of the hallway and I chose the bigger room by the staircase as the master bedroom. I removed all the covers from the furniture and it was gorgeous.

The style was Victorian. The ceiling was decorated with some kind of art. The dresser was made of brown massive oak and so was the frame of the bed. The bed. A huge king-size bed in the middle of the room against the wall. All the other furniture looked old and all the room needed was some new curtains and a carpet on the floor. I opened the next double doors and it was our own private bathroom.

It had white tiles on the floor two bathroom sinks a nice shower and a huge bathtub. That would be used a lot preferably not alone. I thought to myself.

This was it. This would be our room.

I packed out our things and made it at cozy as I could with the little I had. We needed to get some help to fix this place up a bit.

After I had unpacked everything we needed in our room, I went down the hall to see Jeremy. He was being such a boy. He hadn`t unpacked anything at all. He was lying on his bed playing Xbox already.

"Really? That couldn`t wait? Jeremy, you have a lot of unpacking to do!" He looked at me once and then continued to play. I just threw my hands in the air and went downstairs to explore a little.

I went into what looked like something that could be a living room and took the cover of one of the things standing there. It was a crib. I coughed and sneezed as the dust hit my nose.

"Are you alright?" Elijah suddenly appeared in the doorway. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"It`s just dust. I`ll survive. Good to see you again Elijah." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too Amy."

"This place is agent." I said and looked around at the decorations on the ceiling and walls.

"Yes it should serve our purposes. It`s a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family and you need a good home." I smiled at Elijah. He was so good to me.

"So I`m curious. Has anyone asked how you are doing?" Elijah asked me.

"Actually yes. Everyone back home has been supportive. They don`t know what`s going on here but they`ve been taking good care of me and Jeremy is so excited about being an uncle."

"Jeremy? I thought he had passed away." I smiled even wider.

"Bonnie brought him back and now he`s here with me."

"He`s here?" Elijah looked around. I nodded and pointed up.

"That noise you hear. Yeah, that`s my brother playing Xbox and not unpacking his things." Elijah listened and smiled even wider.

"That`s nice but that`s not what I was looking for. Has anyone asked you how it feels to become a mother?"

I stopped for a second. No one had asked me that before. I really didn`t know.

"To be honest. No. It`s just been too much for me to handle at this point but I am excited about being a mom. I can`t wait to see her or his face for the first time. Watch him or her grown up. I want the baby to have a stable home and I want to be as good as my mother was to me. Even though she wasn`t my real mother, Miranda Gilbert raised me and I want to honor her by protecting this child with all I`ve got." I smiled.

Elijah took the cover from me and tossed it aside.

"And I will always protect you. You have my word on that and I`m so glad you`re the one seeing my brother for what I know he can be."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Nik said. That`s when I noticed him standing in the doorway. Elijah turned to look at him.

"Is it done?" He asks.

"As the matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was too happy to accept my blood and my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe they are honorable. They released Amy to us. They could easily kept her with them but they know she`s safe with us. Although, they haven`t been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously have something they need. They don`t want him dead. There must be a reason why." Elijah told us.

I decided to check on my brother to see if he needed any help unpacking. I gave Elijah a hug and Nik a kiss before leaving them to go upstairs.

* * *

Jeremy was still playing on his Xbox when I got to his room.

"Do you need any help?" I asked after I knocked on his door.

"No not really." He said and focused on the game. It was some kind of shooting game.

"What the hell are you playing? You just walk around and kill stuff?" Jeremy paused the game.

"Yeah. It`s fun. Do you want to try?" He asked. I jumped on the bed next to him and tried to play as well. When I got the hang of it, it actually amused me. Jeremy and I played a team against flesh eating zombies. It was so much fun.

"Aaah! Jer! Watch out, they`re coming on your left! No, no! The other left!" I almost screamed at him. We sat like this for several hours. Nik came up after we played for an hour or so and told us he had to go out for a little bit but it was food in the kitchen. I climbed out of the bed and gave him a kiss.

"I love you. I told him.

"Love you too little wolf." He said before he left.

I complained to Jeremy about being hungry, so finally we got downstairs but we didn`t know where the kitchen was so we had to look for it. We walked down the hall and found it in the end. It was huge. Just like the rest of the house.

We found ourselves a lot of food and took it with us upstairs to eat and play games. I think we both needed a fun day. It was just 3 days ago, I thought he was dead and I never would see him again. The day went quickly. We never got the chance to unpack his things out and by the time it was dark outside, we both had fallen asleep whilst playing.

I woke up when I felt someone lift me off the bed. I looked up and saw Nik.

"Hey. What are you doing home so early? I thought you had so much to do." I said in a low voice.

"I have been gone for hours, love. It`s already midnight." Huh. I`ve been asleep for hours already. Nik opened the door to our new room. I think he liked it.

"You did a great job, sweetheart." He said and kissed my forehead. I found my pj`s and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Nik was already in bed when I got back. He looked tired. I sat down on my side of the bed and took off my watch and rings. I didn`t like to wear them when I was sleeping. Nik traced his fingers down my back making me shiver.

"How was your day with your brother?" He asked softly.

"The best. I can`t believe he`s here with me. It means so much to me." I turned against Nik.

"And I have you here with me. I can`t ask for more." I told him as Nik put some of my hair out of my face and place his hand behind my neck. He brought me closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing me. My hormones took control again and suddenly I was on top of him, pinning his arms down on the mattress.

"Well. I think I like these hormones of yours." Nik chuckled towards me.

"Oh, shut up." I told him and leaned down to kiss him.

I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face.

I had my brother sleeping in the end of the hall, the man I love next to me in bed and I was going to be a mom. Right now, everything seemed perfect. I snuggled closer to Nik and soon drifted off to sleep.

Little did I know, everything was about to get so much harder.

* * *

**So. This isn`t the best start of the new story but it was so hard to write since the start of "The Originals" were so similar to the episode in "The Vampire Diaries."**

**The next Chapter will be much better. I promise. **

**Until Next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **


	2. Chapter 2 Love The Way You Lie

**Here is chapter 2 for you! and it`s longer than the last one. **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed one the first chapter :) **

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

_**I do not Own The Originals, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Love The Way You Lie **

I woke up from a weird dream. I dreamt that Elijah needed my help. He was in a dark place and couldn`t get out. It was strange. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. That`s a first.

I looked outside at a new day. Nik had already gotten up. I got myself dressed and checked on my brother. He was still sound asleep. I decided to let him sleep a little longer and went down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast.

Nik was standing in the kitchen drinking blood from a glass.

"Good morning sweetheart." He greeted me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey." I told him and dug into the fridge to make waffles and scrambled eggs.

"Did you sleep well in our new bed?" He asked me.

"Yes I did but I had this weirdest dream though. I dreamt that Elijah needed my help and that he was in a dark place. He was begging me to help him out. It was so strange."

Nik looked a little uncomfortable.

"Do you know where he is? He disappeared yesterday and now he`s not answering his phone.

"Oh, he had to take care of something. He had to leave town for a while. I don`t know when he will be back." Nik said quickly.

He was lying to me. I could always tell when he lied to me. When he was being dishonest, his right eye started to twitch and he couldn`t look directly at me. Before I could confront him, he gave me a kiss and ran out the door.

Coward.

After making breakfast for Jeremy and myself, we spent the day together. Not playing videogames. We went for a walk around the plantation to explore a little, took a swim in the backyard swimming pool. Even Sophie came by just to check up on me and to meet my brother. I had a fun time but I still couldn`t shake the feeling of something bad had happened to Elijah.

Nik came home late again that night. I was drying myself off after a shower when he came in.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked him.

"Oh, just taken care of business, hanging out with Marcel."

"What did you and little Gilbert do today?" He asked me and kissed my neck.

"A lot of stuff. Taking a swim, gone for a walk. Sophie came by to check on me but there`s been one thing bothering me."

"And what`s that?" He asked.

"I can`t shake this feeling of something being wrong with Elijah. He always calls me back but not this time and after what he promised yesterday, I think it`s weird that he didn`t tell me where he was going."

Nik turned me around to face him.

"Love, I promise you. Elijah is fine and well. He`s just doing his part in all of this. He`s out of town taking care of things. You don`t need to worry." Nik told me and kissed me. I felt a little better and wrapped my arms around him to kiss him again, when it suddenly hit me and I stopped.

"Something`s not right. You`re lying to me aren`t you?" I told him. He didn`t say anything.

"What did you do to your brother?" I asked him and shoved him away from me.

"I swear I didn`t do anything to noble Elijah." The way he said that, made me even surer he had something to do with him being gone.

"Stop with the lying Nik. I know when you`re lying to me." He was stubborn but I was angry.

"I don`t know what to tell you sweetheart." He was being smug again.

"Fine! Until you`re ready to tell me the truth about what happened to Elijah, I will be sleeping in my brother`s room." I told him and got dressed.

"You don`t mean that do you?" He said and laughed a little.

"Oh yes I do." I told him and grabbed my robe.

"Amy, stop being so dramatic." Nik said as I opened the door.

"I`ll stop being dramatic, when you stop being an ass." I said and slammed the door shut.

"You won`t last long sweetheart. I`ll soon have you back in my bed." He yelled after me. Oh, he pissed off the wrong wolf tonight.

I knocked on Jeremy`s door.

"Come in." He said from the inside.

"Hey. So what do you say to a roommate?" I asked my brother. He paused the game and turned to me.

"What did he do to piss you off this time?" Jeremy asked me.

"Lying to me about where Elijah is. I know something has happened to him and since he won`t tell me, I got pissed."

Jeremy laughed and made room for me in his bed.

"You know you can`t stay mad at him for long. You know. You`ve proven that before." He told me.

"Maybe but I`m not going to cave this time. You`ll se." I said to my brother. Jeremy only laughed and continued to play his game whilst I laid down in bed watching him.

I swore to myself that I wouldn`t give in to Nik despite how much I love him. Not as long he didn`t want to tell me anything about Elijah. I drifted off to sleep with the same image of Elijah calling out for me to help him.

* * *

Almost 2 months has gone by now and I still were staying in my brother`s room. I wasn`t angry with Nik anymore but I was stubborn. I wanted to know what he did to his brother and none of us was caving in.

That morning when I got up, I called one of the schools nearby to talk to them about Jeremy. It was still over a month until school started but I wanted to make sure everything was ok before school started. They wanted to meet with us in the morning. I accepted it, hung up as I walked into the kitchen grabbing some orange juice. Nik was already there. I could see he was about to cave in. He missed me as much as I missed him.

"Still not caving in are you?" Nik told me.

"Nope. Not going to happen." I said and took a sip from my drink.

"I miss you. I miss kissing you." He told me and walked so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. I had to swallow but decided to play along and moved my lips even closer to his.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with your brother?" I whispered to him.

"There`s nothing to tell." He answered me, looking at me hungrily.

"Then no, I`m not going to kiss you." I said and left him there. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back when I left him in the kitchen. He didn`t follow me though. He was still that stubborn.

I did what I had to do and called for backups. I called my best friend.

**_"Hello?" _**

_"And where on earth are you?" _

**_"I`m actually in my car driving towards New Orleans. I`m worried about Elijah. He`s not answering his phone. He hasn`t answered for almost two months now."_**

_"That`s funny, because that`s why I`m calling. I think that maybe Nik did something to him. He knows something and won`t tell me." _

**_"I`m on my way. I should be there by tonight. In the meantime. Try your best to get it out of him, ok?" _**

_"Trust me, I`m trying. See you soon._

_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked into my brother`s room.

"Hey. We have a meeting with the school tomorrow at ten. Just so you know." Jeremy groaned.

"Fine." He was still not happy about going to school but I`d promise Elena I would make him go.

"So, what do you say to go down by the pool?" I asked him trying to get him outside. He nodded.

"I walked to what was supposed to be my bedroom and picked out a bikini to wear. I knew this was one of Nik`s favorites. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was almost 3 months along now and you could see a little baby bump on my toned stomach. I caressed it a little bit before walking downstairs. Jeremy were already in the pool and I took out some bread and some milk. We hadn`t been eating breakfast yet. I took the tray with me outside and placed it on the table. Nik was standing in the doorway watching us. I slowly took of my robe, knowing he was watching me, it was killing him to see me like this, and I knew it.

"Come on big sister. Get in!" Jeremy said and splashed water all over me making me scream in surprise breaking my contact with Nik. He was laughing so hard. After that, Nik left us to go hang out with Marcel. I swear, even if everything was ok between us he would still be with him more than with me.

It was good to know Rebekah was on her way here. It made the day go faster. It was so nice looking at my brother drawing like he did again. He sat outside in the sun with me and I felt at peace. I took a picture and sent it to Elena. I knew she was busy with Damon but it was good for her to know everything was fine with the both of us.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

It was nighttime in New Orleans. Bourbon Street filled with music and people dancing around having a good time. Klaus were sitting inside Marcel`s private room and sipping whiskey with his old friend. He was frustrated and he missed Amy. It`s been two months since he was able to kiss her. She was so stubborn and he had his own pride. He had given into her so many times before but not this time. He just couldn`t do it. Marcel looked at him.

"Get up. I want to show you something." Marcel said. They walked out on the balcony.

"The city of New Orleans. People of all stripes and flavors from all over the country comes here to party in our streets. Some are just looking for fun. Some are looking for something a little darker or dangerous. So we invite them into my home and we give it to them." Marcel explains before walking back to the other side of the house where people are partying.

"Then at the stroke of midnight, everything changes. It`s time to feed. This is how I keep my guys happy." Marcel said and they both looked down at the scenery below them. People in panic trying to flee.

"The occasional all you can eat buffet." Marcel announced.

"My night walkers love it. They are working hard trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow out a little steam. My day walkers are a trusted few, they just like to party."

Klaus looked down on the shield hanging on the wall. His family`s shield. I stung a little in his heart.

"It`s quite an operation. Tell me. What about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Klaus asks.

"Can`t kill them all. If too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So we heal them with vampire blood, erase their memory send them on their way. No muss no fuss." Marcel said proudly.

"I`m Impressed." Klaus told him.

"Nothing I didn`t learn from you back in the day"

One of Marcel`s day walkers walked up to them telling them about several nightwalkers being killed in a bar outside the Quarter and Klaus had an suspicion on who it could be.

"I think I should return to the hotel. If I stay too late, I don`t think Amy will ever forgive me." He said before walking away. He hadn`t told Marcel where he was living.

Klaus got home and it was silent around the house he walked upstairs to check on Amy and she was sound asleep in her brother`s bed. Jeremy had fell out of bed and laid on the floor. She probably kicked him out in her sleep. She did that sometimes. Klaus went down to his study and decided to draw for a while. He had to do something to release to tension.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I woke up when I heard a car stopping abruptly in front of the house. I didn`t know if Nik was home yet, so I jumped out of bed and grabbed something to protect me with. I walked slowly downstairs but relaxed when I saw the familiar blond.

"Uhm. Who the hell are you?" I asked her with a grin.

"Very funny Amy. Come here." Rebekah said and gave me a hug.

"I must say. I was expecting a supernatural baby bump by now but guess you`re not showing yet." Rebekah said.

"I`m showing a little bit but not so much." I told her.

"Have you heard anything about Elijah yet?"

"No, nothing. Nik won`t tell me anything. I mean, it`s been two months and he still hasn`t caved. I`ve denied him sex and everything." I told her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I know Niklaus has done something Klaus-like." She said.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you did to our brother you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!" I almost laughed at how Rebekah talked to her brother.

"Enough of all the shouting. Little sister. I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Nik said as he entered the room.

"They were very rude. Tried to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry. Where they friends of yours? That`s right, you don`t have any friends." I had to laugh at the innocent part.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him don`t you? Yes of course you do. He fancies himself as the King of the Quarter now and he have rules about killing vampires. It`ll be fun to see what kind of punishment he comes up with you."

God! I really haven`t missed the bickering between the sibling the last two months.

"I don`t care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn`t welsh on deals. What did you do to him?

"Perhaps he`s on holiday. Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Nik said to his sister.

"I remember everything."

Suddenly Nik`s phone buzzes. He looks at it and stand up to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asks.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet. I`m up for another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me your plan to take apart Marcel`s empire piece by piece. I don`t remember it involving you drinking New Orleans dry together" Rebekah told her brother.

"I know you don`t have many friends, Rebekah," Nik said.

"Hey! What about me?" I said a little offended.

"Yes, my point exactly." Ass.

"But what some friends do when they get together is to drink and when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel have somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter and I intend to uncover the how so that I can take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn`t make my to do list today."

Nik looked at me once before opening the door.

"Oh, and welcome home little sister." Nik said before walking out.

"Your boyfriend is completely insane!" Rebekah turned to me before walking back to the living room and poured herself a drink.

"I know he is. People keeps telling me." I said with a sigh.

"Rebekah. You said you remembered this house from before. Could you tell me about it?" I asked her. I loved good old stories.

"Well. I guess I can tell you about it."

* * *

**New Orleans, 1820 **

_"I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire secrets in exchange for gold."_

_"I remember the lavish parties that the governor threw as if to impress Niklaus."_

_"I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor`s son Emil and I remember even Elijah was happy." _

Elijah was standing with a beautiful woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes. He was kissing her cheek.

"Your brother. He has gone too far." She said in a French accent. Nik was feeding of a girl from her wrist. The other girl, her twin sister, was already dead.

"Niklaus, there`s no hope for you is there?" Elijah said with a sigh. As if he knew that, his brother would never change.

Rebekah came down the hall with Emil.

"Are we interrupting?" She asks nicely. Nik let`s go of the dead girl`s wrist.

"Yes!" he snapped at Rebekah.

"No." Eljiah corrected.

"Dearest Elijah. You`ve always wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please let me turn him." Rebekah pleaded her brothers.

Nik found that very amusing.

"Rebekah. The governor has greasily agree to hide many of our indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us." Elijah said in a way to make her understand.

"Please. For me." She begged.

"It`s not going to happen sister. If we turn every man you`ve ever dropped your nickers for. Then human beings would seized to exist. No bloody food."

Emil tried to stand up for the woman he loved.

"How dare you sir? You will do well to.." Emil couldn`t say anything else before Nik grabbed his throat and walked down the hall with him. He threw Emil over the railing on the highest floor and Rebekah couldn`t do nothing but watch the man that she loves fall to his death.

* * *

**Present time**

I didn`t know what to think about that. I was stunned.

"Why wouldn`t he let you be happy? I mean, you deserved it. You still do."

"Thank you." Rebekah said and grabbed my hand.

"Now, you and I are going to search this house inch by inch until we found out what Nik did to Elijah, ok?" I nodded.

"As long as we don`t wake up Jeremy." I told her.

"I promise we won`t wake up the little hunter." Rebekah smiled.

She brought me down towards the cellar.

"The governor had many secret rooms. I`ll show you his favorite." She told me and led me down to the dustiest part of the cellar. When we got in there, we found two coffins. I recognized on of them for being Rebekah`s.

"Elijah`s isn`t here. He must have stashed it some other place." Rebekah said before leaving the basement. I was so confused. What was going on in this place?

We searched the house for about an hour before I had to call it quits. It was almost 2 I the morning and I really needed some sleep.

I walked upstairs and poor Jeremy was still on the floor. I couldn`t let him lye there so I woke him up and got him into bed promising not to kick him out again. I could hear Nik coming home around four in the morning but I quickly fell asleep again. I could talk to him in the morning.

Jeremy had to wake me up in the morning.

"Amy! You have to get up. We`re supposed to be at the school in an hour!" I shot up out of bed. Jeremy was standing there with breakfast.

"I thought it would be nice for me to make breakfast for a change." He smiled at me and handed me scrambled eggs, bread and orange juice.

"Thank you little brother. Sorry I overslept." Jeremy only smiled at me.

"Don`t worry big sister. That happens."

I hurried up for Jeremy. We reached the school just about five minutes before the meeting. It looked like a nice school and the principal seemed like a good person with good values.

"So as I understand, you`re his sister is that correct?" She asked me.

"Yes I am. I`m 5 years older than Jeremy. Our parents died in a car accident in 2009." I told her truthfully.

"I see. So it`s just the two of you?"

"We live with my boyfriend`s family so we`re not alone." She was grilling me about being a good guardian for Jeremy. That bitch!

"Look. I know this is an unusual situation but Amy has always taken good care of me. So I don`t think she`s ever going to screw me up. She`s the one who brought me back after our parents passed away."

Jeremy was sticking up for me. I liked that.

After the principal showed us around school, I enrolled Jeremy. It seemed like a nice school and Jeremy seemed to like it.

We got home in time for lunch. Rebekah was out doing something. Probably out to look for Elijah.

After lunch, I was exhausted. Jeremy wanted to play some Xbox, so I went into my own bedroom and got some sleep in there. Nik wasn`t coming home for hours. He didn`t need to know that I was sleeping in there.

When I woke up in the afternoon, it was because of the baby. I felt sick and had an upset stomach. I walked into Jeremy`s room.

"Hey. I just have to go into town for a little while. I need to get some pregnancy supplies. You`re fine here by yourself for a few hours?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok? You look a little green." I nodded.

"Yeah, I`m just a little nauseous. I`ll be fine. I`ll talk to you later."

* * *

I took my car keys and drove in to New Orleans. I knew there was this witchy herb store on Bourbon Street. She could probably help me with something. I doubted the pharmacy would have something for a wolf pregnant with a hybrid baby.

The owner was about to close the store when I got there.

"Hey! I`m sorry. I`m new here and hoped that you might help me." The woman looked at me.

"I`m sorry. I am about to close." She told me.

"Please. I need something against nausea and I can`t go to the pharmacy. I`m pregnant and uhm." I didn`t know what to say.

"You`re a wolf aren`t you?" I nodded.

"Stay here." She told me and went inside again. She came out with bottle.

"Use a few drops of this in some water. If you put in a cup of tea, it will work faster. It will help you. I promise."

I took the bottle.

"Thank you. What do I owe you?" I took out some money but she stopped me.

"It`s on me sweetheart." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I told her and left her. What I didn`t know was that she picked up the phone and called someone.

By the time I got to the coffee shop it was starting to get dark outside. I ordered a tea to go. I wasn`t feeling so good when I got outside. I sat down on a bench and figured I had to take it before I got in my car again. I put a few drops into the tea and mixed it in. I took the cup to my mouth. Wait. This didn`t smell right. It smelt like wolf`s bane mixed with something else. I was about to throw it away when I heard a noise. I got up from my seat and looked around.

Suddenly a vampire stood in front of me, making me jump.

"It was a dumb move coming hear to the Quarter. You`re coming with me wolf." I suddenly got pissed off.

"You know, I never did well with vampires telling me what to do." I took the tea and threw it in his face making him scream. Yep it was definitely not just wolf`s bane. I turned around to run but two other vampires stood in front of me. I`m screwed. I really didn`t know what to do. Out of nowhere, Rebekah came to my rescue.

"Now that`s not how to treat a pregnant lady." She looked over at me.

"What were you thinking coming out here alone?" Rebekah looked pissed.

"I`m sorry.I wasn`t feeling well and just needed something to make me feel better but what I got was something completely different." I picked up the cup and Rebekah smelled it.

"It`s wolf`s bane, mixed with poison. Someone was making you lose the baby." Rebekah told me. I felt sick.

"Oh my god. What did I do? I almost made sure I lost the baby." Rebekah put her arm around me.

"This wasn`t your fault. Come on. Let`s get you out of here." Rebekah called Nik to get him to help. I sat in the car. I couldn`t move. Nik took care of the three vampires and told us to meet him at home. He didn`t even look at me.

Rebekah took my car and drove us home. Nik was already there piling the bodies onto some wood. He was going to burn them.

Jeremy came out and met us.

"Amy, are you ok?" He put his arms around me.

"Yeah, I`m ok. I`m just a little shaken up." I held on tight to my brother.

Nik turned to look at me.

"This is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter and your little nighttime stroll didn`t exactly help the situation." Rebekah walked closer to Nik to take care of the vampire still alive.

"Leave him!" He said warningly.

"You`ve done enough don`t you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

"If I hadn`t overheard those vampires brag about some werewolf girl, she would be dead right now." Rebekah pointed at me.

"And don`t give me that crap about not having a plan. You had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one has ever seen you a damn thing. Elijah made a deal to protect your child."

I didn`t want to listen anymore.

"Take me inside please." I told Jeremy. He nodded and took me upstairs.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" My little brother asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I want to sleep in my own bed tonight." I was tired of the bickering back and forth I just wanted my own bed.

Jeremy sat with me for a while but I couldn`t sleep.

"This is my entire fault. I never should have gone to New Orleans by myself. It`s not safe for me but I was scared when I didn`t feel so good and I just wanted to do something to feel better." I felt my tears falling silently.

"Hey, this is not your fault. You were just trying to be a good mother." Jeremy patted my hand.

Then Nik came inside.

"Can we have a moment alone, mate?" He asked my brother. Jeremy looked at me and I just nodded. He left us and Nik closed the door behind him.

"What were you thinking going to New Orleans all by yourself, let alone Bourbon Street?"

"I was scared. I woke and not feeling good. We didn`t have anything in the house so I did what I thought was best." I told him honestly.

"Why didn`t you call me?" He asked me.

"Why? You`re never here anymore Nik. You`re always out doing something with Marcel. It`s like I don`t matter to you anymore." I knew that was a low blow.

"You`ve been so stubborn this past two months." Nik started to say.

"I know Nik but so have you. All I wanted to know was where Elijah is. It may be difficult for you to understand but I care about him. He`s my friend who helped through a very difficult time when I thought you were dead. I owe him my dedication to find him." I told Nik.

Nik laid down beside me and held me tight against him.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." He told me.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Marcel was nervous. It was bad enough one Original came to town but two. His crew was getting nervous as well and wanted Elijah gone, so I gave Marcel a peace offering." I didn`t believe what I was hearing.

"Nik. He`s your brother. You shouldn`t have done that."

"Do you hate me?" He whispered to me. I looked at him and he looked broken.

"No, Nik. I don`t hate you. I love you but you keep doing these things that makes me mad at you. If you just had told me in the beginning and explained it to me maybe, I would have understood it." I told him and pressed my forehead against his.

"Do you think you can forgive me again?" I sighed.

"Get Elijah back to his family. But yes I forgive you. For now." I told him. He kissed me passionately.

"How did I deserve someone as good as you?" He asked me.

"Do you really want to go down that path right now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Probably not. I love you, now come here." Nik kissed me again and I really had missed it. I needed him in my life. It was just that simple. Nik stayed with me until I fell asleep.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Marcel was in the bar with Cammie the bartender picking up a bottle of wine.

"I sent everybody home for the night. I am your humble host."

"Wow, ok. Extra points for flare." Cammie said.

"And the night has only just started. What made you decide to come?" Marcel asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance." She told him.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Rebekah came through the doors.

"You lied to me. Where is my brother?"

"Hello to you too. Cammie, Rebekah, Rebekah, Cammie." Rebekah looked at her.

"I see you still have a thing for blonds." Rebekah grabbed Marcel by the neck and sped him over against the wall.

"Tell me where Elijah is." She demanded.

"What the hell is going on?" Cammie asked frightened.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" Rebekah raised her voice at him.

"No you won`t." He said firmly.

"Perhaps you`re right." Rebekah took a hold on Cammie and slammed her against the wall.

"But I will kill her." Cammie was gasping for air.

"Let her go. You won. I`ll take you to see Elijah." Marcel didn`t take any chances.

Cammie was terrified and Marcel had to compel her to calm her down and to get her to go home.

Marcel took Rebekah to a loft. He opened the door and Rebekah saw Elijah`s coffin right away. She tried to get in but she couldn`t get in.

"Invite me in!" Rebekah spat at him.

"You`ve got to ask the lady of the house, Davina. Come on out."

A pretty and young girl, not more than 16 stepped forward. She looked directly at Rebekah.

"Invite her in." Marcel asked Davina.

"Come in." Rebekah went straight over to Elijah`s coffin and opened it up. She started to drag the dagger out of his chest.

"I wouldn`t do that." Davina said and the dagger slipped out of Rebekah`s hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asked.

"Davina. She`s an old one isn`t she?" She asked Marcel.

"Yeah, Rebekah is an Original which means she can`t be killed."

"She doesn`t seem very nice."

"She can be but she hasn`t been very nice to me tonight." Davina looked harshly at Rebekah.

"Then I`m afraid it`s time for you to leave." She said simply and without warning, Rebekah was thrown through the air like a ragdoll and through an open window.

She woke up on a bed. Marcel was standing by the end of the bed.

"Welcome back. You were out for quite a while." Rebekah sat herself up.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Davina. I`m glad you finally got to meet. Now you know what you`re up against." Rebekah looked around.

"Is this my old room?"

"Well it`s mine now. Just like this town is mine. Davina is mine and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What once was yours is now mine." Marcel walked away.

"One more thing. Don`t ever touch Cammie again." Then he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I woke up with the feeling of someone`s watching me. I opened my eyes. Nik was standing there watching me. Before we could say anything to each other, the front door opened and the voice of Rebekah rang through the halls.

"Nik! Get down here now!" That also made Jeremy and I to come downstairs.

"What`s going on?" I asked. Rebekah turned to Nik.

"You were right, the girl is the key. Marcel likes her and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you`ve been going on about." Rebekah told him.

"What is it?" All three of us said at the same time.

"It`s not a what, it`s a who. A girl, Davina, she can`t be more than 16 and I`ve never felt power like that."

"A witch." Nik said.

"She`s not just any witch. She`s something I`ve never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she can do to him."

I felt myself grip tight onto Jeremy`s arm. I hope I didn`t hurt him.

"Where is she?" Nik asked. Rebekah tried to remember.

"That cleaver bitch. I don`t know."

"What`s wrong?"

I understood what Davina had done.

"She wiped Rebekah`s memory of the location." I told them and she nodded. All of us looked at each other.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**What did you think I tried to mix both stuff from the show and somethings from the outside. I hope it worked. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thank you so much :) **

***MusicalLover17: thank you :) that means a lot. **

***busybeekisses19: Haha I know. A pregnant Amy is a ticking hormone-bomb ;) **

***totalRandum: Thank you :) here is the update :D **

***Guest: I will try my best to keep Jeremy in NOLA with Amy. They belong together. I agree with you that Amy deserves to be happy but there`s always something that lurks in the shadows. I haven`t thought about what I will do with Genevieve comes along. I`m sure I can figure something out. Amy knows how to handle girls who is interested in her boyfriend. **

**About Klaus only saving Caroline after the car crash and not bringing Rebekah was a stupid move. But regarding this story, I have a sea of opportunities to do whatever I want, so keep the good ideas coming ;) About the 100th episode of TVD, you just have to read to find out ;) **

***Shakilove: Yes i know! She`s happy!**

***Anna.B: First of all; Thank you so much! I`m glad you liked it. Jeremy and Amy has a really close brother/sister bond which you can see in the other story. I like Sophie and I hope they can be friends despite of her being linked to her and stuff. **

**About Elijah; Personally, I love that man! I have considered to have Elijah develop feeling for Amy. I`m just not sure if it will happen yet. I too love those scenes in the series the pool scene and the breakfast scene.**

**More than that, I don`t want to spoil just yet;) but please keep on giving me ideas. :) I`ll consider writing another story later on :) **

***musicluver246: Here`s the update :) **

***natazwe: I loved the videogame scene too :) they are so cute together :) **

***Sleiwd: Welcome back to another story my friend :) Haha! Yes, Elijah had to save her from the evil that is dust! haha! I love having Jeremy around. This will be fun. I can wait for him to interact with the others in the story :) **

***plotzmichellemp: Thank you :) I`m excited for Jeremy in this story as well. it will be fun :D **

***ddluzelle: Thank you! Here it is! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Big Plans

**Chapter 3 is waiting for you! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Big Plans **

After everything was settled down after what Rebekah told us, I walked around the house. I walked in to Elijah`s room yet again. I`ve been in her once before. It was day after I got into the fight with Nik about him two months ago. I was standing by the window looking out to the backyard.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The voice of my brother startled me.

"Hey. I don`t know. I just felt like coming here. Is that to weird?" I asked him.

"No not at all. He`s your friend. You miss him." Jeremy said. I only nodded.

Jeremy started looking through some of his things.

"Ames. Look at this." He said holding up an old book. I was surprised that he would do that.

"Jeremy! You can`t just go through other`s stuff!" I told him grabbing the book from him.

"So you`re telling me that you`re not a little bit curious on what`s in there? It looks like a journal." Jeremy had a point. I wanted to read it. I opened the book and it was indeed a journal. I looked at Jeremy once and we sat down on the floor. It was an old book.

* * *

**_"August, 1359._**

**_I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bonds strains under the pressure of our life. Each day we`re moving further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I live with the hope that I as his brother can lead him down the right path. A path charged with a power of a family united. If I fail, my family`s legacy will end in darkness."_**

* * *

Jeremy huffed.

"Well I have to say he was right back then. No offence." He told me.

"None taken." I said and got up from the floor and walked out of his room, taking the book with me.

I go downstairs and heard Rebekah and Nik talking in the living room.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how much I love setting things on fire." Rebekah said like a spoiled brat.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, it was my responsibility. They attacked my girlfriend and my child."

I felt a warmth in my heart when he said it like that. It showed that he really cared about me.

"Aw. You really do care about the child my little wolf friend is carrying." Rebekah mocked him. I stepped forward with my brother.

"Well, the little wolf wants to know what the plan is." I looked at the both of them.

"That depends on what plan you mean love. My plan for global domination, or Rebekah`s plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

Rebekah picked up a pencil and threw it at Nik. He caught it with ease. I could see the amused look on both of their faces. I rolled my eyes.

"I think what Amy means is, what the plan is to save Elijah? You know, the good brother. Who`s now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." Jeremy said to Nik. Sometimes it was fun to see how tough Jeremy could be. Talking on my behalf.

"In the front if we`re being specific." Nik said.

"You said that you would get him back. So is there a plan or what?" I asked walking up to my boyfriend.

"Well, firstly Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He`s my friend. One that`s unaware of me sabotaging his hold of the supernatural community of the French quarter but a friend none there less and secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel`s trust. If I had known he would place him in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister please."

"And thirdly the plan as you two have demanded, I for Niklaus to simply ask for Elijah back."

I raised my eyebrows. It couldn`t just be that simple.

"That`s not the whole plan is it?" I looked between the siblings.

"That`s only plan A, love. There`s always plan B."

"And what`s plan B?" Jeremy asks. Nik had an evil smile on his face.

"War." He said simply. I didn`t like it. I knew something needed to be done but I didn`t like the sound of war.

I looked at my brother. Did he think the same as me? Was he afraid too? Before I had the chance to ask him, Rebekah grabbed my little brother.

"Come here baby- Gilbert. We need to do some shopping for your sister." They left Nik and me alone.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Have you forgotten your birthday? It`s just around the corner and if I know my sister correctly, she will not go easy on you." I completely forgot about my birthday. It was just two days from now.

I groaned. I didn`t want anything big.

"Is there any chance we could just disappear for the day instead?" I asked. Nik took my arm and put me down onto his lap.

"Don`t you want to celebrate with your brother?" He asked me.

"Yes I do but I haven`t been alone with you for so long and I want us to have a little time alone together." I said to him as he placed his hand on my belly.

"I know sweetheart. I want to be alone with you too." He told me. I put my hand on the inside of his shirt and traced my fingers along his chest.

"We`re alone right now." I whispered against his lips.

"Yes we are." He told me and kissed me tenderly. I have missed this and I didn`t want him to pull away. I shifted on his lap so that I was straddling him.

"My girl`s being eager again." Nik was mocking me.

"Don`t blame me. It`s been two months." I said to him and kissed him again. Then that stupid phone of his went off. He reach for it but I stopped him.

"Please don`t take it. Stay here with me." I didn`t like to beg but I felt like ever since we came to New Orleans, we`ve been drifting apart.

"I`m sorry, love. I have to go." He kissed me one more time and I got up.

"Fine, go but let me tell you, to be stuck in this house alone all the time is driving me crazy! I know I can`t go to the French Quarter but I`m going insane here!" I told Nik.

"I know little wolf and I want to be able to take you with me. As soon as I get control of the Abattoir you are free to wander around with me I promise." He kissed my forehead before he left me.

"Then why does it feel like I`m losing you piece by piece every day?" I whispered knowing I was alone.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Klaus got to the Abattoir and saw things were getting together for the fundraiser that same evening. He walked up the stairs to find Marcel. He heard him talking to Thierry about something.

"One thing. I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven`t heard from them since." Thierry said to Marcel.

"That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week. Do you think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?"

"Look. I know you and Klaus are friends but the fact is since the Originals showed up.."

"Oh, come now Thierry. You`re not still upset about the toxic werewolf bite I gave you are you? I thought we were at bygones." Klaus smirked at him.

"I see you have given him free reins to your compound too." Thierry told Marcel.

"Yes, since my family and I lived here, built this place actually." Klaus defended himself.

"Alright, you both know the drill. Thierry is my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old time friend and sire. He`s also a guest here. Peace, ok? What do you need my brother?"

I`m afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting that I demand Elijah`s return. She`s quite worked up about it."

"I`ll say." Marcel muttered under his breath.

"We`re not going to have three Originals walking around town are we? Half our guys think that his sister killed the nightwalkers." Thierry said.

"Is that an accusation? Against an Original?" Klaus said stalking towards Thierry.

"Hey! What did I say about peace?" Marcel had to push them away from each other.

"Come on. Walk with me." Marcel told Klaus.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v.**

I was bored out of my mind when I was alone. I spent my time reading the whole journal that Jeremy and I found and it was big. I even tried to call some of my friends in Mystic Falls but no one answered the phone. Jeremy was still out with Rebekah. I just hope everything is ok with him but I knew that Rebekah wouldn`t let anyone hurt my little brother. I walked downstairs to get something to eat when I heard some noises coming from the kitchen. I knew I was alone so I grabbed Jeremy`s bat to defend myself with and walked slowly to the kitchen. I looked around the corner and saw that the doors out from the kitchen was open. A boy about my age came inside with a pitchfork in his hand. I swung the bat making it break in half when it connected with his face. The vampire fell to the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He looked terrified.

"I asked you a question!" I told him.

"My name is Josh. Klaus asked me to meet him here. He told me I could just go straight into the house. He also asked me to get that." The poor boy pointed at the pitchfork beside him. Now I just felt bad for him. Then Jeremy came walking in.

"Hey, what`s going on here?" he asked me.

"Jeremy this is Josh. He`s clearly one of Nik`s helpers. I didn`t know, so I freaked out. And I broke your bat." I said, giving him his broken bat back.

"I`m sorry but who are you?" Josh asked us.

"My name is Amy. I`m Nik or Klaus` girlfriend. This is my brother Jeremy. I`m sorry about the hitting. I just didn`t know you were coming over."

"It`s ok. I`ll live. I guess it`s nice to meet you." Josh said and extended his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Josh." Then we heard Nik`s car outside.

"Excuse me." I said to both Jeremy and Josh. I walked to the front door to meet my boyfriend.

"Hello sweetheart." He started but stopped when he saw how angry I was.

"The next time you invite unknown vampires over to our house, I`d like to get a phone call. Josh almost scared me to death and I almost staked him." Nik knew he had screwed up.

"I`m sorry. I forgot to tell you." Nik was trying to warm up to me. I was not in the mood for it.

"Things got to be better around here, Nik I told him as I walked into the kitchen making myself some cereal. We need to start talking to each other soon or I don`t know why the hell I even bother to be here."

Jeremy and Josh did their best not to listen to my outburst.

"I`m sick of this Nik. I don`t know how much more I can handle." I took my bowl with me and walked upstairs.

"You better fix this thing with my sister, Klaus. She`s very fragile and hormonal at the moment. I think she feels left out of everything. She feels like she`s in prison or something. That`s not right." Jeremy told Nik before following me and found me in his room. I had already fired up the Xbox. I needed to shoot something.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"I don`t know. I feel like I don`t belong here. Like my baby is the only reason why I`m here. I don`t feel like Nik loves me anymore." I tried my best not to cry but when my brother put a hand on my shoulder, I couldn`t hold it in any longer. I cried on my brother`s shoulder. I think the saddest part, was that it was the hormones that made me act this way. I felt so insecure and to be so much alone as I was, it did something to me.

"Amy. Klaus loves you. You know that." Even Jeremy was defending Nik in some strange way. I wanted to blow up on my brother as well.

"I`m being unreasonable aren`t I?" I asked my brother and wiped away my tears.

"Maybe a little but you`re pregnant. You`re allowed. But you`re not even fully three months along yet. The next 6 months will be complete torture." Jeremy mocked me.

"I`m sorry. For being such a bitch." I told him and gave him a hug. I stayed with by brother for a little while before making my way downstairs, just as Rebekah and Sophie came through the front door.

"Hey Amy. How are you feeling today?" Sophie asked me.

"Like a bitch." I told her honestly. Both she and Rebekah started to laugh.

"Ah, Sophie Deveraux. Let`s get to it shall we?" Nik came out of nowhere.

"Uhm, actually. Could I borrow Sophie for five minutes please?" I asked them. Nik didn`t want to at first but eventually nodded.

Sophie followed me to the kitchen.

"I need your help. Because I`m not turning during to full moon now, my hormones and temper is all over the place. Do you know if there`s some herb or something I can take to calm my nerves down a little? I`m blowing up for nothing." Sophie could see I was struggling.

"Let me get through this meeting with Klaus and Rebekah, and then I can make you something ok?" She touched my shoulder.

"Ok, thank you, Sophie." She left me and I knew that I wasn`t allowed in on the meeting but that didn`t stop me from eavesdropping at the door.

"Are you out of your mind? No way!" I heard Sophie say.

"It`s very simple. We need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell. To help us find our brother." Rebekah demanded.

"Witches who does magic in this town get caught and they get killed."

"Yes. About that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel`s secret weapon. The way he knows when witches are using magic." Nik explained.

"About this high, cute as a button, anger issues." Haha. That sounded like me at the moment. I thought.

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie sounded desperate.

"I don`t know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me through a window with her bloody mind." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel, we don`t know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it." Sophie explained.

"Unless of course another witch, let`s say a traitor to the cause, Katie for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That will create a smokescreen concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"Katie doesn`t deserve to die." Sophie told them. That made Nik angry.

"Sophie Deveraux. You are not in the position to be so principled. You can`t win a war without any strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times has the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn`t? Your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she`d be caught. Did she even attempt to run?"

"She was caught hiding in the cargo hold of a traitor before sailing down the Mississippi river."

"And who in Marcel`s precious inner circle manages his business at the docs?" Nik asks her.

"Katie`s boyfriend Thierry."

I opened the doors then.

"And don`t forget, Katie is the one who called in me being in the French Quarter and almost got me killed." I added. Both Nik and Rebekah knew that I was listening in on their conversation but they didn`t say anything about it.

After their talk, Sophie did as she promised. She mixed up some herb for me. I knew it wasn`t dangerous. Because we were still linked and whatever happens to me, happens to her.

I could feel the changes in me already after the first cup of tea. It made me calmer.

Nik, Rebekah and Sophie left, so I was alone with my brother again. I walked up to his room and he was standing there, trying on his tuxedo.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Rebekah wanted me to come to the fundraiser tonight but if you don`t want me to go, I will stay here with you." My brother hadn`t done anything at all since we got to New Orleans. I couldn`t say no.

"No, you go and have a good time. If anyone can protect themselves from vampires, it`s you. I want you to have a life Jeremy but please. Listen to what Nik and Rebekah tells you. These vampires aren`t the same as the ones in Mystic Falls." I told him.

"I promise I will be careful big sister." Jeremy told me and smiled. He changes into sweatpants again and held me company for a while before taking a shower.

I sat down on a chair in the living room with one of my favorite books of all times.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner From Azkaban." Yes, I know. I`m a geek but I loved that book. Suddenly, a buket of white lilies appeared in front of my face, making me jump. I looked up and saw Nik.

"Hey. Thank you. They are beautiful!" I smelled the lilies and they smelled so good. Nik came down on my level.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. I`m going away again tonight and I feel so bad for it. I heard what you said to your brother earlier. Do not think for a second that I don`t love you. You are the most important thing I have in my life and I only want what`s best for you. Amy Christine Gilbert, I am so in love with you." Nik kissed me once, letting his lips linger on mine for a moment. He got up to walk away.

"Wait." I told him and got up. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I nibbled a little on his lower lip knowing that it would make him crazy. He let out a growl and pulled my hair to deepen the kiss even more. Nik pressed me up against the wall and I wrapped legs around his waist. I took off my shirt so I was left in my pants and bra. Nik kissed my neck and collarbone. That was when I heard a voice.

"Amy! Aaah my eyes!" Jeremy had come downstairs after his shower.

"Really? The living room?" Jeremy said still covering his eyes.

"Relax Jer. You`ll survive." I said as I took my shirt back on. Nik didn`t look so pleased with the interruption but didn`t say anything.

Rebekah came home a little while later and I helped her get ready for the fundraiser.

"I wish I could take you with me. You know, we`ve only been to one dance together you know."

Rebekah told me.

"Yeah right. Prom. That seems like forever ago. Don`t worry about me. No one knows I`m here and Jeremy knows not to tell anyone at the event. Rebekah smiled at me.

"Rebekah. Please promise to take care of my little brother ok. Don`t let anything happen to him." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"I promise I will guard him with my life." She told me. It made me feel better.

I said goodbye to all three of them by the door. They all looked gorgeous. I held Nik back for a second.

"Don`t be home to late tonight." I whispered in his ear. I could see the want and lust sparkling in his eyes. He kissed me once before he left.

* * *

I decided to go upstairs to take a shower. It was so hot here during the summer. I put on a white night gown and decided to go outside to the backyard. It was so nice and quiet out here. The moon was up. I heard noises in the woods, the air smelled fantastic. For a second I felt free. I took a deep breath and that was when I caught the scent of another wolf. I looked up and saw a wolf standing by the end of the woods. It was for sure a werewolf. I just knew. But how was that even possible? The moon wasn`t full.

The big wolf just stared at me before it suddenly disappeared.

"You`re not supposed to be out here." Someone said behind me, making me jump.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to make my heart rate slow down.

"I didn`t mean to scare you. My name is Sabine. We`ve met. I`m one of Sophie`s friends." I knew I had seen her before.

"You`re one of the witches." Sabine nodded.

"Sophie just asked me to come and keep you company whilst everyone else was out of the house. That wolf seemed drawn to you." She told me and I turned back towards the forest.

"That baby you`re carrying. Part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus has made something special." I smiled at her.

"You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big happy family but now he`s gone and I don`t even know what it is."

Sabine looked at me with a smirk.

"You know I can do something about that if you want. I can find out if it`s a boy or a girl." I felt my heartbeat race again.

"I thought you couldn`t do witchy stuff around here." I told her.

"It`s not magic. It`s an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You must be a little curious." I smiled and nodded. I followed Sabine back inside to the kitchen.

"Just lay down on the kitchen counter." I did as she told me and jumped up on the counter and laid down.

Sabine took out an amulet and held it over my belly. We were silent for a few minutes as the amulet did it`s work. Then Sabine smiled.

"I think it`s a girl." She told me. When she said those words, I wanted to cry. I always wanted a girl. Then her expression changed.

"Wait." She said.

"What? Did you read it wrong? Am I having a mini-Klaus instead?" I asked. Not that I didn`t mind having a boy. A boy that looked like his father. Then the amulet started to glow. Sabine gasped and threw her head backwards.

"Nos omnia perdetu el eam." Sabine choke out before returning to normal.

"Sabine. What just happened?" I asked concerned. She looked at me and then she smiled.

"It was nothing. All I can say is that I`m pretty sure it`s going to be a girl." Sabine assured me.

She stayed with me for about another hour before she had to hurry back to the French Quarter.

* * *

I went to bed, trying to sleep but I couldn`t. I tossed and turned for about an hour or so before I sat up turned on the lights and took my computer out. I had to find out what Sabine said was.

I searched everywhere but I couldn`t find any translation for it. Maybe Sabine was right. Maybe there wasn`t anything wrong at all.

Then I heard someone coming up the stairs. Jeremy peeked in to see if I was awake.

"Hey! Did you have a good time?" Jeremy nodded. He was exhausted.

"Yeah I had a great time but now I`m so tired. Can I tell you about it in the morning?" He asked me.

"Of course. I`ll talk to you in the morning." I told my little brother before he walked down the hall.

Just a few minutes later, Nik came into our bedroom.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" I asked him.

"Well I can`t complain. It would have been even better if you had been there with me." He told me as he removed his tuxedo before he moved over to the bed. I got up on my knees and threw my hands around his neck. Nik rested his hands on my waist.

"I thought you might like to know. Elijah is returning to us." Nik told me. I couldn`t help but smile.

"That`s great news Nik. He belongs with his family." I told him.

"I have to ask. What is it about my brother that inspire such instant admiration? It took you several week before you admitted you even tolerated me." Nik said to me and looked almost sad.

"Elijah was kind to me from day one. He helped me when no one else did and I like him but there`s one other thing about him."

"What?" Nik asked a little nervous.

"I am 100% in love with his little brother." I whispered to him. Nik smiled and I leaned my forehead against his.

I smiled widely at him and looked him in the eye.

"I learned something today." Nik cocked his head to the side.

"We`re having a girl." Nik`s eyes went wide.

"What did you say?"

"We`re having a daughter, Nik." I could see tears forming in his eyes. He was so happy.

"A daughter. Wow." He said. I had to laugh a little.

"God, I love you so much right now!" He said and kissed me. We fell backwards in bed and it made giggle.

Nik scooped me up into his arms under the cover. I rested my head on his chest.

"We`re going to be fine, Nik. All three of us."

I gave him one last kiss before I fell asleep all tangled up in the man I love.

I haven`t slept that good in over 2 months.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and give me feedback :) **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***High Gaurdian: I wanted to throw something at Klaus as well. Elijah will be back soon. I promise. I love that man :D **

***MusicalLover17: Thank you so much! I haven`t decided. I was maybe thinking Davina. What do you think. You know Jeremy has his way with the witches ;) **

***Shakilove: I think they`re both just as much stubborn as the other. **

***Sleiwd: Yes. Poor Jeremy. The best part was that he didn`t even wake up when he fell on the floor :P I`m trying as good as i can to bring my own stuff in to it. I kind of have to. since Amy is stuck at the house for the most part. About Elijah and Amy. You`ll just have to wait and see ;) **

***natazwe: haha! I know! They are so stubborn! They complete each other ;) **

***ddluzelle: Marcel doesn`t know... yet... ;) **

***totalRandum: Thank you! Here`s the next chapter for you :D **


	4. Chapter 4 Brave

**Another chapter for you :) **

**I`m on a roll now, because next week, I have to start to study for my exams. So I don`t think I will be able to update this much. **

**Enjoy reading:D **

_**I do not own The Originals only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Brave**

I woke up that morning not feeling so good. I hated this morning sickness. I was so hard to deal with. I didn`t even want to take a shower. I wanted food but I doubted I could keep anything down.

I put on my robe and walked downstairs. I could hear Nik talking inside the living room so I went to check on him. I noticed he wasn`t alone. I recognized the girl from the bar the first time I was here. The time I found out, I was pregnant.

"Uhm. Who are you?" I asked her. Nik looked at me.

"Ah. There`s my girl. Cammie I want you to meet my girlfriend, Amy." The girl Cammie smiled at me. I tried to be polite and smile back but I was having a hard time with not throwing up.

"Are you ok, love? You look a little green." Nik rubbed my back.

"Yeah. Just a little morning sickness, that`s all." I sat down on the couch with my head between my knees.

"I`ll go make you a cup of those herbs Sophie made for you yesterday." Nik told me and walked out to the kitchen.

"Is he always like this with you?" Cammie asked me.

"Like what?" I asked trying to look at her.

"He seems so affectionate against you. Takes care of you. Being nice to you." I smiled at her.

"Well, I have to say that it hasn`t been easy. We have our ups and downs but I love him."

Then Jeremy came in with two bowls of cereal. He dumped down beside me, making the couch jump a little. Not good for me.

"Good morning Sunshine. Breakfast?" He handed me one of the bowls. The smell hit my nose. I shot up from the couch running with my hand over my mouth. I almost ran into Nik. He moved out of the way just in time. I made it to the toilet. I hated to throw up. Nik came into our bathroom.

"That didn`t sound good." He told me.

"Oh. Shut up!" I snapped at him. Suddenly I felt someone holding my hair but it wasn`t Nik. It was Cammie. She had followed us upstairs.

"Leave this to us girls." Cammie told Nik. He placed my teacup on the sink and left us. When it finally stopped, I sat down and leaned myself against the wall.

"Talk about a good first impression." I joked to her.

"Don`t worry about it. This happens." Cammie said and gave me my cup and salt crackers.

"Trust me, those help." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She helped me up. I felt so icky. This was a nice start of the day.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Your boyfriend told me he needed help to write down his memoirs. He wants me to write them. He told me he liked my company." Normally I would be jealous but now I was too tired to care.

"That`s nice. You seem like a girl that can stand up for herself and you`re strong. Nik can be a pain in the ass sometimes." I said with a smile. Rebekah came into the bathroom.

"I can take it from here. I need to talk to my best friend if you don`t mind." Haha. Rebekah was jealous of me having another friend.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked her and sat on the bed as Cammie left the room.

"Are you going to let her be around Nik alone?" She asked me. I sighed.

"If he wants to cheat on me, who am I to stop him. He knows the consequences of doing so. I need to be able to trust him." I told her.

"You`re the only one that can trust him like that. I know better." She told me.

"Oh, stop being such a bitch and get out so I can take a shower and please tell my brother that if he wants to fix me something to eat it should not be cereal."

Rebekah laughed at me but nodded. I stepped into the shower. It did make me feel better.

When I got back down stairs, Jeremy had actually made me a new breakfast with eggs.

"I`m sorry that I made you sick." He told me, poor thing.

"Hey, it`s not your fault. These things happen." I told him and grabbed my fork.

"So, where did my boyfriend go to this time?" I asked.

"I don`t know. Probably with this Marcel guy again or something." Jeremy told me.

"Oh, and Elena called whilst you were in the shower. She wanted to know how we`re doing and she actually thought your birthday was today. I think she was embarrassed that she got it wrong. Anyway. She told me she would call you tomorrow." I had to smile a little. At least Elena was thinking about me.

After breakfast, I sat in the living room with Rebekah. She was still trying to find out where Elijah`s hidden.

"It`s nice to see your dedication to find your brother." I told her and yawned.

"I would do anything for him. You know that." She told me.

"I miss him." I said and closed my eyes.

"Do you like him or something?" Rebekah asked me but I had already fallen asleep. I was exhausted after a morning of vomiting. Without me knowing, Jeremy put a blanket over me.

* * *

I slept for several hours and I felt good when I woke up. Rebekah or Jeremy had moved me to another couch. I suspected myself for kicking in my sleep again. Sometimes I just didn`t understand how Nik managed to sleep in the same bed as me. I was such a kicker.

I turned around and saw someone sitting on the chair opposite me. I screamed out.

"God! What the hell are you doing, woman!" I yelled at her.

I recognized her from the first time I was here. It was Agnes. The witch that told us about Marcel and the witches was not allowed to do magic.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how you`re doing. I heard Sabine was here yesterday." I didn`t understand what she really wanted.

"I feel fine. I was a little sick this morning but that`s normal." I told her.

"I think it would be wise to maybe check it out. Just to be sure." I sighed.

"I don`t know what to tell you Agnes. I feel fine."

"You`re at overdue for a checkup." She told me. Maybe she was right.

"What am I going to do? Pop up in the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch. Nothing to see here."

I could hear Rebekah groaning.

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you doesn`t take better care of yours." I knew she was referring to herself when she said that. She couldn`t have children.

Agnes leaned herself towards me.

"I know a doctor out in the Bayou. Off the beaten path. Now I took the liberty to make an appointment for you tonight after hours. It`s just us. Vampires will never get word of it." She told me. I wanted to just get to know that everything was ok.

"Ok. Fine. Bayou baby-doctor it is."

I told her and got up from the couch. I had to get me some food before we left. Apparently, it took some time to drive up there to this doctor. I told Jeremy where I was going.

"Hey. I`m going to a doctor`s appointment with Agnes. I`m overdue to see a doctor so I`ll see you later, ok?" Jeremy nodded and turned his attention to the TV screen again. Sometimes, my brother was a dork.

"Are you ready? Agnes asked me when I got out in to the car.

"As ready as I`ll ever be." I sighed to her and put on my seatbelt and we drove off.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Just as Amy and Agnes drove off, Klaus got back to the house. He got into the living room and Rebekah was still sitting on her computer, looking at maps. Klaus shrugged a little.

"Please sister, don`t tell me you`re still going at it with the internet search? How does one begin anyway? Just type in anonymous attic?" Klaus mocked his sister.

"Somebody has to find Elijah. Even if I have to search through every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Klaus said.

"I remember details about to attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah`s coffin."

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself I prefer actual strategy supposed to mind-numbing labor." Klaus said as he sat down with her with a whiskey in his hand.

"Marcel`s delay of returning our brother makes me suspect he`s no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina`s loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch is open to discussing a new allegiance."

"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother." Rebekah said not surprised.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." Klaus said with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

It was getting darker when we hit the Bayou. I had never been here before and it scared me a little. I had never been out here before.

We turned off the main road onto a dirt road. It was creepy without any lights. We drove for about 15 minutes before we stopped at what looked like a little cottage. I didn`t like this at all.

"This is the doctor`s office?" I asked Agnes.

"Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel kept on terrorizing her patients. Go, she won`t bite." Agnes told me and smiled.

I reluctantly stepped out of the car and walked towards the cottage. My nerves screamed for me to get out of there but there was no turning back now. I thought it was strange that Agnes didn`t come with me right away. I could see her talking to someone one the phone. I opened the door and went inside.

"Hello?" I called out. A woman opened the second door and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi. Welcome. Amy I presume?" I nodded and shook her hand.

"Hi, I`m Dr. Paige. Agnes told me that you wanted an ultrasound to check on your baby?"

"Yes. Apparently I`m overdue for my checkup." I told her.

"Well. How far along are you?" She asked me and brought me in to the examine room.

"About 3 months. I haven`t been to a doctor yet." I said and suddenly felt bad.

"I`m sure everything is fine. Let us just take a look and see shall we."

I nodded and laid down on the table. I was nervous. What if everything wasn`t ok with her?

First we took my blood pressure before the ultrasound.

Dr. Paige took some gel on my stomach before using the equipment to listening to my baby`s heartbeat. I had never heard it before and when I heard it, I thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Now I know what Nik and Rebekah could hear. I felt a tear escape my eye.

"Your baby`s heart rate is just fine." Dr. Paige told me. I felt a huge relief.

"I knew it. She`s a tough one, like her mom." I said and wiped my stomach. I sat up and my cardigan fell down from my shoulders.

"That`s a unusual birthmark." Dr. Paige told me. What birthmark? I didn`t have a birthmark. I looked over at the window reflection and yes, you could clearly see a birthmark on my shoulder. I had never seen that before in my life. What was going on?

"We`re pretty much done here right?" I asked her as my phone buzzed. It was Rebekah.

**_R: Where are you?_**

**_A: Bayou clinic with Dr._**

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. I got something for it." the doctor said and walked back to Agnes. Suddenly I heard a howl outside. A werewolf howl. I walked over to the window and saw headlights of a car. I saw the look on Agnes` face. Something was very wrong here. I had to get away and fast. I had to think out something quickly.

"You know, I`m not that good with pills." I lied to her.

"Well, me neither truth be told." Dr. Paige said and walked over to her counter and took a needle out and filled it up with some liquid. Three men walked inside and started to talk with Agnes. It was now or never.

I attacked the doctor and stuck the needle in her neck, making her pass out. I ran over and locked the door before the men could reach it. Then I ran over to the window and busted it open. I jumped outside and ran for the woods. What the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

**3- Person p.o.v**

Rebekah walked into a closed church. It looked like a mess. A man was standing by the alter and he turned around and looked at her.

"The church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour." He said to her.

"I don`t much care for ghosts. I am however, fascinated by window shutters. I`ve been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters." Rebekah told him.

"Are you really interested in shutters?" The man said walking towards her.

"I can assure you it`s my current obsession. What`s your name?"

"Father Kieran. And you are?"

"Mildly curious. What happened here?" Rebekah asked looking at the blood on the walls.

"St. Ann`s used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It`s been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the massacre. Nine students were killed by one of their own and you`re standing on blood." Kieran said.

"I`m not squeamish. Where is the attic?" She asked.

"Like I said. The church is closed."

Rebekah walked up to him and compelled him.

"Where is the attic?"

"Past the sacristy and up the stairs." He told her.

"Thank you. Now forget I was here." She said and walked away from him.

Rebekah found the stair and ran up. she opened the door and found Davina`s room. She wasn`t there but Elijah`s coffin was.

"I knew it." She said and tried to get inside but she couldn`t. Elijah`s coffin was open and she could see him lying there. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked straight at her and before she knew it, she was brought into a vision or some kind of memory.

_"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah said to herself. She was wearing a gown from the 18th hundred. _

_"Rebekah, language please." Elijah was standing there smiling at her. _

_"Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed and ran into her brother`s arms. _

_"What is all this?" She asked. _

_"You don`t remember? You and I went to the opera house together. This was your first time out in New Orleans` society after Klaus removed the dagger from your heart. The only memory you and I share. Also I needed to know it`s not another of Davina`s tricks." _

_"And how are you even awake?" Rebekah asked his brother._

_"Davina removed the dagger. Unaware of doing so even once if would lose its power. In a few hours I should be as good as new." Elijah said._

_"Then pop back into the attic and we`ll find a way to get you out." Rebekah said. _

_"I`m afraid I'm not to leave yet, Rebekah. This girl Davina is curious, willful to. Soon I should be able to speak to her, perhaps even propose a truce of some kind. So if we could end this war between the vampires and the witches, we`ll be able to eliminate the threat to Amy and her baby. Then maybe Niklaus and our entire family know peace. In the meantime. I need you to look after Amy. She`s our family now. So I need her and her unborn child underneath our protection. Swear to me Rebekah." Elijah told her. _

Then Rebekah was brought back to the attic.

"I swear." She said and hurried away sending a message to Amy.

**_R: Where are you?_**

**_A: Bayou clinic with doctor._**

Rebekah ran as fast as she could to be with Amy.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I ran through the forest as quickly as possible. I could sense the werewolf near me but I wasn`t afraid of him at all. Suddenly I stopped. I wasn`t afraid of the ones coming behind me either. Now I was only pissed off. My motherly instinct kicked in. I had to defend my daughter and I would kill for her. I could feel my eyes going amber and I hid behind a tree just waiting for them to catch up with me.

They ran past me and I ambushed the first one of them, I threw him away from me. The second one turned around to charge me but I just kicked him in the chest making him fall down and snapped his neck.

The first one got up but I jumped him before he could defend himself and I beat him to death with his own weapon. All I could think about was to protect my baby. No one was getting near her.

Suddenly the last one stood before me and I got ready to charge him, when Rebekah came out of nowhere and snapped his neck.

"I have to say, I`m impressed." She told me and I gave her a hug.

"How did you find me?" I asked her.

"Your text got me halfway, vamp hearing did the rest. Who are they?" Rebekah looked at the three dead people.

"Witches I guess. I don`t know and I don`t care. I did what I had to do to keep my baby safe." I told her with anger.

"Hey. I know. You did the right thing." Rebekah told me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and snapped me out of shaking. Then we heard voices and saw flashlights.

"There are more of them. Run!" She told me and I didn`t argue. But then I heard Rebekah gasping for air and turned around. I saw her hit the ground with an arrow in her heart.

"Rebekah!" I screamed. Then I got hit in the shoulder with an arrow as well. The pain was excruciating. I felt my sight blur and my head felt heavy. I collapsed on the ground unable to keep myself awake. Right before everything went black, I saw the witches approach me and I knew I was screwed. The last thought going through my head was my unborn daughter.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Rebekah woke up and took the arrows out of her heart. She looked around. There were bodies everywhere. She couldn`t understand it.

"Amy!" Rebekah called out. She knew Amy wasn`t there. She picked up her phone and called her brother. Not a conversation she was looking forward too.

_"Nik! Something happened in the Bayou. Amy is missing." _

**_"What do you mean she`s missing?" _**

_"What do you think I mean? There`s blood and bodies everywhere. Someone ripped them to shreds and there`s no sign of Amy anywhere." _

**_"Keep looking, I`m on my way." _**

Well. At least he didn`t scream at her over the phone. Rebekah had to find Amy. If she died, then she wouldn`t be able to forgive herself.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I was suddenly standing on my own two feet. It was as if I woke up like this. I felt lightheaded and I was cold. My clothes were ripped and I was full of dirt. My wounds all healed up. I heard a noise on my left and turned around to face it. The wolf. The same one that I saw outside the house. In a way, I felt safe with him nearby. I closed my eyes once and he was gone. I looked up again and I recognized the road. This road led back to the cottage. My instinct told me to go back there, so I stumble my way forward. I could feel the wolf following me. As if, he was still protecting me.

When I reached the cottage, the wolf started to howl and I could hear voices from inside. Nik and Rebekah came outside and I was so happy to see him. He ran over to me.

"Amy what happened to you? Tell me what happened?" Nik touched my face and checked me to see if I was injured.

"I can`t remember. I can`t remember anything after I blacked out." I said to them. If was all so confusing.

"You have completely healed. There`s not a scratch on you." He said in relief.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" I told him.

"This was way too fast." Nik said to me. He couldn`t understand. Rebekah grabbed me and sat me down on the porch.

"It`s the baby. The vampire blood. Klaus` blood in your system. It can heal any wound. Your own child heals you." Somehow, that made me sick. I was supposed to be the one to protect her, not the other way around. I started to shiver.

"How did you escape? Those men out in the woods were almost ripped apart." Rebekah said.

"I don`t remember anything after I got shot but I think it was the wolf. It protected me." I said and looked at Nik. He was angry, or at least scared.

"The witches was supposed to protect you. When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux." No. Sophie didn`t do this. She had nothing to do with this.

"It wasn`t Sophie. It was Agnes." I told him.

"Fine! Agnes, Sophie. I don`t care. I`ll kill them all." He was pissed off now.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Elijah? Did you find him?" I asked.

"He`s been in touch and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you." I felt my stomach turn. My friend was coming home.

I looked up at Nik.

"Can we please go home now? I want to see my brother and then go to sleep and not wake up for a few days." I asked him as I got up. My legs wouldn`t carry my weight and I almost fell down. Nik catches me before I hit the ground and picks me up bridal style.

"I got you love." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Let`s go home."

I rested against Nik all the way home. I was almost asleep. I could hear the front door open and Jeremy calling my name.

"Amy! Are you ok? What happened?" I lifted my head from Nik`s chest and looked at him.

"I`m fine. I`m just a little tired that's all." I said and leaned my head against Nik again.

"Jeremy. Come with me. I`ll tell you everything." Rebekah told him.

Nik took me upstairs and in to the bathroom. He put me down and I undressed myself with some help from him.

I wanted to take a shower so Nik joined me because he was afraid that I wouldn`t be able to stand up by myself. I was too tired to even cry. After the shower, I crawled into bed with Nik. I don`t think he would ever let me out of his sight ever again. I snuggled against him and looked up at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He told me. I gave him a light kiss and then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Nik looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It was past midnight. He kissed my forehead lightly and whispered;

"Happy birthday, Little Wolf."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Ooh. Elijah`s back in the next chapter. That should be interesting ;) And what was up with the birthmark suddenly appeared? **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***busybeekisses19: I know, they`re the cutest :) Glad you think so. It feels natural for Jeremy to be in New Orleans. **

***Shakilove: Elijah`s almost back :D I feel bad for Amy too. It can`t be that much fun being stuck in a house all day long.**

***totalRandum: Thank you so much! Here`s the update :) **

***High Gaurdian: Haha! "Vampy" that didn`t sound right at all. You get to know what the witch said in the next chapter ;) Oh, you poor thing! Hope you`re feeling better. I have just gotten well myself, i had the sniffles too. Here`s a chapter to make you feel better :) **

***Sleiwd: Oh, You my impatient friend ;) You`ll get your answers. I haven`t made a decision on anything regarding Jeremy and his love****life yet. **

***Anna B: Thank you so much :) I loved her reactions against Klaus as well. She`s just that stubborn. I Will have more interaction between Amy and Jeremy in the next chapter. It`s her birthday :) I can`t wait to write about the meeting between Elijah and Amy. It will be fun! You are forgiven for not reviewing on the second chapter ;) **

***ddluzelle: Here`s the update. About being twins. I don`t think that will happen but I`m open for everything :) **

***plotzmichellemp: Thank you! About what`s going to happen; I don`t want to spoil too much. You just have to wait and see ;) **

***natazwe: I have some kind of plan but I`m not spoiling anything yet ;) **


	5. Chapter 5 Tongue Tied

**Chapter 5 awaits you! **

**Elijah is officially back!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

I stood in the bathroom that next morning. I had to check this birthmark on my shoulder that magically appeared. I didn`t understand how it got there. I looked in the mirror. it was shaped like a half moon. Why was it there?

"Amy? What are you doing?" Nik came in.

"Look at this." I said and showed him the mark. It just appeared yesterday when I were at the doctor in the Bayou.

"It just showed up yesterday and I don`t know why." He looked at it and it looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"You know what this is, don`t you?" I asked him.

"That`s a story for another time, Amy. You have enough to deal with. Happy birthday little wolf." He told me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. Did Rebekah go overboard with everything?" I asked, as I got dressed.

"I don`t think so but I don`t know what she has planned for tonight." He told me and led me out of the bathroom. I groaned. I hated it when people did a huge number of my birthday.

I got downstairs and before I know it, Jeremy hugs me and lifts me up in the air.

"Happy birthday big sister!" He told me.

"Thank you Jeremy but please put me down before I hurl all over you." He put me down in an instant.

"Sorry. I got you something." He told me and gave me a present.

"You didn`t have to do that." I said and took the gift. I opened it up and I gasped when I saw what it was. It was my mother`s necklace. She inherited a pearl necklace from her mother when she turned 21. I was supposed to get it when I turned 21 but the she died and everything else happened so it all were forgotten.

"Wow. I thought it was gone after mom died." I said to him.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked.

"It`s my mother`s pearl necklace. She inherited it from my grandmother." I told her.

"Yeah, our mother wanted Amy to pass it on to her own daughter and now she can." Jeremy told them. I looked at my brother with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Jeremy. I thought I`d never see it again." I gave my brother a hug.

Rebekah smiled at me. I didn`t like that smile. She was planning something.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I didn`t do anything. I actually found a present that I know you`ll appreciate." She went over to the dresser, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to me. I opened it up and it revealed two plane tickets to Mystic Falls.

"I thought when this entire linking thing between you and Sophie was over; it would be good for you and Jeremy to take a few days back with your other family and friends." I looked surprised at Rebekah and I was happy. Even Jeremy was excited.

"Thank you, Rebekah. It means a lot to me." I said and gave her a hug. Jeremy gave her a hug as well.

"Come on, I`ve made you our famous birthday breakfast." Jeremy said and dragged me to the kitchen. I knew what it was. It was Jeremy`s famous waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Our mother only gave him the recipe. I loved it.

Nik followed us.

"I`m so sorry love but there`s something I need to do. I`ll be back shortly I promise you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left us. I was too consumed in my breakfast to care. I had such a great time.

"So, Rebekah told me about what happened in the Bayou yesterday. I wish I had been there with you. I could have protected you." Jeremy told me.

"Jeremy, you don`t know how glad I am that you weren`t caught up in it all. If you had been there. I could have lost you all over again and I don`t want that to happen any time soon. I know you want to keep me safe but your safety is more important to me than my own. Do you understand?" I asked him. He only nodded.

Nik was back after breakfast and he had Sophie with him. He threw her into a chair in the living room. I walked in terrified of what he would do to her.

"We had a deal. You protect my unborn child I dismantle Marcel`s army and whilst I was busy keeping my end of the bargain, you allowed Amy to be attacked and almost killed by some lunatic witches." Nik was angry and I sat down next to him to calm him down.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Amy and I are linked, if she dies I die." Sophie said.

"Then who were they?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"They`re extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby." That was why she was chanting like she did that night I found out I was having a girl.

"What kind of vision?" Nik asked.

"She has them all the time. They are totally open for interpretation. I`m guessing she`s wrong on this one." Sophie told us.

"And how may I ask was this vision interpreted?"

"Pretty much that this baby would mean the death to all witches."

"Well. I grow fonder of this child every second." Nik said with a smug smile on his face. I hit him in the back of his head. Stupid idiot.

"Sophie look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win Davina`s loyalty. Why don`t you tell me how extreme this is." Rebekah said.

"Elijah`s talking to Davina?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. As we speak I would imagine."

"I`ll guess she will have plenty to say about that crowd."

Nik sat back and put his arm around me.

"Do tell." He urged Sophie.

"I wasn`t always on board with the witches." Sophie said honestly.

"My sister was devoted like my parents and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel and play. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rossau`s That was when my sister told me about the harvest." Sophie said.

"What the bloody hell is a harvest?" Rebekah asked.

"It`s ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond in our magic is restored. We please our ancestors, they keep our powers flowing."

"Why haven`t I heard of this?" Nik asked annoyed.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth. A story passed down through generations like Noah`s ark or the Buddha walking on water. The kind that some people take literally and some people don`t." Sophie looked at us before she continued.

"They had the girls in our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the harvest. They said that I was an honor. That they were special. I thought it was a myth." I was really getting into this story.

"Was it?" I asked and on cue, Nik`s phone went off. He got up and answered it.

_"Marcel! A little bit early in the day for you isn`t it?" _

**_"I know, I make this look easy but I still have an empire to run." _**

_"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." _

**_"Well this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the Bayou, the kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love if you would come with me." _**

_"Dead witches in the Bayou. Sounds less like a problem and more like a cause of celebration." _

**_"Well, something killed them and may still be out there and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." _**

_"Oh, why not? I haven`t been to the Bayou in ages. I`m on my way." _

**_"Peace out, brother."_**

Nik hung up the phone and looked at me. He had promised me that he would spend the day with me but now he had other things to do.

"I promise you I will make it up to you later, ok? I really have to do this." I tried to swallow my disappointment.

"It`s ok. It`s not a big deal anyway. I`m here with my brother." As the guy he is, he didn`t catch the hidden meaning of that word. I was pissed at him for ditching me again.

"You can`t go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consociate them. If I don`t get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic." Sophie told us.

"Those witches tried to kill Amy. I prefer that Marcel`s informant not to find anything that can lead them back to us, to her and our baby." I rolled my eyes.

"You are all class." I told him.

"Stay put and hold off on the rest of the story until I return." Nik told Sophie before giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking out the door.

Sophie didn`t listen and left soon after Nik. I knew she was up to something. I walked upstairs to Jeremy.

"Hey. What do you say to a little adventure?" I asked him. I caught his interest right away.

"Always. What are we doing?" He asked me.

"Come with me. We`re taking a drive. Oh, and bring your old weapons." I told him. Jeremy took out his old backpack loaded with weapons. I told Rebekah that I was taking Jeremy with me for a walk but we took the car instead and followed Sophie.

* * *

"Why are we following the hot witch?" Jeremy asked me when we reached the cemetery.

"Jeremy Gilbert! She`s way too old for you! And we`re following her because I know she will go out to the Bayou and I want to come with." I told him and punched him in the arm.

Sophie was in the same tomb from back when I learned I was pregnant. She was packing a backpack.

She turned around and saw us.

"Hey. What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"You are going out there anyway aren`t you? We want to go with you." I told her and pointed at my brother.

"No thanks. I already got insulted by Klaus this morning, don`t need a repeat." Sophie said.

"What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there. We already established it likes me and hate witches so you`ll be safer with me." I told her.

"Sorry that I`m not buying your concern for my safety." Sophie said and tried to walk past us.

"We`re coming with you whether you like it or not." I told her sternly.

"Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah suddenly stood behind us, making Jeremy jump. She looked at me.

"Two can play the follow game you know. You heard Klaus. He and Marcel is headed right where you`re going."

"So distract them, because unless you want to trap a hormonal and pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I`m coming with you and wouldn`t your brother be mad if he hears that the baby and I die of affixation?" I didn`t want to say Elijah`s name. I knew that Rebekah was aware of my relationship with him and the way I`ve been acting about him lately, would send the wrong message to her. Neither Rebekah nor Sophie argued with me on this anymore and gave in. We walked to the car.

"Nice work big sister!" Jeremy whispered to me.

"You are a badass!" He chuckled. I had to smile at his enthusiasm. We drove to the Bayou and Sophie looked at us in the rearview mirror.

"I can understand why we would bring Amy but what`s up with the teenager?" Sophie asked. Rebekah sighed.

"He may not be much to look at but the boy knows how to handle himself and how to protect us. He`s a vampire hunter and he knows how to kill. Even though he looks like a little brat." I had to laugh. It was so true.

"Hey! I`m almost 18 and that means I`ll be older than you." He shot back at Rebekah. That made me laugh even harder.

"Haha, Rebekah! You just got burned." I told her.

"Oh shut up you hormonal pregnant wolf." She said. Not that her statement hurts me in any way.

When we reached the Bayou and it was time for Rebekah to call Nik.

**_"What`s the matter Rebekah? Are you crossed that I`m out with your ex?" _**

_"What`s all that dreadful hillbilly nonsense in the background?" _

**_"According to the dreadful signage, Big Auggie`s Bayou Bar." _**

_"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few. The witches is on a burial mission and your baby mama is on a spare quest and I`m keeping Elijah`s promise to keep her safe, so stall, please." _

Rebekah hung up the phone and we walked deeper into the woods. Everything looked so different now from last night. Maybe because I knew I wasn`t in danger for the moment. Everything that happened last night ran through my mind and I clutched onto my small baby bump. I never realized how close we both were of dying last night. Jeremy noticed the change in me and took my hand. Just to reassure me that nothing was going to happen to me.

"So this harvest thing. Tell me more." Rebekah demanded.

"Klaus told us to wait." Sophie said.

"Yes and he also told us to stay out of the Bayou but here we are. Between cruel buzzy creatures." Rebekah complained. I stopped for a second.

"We`re here." I simply said, knowing that the bodies would be somewhere in front of us. We walked a little further and then we saw them.

"Whoa! Talk about a massacre." Jeremy breathed out. We all looked around and then I noticed something. A werewolf print and it was huge.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. I looked over at the tree and the claw marks were deep.

"Is that a wolf mark?" Sophie asked. Then we heard a noise in the woods. Jeremy brought up his crossbow.

"Who`s there?" Rebekah asked.

Someone stepped forward.

"What the hell? An Original?" The vampire said and disappeared. Jeremy wouldn`t lower his weapon.

"He`s gone now. Put down the arch bow Pocahontas." I told him and he lowered it.

"Well, this means I have to call your boyfriend again and this time, I can`t lie to him." Rebekah told me. I only nodded. This was not a pleasant phone call.

**_"Let me get understand this. Against all logic you and Amy went to the Bayou and you ran into a man you think is Marcel`s informant and then you lost him." _**

_"Yes and now that we have established that I`m a failure as a sister and a friend and an Original, you should probably know he`s on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry. Looks like he saw a ghost." _

**_"I`ll handle it but I`ll need a distraction." _**

_"I`m on my way." _

**_"Good. Oh and Rebekah? If something happens to Amy out there, I will kill you."_**

Nik hung up and Rebekah stood there with a worried look upon her face. She turned to me.

"Please don`t get into trouble when I`m gone ok?" I nodded at her.

After Rebekah left us, it was rather quiet. Jeremy and I just watched Sophie work.

It was nice to spend my birthday with my brother even though we were still out in the bush. We were sitting on a rock and I leaned against Jeremy.

"Ames. I just have to ask. Is there something going on between you and Elijah?" I was surprised he would ask something like that.

"Why would you ask that?" My voice was high.

"Well you know that I can talk to the dead right? and you know that Bonnie died when she brought me back. She sees more than we know and she thinks that you have some kind of feelings for him." I didn`t know what to say. I had never looked at Elijah like that. Sure, I missed him and his handsome smile but that was it. Wasn`t it?

"Jeremy. I love Nik, ok. Elijah and I are just friends." I told him.

"I know you think that now but just wait until you see him again. Maybe something has changed." Jeremy told me.

"If it has, I will tell you." I told my brother honestly.

* * *

It was dark outside when Sophie was finished. We walked back to her car. I was more aware of everything my brother told me. All I could think about was that Elijah was just a friend. Nothing more. But if he was, then why did I get butterflies in my stomach every time someone mentioned his name? I had to snap out of it and turned to Sophie.

"All those people, all of this because of a vision about my baby you don`t think is true."

"Look. I love Sabine but she`s the biggest drama queen in the witch community. I`ve learn not to take everything she says and sees literally. I just wish she would`ve kept her mouth shut." Sophie said.

"The harvest ritual. You said you didn`t believe in it. Were you right?" I asked her.

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."

"Then how can you be so sure that Sabine`s vision isn`t real?" I asked her. Sophie didn`t answer me and got in the car.

Sophie drove Jeremy and me home.

"Hey, do you want to stay a while and get some drinks? It`s still my birthday.

Sophie smiled at me.

"I would love to." She told me and followed us inside. Rebekah was standing by the scotch when we came in. She looked angry.

"That`s it. I`m getting you a leash. That was the last time you`ll make a trip to the Bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?" She asked me.

"It feels like we`re connected somehow. I don`t know why yet." I told her as Jeremy and Sophie went out in the backyard.

"I have one more thing to say to you. How dare you? I don`t ruin perfectly fabulous pair of boots tracking through the Bayou for anyone."

"You did it because I`m your best friend." I told her and walked outside to be with Jeremy and Sophie.

We sat there talking for a while when suddenly Sophie got up.

"Hey Jeremy. Can you show me where the bathroom is?" She asked him.

"Sure. This way." Jeremy and Sophie left me and I didn`t understand why. Then I sensed someone behind me. I got up and turned around. My eyes went wide. Elijah was standing right in front of me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, you`re back." I told him. Elijah only smiled at me and walked closer to me.

"I`m back." He simply said. I smiled and gave him a hug. I really had missed him. It felt good to be back in his arms. I felt safe and something else I didn`t understand. He kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from him a little and just kept eye contact with him. Then I slapped him across the face.

"Don`t make promises you can`t keep." I told him before walking inside.

Nik was staring at me. He almost looked hurt in some way. Did he think that it was something between Elijah and me? I walked over to Nik and gave him a kiss. Just to reassure him about my feelings.

"I love you." I told him and I meant it but still I couldn`t shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When Sophie left us, Elijah summoned a little meeting. Everyone sat down in the living room. I didn`t feel well, so I just stood there.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. The story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches wasn`t over territory at all. It was over Davina. 8 months ago, Sophie and her sister Jane-Ann lost everything and 3 months after that a young pregnant girl walks into their lives and all hope is renewed. Jane-Ann sacrificed herself so her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Ann`s daughter back to life. We thought we came back here to wage a war for power. This is about family."

When Elijah said that, he looked at me.

"In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death and that makes her more dangerous than anyone." Elijah told us.

I didn`t know what to think anymore. When Elijah told me this, all I wanted was to be free from Sophie and get the hell out of there. I didn`t want this. My baby didn`t deserve this.

Nik was furious about all this and left me standing there alone. Why did he always do this? I was standing alone with Elijah.

"Sorry about slapping you. It`s just been a long day." I told him.

"That`s quite alright, Amy. I deserved it. I have broken my promise to you." Elijah said. He walked closer to me and took something out from his inner pocket. It was a small sculptor of a little unicorn.

"You told me once that ever since you read Harry Potter for the first time, you had a thing for unicorns." He told me and looked at me.

"Happy birthday, Amy." He said and kissed my cheek and left me. I felt my cheeks burning up. All of this was freaking me out.

Nik was standing in our room, looking out the window when I came in. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from the back. I wanted to be near him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. Nik sighed and turned around to face me.

"No. I feel like I have been the worst boyfriend today, leaving you alone on your birthday."

"Nik, It`s ok. I had a great time. I promise. I understand that you have obligations." I told him truthfully.

"Nothing should be more important than you." He said. Nik walked over to his dresser and pulled out a package.

"I meant to give you this earlier today." He told me and opened the box. Inside, it was a bracelet in gold. It had one single charm on it and I recognized it right away. It was a hummingbird. Like the one, I gave him when he got the necklace for Christmas.

"It`s beautiful. Thank you so much." I said and kissed him.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"Love you too little wolf." Nik said and kissed me back with all the love and passion he had.

I threw my arms around his neck. I was completely in love with this man. He was my everything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Then why couldn`t I get Elijah out of my head?

* * *

**So what did you think about Elijah`s return? I thought it was sweet. It was a good chapter to write :) **

**until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Shakilove: Here`s the update :D **

***High Gaurdian: Elijah is back! I think Klaus feels like crap after what he pulled on her birthday. **

***totalRandum: Thank you so much! Elijah is back! this will be fun : D**

***ddluzelle: Here`s the update :D**

***Anna B: Thank you so much! I hope you liked Elijah`s return. There`s something there and Amy doesn`t know how to cope with it. This will get interesting. I personally loved his gift. He`s so considerate. Again, thank you. I need all the luck i can get. I hope i get to the pool scene soon. It`s one of my favorite moments as well. ;) I hope Amy gets to meet Davina soon. I think they will get along just fine :) **

***Sleiwd: This just gets more and more intriguing! especially now that Elijah is officially back. I think the jealousy will hit new levels in the next chapter ;) **

***Hotaru Himura: Thank you so much! Here`s the update!**

***Lady Kato: It wasn`t exactly a wolf she got but I hope you liked the actually gift he gave her. :) **


	6. Chapter 6 What Doesnt Kill You

**Chapter 6 is here! I hope you`ll like it :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

_I was angry with my friend:  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow._

_And I watered it in fears,_  
_Night and morning with my tears;_  
_And I sunned it with smiles,_  
_And with soft deceitful wiles._

_And it grew both day and night,_  
_Till it bore an apple bright._  
_And my foe beheld it shine._  
_And he knew that it was mine,_

_And into my garden stole_  
_When the night had veiled the pole;_  
_In the morning glad I see_  
_My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

_*William Blake – A Poison Tree*_

* * *

**What doesn`t Kill You**

I dreaded getting up this morning. Everything that happened last night really took a toll on me. Nik got up before I did. He kissed my forehead before getting out of bed and into the bathroom. I just laid in bed.

"Are you getting up soon?" Nik asked me. I only nodded.

"I just need some extra time this morning. I`m all worn out from last night." I said with a blush. Nik gave me a huge smile.

"I`m really going to miss you heightened on hormones once the baby is born. I`m quite fond of it actually."

"Oh, please shut up and get out." I told him. Nik left me and I fell back down onto the bed.

Maybe this wasn`t so bad after all? Maybe because of everything that happened last night was the explanation of why I felt so weird around Elijah.

I had been waiting for his return for so long now. That was it. It had to be. I couldn`t allow myself to feel anything for my boyfriend`s big brother. I wasn`t Elena. I refused to be my little sister.

After a while in bed, I had to get up. I got so hungry. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I put on my jeans. It seemed like overnight my belly started to grow. The bump was more noticeable now and my jeans were a little tight. I had to tell Rebekah to shop for me. I put on a cute tank top and went downstairs. I overheard a conversation between the Mikaelson siblings.

"So this is what you do on our first day back together as a family. Vampire book club." Rebekah said.

"Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn`t that right Elijah?" Nik asked.

"Yes, that`s quite right, Niklaus." Elijah said.

"And what`s this business?" Rebekah gestured to the dead girl on the coffee table.

"This is a peace offering."

"After so much time desiccating in a coffin, my big brother might be a bit dried up." Nik said.

"As I explained to my little brother. Forgiveness cannot be bought. I simply prefer a change in behavior that indicates contrition of personal growth. Not this nonsense."

"Well, I couldn`t let her go to waste now could I?" Nik said with a grin. Or at least I thought he did.

"Well then. I guess I should go and get the rubbish bin, because she`s staining a 200 year old carpet!" Rebekah said annoyed.

"Oh, yes." Elijah simply said. I made myself known and walked passed them and in to the kitchen, making myself breakfast.

I wanted milk and I couldn`t find any.

"Damn it Jeremy!" I muttered under my breath. He had put an empty carton of milk in the fridge.

"Good morning." I heard from behind me making me jump. Elijah was standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Jesus! Good morning to you too." I told him and gave him a smile. Elijah went over to the cabinet as Rebekah came in.

"Listen I know my brother is drinking more milk than me but it would be nice if any of you made sure it was on the grocery list." I told them both.

"Speaking of. Add bleach." Rebekah said leaving the kitchen with gloves. I didn`t find anything that I wanted so I decided on ice cream.

"I do hope my siblings were hospitable towards you in my absence."

"In your absence as you like to call it, which is a way to polite way of saying your brother put a dagger in your heart. I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I have to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins and I was nearly murdered by witches who were convinced that my baby was Lucifer." I told Elijah.

That was when I notices that he had found the milk and was making me cereal. I felt so stupid.

"Oh. Milk." I face palmed myself.

"I`ve been fine though. Nik takes good care of me and Rebekah loves me like a sister. But I have to thank you for making Rebekah taking extra good care of me."

"I`m just glad you`re in one piece." My stomach turned when he said that.

"Now, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns." He told me and gave me a spoon.

"They`re evil." I told him simply.

"Who is?" Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

"The witches and my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux. It`s not exactly comforting." I told them.

"Yes, I think it`s time we took care of that little problem." Elijah told me. I could feel Jeremy`s stare in my back and I knew why. Elijah and I were standing rather close to each other. I took a step back.

Rebekah came through the kitchen dragging the dead girl by her hand.

"I am all for it. As soon as they`re unlinked, we can leave this town. Who do we have to kill?" Rebekah asked.

"Probably no one." Elijah said. Both Jeremy and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright potentially everyone." He added, making Jeremy laugh.

"I like you." Jeremy told him. Elijah smiled at him. Maybe they would become friends.

I left the boys in the kitchen and joined Nik in the living room. I placed my legs onto his lap. He was still reading poetry. "William Blake" the binding said. It was nice sitting like this. I was hyperaware of Nik caressing my legs. Rebekah was sitting on the floor trying to get the blood stained carpet clean. It was rather funny to watch her doing the dirty work for a change. She looked at the book Nik was reading.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone`s worried about appending daddy hood." Rebekah said and Nik and I looked at each other.

"Nonsense. Elijah`s back in his presence all problems turn into pixie dust and float away." I gave my boyfriend a look. He could be such an ass sometimes. Elijah then walked in the room.

"Strange. I don`t recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently was forced to endure." He told Nik and opened up an old book.

"What are you doing with mother`s spell book?" Rebekah asked.

"For the exchange for my freedom for the witch Davina, I would share a few pages from mother`s grimoire. It will help her to control her magic. Thought we would start with a little unlinking spell." Elijah looked at me and smiled. I could feel Nik`s hand tightening the grip on my leg, making me flinch a little.

"Wait. You want to use her to unlink Amy from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asked.

"Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn`t only want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So she joked her own cause to ours with magic, threats and half-truths but no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux does no longer exist."

I felt uncomfortable. This could end badly. Nik only looked amused.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make sure I`m not interrupted." Elijah looked at Rebekah.

"You stay here and watch Amy." Rebekah looked a little taken aback.

"Don`t I get a say in all of this?" I asked.

"No." The three siblings said at once and then Elijah left.

"How was I selected super-nanny?" Rebekah said.

"Or more importantly, who put him in charge?" Nik asked and got up. I took his hand.

"Be careful ok?" I said to him. Nik gave me a kiss.

"Don`t worry little wolf. I`ll be safe." With that, he left us.

* * *

I was wandering around the house. I felt uneasy. I sat down with Jeremy in his room.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I don`t know. I have a bad feeling about all of this. It feels like something is going to happen." I told him.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, Amy. If I have to, I`ll take you with me and run. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe."

I couldn`t believe how lucky I was with Jeremy. We would do everything for one another. I sat in Jeremy`s room for a few hours and it was nice and relaxing. Rebekah was doing whatever somewhere else in the house.

After a while, I felt hungry again.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? I`m going to make a sandwich." I told him.

"I`m good, thanks." I smiled at my brother and walked down the hall. Before I could reach the stair, I felt a stabbing pain in my neck.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and touched my neck. I was bleeding. Both Jeremy and Rebekah came running.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked.

"The hell if I know. It felt like I was just stabbed." I told them. They couldn`t understand anything.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v **

Elijah and Klaus walked into the Kitchen at Rossau`s, finding the witch Sabine on the floor.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her helping her up.

"It was Agnes. Her men took Sophie." Sabine told them.

"Day one of you in charge, brother and already the witch linked to Amy has been abducted by sealants."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked ignoring his brother.

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you`ll just kill her." Sabine stated.

"Isn`t that obvious?" Klaus said.

"Look. I know she`s a little crazy but she`s our last living elder that might not mean a lot to you but it means plenty to us. The elder ones are the only one who can do important spells."

"Like the harvest ritual?" Elijah said. Sabine looked surprised.

"You know about that?"

"You`ll be amazed about what I know."

Klaus walked towards them.

"Allow me to entertain you with what`s on the list of today`s priorities. 1. Unlink your friend Sophie so she doesn`t control the faith of the woman carrying my child. 2. Convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies. 3. There is no 3."

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here, the life of this elder nor the harvest ritual, nor your coven`s connection of magic is in relevance to him what so ever. Now talk." Elijah demanded.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was sitting in my favorite chair in the living room. Jeremy was sitting by my side, watching my every move. He was afraid something would happen to me.

Rebekah came in with a bushel of apples.

"Time for the demon-spawn to snack." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes

"I really wish you wouldn`t call my daughter that. Or better yet your niece." I said to her.

"Oh, I`m sorry. Have you picked another name yet?" Rebekah was mocking me.

"You are so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Take one." She ordered me and I grabbed an apple.

"How`s your neck?" Jeremy asked. I took his hand.

"I feel fine. Which is weird. I bet this is Sophie related." I told them both.

"Well, do me a favor. Don`t die on my watch. I`ll never hear the end of it." She told me.

"You know what? Sometimes, you`re a real bitch." I said to her.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah looked shocked.

"Lucky for you, I like you like that." I said and smiled at her. Rebekah chuckled a little.

"What a sweet thing for you to say."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at us.

"You two have a strange relationship." He muttered under his breath. I just gave him a look.

"Just remember that when I`m gone." Rebekah said to me.

"Gone? What are you talking about? Are you leaving me here alone with the boys?" I asked her.

"I only came into town to make sure everything was ok with Elijah. He`s fine and he hasn`t punished your boyfriend for daggering him so as usual they`ll be thick as thieves and I`m left to clean up the mess. It`s time for me to get away."

I was sad that Rebekah was leaving us but I could understand why she did it. She needed to live her own life. I just had to cope without her around here.

Suddenly I didn`t feel so good. I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"What`s wrong?" Both Jeremy and Rebekah asked.

"I don`t know. Probably just morning sickness late in the day." I said. Rebekah touched my forehead.

"You`re burning up actually." She said concerned. Jeremy looked scared.

"Hey Ames. I think you should go to bed. You should be lying down." Jeremy told me. I only felt sicker by the minute and nodded. Jeremy helped me upstairs to my bed. It was strange how fast I got sick. Something`s is very wrong with me. I felt so scared. Jeremy sat beside me in bed.

"I don`t know what`s wrong with me Jeremy." I said in a low voice. Jeremy was scared for me.

"Everything will be fine, Ames. I promise. What`s wrong with her?" Jeremy asked Rebekah who came in with a cold cloth to put on my face.

"I don`t know. I can`t get a hold of Elijah or Nik. I don`t know what is happening."

I felt like I was burning up like I couldn`t breathe properly. I was clutching my stomach and I was unable to lie still. I needed Nik with me. Why wasn`t he here? I was searching for him. Looking around for him.

"Take this. I`ll go and call Elijah again." Rebekah said and handed the cloth to Jeremy. He only nodded and took it.

"I need Nik, Jeremy." I told him. I was shaking so violently.

"I know Ames. We`re trying to reach him. Everything is going to be ok." I could hear it in his voice he was lying to me. I could lose the baby. I tried my best not to cry but it was hard. Rebekah came in to my room again.

"Elijah said he was coming back. It had something to do with Sophie." Now I got even more scared.

Rebekah took the cloth back and sat beside me on the bed.

"Stop fuzzing will you. Elijah will be here any minute." I closed my eyes for a second.

"It feels like I`ve been microwaved or something." I told her.

"Hey! Just because you`re carrying a baby, doesn`t mean that you get to act like one. I`m sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Rebekah tried to calm me down. It didn`t work. Elijah came running through the door. When he locked eyes at me, I could see that he was terrified. Then I saw Sophie and got scared again.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah asked angrily.

"I want to help." Sophie said quietly.

"Help? You`re the reason we`re in this bloody mess! Why aren`t we unlinked with this bloody witch yet Elijah?"

"Rebekah let her do what she can." Elijah said to his sister.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down but I`m going to need some special herbs. I`ll text you a list." Sophie said. Rebekah looked stunned at her brother.

"Fine! I`ll play the fetch girl. Little Gilbert, you`re coming with me." Rebekah said.

"I`m not leaving my sister." He said.

"I need all the help I can get! Do this for Amy." Rebekah told him.

"Go Jeremy. I need you to do this for me." I said to him. If I was going to die, then I didn`t want him to see it.

Jeremy and Rebekah disappeared.

Sophie moved closer to the bed. I didn`t want her anywhere near me.

"Get away from me. Don`t touch me!" I hissed weakly. Sophie stopped and looked at Elijah.

"It`s ok, Amy." Elijah said softly to me and put his hand on my forehead. I tried to steady my breathing.

"I need him here Elijah. Where is he?" I asked as a tear escaped my eye.

"I know you do Amy but I am here and I`m not leaving." He sat down beside me and took my hand. I closed my eyes again.

"I hope for your sake this will work Sophie. Or so help me god I will make your life a living hell." Elijah was angry and scared.

After what felt like forever, Jeremy and Rebekah returned with the herbs Sophie needed.

"Take her outside now!" Sophie ordered. Elijah nodded and scooped me up. They took me to the backyard and put me down by the pool. I was burning up so badly I felt an ache all over my body. I could hear them whispering behind me but I didn`t catch what they were saying.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Klaus was waiting for Agnes in St. Ann`s church with Father Kieran. They agreed to work together on her punishment.

Agnes was responsible for not only what happened to Amy but also to make Father Kieran`s nephew to go crazy and slaughtered 9 other people.

Klaus was impatient. He needed Amy to be all right. He couldn`t live without her and the baby.

Then the church doors opened and Agnes was handcuffed between two police officers. She tried to struggle herself free.

"This is outrageous. What`s the charge?" She asked as she was pushed down onto one of the benches. Her minions too.

"Oh please Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town. Who do you think runs everything else?" Father Kieran received an object wrapped in a cloth. He unwrapped it and it contained a syringe.

"I believe this is what you`re looking for?" Kieran called out and Klaus appeared taking the syringe. When he saw Agnes, he started to boil with anger.

"Hello Agnes." He tried to stay smug. Even though it was hard.

"You made a deal with him?" She spat at Kieran.

"After what you did to Sean, I would make a deal with the devil himself. Just to see you suffer." Kieran told her.

"You can`t hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you." Agnes said and got up.

"Enough!" Klaus raised his voice.

"Please. Enough. I don`t care about witch politics. I don`t care about your ridiculous harvest ritual. All I care about is this needle. Undo it`s curse or I`ll show you things worse than death." He threatened the witch. Agnes looked smug and huffed at him.

"Dark objects don`t come with an off switch. The curse took root in Sophie. She`s linked to your devil child." She spat at him.

"It`s just a matter of time." She said with a sadistic smirk on her face."

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I felt I was drifting back and forth. The burning was intense. Rebekah touched my forehead again.

"Elijah, she even worse now." Rebekah said. Elijah removed his jacket and ran over to me.

"We need to do this now." He said.

"Get her in the water." Sophie said and Elijah jumped in before helping me.

"Why are you keeping her in the water?" Jeremy asked terrified.

"Her temperature is sky high and the water mixed with the herbs should cool us down." Sophie answered and walked into the water towards us. I was holding onto Elijah for dear live. My breaths started to get uneven.

"Drink this. You need to get her heart rate down." Sophie said to Elijah.

"How do you suggest I do that?" He asked.

"Hold her. It`s a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure." She explained.

Elijah scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly against him. All I could do was to concentrating on my breathing.

Rebekah had to restrain Jeremy to prevent him from jumping in and ruin everything to get to his sister.

"This is never going to work." Rebekah said.

"Davina will break that link. Just give her a little more time." Elijah said.

I got even harder to breath. It felt like something was squeezing my throat.

"I can`t breathe." I choked out started to really panic.

"Take long deep breaths. Amy, look at me. Take long deep breaths listen to the sound of my voice. You`re going to be ok. He whispered. I some strange way that helped a little and I leaned my head back a little to free the airway. My breathing got better and I thought maybe this was over but I was wrong. Oh I was so deeply wrong.

We could hear the clock inside the house strike 9 and I felt an immense pain in my stomach. I screamed out in pain, clutching my stomach and squirmed in Elijah`s arms. I could feel the baby slipping away from me. I could hear Jeremy call out my name but I was in too much pain to even respond to him.

Suddenly Sophie gasped and very slowly I could feel the baby`s life get stronger.

"I just felt it lift." She said. I was still panicking and had a hard time breathing properly and got out of Elijah`s arms.

Sophie took her earring and jammed it into her hand making herself bleed. Elijah took my hand and inspected it. We couldn`t see any cut and he caressed my palm. For a few seconds, we just looked at each other. I felt so grateful for him being there.

"Come on, let`s get you out of the water." He told me and I started to make my way towards Jeremy. He held out a hand for me to take and I could see his tears. He was terrified of losing me and this was really hard for him. He got me out of the pool and hugged me tightly, not caring that he got wet from doing so. Rebekah gave me a blanket.

"Elijah. Soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he`ll kill Agnes. I know you don`t owe me anything but please. Don`t let him kill her." Sophie asked. I couldn`t understand why she would ask him of this. I wanted to kill Agnes myself. Elijah hurried out of the pool.

"Elijah! She`s our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you`ll stop him." She pleaded. Oh I wanted to punch her in the face. I almost lost my daughter because of all of this. I could see Elijah considering this. He picked up his phone and called Nik.

"It`s me, where are you? Don`t hurt her. I`ll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and turned to Sophie.

"I`ll make you one last promise. I won`t let my brother kill Agnes." Elijah said before leaving us.

Sophie got out of the water and I let go of my brother for a moment.

"Hey. I know you were just trying to save your family but try that again and I won`t hesitate to kill you." I told her before my brother led me inside.

I was shaking with anger and sadness and when Jeremy got me back into my room, I broke down crying. I was crying because of anger, relief, sadness, hurt and a million other things.

But the most important, I felt a little betrayed that Nik wasn`t here when I needed him the most. Jeremy just held on tight to me and let me cry as much as I needed.

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v **

I hurried up to my room to change before I could leave to get to my brother. I stopped for a second when I heard Amy crying. It broke my heart and I wanted to comfort her but I needed to get this over with. I could sense my dear little sister standing in the doorway of my room.

"The unlinking worked maybe now we can make plans…" As much as I hated it I had to cut her off.

"Not now Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return?" I asked as I started to walk away.

"I won`t be here when you return." My little sister said to me. That made me stop.

"That sounds like a goodbye." I could see this was difficult for her.

"I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might convince you to come with me but here you are rushing off to whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches has cooked up. And I finally get it. You will never leave this city. You`ll never leave Klaus or Amy."

I felt bad for my sister as she stood there in front of my crying like she did. I didn`t want her to go.

"Then you should stay." I said to her.

"The thing you, Klaus and Marcel have. I don`t want to be a part of it. I just want to be free." I understood what she meant.

"Then go." I said with compassion and kissed her cheek.

"You are free." I told her and walked away, knowing that I would see my little sister in a long time.

I ran the church and when I got there, I could hear Niklaus talking.

"You`re a piece of work Agnes but guess what. I`m quite the piece of work myself. You know I contemplating leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family`s tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." I saw him grabbing Agnes by her throat.

"Don`t touch my family." Niklaus said to the woman.

"Leave her." I said sternly as I stepped forward. Seeing that woman standing there made my blood boil and I wanted to rip her head clean off for what she did to Amy.

"I gave my word." I told him.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times brother. We`ve been doing things your way all day. Come on. It`s just one little snap and it`s bye-bye to Agnes. She deserves it after what she did to the woman I love and my child." Niklaus was angry and I could see that he really did love Amy.

"Niklaus, do not make another move." I told him and walked up to them.

"You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness but do not make me break my word." Niklaus and I stared at each other for a moment and reluctantly he let the witch go.

"My noble brother. How`s that for personal growth? Still, it`s just like you to spoil my fun."

I felt a grin appear on my face.

"Oh not necessarily." I said, as my brother gave me a confused look.

Without warning, I ripped out the hearts of Agnes` three minions in the room in pure anger. I let the hearts drop to the floor.

"I swore that you would not die at my brother`s hand." I said coldly to Agnes.

"However, I said nothing about my own." I grabbed her by her chin making her stumble backwards. I glanced at my brother and saw the amusement on his face.

"No one hurts my family and lives." I said before snapping her neck and let her fall to the ground.

"No one." I repeated and walked out of the church.

I was so furious. Hurting me was one thing but hurting someone as pure and innocent as Amy it killed me. I promised her I would keep her safe and even though she love my stupid brother, I will never stop caring about the girl who will keep my family together as one.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I tried to call Nik again. For the millionth time. Nothing. Jeremy had fallen asleep in his bed. I couldn`t sleep. I needed to confront Nik about what happened today but it was hard to do when he wasn`t picking up his phone or came home to check on me. I was furious.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I ran downstairs and opened it when I saw it was Josh. He was looking for Nik as well.

"Sorry, I wish I could help you. I haven`t seen him since this morning." I told him truthfully.

"Well where is he, I`ve been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lives." Josh asked.

"I really don`t know what to tell you." shit! If Marcel knew that is was here, it could go wrong rather quickly.

"Fine. Just tell him to call me, ok?" Josh asked me.

"Ok. I`ll tell him." Josh left after that and I closed the door. Only two seconds later someone knocked on the door again.

"Seriously. I already told you that…" I said as I opened the door. It wasn`t Josh. It was Marcel.

"Hello Amy. Long time no see." He said with a smile.

Shit! I had to act cool and I had to try to hide my baby bump and act as normal as possible.

"Hello Marcel. What brings you here at this hour?" I asked politely.

"I was wondering if Klaus is home." He asked with a smile.

"He`s not here right now. I`ll tell him you stopped by." I tried to get rid of him.

"Do you mind me waiting on him here?"

"I would love you to but it`s late and it`s been a long day and I was actually on my way to bed. Maybe some other time?"

Marcel didn`t push it and actually left after telling me how nice it was to see me again.

I waited for a long time before I dared to move through the house. When I was sure he was not coming back, I dared to move to go upstairs again.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a wolf howl from the woods. I ran to the backyard to see if me mystery wolf was back. I glanced over to the woods.

Suddenly someone put a cloth over my nose and mouth and I soon were unconscious.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

* * *

**So what did you think? I liked writing this chapter. **

**I left a little cliffhanger that will be explained in the next one :) **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Sblck: I hope it will get better for them. Right now, everything seems to go wrong but I`ll try to make it better for them. **

***Anna.B: Thank you! Your thinking is quite similar to my own. Klaus has been neglecting towards her. I want them to have a proper sit down and let it all out and it will come. I promise and it will be intense. I think it`s important to have those sweet and sentimental moments in the story. It gives something special to it. About the tickets; Maybe. I have been playing around with the thought. I just want to have my options open for it. I think it would be kind of great to mix it in. I`m glad you liked Elijah`s re-emergence. I gave you a little Elijah`s POV in this chapter and maybe it will come back again if the response is good. I want to do the same with Klaus as well. Don`t feel bad about liking the conflicts. If it wasn`t any, it would have been a boring story. I think Davina for sure will bring more tension. If Amy protects Davina, it will cause trouble with more than just Klaus. I don`t want to spoil anymore right now. But I will go through everything. Glad you like the story and keep the good reviews coming :D **

***Mona81: This thing with Elijah, I don`t know what it means yet. It could just be like you said. A fleeting crush. Amy loves Klaus with all her heart and wouldn`t dream of hurting him. What they need is to sit down and have a proper talk about everything. I don`t want her to be like Elena. trust me. She`s better than that ; ) **

***Lover: I`ll try my best not to make a love triangle, I promise. **

***anissa: Here`s a new chapter for you!**

***High Gaurdian: Yay Elijah! and about Klaus. I want him and Amy to work everything out and hopefully they will. I want them to stay together. **

***totalRandum: Yay! He is back! Finally! There was a little awkwardness between in this chapter as well. :) **

***natazwe: Don`t worry. she hasn`t done that yet. :) **

***ddluzelle: Don`t worry it`s not a new Tatia incident. Sophie has been quite mean.. But i hope they can stay friends later on. **

***Sleiwd: I`m not sure if it is a crush yet but there is something there. Personally, I love Elijah as well :) Of course Amy had to slap him. It`s kind of her trade mark, don`t you think? :P Jeremy`s still the best brother ever. I have a feeling after this chapter, she`s not so ok with it. **


	7. Chapter 7 Makes You Stronger

**I`m back again! I didn`t have the time to update yesterday. I was out all day celebrating my older sister. She just turned 30. So it was a lot that happened. But here it is. Chapter 7! Just a heads up; In this chapter it goes a little back and forth with POV. I usually don`t write like that but I had to in this chapter because it is a lot of important stuff that needed to get out. I hope that`s ok. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not Own The Originals, only my OC._**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Makes You Stronger**

**Klaus` p.o.v **

This wasn`t happening again. Amy was gone when I got home tonight and I knew Marcel had been here at the house. I could smell him all over. The little Gilbert woke up when I had my tantrum and wanted to help us find his sister and I didn`t blame him.

"You have to stay here. Amy would kill me if I let something happen to you. I promise you I will bring her home to you." I said to him.

"If you expect me to just sit here and not do something, then you`re wrong. She`s my sister and I know how to defend myself."

I have to say I admire the courage the Gilbert boy have. I didn`t notice that before but still, he couldn`t come with us. Then my dear little sister came through the door.

"He can stay with me and help me." Rebekah said. They have become quite close over the time she had been here.

"I didn't expect to see you again little sister. Not for a long time at least." I couldn`t help but saying.

"You know how much Amy and that baby means to me, of course I came back." Jeremy listened to us and stayed behind with my sister.

Elijah and I went to the Abattoir to confront Marcel. We could hear him having some kind of contest going on. We heard cheering and yelling. Someone was fighting. In another setting, I would have enjoyed this but right now, all I could think about was to save Amy and my baby. I needed them. I zoomed forward and broke a girl`s neck. The crowed went completely silent and just looked at me.

"Good evening. I`d like a word." I told Marcel looking directly at him.

"What do you think you`re doing?" He asked, feeling all-secure up on his high throne.

"It appears, we`ve interrupted the collection of filthy amateurs." My brother said and stepped forward. The way he said it made me smile.

"We`ve come here for the girl. Give her to us or we kill everyone here. Starting with you." I couldn`t agree more with my brother.

"You two got a lot of nerves to come here to my home and making demands." I had to laugh at his stupidity.

"Your home is it?" I spat at him.

"The girl. I will not ask again." Elijah raised his voice. In some way it concerned me that my big brother were so fond of my girl but I couldn`t think about that right now.

"I assume you`re talking about Amy? About this high, gold blonde hair, bitchy attitude? What is it to you anyway?" Marcel asked. That sounded like my Amy.

"As you might recall, she`s means something to me. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." I said angrily. I didn`t want to give Marcel an excuse to kill her by saying she was my girlfriend.

"Well, I ain`t got her and before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And imagine my surprise when I realized that the original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl Amy answered the door, we exchanged hello`s and she basically told me to go to hell and that was it." Marcel told us. I didn`t know what to think. Was he telling us the truth?

"If you don`t believe me, look around. I`ll even help you find her but the question that I`d ask is; If Amy isn`t here, then where is she?" Marcel had a point. I was so certain that she would be here, that I didn`t think of anything else. I looked over at my brother and I could see he was thinking the same thing that I was thinking.

Where is she?

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I woke up in the trunk of a speeding truck. My hands and feet where tied up and my head was hurting. I didn`t know where I was and I slowly got up to see if I could see who it was. It wasn`t just one person it was two.

All I could think about was how I was getting out. I decided to try to break the glass on the backdoor. I kicked it twice and it shattered making my two captivators know I was awake. The car stopped quickly. One of them got out of the car to what I expected, to deal with me. I prepared to fight back. When the door opened, I tried to kick myself free but someone caught it.

"Seriously!" I knew that voice.

"Tyler?" I was shocked.

"You don`t want to fight me Amy. You know you can`t beat a hybrid. I tried to struggle myself free but he tightened the ropes around my feet making me scream.

"Tyler, let me go!" I said fighting him and getting even madder by the minute.

"Shut up!" Tyler told me and threw me over his shoulder. I was fighting him and swearing at him but he didn`t buckle. I looked up when I saw the other person getting out of the car and I recognized her in an instant.

Hayley.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Elijah and Klaus was sitting in the Abattoir waiting for Marcel to return.

"Not the most attractive community are they?" Elijah said to his brother.

"You do realize they can hear you?" Klaus pointed out.

"You do realize I don`t care?" He said and grabbed himself a drink. Marcel then walked back in.

"You know Elijah I liked you better in a box." He said with a smile.

"But Klaus my sire, you I owe the world and I always show respect to my elders." He was mocking them.

"If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch and since I control all the witches in this town, I`ll grant you one locator spell."

Marcel`s minions brought in the witch Sabine.

"Sabine is the best guide in the Quarter. You need to find someone, I guarantee she`s your girl." Marcel told them and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked Marcel.

"I hate to cut this short but the sun is coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside and I have a city to run. I`ll leave it to you to track down your lost sheep." He said before walking away.

Elijah looked at his brother and then back at Sabine.

"Can you find her?" He asked.

"I can try." She honestly said.

Klaus didn`t want to show how worried and scared he really was.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Tyler kept on walking through the forest and it could be the Bayou but it could be in a part of that forest I hadn`t been too. It was deep into the forest. I had stopped with the bickering almost a half hour ago. I was a little tired and extremely uncomfortable. It was morning and I was scared of what they would do to me. Tyler turned and faced Hayley.

"Could you go and get Dwayne for me please." Tyler asked her and she only nodded not being able to look at me.

Tyler put me down outside a little cottage. I looked around me. I had never seen anything like this before.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"The armpit, Louisiana." Tyler said and pulled out a knife. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you going to do with that?" I never thought my friend would actually hurt me.

"That depends on you." He told me and freed my feet.

"Hey, you attacked me remember? You ambushed me in my own backyard." I said and felt angry.

"It`s not your backyard. It`s Klaus`. You`re still with that psycho did to me. A long way from the girl I grew up with."

"Tyler I`m sorry but a lot have happened since the last time I saw you."

"You mean like you`re pregnant? A hybrid baby. Yeah I know all about it. I`ve been roaming around the Bayou asking questions. Let me tell you what I`ve learned." He told me and yanked down my jacket, exposing my shoulder.

"This crescent birthmark means you come from a big shot family. Some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this reagent and right here, it`s all that`s left of them." Tyler said to me.

I looked around. I didn`t understand anything. How did my father know these people? I locked eyes with a woman and it looked like she had the same mark as I did but she had tried to get rid of it and had a big scar. She looked terrified.

"Hey. Help me!" When she heard my voice, she ran away. What would I do now?

"They can`t help you. They`re in the woods, hiding because they have been persecuted for decades by vampires." Tyler told me.

Hayley came up to us with a rather large and scary man. No doubt a werewolf.

"Is this her?" He asked Hayley and Tyler.

"Yeah Dwayne. Get her inside." Tyler ordered.

Dwayne grabbed me and took me inside. I was officially scared to death. I didn`t know how I was getting out of this mess. Where was Nik? Was he out looking for me? I had to think that he was. If not. Would there ever be hope for us?

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v**

Sabine used my blood to find out where Amy was since I was connected with the baby. It was already a new day and as more time went by, the longer away, she got. I was pacing back and forth. This was not going fast enough.

"She`s in the back-country. Way up, past Houma. Deep in the Bayou." Sabine told us.

"I don`t suppose you can be more precise?" Elijah asked her. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"What`s the matter Elijah? You`re worried about a little splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" I mocked him.

"It`s matter of fact after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll in the countryside." Elijah said looking at me pacing back and forth.

"There are stories of exiled werewolves out there. If Hayley got that far, the chances are she went to find them." Sabine said.

"Why would she go out looking for something she doesn`t even know exist? I haven`t told her about what the birthmark actually means yet. A lot have happened since it suddenly appeared the day before her birthday." I told them truthfully.

Elijah and I drove out to the part of the Bayou that Sabine told us to go. I think I broke the speed limit and more to get there. If someone told me a few years ago I would be doing this, I would probably have laughed at them and probably killed them. We stopped the car and got out. My brother started walking and taking the lead once again. Something told me that he cared a little bit too much about my girlfriend.

"We should head south against the water." He told me and I couldn`t help myself.

"You seem quite determined to find Amy."

"If I`m going too fast for you Niklaus, you`re welcome to wait in the car. I`ll be certain to leave the window open." I knew it. He was touchy when it came to Amy.

"So I`ve touched a nerve. You`ve begun to admire Amy, my girlfriend. Perhaps that is why you`ve been barking orders since your return, trying to impress her by assuming the role of a family patriot." I knew I was pushing it but I didn`t care right now.

"If you want to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that`s your mistake." Elijah threw back at me.

How dared he assume that I didn`t love this child? Or my own girlfriend. We had our differences but I love her unconditionally. She was my other half.

I was about to tell him off, when I caught a scent in the air. A scent I knew far too well.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked me.

"No but I found someone else`s." I said and I zoomed off. I found the car with ease. I opened the door and took the bag.

"This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of. Tyler Lockwood." I said and walked of.

"And why would your hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Amy?" Elijah asked me.

"To get revenge after all that happened back there." I simply said.

"Why do I have the feeling you`re not telling me everything?" Elijah saw right through me.

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids he was my first. Not that he had a choice in the matter." I said and jumped up to the trunk and found a blanket with Amy`s scent.

"He was loyal in the beginning but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn`t have that, so I slaughtered the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

Elijah took a step closer to me, knowing I was hiding something.

"Is there anything else you`d like to share?" He asked me.

"Well. There was this business with his mother." I said with a little smile.

"You killed his mother." It was more of a state of fact instead of a question.

"Wonderful."

I sighed.

"He needed to be thought a lesson." I simply said.

"And what lesson will you learn Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Amy?"

"So you do care about her?" I asked him even though I knew the answer to that.

"Of course I do. She`s family now and family cares about each other. Don`t make such a big deal out of it. We both want the same thing. To keep her safe." I knew what my brother said was true. I was going to kill Tyler Lockwood and this time I meant it. I didn`t care if Caroline got angry and would never forgive me. I didn`t care about her anyway.

We decided to split up and go our separate ways to cover more area. I needed to find Amy and never let her out of my sight again. I had a huge hole in my heart when she wasn`t there and I never wanted to feel like this ever again. I needed to find her and tell her how much I love her.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was chained up to an oven. I tried to get my arm free but it seemed impossible. I tried to pull and to wiggle my arm free. I couldn`t do it.

Then Tyler and the backstabber Hayley came in.

"Tyler, there`s been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me like it instinctively knows I`m a part of its pack. You`re a hybrid. You can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you?" I asked him.

"No but you`re right. Only hybrids can control when they change and I`m the only one left besides Klaus. Which is why we`re here." Tyler told me.

"Whatever you`re think you`re doing, you know the whole original family and my brother has made some sort of pact or something to keep me and my daughter safe. So if you hurt me, they`ll kill you." I told him.

For a split second, I saw sadness in Tyler`s eyes. He was hurting and I knew it.

"What makes you think I`m afraid to die?" he asked me and I was in tears. He was the boy I grew up with. My boyfriend had done some terrible things to him in the past. Dwayne came inside. I really didn`t like that one. He scared me.

"Are you ready for this?" Tyler asked. Dwayne nodded.

"Let`s do this." He said and I didn`t know what was going on. I then saw the needle and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Hayley and Dwayne held me still so I couldn`t move at all.

"Tyler, please don`t do this." I tried my best to get away.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life. So I`m going to take away the one thing he wants most." Tyler said and stabbed me in the stomach with the syringe, taking my blood.

He then injected it into Dwayne`s neck and twisted it. He fell on the floor dead. I felt sick. What the hell was going on?

For what seemed like the longest time, I stared at Dwayne`s dead body, whilst my tears streamed down my face. This wasn`t happening.

Tyler picked Dwayne up and moved him.

"Don`t look at me like that. Dwayne knew what he was getting in too. He volunteered."

"For you to kill him?" I asked.

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby." Tyler said to me and then it hit me.

"You`re trying to turn him in too a hybrid, that`s impossible!"

"I ran with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus can use the baby`s blood to make hybrid slaves."

I was getting angry.

"I`m sick of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It`s just a baby!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That`s where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven`t noticed, these people don`t have much to live for. They all want the chance to become the superior species. The trouble is all hybrids is sired to Klaus. They`d follow his every move." Tyler took out a knife and walked closer to me.

"How can you be so sure that Nik knows what the baby`s blood will do?" I asked him. I didn`t want to believe that was the only reason he wanted this baby.

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, puppies all of the sudden wants to be a daddy. Or he`s got hidden motives. Hybrids can walk in the sun their bite is lethal to vampires. They`ll take over New Orleans by the end of the week and you know what`s going to stop Klaus then? Nothing." Hayley said to me. I didn`t want to believe her. I knew Nik. He loves the baby and me. This was all a lie. Dwayne was dead and he was going to stay dead.

Suddenly, Dwayne woke up gasping for air. No! This wasn`t true. Tyler looked at me.

"You`ll going to have to feed on her." Tyler told Dwayne. My eyes went wide.

"What? No, Tyler don`t do this!" Tyler took the knife and cut my neck.

"Do it." Tyler ordered and Dwayne ran over and bit my neck. It hurts like hell. This was nothing like the way it felt when Nik did it. I screamed out and then he let me go and started to panic. Tyler tried to calm him down. He lost the knife as Dwayne ran past him and went outside. Tyler and Hayley followed him.

I tried to reach the knife but it was just out of my reach. Then I saw the wood next to the oven and I hid it behind my back.

* * *

Tyler came back inside and I just knew that it worked.

"It worked didn`t it? He`s a hybrid." I said to him.

"If Klaus gets a hold of you, if he gets that kid, he wins." Tyler said. I still didn`t want to believe it.

"No, Nik wouldn`t do that to me. You don`t know him like I do. He loves me and I love him."

"As soon as that baby is born, he`s going to take it away from you and he`ll make more hybrid monsters." Tyler said and picked up the knife.

"Slaves who would do everything that he says." I started to panic. I had to do something.

"Tyler, whatever you think of doing, there has to be another way. You`re not like this. I`m still the girl you grew up with." I tried to plead to him as he stalked towards me.

When he got close enough, I stabbed him in the gut making him scream. He dropped the knife.

"That was stupid." Tyler said and took the stake out.

Then Dwayne came in.

"Get away from her." He said to Tyler.

"What do you care?" Tyler asked rudely

"I said, get away from her." I understood what was happening. He is somehow sired to me.

"You got what you wanted now get lost." Tyler said. I had to use this to get out of here.

"Dwayne, he said that he was going to kill me and he`s going to kill you too. He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live. You need to stop him." I told him and on cue, Dwayne attacked Tyler, protecting me. When Tyler was distracted, I grabbed the knife and cut myself loose. I ran out of there hoping not to run into Hayley. I was glad I took the knife with me. It was a small protection. I didn`t care where I was running, all I knew was that I needed to get as far away as possible.

Suddenly, I stopped and hid behind a tree. I knew I couldn`t outrun Tyler. I heard a noise and prepared to attack, knife at the ready. I went for it but were stopped in midair by no other than Elijah.

"Forgive me. I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken." He gave me a little smile. I felt so relieved. I was safe. I jumped into his arms. I tried my best not to cry.

"You will not believe what kind of crap day I`m having. Where`s Nik?" I told him.

"He`s around here somewhere. I`ll take you home." Elijah turned to walk back to the car when I stopped him.

"Elijah. There`s something you need to know about the baby."

I told him everything that Tyler said and what happened with Dwayne.

"Nik couldn`t have known about the baby, could he? I mean he wouldn`t have done that to me. He loves me, doesn`t he?" I asked Elijah and paced around in the woods.

"But what I found strange was that Dwayne was acting like he was sired to me." I said.

Elijah didn`t say anything at first.

"I should take you home." He simply said. It surprised me.

"No. I`m not going anywhere." I told him.

"Look, no matter on what Klaus` intention with the baby, mine remains the same. I said that I would protect you. Even if that means I have to protect you from Klaus himself."

I felt like a stubborn child.

"I`m not leaving until I talk to him." I told Elijah and walked back towards the cottage. He was trailing behind me not catching up with me on purpose. He knew I needed the space. What I didn`t see coming, was Hayley.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her.

"I have something to show you." She said and pulled down her sweater. She had the same kind of birthmark that I did.

"Tyler didn`t tell me about yours before I saw it when Dwayne fed from you. I`m sorry." This was too much for me and I just kept on walking. Hayley followed me as well.

* * *

As we reached the cottage, I knew Nik was there. I could sense him before I saw him. So could the others. Then he stepped out of the cottage and a part of me felt so good to see him, another part of me didn`t know what to feel. Nik looked at me with relief on his face and then he saw Elijah and Hayley.

"There you are. I see you found something other than Amy." He scowled at Hayley.

"Perhaps you can tell me about this situation." Nik pointed at the corpse in front of us.

"This would appear to be the body of a hybrid."

"His name was Dwayne." I said.

"Well, whoever he was, I didn`t sire him any idea how that`s possible?" Then Hayley did something I never saw coming. She put herself between Nik and me.

"As if you didn`t know." She was angry. Elijah felt the need to step forward. Nik could see that even though Hayley and Elijah just met, he was protective of her.

"Aren`t you two fast friends. Well come on then, what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?" He asked looking for answers in me. I didn`t know what to think but a part of me knew that Nik didn`t know about this.

"Tyler Lockwood brought Amy out here to test a theory. That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army. "

Nik locked eyes with me and I just knew he didn`t know about this.

"And of course you assume is true. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst." Nik said.

"Spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern against Amy or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits? What was it that you once said to me? Every king needs an heir." Elijah told him.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears again. It was so much hostility here.

"So you doubt my intentions. Well, I can`t say I`m surprised."

He then looked at me.

"Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator? A bastard." I felt so bad. I couldn`t say or do anything. Nik walked closer to Elijah.

"That`s all I am to you isn`t it and to Rebekah? And it`s clearly how Amy feels as well. No doubt my child will as well." My eyes widened. How could he ever think that? That wasn`t true at all!

* * *

I didn`t want to listen to this anymore, so I turned around and ran away from them. I wanted to be alone. Once again I felt the wolf`s presence. He was watching over me for sure. I sat down on a lodge, completely numb. I looked up and I saw the wolf looking at me from a distance. Suddenly he disappeared and I knew why. Nik was here.

"Amy.." He started and I got up.

"Please listen to me." He begged and then I did like I always did when I was angry with him. I slapped him.

"How dare you? You had no right to say that stuff about me!"

"I`m just stating the obvious, love."

"You don`t know what you are talking about. I have done everything in my power to defend you against this. I was certain that you didn`t know and I told both Elijah and Tyler that. When I saw your face when your brother told you about the baby, I knew. I knew you didn`t know. It`s because I see who you really are and what you really feel. I know that you love me and this baby and I know you. It just hurts me that it seems like you don`t know me at all anymore." I wiped away my tears and I could see tears in Nik`s eyes as well.

"I do know you Amy."

"How can you say that? You`re not around anymore! You`re always out with Marcel and you never have time for me. I`m stuck at the house going out of my mind. Trying not to convince myself that you don`t love me anymore." I knew my words were tough but I couldn`t hold them in any longer.

"Yesterday, I almost lost the baby. I was scared and sick. I wanted you there with me but I couldn`t reach you. I was actually calling your name because I was scared. I know you were out trying to help me but you could`ve let Elijah deal with that and you could have come home to me."

I hit his chest just letting all my anger and hurt get out and Nik let me. When I finally calmed down, he put his arms around me and just held me tight.

"I am so sorry, Amy." He repeated that several times. It was so frustrating being in love with him. Why couldn`t I just let him go? Nik lifted my chin up to make me look at him.

"Know this little wolf. I love you so much and though it may not seems like it, my life depends on you being there. You`re the love of my life and I can`t stand the thought of losing you. I know I have been a bad boyfriend to you. I want to change and I will do anything for you. I didn`t know what to say. Nik was searching for answers in my eyes. I caressed his cheek.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him. I could feel some of the heavy weight lifting off our shoulders. Maybe this time we could be in a good place for once.

Then my phone rang. It was Elijah. Right now, I didn`t want to talk with him. He called one more time making me angry.

_"What?" _

**_"Amy, it`s Hayley. Look, I found something about your mother`s side of the family. You really need to see this." _**

I looked over at Nik who heard what she was saying. He knew I needed to know.

"Go. I will be home waiting for you. I don`t want you to go but this is the other side of your family. You need to know."

_"I`m on my way now."_

I hung up and Nik followed me most of the way back to the cottage.

"Please be careful and call me as often as you can." He told me and I nodded. He gave me a passionate kiss and I walked down to the cottage where Elijah and Hayley was waiting for me.

"What is it that is so important I needed to come?" I asked Hayley and looked over at Elijah. I could see the bite. Nik bit him. Knowing that Elijah wouldn`t die, I kind of felt like he deserved it a little bit. Some of the things he said to Nik was uncalled for.

"Someone left this bible out on the porch for me to find and I wanted to show you something." Hayley said and turned the bible to the last page.

"Look at this. That`s your name with the date of the day you were born. Elijah told me when it was and then look at this. Andrea is my middle name and I was born only a week after you."

I looked stunned. I looked at the names in the book.

"Wait. Does this mean that we`re cousins?"

* * *

_Marcel was sitting in his bar facing the only other hybrid in the world._

_"To make a deal with me, you got to offer me something. I already know about Klaus` girlfriend, Amy the werewolf girl." Marcel said._

_"What else do you got?" _

_Tyler leaned forward against Marcel._

_"What if I told you that the werewolf girl is carrying Klaus` child? And if that baby is born, it will mean the end of the vampire species." _

_Marcel really had a big problem on his hands. _

* * *

**What did you think? a lot happened in this chapter. I know this didn`t have a lot of Jeremy or Rebekah. they will be back in the next one.**

**I hope it made sense for you. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***busybeekisses19: They got their confrontation in this chapter. Everything isn`t all good yet but at least they`re talking.**

***Anna.B: They got their intense sit down in this chapter. Sort of. Elijah didn`t walk in on the conversation but he was a part of it in a way. I think that Klaus really hasn`t thought about being neglecting against her but now he knows for sure. About the POV for Klaus. I thought about using it like you suggested but I found out that it should be like this instead. What was the most difficult, it was to bring Hayley back and using her to get Amy back to Elijah. But I think this will be interesting to ****develop. Tyler and Amy. That was difficult. I tried to bring something of their friendship in. I hope it fitted.**

**I want to have Jackson in the story somehow but I haven`t figured out what kind of meaning it will be for Amy yet. Thank you for all your pointers and thoughts :) **

***High Gaurdian: Oh, you poor thing! ;) Klaus and Amy have a lot to figure out but they`re working on it. Marcel will get his punishment in some way. The wolf will explain itself later on. I promise :) **

***totalRandum: Thank you! What did you think of the moment between Klaus and Amy in this chapter? I like Elijah too :D **

***Shakilove: I think that sometime Klaus doesn`t think about what with everything he`s doing is taking a toll on Amy but I think he is now. **

***Loving-The-Original: I know Amy promised him and he is coming back later. I promise. It just have to match with the story. I think Elijah feels something for Amy but he isn`t quite sure of if yet. **

***ddluzelle: Did you get your answers now? I hope you did. Keep up with reading the story ;) **

***Sleiwd: Thank you! I liked the pool scene myself. I thought it would be funny to bring Elena`s boy trouble i`m into it. Maybe it`s "The Gilbert Curse" haha. I`m fangirling on Elijah all the time ;) What did you think of "The talk" in this chapter? **

***natazwe: Thank you so much! It means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8 Broken

**So here`s chapter 8! I have been busy with my exams. I had the first one today and it went well! I only got positive feedback from all of my ****teachers. So I`m celebrating with a chapter! **

**I have to tell you that this will probably be the last update for this week. I`m going away on holiday on Friday. I`m celebrating Easter at my cabin like i do every year and there`s no internet connection out there, so I will be gone for a week. So bare with me but I will try to update one more chapter before I leave.**

**_I do not own The Originals, only my OC_**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Broken **

**_The definition of the word broken, _**

**_suggest that something can be fixed - Elijah Mikaelson _**

* * *

I spent the whole day with Elijah and Hayley reading everything we could find about the werewolves in the Bayou. It wasn`t much to read but I kept on reading it anyway. I called Jeremy and told him that everything was fine and that I found out something about the other side of my family. He wanted to come to the Bayou to be with me but I felt it was safer for him to stay at the plantation with Rebekah. She would take care of him. Nik wanted me home but I didn`t want to go home just yet.

Hayley left us after the darkness came. She said she would be back the next morning to look for the woman in the woods that was looking at us. I stayed. I felt so bad for Elijah. After I calmed down from all that happened outside with Nik, I came to think of what the werewolf bite had done to Caroline that time and I didn`t want Elijah to be alone when the fever started. He was strong and stubborn, so he managed through the night without any problems. By the morning, his fever started and I had to force him to take the bed. I don`t think he liked to be this vulnerable around others, especially me. He was supposed to take care of me and protect me.

I filled up a cup of water for him. He needed to drink something.

"Here, you need to drink this." I told him and sat down on a chair beside the bed, helping him steady himself. That didn`t go well. Elijah coughed all of it over me. He couldn`t keep it down.

"Forgive me, please." He told me and laid back down on the bed.

"Don`t worry about it." I said and cleaned it up. Elijah really didn`t look well. Why did Nik have to bite him like that? I knew he was hurt by all this accusations but he didn`t have to act like the bad guy all the time.

"Remind me to kick my boyfriend`s ass when you`re healthy." I told him.

"Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line." Elijah said. Even though he was in pain, he still managed to sound funny. I looked at him and I could see he was hurting.

"It doesn`t help you at all that we decided to shack up in a swamp. The heat is unbearable." I said and took of my sweater and looked out the window to see if I could spot Hayley yet. I jumped when I heard Elijah coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, just return to your reading." He told me.

"Well, there`s nothing more to read. The bible is the best thing we got and it`s just a standard one with my mother`s family tree. However, it`s hard to concentrate when I worry about you." I told him truthfully.

"Amy, please. This fever is going to make me unstable. When the hallucinations begin, I will start to see thing and I`ll start to say things. Leave me here." Elijah looked at me and he was serious but so was I.

"I`m not leaving you like this." I told him and started to get afraid. He really didn`t look good. It looked like he was dying. I fought the urge to stroke his hair and telling him that everything was going to be fine. Because I wasn`t sure if it ever would be again.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Marcel walked to the pub where his nightwalkers stayed during the day. He was meeting Tyler and telling his minions about what he learned last night about Amy and Klaus.

"Alright I`m here. Let's do this." He said and got everyone`s attention.

"I`ll keep this simple. This kid over here is an old enemy of your favorite person, Klaus. He`s got plenty to say about what that traitor, son of a bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there`s the door. Because those who stick around, you`re signing up for battle."

The minions looked at each other and none of the moved an inch. They all wanted in on this.

Tyler started to tell his story.

"You all know Klaus wasn`t always the hybrid but when he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that he was no able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That is where hiding Amy from you comes in. We`re from the same place, we grew up together and she was one of my closest friends but then she fell in love with Klaus and got into a relationship with him. Now she`s pregnant with his kid." Tyler explained to them.

Diego didn`t believe what he was saying.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Marcel.

"Just listen." Marcel ordered.

"When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out how to turn full bred werewolves into creatures like him. You`re looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the benefits of being vampires. We`re stronger, faster and the toxin in our bites could still kill a vampire.

On the downside, we were loyal to him. Like supernaturally loyal." Tyler said.

"Right and that`s why you`re here, spilling all his secrets?" Diego asked.

"No, that`s the point Diego, he figured out how to break free." Marcel told him.

"And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal." Tyler said and the door opened.

Rebekah and Jeremy came walking through the door.

"And that`s what Klaus does. Don`t mind us, we`re fascinated by this story." Rebekah said.

"Hello Tyler." She said with a smile.

"Rebekah. Long time no see. Little Gilbert. I heard you were still alive." Jeremy wanted to charge Tyler for what he did to Amy yesterday. He wanted to kill him. Rebekah had to hold him back.

"What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby`s blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don`t stand a chance. So Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally up this lot and to make sure that this baby isn`t born."

Tyler rose from his seat.

"Yeah. If you two don`t like it, go and take his side but you know I`m right." He simply said.

"How can you do this to Amy? She`s my sister and one of your best friends. She doesn`t deserve this and you know it." Jeremy shouted at him.

"What do you think Caroline would say when she finds out about it?" Jeremy knew he hit the nerve but Tyler didn`t show it and tried to ignore it.

"I believe you`ve mistaken the lady`s intentions." Marcel told him.

"You`re absolutely right Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell him." Rebekah told Marcel.

"She`s not here to fight us. She`s here to help us." This was news to Jeremy. He never thought that Rebekah would harm Amy in any way.

"That`s right but first." Rebekah snapped Tyler`s neck, making Jeremy smile.

"That is enough talk about harming my friend Jeremy`s sister and her baby. Klaus is the one we`re setting a stop to." Rebekah warned them.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was sitting outside, going through the bible yet again. Not that it told me anything different from before. Then I heard a noise inside the cottage. Elijah was getting worse. I ran inside to support his head and try to make him relax. He took a hold of my arms. Suddenly a vision appeared in front of my eyes. It was a woman in a bathtub and she was beautiful.

"Celeste!" Elijah breathed out, making me flinch back. Then Elijah came back.

"Amy. I`m sorry. I thought you were someone else." He tried to apologize.

"Celeste? Whoever she was, she was smoking hot." I told him with a little smirk.

"Did I let you in to my thoughts? I`m not well. I should go." Elijah tried to get up.

"It`s fine Elijah. You`re sick, I`m taking care of you." I told him. He then suddenly stopped.

"We`re being watched." He said and I walked over to the window. That woman from before was staring at me but before I could reach her, she was gone.

I walked back inside. Elijah were still slipping in and out of consciousness. He still tried to convince me to leave but I didn`t buckle.

Then, my phone rang. It was Jeremy.

_"Jeremy? Is there something wrong?"_

**_"Amy, I need you to come home. Tyler told Marcel about the baby and they are planning something against Klaus."_**

_"What do you mean they are doing something?" _

**_"They are planning to put a stop to him. They`re talking about a cellar of some kind. I think you need to come home." _**

_"What about Rebekah? Have you talked to her?" _

**_"Amy, Rebekah`s in on it. Please come home." _**

Then the call went dead. I looked at Elijah.

"You need to leave. You have to try to stop this." He said weakly.

"I can`t leave you here, Elijah. You`re not well." I told him.

"Amy, you need to do this. You have to be there for the man you love. I will be fine, I promise." He fished out his keys from his pocket. I wanted to go but I didn`t want to leave him either.

"I`ll watch over him." A voice said. I turned around and saw that woman from before.

"Hello to you too." I said to her.

"I`m Eve and I will take care of your friend. He`s been good to you all day. Besides, you need to go help your boyfriend." She said to me. I looked at Elijah.

"You should do it Amy. Go help Niklaus." Then Hayley also walked in.

"I`m staying behind too. You should go to him." She told me. I looked at them once more. I needed to go to Nik. I knew that.

"Call me if anything happens." I told them before moving over to Elijah.

"Be nice to them, please and don`t be such a guy. You need help." I kissed his forehead and ran out of there. It took me some time to find the car, I didn`t know where he parked it. But the wolf that was protecting me somehow led me to it. I got in the front seat and drove off. I had to get there in time. What if I lost Nik? I needed him and I couldn`t live without him.

I just hope he`s ok and that he can take care of himself and I hope that Elijah will be ok. I can`t lose him either. I just realized I need them both.

I`ve never driven this fast before. I had to keep up the speed and I got home within the next half hour. I ran up the stairs and called out Jeremy`s name.

"Jeremy? Are you here?" I called out. I couldn`t see him anywhere. I tried to call him on the phone but nothing.

* * *

I ran out of the house again, still trying to call him. Something must have happened. I drove into town. I stopped just outside Bourbon Street not to draw to much attention to myself. If Marcel had captured my brother, I would kill him with my own two hands. I reached the Abattoir and to my relief, I saw Jeremy standing there, lurking behind a corner. I ran up to him and dragged him with me. He gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" I told him angrily.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t know when you would be here, so I decided to see if I could help out somehow." Jeremy said to me. He knew how much Nik meant to me and he wanted to help me get him back.

"Come on. We have to move in closer." I told my brother. We could hear voices. The voices of Rebekah, Marcel and Nik. My stomach was turning and I clutched Jeremy`s hand.

"Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine and I want it back." I heard Nik say.

"Sorry. But I can`t do that." Marcel said and took something out. I suspected it to be a dagger. I peeked around the corner and saw Rebekah stepping forward.

"What is this?" Nik asked.

"Apologies for your behavior? You don`t apologize Nik, you act. I`ve had enough. We`ve had enough." Rebekah told her brother.

"Well look at you. Finally in the possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?"

"Great." Rebekah spat. I wanted to make myself known but Jeremy held me back. Then Marcel called for his minions. A few of them stepped forward.

"So this is it? The evil Klaus had gone too far. Must be punished and by his own sibling none there less. How positively biblical." I could hear it in Nik`s voice that he felt betrayed.

"And you Marcel, is this your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this. You think you can subdue me! With this." Nik was raising his voice and making me jump a little.

"No. But I think I can with this." Marcel said and called the rest of his minions. They were too many for Nik to take all by himself. I tried to get to him but Jeremy pleaded me not to do it.

"Let`s end this charade, shall we. Vampires of New Orleans. Do recall that I am an Original, a hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is a very long time. How long do think Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot was to release me, knowing I would be eternally in your debt. Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends will be spectacular." Nik said with confident.

"To borrow a trick from an old friend. Whoever picks up this coin gets to live. Now who of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?" Nik asked the crowd. I wanted to step forward and protect him with all I`ve got.

"Anyone who takes that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead the choice is yours. " Marcel said to them.

No one stepped forward.

"Take him." Marcel said and the vampires started to attack him. I struggled against my brother more than ever.

"Jeremy, please let me go! I need to save him. Please don`t stop me." Jeremy could see the terror in my eyes.

"I can`t let you get hurt, Amy. You`re my sister and I won`t let you put yourself in danger." I could understand why he said it but I still kept on struggling.

Suddenly someone stood before us.

"Diego." I gasped.

"Well, well. What do we have here? This is going to be fun."

Before I knew it, he grabbed my brother and me and took us inside to Marcel. What I saw in there was devastating.

"Let me go you bastard!" I spat at him as he shoved me over to Marcel still holding onto my little brother. Making me even angrier.

Then I saw Nik in chains and he was hanging with his head. He looked like he had given up. I started to struggle against Marcel. I needed to get to Nik. I looked at Rebekah.

"Please don`t do this. He`s your brother. I know he has done many things to you but by hurting him, you`re hurting me." I said to my best friend who almost started crying.

"I`m sorry, Amy. I have to do this." She said with a low voice.

I started to struggle again and that made Marcel tightening his grip on me.

"Let me go! Do not touch me." I snapped at Marcel. Then Nik looked up and directly at me.

"I love you." I whispered even though everyone could hear me. That was when Nik snapped. His eyes turned yellow and he was growling. It was as if everything worked in slow motion. Nik was furious and took down everyone in his path. Marcel let go of me and Jeremy came over to me leaving his protective arms around me.

"Marcel! Come and finish this!" Nik yelled at the coward. Marcel was about to go for it, when Rebekah stopped him.

"No! Pick up the coin." She said.

"What?"

"He won`t stop until everyone is dead and he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!"

I was furious with Rebekah. I know she wouldn`t do me any harm but she didn`t think about what it would do to me if Nik were gone.

"Enough!" Marcel yelled and Nik dropped the dead girl in his arms. Marcel picked the coin up and looked at Nik.

Nik walked towards Marcel covered in blood.

"Well, well. The great Marcel self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me."

Marcel threw the coin at him.

"There. I pledge my allegiance to you. You have to keys to my kingdom. It`s yours."

* * *

Marcel knew there were no other way out of this and submitted to Nik. I got out of my brother`s arms and ran over to Nik, throwing my arms around his neck, not caring about him being covered in blood. I started crying. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Everything`s fine, little wolf. I`m fine." He told me and stroked my hair.

"Don`t you ever put me through this again. I thought I`d lost you." I told him whilst my tears were streaming down my face.

"I`m not going anywhere sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. I let go of him a little and looked down at myself. I looked hideous. I still wore the same clothes from my trip in the Bayou.

Therefore, Nik, Jeremy and I went home for a quick change and a shower. Jeremy was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. Nik wanted to go back to town and talk to Marcel.

"I`m coming with you." I told him sternly.

"Amy, I think it`s best if you stay here with your brother." He started to say. I started to get worked up again.

"If you think I`m letting you leave alone, then you`re wrong. I don`t want to be away from you right now. Please take me with you." I pleaded him.

"Ok, fine. You can come with me." He told me quickly, not wanting me to get even more upset.

"And no more crying. Everything`s fine now. I got my city back." He told me and cupped my face.

"I was about to give up when I heard your voice and the three simple words I love you. You brought me back to what was important." Nik kissed my forehead lightly before grabbing my hand and we left the plantation.

When we got back to Bourbon Street, the remains of Marcel`s minions were covering up the bodies of their dead friends. The whole scene was sad. I felt bad for them in a way. They just lost a bunch of their friends, a part of their family.

"Let`s go." Nik told me, grabbed my hand, and led me away from the bodies. We walked upstairs where Marcel was standing, watching the dead vampires below. As we approached him, he turned to us.

"Looking at what you wroth?" Nik asked him and kept me close to him.

"Look, if you`re here to kill me, just get it over with." Marcel said in defeat.

"Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules and engagement in battle Marcel, without them, we would have anarchy. I would however like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters for example, I believe they used to be mine." Nik told him.

"You want all of this? Fine. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let`s make one thing clear. You`ll never have this. Loyalty. You can`t buy it, you can`t own it, you can`t force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things Niklaus Mikaelson but this I learned myself and it`s something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom." Marcel told him and then he left.

I could see it in Nik`s eyes that he took it hard. I couldn`t do anything else but to put my arms around his waist and just staying close to him. He hugged me tight as we watched Diego setting the corpses on fire. It stung my heart a little. We stayed at the Abattoir for a little while and then we left to go back home because I was tried. We could deal with the rest tomorrow.

I checked on Jeremy once before turning to my bedroom. He was sound asleep. I don`t think even a hurricane would wake him up at this point. I walked into my bedroom and Nik was getting ready for bed. He wasn`t tired but he wanted to be in bed with me. I walked up to him and just leaned myself against him and he wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest and ran my fingers slowly over his skin. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes, everything`s fine. She`s doing great." Nik kissed my forehead and held me even tighter. I closed my eyes and we just stood there. I was so comfortable and almost fell asleep standing up. Nik put me to bed and I snuggled up to him as close as possible. The last words I heard before falling asleep. Three simple words.

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. I had promised Elijah that since I had his car, I would pick him up. He could`ve gotten back himself but I felt that I owed him. I have to say that I was relieved that he was ok after the bite and the fever. Elijah told me about the conversation between Eve and Hayley but he didn`t know much about it and said that Hayley wanted to meet with me in the Bayou soon to get more information.

We reached the plantation and I stopped the car.

"Well. Home sweet home." I muttered under my breath. Elijah gave me a smile.

"Yes. Well it has been an awkward little adventure, wouldn`t you say?"

"Amy, I want to apologize for the things I said and did. I didn`t mean them." He told me.

"Elijah. Tell me what happened to Celeste." I said quietly, knowing this was a difficult topic for him.

"That`s not important." He said quickly.

"It is important. Thousand years of memories and that`s what breaks through your fever-brain. I want to know. Show me." I told him.

Elijah looked at me for a second before touching my face. All of a sudden, a vision appeared.

I saw the beautiful woman lying in the bathtub. She was under water and she was lifeless. Her cold and dead eyes pierced through Elijah`s very soul. I saw the image of a broken man in huge pain after losing the woman he loved most in this world. It was horrible. When I was brought back to the car, my tears were falling down my face.

"It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch. Courtesy of my wonderful brother." Elijah said sadly. Did Nik really do this to his brother? How could the man I loved be so cruel to his own brother?

"She died because of Nik." I said wiping my tears away.

"She died because of me. Because I cared to deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. By loosen the reins and spend my every moment with Celeste. I abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste paid the price."

I could see this was difficult for Elijah to talk about. I felt sick in a way. I know I love Nik with all my heart but it`s hard to hear all the things he has done in the past.

"There`s something I don`t understand. If Nik has done so much against you and Rebekah. Why are you trying to fix something that`s clearly broken?" I asked him.

"To me, the very definition of the word broken, suggests that something can be fixed. I have an eternity to accomplish one single task, my brother`s salvation if I surrender this then tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself and to you." He said and looked at me.

"And your child." He added and squeezed my hand before getting out of the car. I got out too and then I saw Nik standing by the front door hearing everything we talked about. He turned around and walked inside again.

I decided that I would give the sibling some privacy. They needed to talk but that didn`t mean that I didn`t hear everything they were saying.

Rebekah approached her brother.

"Elijah is home. There is only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" She asked him seriously. Nik turned around and watched her.

"I contemplated a game, of eeny meeny miny moe. You betrayed me, my own sister." He said pointing the dagger at her. Then Elijah stepped forward.

"Niklaus don't you dare." He said protecting his sister.

"Well, perhaps it should be you, brother, stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Amy."

"This has nothing to do with Amy." Elijah tried to explain.

"It has everything to do with her! She has adored you since she arrived and now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father."

"Is that what this is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik. You drive us away." Rebekah told her brother.

"Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? I bowed down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built that he took. Now, I make no excuses for past sins but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me... and believe my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me to side with my enemies." Nik said and I could hear it in his voice that he was crying. That made me cry as well.

"I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there, and the two of you, you can stay here together... and rot."

Nik stormed out and came over to me.

"We`re leaving." He told me sternly. I only nodded. Jeremy followed us. He would never stay behind without me.

We reached our new home and Jeremy found himself a room and left Nik and me. I knew Nik needed some space, so I sent everyone away for a while. Right now, he needed to be alone, preferable with me. Nik was sipping on his bourbon.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. I turned and looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He tensed up and threw the glass against the wall, making it shatter in to a million pieces but I didn`t care. Right now, he needed me to be there for him and all I could do was to pull him close to me and kept my arms around him. Nik cried into my shoulder.

He is so utterly broken; I just wish I have the ability to make things better for him in the future.

* * *

**So, a lot of things happened in this chapter. I wanted Amy to stay with Elijah but I also wanted to have her at the scene when they attacked Klaus. So I had to improvise a little. **

**Hope you liked it :) **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***totalRandum: I`m glad she told him too. I think it has opened his eyes a little. I hope that after this chapter, they reconnected a little bit more. **

***High Gaurdian: Haha! a lot of hate on the plate :P I also hope they will remain close. They need each other. Simple as that.**

***Loving-The-Originals: I`m not sure what will happen or if something will happen between Elijah and Hayley. I don`t even know how much she`ll be a part of this story. Thank you for your support. It`s nice to know :)**

***Shakilove: No I don`t think Klaus dare to yell at her ever again ;) **

***ddluzelle: I assume you liked this chapter as well ;) haha. You`re so cute ;) **

***Sleiwd: I didn`t like that part with Elijah either. This is what`s fun with people that also have read "The Gilbert Wolf." They know how Amy would react to Klaus`crap. I actually reread some of the chapter of the first story and it actually amazes me how far their relationship has gotten. It`s fun to see. Tyler is a jerk :p**

***Anna.B: Thank you so much! I have to say the Hayley thing surprised me too. I just started to write and then she just popped up and I thought: This will be fun ;)**

**I want Elijah and Amy to spend more time together but right now, I think she wants and needs to spend more time with Klaus. I felt so emotional when i wrote the Tyler and Amy part and all i could think about, was the reactions if I do decide to do the 100th episode of TVD. It would be kind of cool if i did ;) Klaus did bite Elijah. I wrote something about it in chapter 7. maybe not enough though. **

***natazwe: Haha. yes you did! But to be honest I had forgotten that. so I had to go back en check it out. the weird thing was, I never planned for it to actually happen ;) **


	9. Chapter 9 Unforgivable Sinner

**Finally! After a week without internet, I`m back! I had a nice vacation. Easter is so nice up in the mountains. **

**Anyways... Here`s chapter 9 for you!**

**enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Originals, only my OC._**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Unforgivable Sinner**

So much has happened the last 24 hours. It felt like it was a few years ago we moved to our new home but the truth is, it`s only been a couple of hours. Nik told me he was hosting a dinner party and wanted me to join. I didn`t feel the need for it but I wanted to be there for Nik.

I missed Elijah. Even though I saw him yesterday morning. I could understand why all of this hurt Nik but Elijah was still my friend. The worst betrayal I felt was against Rebekah. I couldn`t understand why she would do this to me. If Jeremy hadn`t called me, Nik would probably been gone by now. Tucked away in some basement in concrete.

I was getting dressed for the evening when someone knocked on my door. I turned around and saw my brother.

"Hey. Are you ok? I know a lot of things happened last night." My brother looked at me in concern.

"Hey. I`m ok. I know many things happened yesterday and I don`t defend everything Nik have done in the past but you didn`t see him yesterday when I sent everyone away. He`s just as broken as everybody else. It was heartbreaking to watch. I don`t wish that on anybody." I looked at my brother with sadness in my eyes. Jeremy understood me and I was glad.

"Are you ready for this dinner?" He asked me as he hugged me.

"As ready as I`ll ever be. Are you sure, you want to tend to this dinner? I mean, you still have that extreme urge to kill vampires even though you`re not one of the five anymore." I asked him.

"Hey, I`ve survived with the lunatic original siblings for this long. I think I can handle a bunch of unknown vampires." Jeremy told me and took my arm.

I shrugged and let my brother lead me outside where the private dinner is. Nik was waiting for me. He looked at me with the most affectionate stare ever. Almost like he couldn`t believe that I belonged to him.

"You look as beautiful as ever, little wolf." Nik told me and kissed me.

"Thank you. You don`t look so bad yourself." I told him. He led me to the table but put me on the opposite side of the table as far from him as I could get. That hurt me a little. He placed Marcel next to him. He looked over at me and he could feel the daggers I was sending him. I felt left out when he did it like this. Jeremy gave me a pat on the hand. He understood how I was feeling.

Why was I even here? I thought to myself, feeling rather hungry. Then Nik asked for the attention and rose from his seat.

"Let us begin with a toast. To our shared gift, immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt for its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time. But as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans can possibly imagine." I didn`t like this so much.

When Nik called over the waiters, I looked at Jeremy. He didn`t like this either. The waiters walked up to a vampire each.

"Insatiable needs. Exquisite pain." Nik said and the humans sliced their wrists open, letting their blood fall into the dishes.

"Our victories and our defeats, to my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow." Nik said.

"And the party never end." Marcel said and raised his glass. I really didn`t like that guy.

"To New Orleans." Everyone said at once. Nik looked at me once to still see the annoyance on my face.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the sudden change of leadership and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have what Marcel in fact took and built in to this. A true community of vampires."

Nik looked so pleased.

"What about her? The wolf and her weird sidekick." Diego asked. I hated that guy. I wanted to hurt him.

"If you`d let me finish Diego you would know there is of course one more matter I would like to address. As many of you know. Amy is my girlfriend and she`s carrying my child. Consequently, I trust that you all pay her the respect that she deserve and that includes her brother as well. You harm any of them and it will be the end of you. I understand that some of you are concerned about this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you, I do not." I knew he was telling the truth but I couldn`t help myself.

"Father of the year." I said and chuckled a little. Nik squeezed my shoulder. Jeremy could help but laugh as well. No one said anything about his statement.

"It appears I have to earn your trust. Very well. Will eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there`s no more werewolves left in the Bayou to turn?"

I stood up quickly. I couldn`t believe what I was hearing. He was letting the other half of my family to be killed.

"What? Nik, no." I started to say.

"So eat, drink and be merry and tomorrow I suggest your arrange yourself a little wolf hunt. Go ahead have fun. Kill them all." Nik said raising his glass again. With that, I walked out on them. I haven`t told him about them being my family yet so he couldn`t understand why I just left the table.

Jeremy got up after me and followed me back to my room. I paced back and forth.

"I can`t believe he would do this to me." I said quietly. Jeremy hugged me and told me everything would be ok. Then someone knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it and it turns out to be Nik.

"Can I talk to Amy for a second mate?" He asked only keeping his stare at me. Jeremy blocked the door so Nik couldn`t get in.

"Not right now, mate. Those werewolves you just ordered to be killed, they are the only living family Amy has besides me. It`s her mother`s remaining family." Jeremy told him. Nik looked at me with sadness. He walked passed Jeremy with ease.

"Amy, I`m sorry, I keep screwing up. I don`t mean too." He told me and cupped my face.

"Please stop this, Nik. I want to know and save the little family I have left." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I can`t stop it. If I do, then I will not get any respect from them." He told me. I gazed at him. Then my anger and hurt returned. I removed his hands from my face.

"Well then, congratulations. You`ve gained their respect. Too bad you don`t have any for me." I said harshly and left them both. I was furious right now. I wanted to be alone for a while. I decided to sleep in my own room tonight, not wanting to be around anyone for the time being.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Back at the plantation, Nik had ordered some movers to pick up the belongings Amy, Jeremy and himself left behind. That didn`t sooth well with Rebekah. She watched the movers take many things out of the house.

"Absolutely not, I paid for that." She told them with anger. Elijah came downstairs.

"Please you`ve never paid for anything in your life."

"I hardly see how that`s relevant. Nik`s just punishing us."

"Well, we`ve hurt him. Deeply it would appear." Elijah said whilst he put on his jacket.

"We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn`t actually true." Rebekah said as she watched Elijah walking out of the house.

"Where do you think you`re going?" She asked her brother.

"To make sure that Amy doesn`t suffer for our mistakes. Niklaus is feeling vindictive, we cannot trust that she`s safe." Elijah said to Rebekah`s amazement.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I felt a little out of place right now. I woke up feeling alone. Jeremy had written me a note, explaining he was going out to buy school supplies with guardians after Nik`s request. He was trying to get on my good side again.

I stood up and got dressed slowly. I didn`t want to run in to Nik right now but I knew I had to. I had to walk through the living room where I knew he was with Marcel and Cammie. I took a deep breath and walked in to what seemed like an intense argument.

"Well hello, Amy." Marcel said to me and flashed me a smile. I only glared at him but then I saw Nik. It hurts.

"Still angry?" Marcel asked.

"Yep." I said to them and walked in to the kitchen.

I tried to find something to eat and I could hear Nik sending Cammie away. I took out a bowl for cereal and then turned around. Nik was standing right behind me, making me jump. He looked lost.

"How are you?" he asked carefully. I didn`t answer him. Nik reached out to touch me.

"Amy."

"What?" I snapped.

"I just want you to listen to me. I want to explain." He started.

"There`s nothing more for you to explain right now, Nik. You made your choice. I know I should have told you more about what I knew about my remaining family but I never expected you to order them to get killed." I had tears in my eyes. When he didn`t say anything I started to walk away from him.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him capturing my lips in the process. At first I couldn`t help myself and melted into the kiss. Then I remembered why I was mad at him and I pushed him off me.

"You can`t do stuff like that to me, Nik. It`s not fair. Trying to make me forget everything." I told him. He knew very well that I had a hard time resisting his kisses. Nik couldn`t even look at me.

"I`m so sorry. I wish it was a way for me to undo it." He told me with a low voice.

"Of course there is. All you have to do is call it off." I told him not bothering with the tears escaping my eyes.

"I can`t do that." He told me and wiped away my tears.

"Why not?" I asked. Nik looked puzzled.

"Because they`ve already left for the Bayou and I can`t reach them." He told me truthfully. I felt my world come crashing down again.

"I need to be alone for a while." I told him and got out of his grip. I still loved him but I felt seriously devastated right now. I had to stop this werewolf hunt somehow. I just didn`t know what to do yet. I gave Nik one last look and I could tell he wanted to come after me and a small part of me wanted him to follow me but instead he left to talk with Marcel in an urgent matter.

I walked outside in the Abattoir not knowing what to do. I looked over at the gate and it was open. I looked around and couldn`t see anyone of Nik`s minions that were supposed to look after me. I took a chance and went for it. Suddenly one of the minions I didn`t know stood in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked me. I didn`t get to chance to answer him before he was thrown into the wall unconscious by Elijah.

"Elijah!" I gasped.

"You shouldn`t be here. Nik is very protective of me and has his guys watching my every move." I almost whispered.

"Oh, I wouldn`t worry about them." Elijah told me. Then I heard some screaming and two of the minions were on the ground also unconscious. Rebekah. I still hadn`t forgiven her yet.

"What is she doing here? I don`t want to talk to her.

"I`m here to pay my debt to you." Rebekah told me shyly. She regretted putting me through everything with Nik.

"Come. We mustn`t linger. We need to get you somewhere safe." Elijah told me and turned around. I couldn`t leave the Abattoir or Nik even if I tried and I couldn`t leave knowing Jeremy still was out buying school supplies.

"No. You don`t have to worry about me. I`m fine. I`m well protected here as it is. I can`t leave Nik.

"But you can help the werewolves. They need help. Nik ordered a wolf hunt as some kind of peace offering to Marcel`s crew. Nik didn`t know they were my family and now he can`t get in touch with them. He can`t stop them." I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes again.

"In the Bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire- rescue squad? I think you should be grateful that we even came to save you." Rebekah snapped at me.

"Come now sister, that`s not the way to apologize to your best friend." Elijah said to her.

"Rebekah, I`ve always wanted to know why my mother didn`t want me and if those werewolves die, I`ll never know. They are a part of my family." I touched my belly.

"Our family." I said to her. Elijah and Rebekah left with the promise of saving the werewolves. I felt a huge relief in my heart, knowing they would do what they could to save my family. Rebekah walked out the gate first and I held Elijah back for a moment.

"Thank you for this, Elijah. It means a lot to me." I said to him. He gave me a little smile and kissed my forehead and as much as I tried to deny it, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Amy, you are a part of my family as well. I promised you I would protect you and your baby as much as I can. This is my way of showing I can keep my promise." With that, he was gone.

I shook my head and walk back upstairs. I overheard the conversation between Marcel and Nik.

"The humans has called a meeting. They aren`t exactly thrilled with the new status quo." Marcel said.

"Well, unfortunate for them." Nik said carelessly.

"Look, it`s your show now. You want to know how I built what I built. Politics, a little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the humans.

"Dually noted." Nik said and that`s when I made myself known. I sat down next to Nik much to his amusement and looked at the picture on the coffee table. It was a picture taken a long time ago and I didn`t like the woman who was clinging onto my boyfriend`s arm, even though it was a long time before I was born.

"I haven`t thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house right before it burned. This was the end of an era." Nik said and I figured that was when he ran from New Orleans. I never knew why he left in the first place.

"Now in the interest of new beginnings, I feel like there`s something I should probably confess to you." Nik said and looked at Marcel and walked over to grab a drink.

"But where to begin? Thierry was never disloyal to you. I set him up in the attempt to locate my brother. He`s your friend and consequently he can return to the compound. Cammie`s part you just learned about the compulsion and young Joshua, I have been compelling him from the beginning but I expect you already knew that as he was the one who led me into your trap." Nik said and gave Marcel a drink before he joined me on the couch.

"I may have fed the kids with some misinformation." Marcel said and reached for his glass.

"And then there`s Davina. She`s a powerful weapon and I like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in at the compound here with us." Nik told him. I`ve never met Davina but I felt bad for her. Everyone was expecting something from her. The girl was barely 16 years old and she was in the middle of all this supernatural crap.

"She can`t leave the attic. I`ve already tried to move her once." Marcel told us.

"Yes, about that. It turns out your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from my mother`s grimoir."

"Good to know. It that all?" Marcel asked.

"I do believe it is." Nik said with a smile.

"Appreciate the honesty. Meeting`s in an hour." Marcel told us, put his drink down and left us.

I couldn`t face Nik, I avoided looking directly at him. I knew that I was leaning into forgiving him yet again and it wasn`t right. I could feel his gaze on me and it made my heart rate sharply increase. I knew he noticed that. The familiar sparks were growing between us. I shivered when he touched my cheek.

"Don`t." I warned him.

"Why not?" He whispered tenderly. I knew I couldn`t control myself and stood up.

"Amy." Nik called after me. I froze in my place. Without thinking, I turned around again and kissed him. I clung myself onto him, surprising him with my attack. I blame the stupid hormones and the fact that I love him too damn much. Nik caught up with me and pressed me as close to him as he could. I couldn`t deny that after all this time and despite all the crap we`ve been through, I still couldn`t let him go. Nik laid me down on the couch and hovered over me. He kissed that sensitive spot on my neck, making me moan and tug his shirt. Then someone walked through the door.

"Amy! I`m back!" It was Jeremy. I pushed Nik of me and got up whilst straightening my clothes.

"I`m in the living room Jer." I called out with a shaky voice. Jeremy came to view with a huge smile on his face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked when he saw Nik and me in the same room. I only nodded.

"Well then, I have some things to take care of. I`ll see the two of you later." Nik told us and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone with my brother. Jeremy made lunch for the both of us and we sat outside in the abattoir soaking the little sun we could get.

"So." Jeremy broke the silence first.

"Are you going to tell me what was happening between you and Klaus before I walked in? You were making out with him weren`t you?" Jeremy asked me. I knew it was no point in lying to him.

"I`m sorry. I know that what he did was wrong and I am extremely pissed at him but still. I know that the guy I fell in love with is in there somewhere and I know I can bring him back. I can`t just give up on him.

"I know you love him Amy but you have to take care of yourself. Don`t get sucked too deep into all of this." Jeremy warned me.

"Didn`t you know little brother. I was in too deep the moment I fell in love with that maniac." I told him. Jeremy shrugged.

"We`re two kind of screwed up people. There`s no hope for either of us I think." I had to laugh a little at that statement.

"So, where is lover boy going today?" Jeremy asked me.

"He has a meeting with the mayor of New Orleans or something. He will be gone for a while." I said with a sigh.

"What do you say to a walk down Bourbon Street for some of the best ice cream in town?"

"That sounds nice but what about the minions?" I asked him.

"When have that ever stopped us?" Jeremy winked his eyebrows at me. I flashed him a smile before he took my hand and we ran out the gate. I couldn`t stop giggling. It was fun to disobey the orders. I felt free.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

The gang of vampires were destroying everything in their path in the Bayou. Diego walked up to them, smelling around.

"Hey, they were obviously just here. Fan out, find them and bring me some heads." He demanded, searching through some stuff. Then two of the Originals were standing in front of him.

"I rather you didn`t." Elijah said.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Diego asked.

"I come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds." Elijah told him.

"Suggestion noted." Diego said with boredom.

"Aw, Diego. It would be such a shame to rearrange that pretty face." Rebekah said and was about to strike him but he caught her arm.

"Why do you care about wolves?"

"Generally I don`t." Elijah said, stepping forward.

"However, this particular clan is not to be touched. Goodbye."

Diego didn`t look pleased but gathered the other vampires.

"There`s nothing here anyway." He said and then they left. Rebekah looked pleased with herself.

"Great! That means our job here is done." She said with a smile.

"Not quite yet." Elijah said and zoomed off through the woods. He found one of the wolves.

"We`re not here to harm you. Hello again. Eve was it?" Elijah asked the blond girl.

"One of Amy and Hayley`s littermates I presume?" Rebekah said.

"Amy sent you here to protect us, didn`t she? Tell her we appreciate the concern but we`ve been looking out for ourselves for a long time. Nobody finds us unless we want to be found." Eve said a little skeptical and mean.

"Well, we found you so…" Rebekah started.

"Well. Like I said. There`s something I thought you and your family should know about." Eve said and pulled out a paper.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

It felt so good to be outside with Jeremy. We knew that my so-called protectors were following us but they didn`t stop us. It was as if they thought it was good for me to spend some normal quality time with my brother. We sat down on a bench with each of our own butter - pecan ice cream.

"This is like the best flavor ever!" I told my brother. I probably had stars in my eyes.

"You are such a dork, Amy." Jeremy said and nudged my arm.

"Hey! Don`t hit the pregnant lady!" I told him and laughed. I needed a time like this.

"Jer, I want to thank you for this. For you busting me out of the Abattoir. I needed this with you." I told him. Jeremy wrapped one of him arms around my shoulders.

"I would do anything for you and you deserved a time like this." He told me and hugged me tight.

I smiled at him and looked up. I knew there were something familiar about the three men just down the road from Marcel`s vampire bar.

"Hey, aren`t those guys from the mayor`s security guard?" I asked my brother as they pulled out guns with wooden bullets and more. Jeremy only nodded. The next thing I know they release fire against the bar. We could hear screaming from the inside.

I felt a faint pain in my chest. Something told me that Nik was in that bar. I got up quickly and ran across the street and to the bar. The gunmen were already gone and I ran inside with Jeremy on my tail. Even though I knew Nik couldn`t be killed, I still had the fear of losing him.

"Nik!" I was terrified. The sight I saw was terrible. All of the vampires without daylight rings were on fire. Even Jeremy felt bad for them and tried to put the ones on fire out but he couldn`t help them.

I saw Nik standing over Marcel. He was still alive. Nik stood up when he saw me. I ran directly into his arms.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked me and kept me close to him. My tears were flowing.

"I was having an ice cream with Jeremy across the street and when I heard the gunshots, I just knew you were there. I could almost feel the pain from the shots in your chest." Nik didn`t want to let me go. He looked at my brother.

"You`re ok, mate?" He asked him.

"Yeah. I couldn`t save them though." Jeremy said and looked at the burnt corpses.

Marcel got up and looked around. He was angry. I held on tighter to Nik. Marcel knocked over a table.

"This is on you. Now that you`re in charge, they`re your guys lying dead. Your guys. If you`re going to run this city, this got to something for you or no one`s going to follow you. No one." Marcel said bitterly.

Nik still had I a tight grip on me but I could see the smirk on his face.

"I was beginning to worry about you. I don`t think I could take any more of this differential nonsense. I mean, clearly I underestimated the faction, that won`t happen again but tell me. Now that we have arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people. How would you council me to respond?" Nik asked him. Marcel was furious.

"Let`s go kill them all." Marcel said with venom in his voice.

I didn`t like this but I understood why they had to do this. A part of me wanted to be the one to kill the mayor myself. He underestimated my hybrid boyfriend. Nik had to calm me down for the baby`s sake, so he took me home.

Nik stayed with me for a while. He didn`t want to leave me. I calmed down after a while but it wasn`t easy. He commanded Jeremy to watch over me at all times while he was away. Nik gave me a tender kiss before leaving with Marcel.

Jeremy and I stood outside looking down at the vampires going back and forth. My little brother were overprotective of me every second.

"Jer. I promise you, everything is fine." I told him and looked down again. That was when I saw someone new, a girl coming through the gate. She couldn`t be more than 16 and I knew who she was. Davina. I grabbed my brother`s hand and we went downstairs to follow her. I knew I had to find out more about this lost and scared little girl.

Jeremy and I followed her down to the garage where she was talking to Josh. The vampire I almost killed a little while back.

"If Klaus hurt you, I`ll hurt him." Davina said confident. I stepped forward.

"You know, if you wanted to hurt Nik, you would have done it already." I told her. Davina turned and looked at both Jeremy and me.

"You`re Amy. Klaus` wife?" Davina asked me.

"Uhm, no. I`m his girlfriend and you must be the almighty witch I`ve heard so much about and let`s not forget Josh. The newbie vampire who`s most likely to die next but don`t worry. You almost got killed by me once and I don`t want you to die. I`ll take care of you. I`ll make sure you`re not killed by my boyfriend. Isn`t that so, Jeremy?" I said out loud. Jeremy came to view. He only nodded. Davina looked scared and I didn`t want her to be.

"Look. I`m not going to hurt you. I`m here to try to protect you from what you need protection from. I want you to trust me." I smiled at Davina, which made her warm up to me more.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want to make sure that you`re safe. That`s my biggest concern but I do have one request that I need to keep hidden from everyone until further notice." I told her.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I need your help to bring Kol Mikaelson back to life." I said firmly.

"What?" Jeremy shouted and grabbed my arm. I ignored my brother for now and looked at Davina. She gave me a nod and I knew she was going to help me.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

The dark night came quickly over the Bayou. Elijah and Rebekah were still out there, making sure everything was ok and looking for the remaining werewolves. They walked up to a trailer.

"Wow, these wolves really travel in style don`t they?" Rebekah said a little rudely. Elijah opened the door and walked in.

"Empty." He simply said.

"Behind on their payments perhaps." Rebekah mocked.

"So let`s proceed then." Elijah said and stepped out of the trailer.

"Let`s not and tell Amy that we did and you get to impress the girl and I get to go home." Rebekah said.

"I`m not trying to impress the girl." Elijah was acting like a schoolgirl.

"I should bloody hope you are, why else are we out here?" Elijah didn`t say anything.

"Come on Elijah admit it. You`ve fallen for Amy. Nik`s girlfriend none there less."

"And so if I did. It wouldn`t change anything. She still loves our brother unconditionally. I never stand a chance." Elijah threw his arms up in the air. He had admitted to his little sister about his feeling towards Amy. That statement made Rebekah smile.

She was about to say something when they heard someone shouting throughout the woods, claiming their attention. Marcel`s minions were chasing some werewolves against them. They caught one of them and reached for the second one but Elijah stopped them firmly. He grabbed onto Diego, making him flinch in pain.

"Darling. We have to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin. You can go now." Elijah let Diego go with a smile but the vampires didn`t move.

"Perhaps I didn`t make myself clear. This is a threat and in exactly 3 minutes, your little hunting party becomes the prey. Now based on your reason failure to subdue my little brother Niklaus, this despite a better than one hundred to one advantage. I recommend you head my warning."

After Elijah`s warning, the other vampires stepped back unwillingly. They didn`t want to fight with two originals.

"Impressive." Rebekah told her brother.

"Well, I thought the situation demanded something little dramatic." Elijah said turning towards his sister. Then the wolf woke up. He looked at the two of them.

"Who are you people?" He asked. Elijah eyed the ring the wolf was carrying around his neck.

"I think the better question is; who are you?" Elijah told him.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I had fallen asleep on Jeremy`s bed.

I woke up after a few hours of sleep and I could hear Nik downstairs. I did my best not to wake Jeremy up and went downstairs to talk to my boyfriend.

Nik was reading a book when I came in. He smiled when he saw me and dragged me down onto his lap. I snuggled against him.

"Are you alright love?" He asked me.

"Yeah. It`s just. The wolves are my family. I don`t want them to be gone." I told him. Nik looked at me.

"We`ve been your family longer that they have my sweet. That should count for something. I mean, the so-called family of yours haven`t done you much good have they? You said it yourself. Your own mother didn`t want you and sent you away to your father." He told me.

"Maybe my mother didn`t have any other choice, with Marcel in the lead back then. I think that now, with you in charge, you could change things for the better. It`s your kind too you know." I told him and kissed his cheek. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to change things.

Nik had some more things to settle and left me alone again but this I knew why he had to go. I walked up stairs to take a shower before bed. I reached my room and suddenly I could hear cheering from the street. I went out to look at it. I saw good friends having the time of their lives. The way it was supposed to be. I felt a gush of wind and turned around. Elijah was standing on the balcony with me. I felt my heart jump. I was scared for the wolves.

"Are they..?" I started to say.

"They are safe, all of them." Elijah gave me a smile and I felt so relieved. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Elijah. It means a lot to me." I told him. He covered my birthmark on my shoulder.

"You should keep this hidden, if anyone else saw this." He said to me.

"I promise to keep it safe. I will not endanger myself in any way." I hugged him again. The next thing I knew, Elijah was standing too close to me. I could feel his breath on my face and it made me shaky. His lips almost touched mine but then he disappeared and then I came back to my senses.

Elijah almost kissed me. Why did I have to make things so difficult? I walked into the shower, trying to calm my nerves down. I decided to drink some warm milk before turning in and made my way to the stairs. Suddenly I saw the lights in the hallway flicker like crazy and I walked passed Davina`s room. She was chanting something. In her hand was the handkerchief Kol gave me that night of graduation. I was crying because he was locked up in the janitor office.

"Davina? What are you doing?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked directly at me.

"I did what you wanted me to do." She told me and pointed behind me. I turned around and gasped at the sight.

"Well, well. Hello beautiful!"

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you like it :) It`s so good to be back! **

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Loving-The-Originals: Glad you liked the chapter. I liked Jeremy like this as well. He wanted to support his sister and he hated Tyler for what he did to Amy.**

***Anna. B: Thank you! I`m finally back! Had a nice holiday but it`s good to be back :) I`m glad you liked Amy in both scenes. I thought it was important :) Hayley only has a small part here. I don`t want her to take away Elijah and Amy`s moments. You have a lot of pointers I will take with me to the later chapters. I will try my best to make it as good as possible. **

***High Gaurdian: I`m back! Finally! Rebekah was nasty but I think she tried to make it right in this chapter. **

***totalRandum: Here`s the new chapter. Hope you liked it :) I like the fact that Klaus can be vulnerable around Amy :) **

***Sleiwd: I know! Oh Elijah! You`ll always feel bad for Klaus.. even though he`ll always deserve the "Amy-slap" :P.**

***ddluzelle: hehe. keep it up! Maybe you should make a story about Katherine :) **

***Guest: I hope it will come to that :) I`m leaning towards making a TVD episode :) **


	10. Chapter 10 Toxic

**Ok. First of all.. Sorry for the delay but like I`ve said before, I have exams and other assignments to study for right now so I don`t have that much time to write but here`s the update:) Also my birthday was in the start of this week so l`ve had a lot of things that happened this past week. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Originals only my OC. _**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Toxic **

I stood there in shock.

Kol.

I knew I`d promised him to bring him back but I never thought I would actually be able to do it.

"Well, are you going to say something, Darling?" Kol flashed me the biggest grin. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Don`t call me that." I whispered. Kol hugged me tightly. I never knew how much I actually missed him before I saw him here.

"Whatever you say Darling." Kol murmured in my hair. Davina walked over to us.

"Thank you so much, Davina. I owe you big time." I told her. She smiled at us before she got serious.

"Kol is your responsibility now. You have to keep him in line. If he goes out of his way, he will be back on the other side in an instant."

I swallowed and nodded. Kol didn`t like it so much but he knew better than to cross the young witch. Davina grabbed my arm.

"I was hoping you could cover for me for a little while. There`s something I have to take care of but I can`t escape your boyfriend and Marcel." Davina told me.

"Don`t worry. I will cover for you." I told her without blinking. Davina gave me a hug and ran outside. I was standing alone with Kol. He looked at me with a serious look.

"I`ve seen how you`ve been torn between Nik and Elijah. How are you really doing?" He asked me. I tried to stay brave but my hormones got the best of me.

"I don`t know." I told him and started to cry. I had mixed feelings. Kol understood that I didn`t know what to do, so he left it alone.

We decided to keep his return quiet for a while, so I went downstairs. That was when I overheard the conversation between Elijah and Nik. Elijah was trying to apologize.

"I accused you for having arterial motives regarding your child. I was wrong. I`m sorry."

Why did I have the feeling that he was apologizing for something more than just his accusations?

"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say."

"You don`t make it easy to love you brother." Elijah sighed.

"And yet you desire to do so. When you`re ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It`s after all, our family home."

Nik walked up the stairs, which was when he saw me. He didn`t say anything to me, only hugged me tight. This was his way to apologize to me. After Nik fell asleep that night, I walked over to the room where Kol was with some blood bags.

"I don`t like to hide like this, Amy." He told me.

"I know." I sighed.

"I`ll tell them tomorrow." I gave him a hug and before returning to Nik. My thoughts were all over the place and I didn`t fall asleep until I felt my boyfriend's arms tighten around me.

* * *

The next morning, Nik woke me up with the news of Davina being gone. She still wasn`t back yet.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked me. I just shook my head. The only thing I knew was that she wanted me to cover for her and she brought Kol back. It didn`t seem like he fully believed me but didn`t say anything else. Nik kissed me tenderly and walked outside. After a few minutes, Kol appeared in my room.

"You`re really taking chances, you idiot." I told him and got out of bed.

"Come on darling, don`t be such a drag. Today is a big day; New Orleans is celebrating The Casket Girls. I want to join the fun tonight. We need to come clean about me being back today." I could understand why he told me this. He wanted to be with his family and enjoying his life again. It has been a rough couple of months for him.

"I promise I will tell them today." I told him and pushed him out the door. Kol went reluctantly back to his room. Jeremy were still asleep so I had to find something better to do.

I opened an old casket and looked through it. It was an old white dress in there. It was so beautiful and appropriate for the event happening. I wanted to try it on and undressed myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, really liking the way I looked but I couldn`t reach the hemps down my back and I didn`t care. Even with the baby bump, I had to admit, I looked good. I tried again to close the dress but I couldn`t. I was going around in circles. I looked like a dog, chasing its tail.

Suddenly I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Would you like some help?" Elijah was standing in the doorway with the biggest smile. God! Why did he have to be so god damn attractive?

"You might have to use all of your vampire strength." I told him grinning.

"Allow me." He said and zipped it up.

"Thank you. Not to many pregnant casket girls I guess." I shrugged.

"I think you look lovely." Elijah told me and locked eyes with me through the mirror.

"Only, I would…" He started and touched my shoulder.

"I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered." I told him.

"Well I don`t expect any of the riff raff here would dare to lay a hand on you, not as long as you`re under our protection. But we shouldn`t take any chances." Elijah told me. I knew he was making sense.

"Well. Pregnant and nowhere to go." I said with a shrug.

"If you want to attend to the festivities tonight, I`m more than willing to take you." He told me. I couldn`t leave Kol here alone.

"You don`t have to. I`m perfectly fine here." I said.

Elijah gave me his trade-smile. It did something to me.

"Of course." He said and walked away and I didn`t want him too.

"Elijah? Do you mind helping me unzip the dress?" I asked. He smiled at me and walked up to me again.

"Not at all." He murmured. When his fingers brushed my skin, I felt a light shiver. Not like the way Nik made me feel but it was still something. Without saying another word, Elijah left me.

I face palmed myself. I had to stop this before it went too far. I loved Nik with all my heart. I was about to put on my regular clothes when Kol walked in.

"Well. For someone who doesn`t want to be the next Tatia, you sure make the wrong impression." He whispered to me. When he saw the hurt in my eyes, he quickly apologized. I didn`t need this.

I walked outside with my breakfast when Nik came walking through the gate.

"I can`t find her anywhere. Davina is gone." He told me, pacing back and forth.

"I`m sure she`s fine." I tried to calm my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around the man I loved.

"I`m calling Marcel." Nik said bluntly and brought out his phone. I tried my best to stay calm.

**_"What`s up?"_**

_"A bit of an issue. Seems like our little bird has flown the coop."_

Marcel hung up after that and Nik turned his attention to me. I looked at him and leaned my forehead against his. I didn`t want to let him out of my sight.

Jeremy woke up just a little while later. We sat down in the living room whilst Nik and Marcel was talking to each other.

"You don`t have to be Sherlock Holmes to state the obvious. Our great weapon has escaped." Nik said.

"She wouldn`t just leave. She knows the witches want her back. Elijah approached us.

"Her violin is missing." Elijah said as he walked through the door.

"What did you say to her I the attic? She lied to my face to stay up there thinking you could help her control your magic. How do we know that you didn`t take her?" Marcel pointed his finger at Elijah. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Jeremy noticed that.

I don`t know where Davina is and why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back? Elijah was threatening Marcel with a low but powerful voice.

"I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child coming to harm's way. She has suffered enough with this harvest ritual nonsense." Elijah told us.

"And that child that you so fondly refers to is the most powerful witch in New Orleans.

If she`s fled then what`s her stopping us from destroying us? In fact destroying all we`ve worked for? No, if she`s not a friend to this family, then she`s our enemy." Nik said. Marcel turned to him with a glare.

"She is a friend, Klaus."

"Well then, let`s hope. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back." Nik said and started to walk away. I had to tell them now. If I didn`t things would get ugly.

"I talked with Davina last night, before Elijah came and talked to you. She asked me to cover for her and help her get out unseen." I said quietly.

The three vampires and my brother looked at me.

"What? Why would you do that?" Nik walked over to me.

"She asked me to. I just wanted to help her. She didn`t tell me what she was going to do." Nik looked at me as if I had betrayed him.

"Why wouldn`t you ask where she was going?" Elijah asked me.

"Because it didn`t concern me. She did a favor for me and I paid her back." I looked over at my brother and I knew he understood.

"You didn`t? Tell me you didn`t go through with it." Jeremy pleaded. His statement made Nik angry.

"What did you do?" Nik raised his voice at me.

"I didn`t do it for just me. I did it for all of us." I said with tears in my eyes. Nik only looked at me. I sighed and started the story.

"At graduation back in Mystic Falls, I made a promise to someone and I intended on keeping it. I just couldn`t do it before now. I`m sorry I didn`t tell you about it but I needed to make sure it was possible before I could say anything."

None of the vampires understood what was going on.

"I think it`s best you should come in now." I raised my voice, knowing Kol was listening. The door opened and all of them froze.

"Well, well. Took you long enough darling." Kol leaned against the wall, loving the shock on everyone`s faces.

Elijah was the first one to react.

"Kol? How is this even possible?" He asked.

"Well, Davina the teenage witch brought me back but I have to stay in line and actually listen to what Amy tells me, or she`s sending me back to the other side and I attend to stay here at all costs."

Elijah hugged his little brother.

"Welcome back brother. We`ve missed you."

Nik walked over to Kol.

"Yes, it`s good to have you back brother but I have a witch to find." Nik touched Kol`s shoulder and walked out of the room but not before looking at me with disappointment in his eyes.

I had to talk to him. I followed him outside. I had to run to keep up with him.

"Nik." He still ignored me.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! If you don`t stop and talk to me right now, so help me god!" I shouted at him. Nik stopped and turned around to face me.

"Look. I`m sorry I went behind your back but I made Kol a promise and you got your brother back."

"You should have told me about it. I`m glad he`s back but still. Davina is still missing and know I have to do things in the ways you don`t approve of." Nik kept his distance from me.

"I didn`t know Davina wouldn`t come back, she told me she had to take care of something. I thought she would be back by now." I felt my tears beginning to fall.

"I was just trying to make you happy with Kol`s return but now I know I should`ve just stayed out of everything but don`t worry. It won`t happen again." I turned to walk away from him but Nik caught my arm and he was making me look at him.

"Thank you, little wolf. I know you were just trying to help." Instead of kissing me, he just pecked my cheek. I felt like we`ve lost the intimate touch the last few days. I know what happened yesterday but once again I felt like we`re drifting apart.

Nik left me standing there alone and I suddenly needed to get away from this place. As on cue, Jeremy and Kol was standing beside me.

"Get me out of here please." They both nodded and took me outside, far away from the Abattoir. Both Kol and my brother was genuinely worried about me. They didn`t even bicker with each other. I finally made the call to Rebekah about Kol being alive. She joined us quickly. Jeremy and I wanted to give the siblings some time alone, so we walked around by ourselves for a while. Then suddenly my phone starts to ring.

"That`s weird. Sophie is calling me." I told my brother.

"Why would she call you?"

"I don`t know. I haven`t talked to her since the unlinking."

I looked at my phone and felt the anger returning. I decided to take the call.

_"What the hell do you want?" _

**_"I know you don`t trust me but you need to listen. Everything is about to change. Davina is on the loose." _**

_"Figured that on your own? Remind me again why I should give a damn?"_

**_"I need something from you, so that the witches can complete the harvest." _**

_"On what planet do you think I will help you witches get more power, all you`ve done is hexing me left and right since the moment I got here." _

**_"You`ll help me complete the harvest because if you don`t, the access to magic will fade for good. Which doesn`t work out well for your mother`s side of the family." _**

_"What do you know about my family?" _

**_"You and Hayley are from the crescent wolf bloodline. Marcel forced a witch to curse them to be trapped in wolf form." _**

_"And I should keep listening why?"_

**_"Because my bloodline executed that curse. Help me complete the harvest and I`ll undo the curse for you." _**

I looked at my brother who listened in on the conversation.

_"What can I do?" _

**_"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch, so I can absorb the magic. I know one body was never found. Her name was Celeste Dubois. I believe you and she has a friend in common." _**

_"Elijah." _

**_"Story goes when she died; he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you need to do is find out where."_**

I hung up the phone and looked at my brother.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don`t know. My family can be free again, Jeremy but I`m not sure if I can do this to Elijah." I told him.

"Amy, you know I love you and you are one of the greatest people I know and you`re always thinking about others. You have to be a little selfish from time to time. You can get answers about what happened all those years ago when our father brought you home."

Jeremy wanted me to help Sophie and I understood why. This was in fact our father. He also had the right to know these things. The streets where filling up with people and that was when I saw Camille and she was walking with Davina. I was about to say something to them, when I saw that Nik was coming towards them. Camille and Davina turned to walk another way and Nik caught up with Elijah and Marcel. They didn`t know that Jeremy and I were there. Rebekah and Kol joined them.

"This is our chance. Now let`s get back so we can find this burial site." Jeremy whispered in my ear.

We went back to the Abattoir and no one was around. Only some of Nik`s minions. They would cause us trouble.

"We need to get back out to the plantation. None of Elijah`s belonging are here." I told him.

"But what about dumb and dumber over there? They won`t leave you out of their site. We have to do something about that." Jeremy told me.

"Well. Aren`t you one of the five? You have enough strength to snap their necks. I`ll take dumb and you take dumber ok?" I told Jeremy and we snuck up on the two vampires. Before they knew what we were doing, they dropped dead. With Jeremy`s help, we dragged them out of site.

"I`ll get my car keys and then we`re off." I told my brother and ran upstairs quickly. I found them in my bedroom, turned around to walk downstairs again, and bumped into Kol.

"Wow. You`re out on a mission. Can I tag along?"

"Kol! Is Elijah or Nik with you?" I whispered.

"No. They are still out on the streets. Why?"

"I need to get to the plantation without them knowing."

"Oh, sweet! I want to join!" Kol said with a little evil glare. I knew keeping him behind would be devastation.

"Fine you can come but if I catch you calling one of your siblings, I will kick our ass." I told him and walked past him.

"Still as feisty as always." Kol said and trailed behind me. Jeremy was waiting for us in the garage.

"Wait. Kol is tagging along with us? Then we could just have brought dumb and dumber with us instead." Jeremy threw his arms in the air.

"Well Jeremy, just remember I can kill you like that." Kol said and snapped his fingers together.

"Be nice or I`m going alone." I warned the two of them and got into my car. The two boys didn`t say anything else and got in as well.

When we finally arrived at the plantation, it felt like it`s been forever since I`ve been here.

"You should just wait here. I know exactly where to look. I`ll be back in no time." I told the boys and of course, they followed me in.

I made my way into Elijah`s study and found the casket where he kept his diaries.

"Well, well Amy. Going through my brother`s personal belongings. Who would have thought that our family would rub off on you?" Kol said with a grin.

"Shut up and make yourself useful." I told him and handed him a book.

"What are we looking for?" He asked me.

"We need to find out where Elijah buried his witchy dead girlfriend." I told him. I did not like this.

"Ah. Jealous of a dead girl, Amy?" Kol was mocking me and I threw a book at his head.

Then I found what I was looking for.

* * *

**_The promise I made for her, that in death I would bury her far away from the mayhem of witches, vampires and men._**

* * *

I stopped reading. I felt so bad for Elijah.

"I`m sorry, Elijah." I muttered under my breath and for once, the two boys didn`t say anything.

"We`re leaving." I said sternly, called Sophie on my way back, and told her what I found out.

When Elijah found out what I`ve done, he will never forgive me. I thought to myself as I drove back to the city.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeremy asked me.

"I know you wouldn`t have done it if you had another choice." Jeremy touched my arm.

"Yeah, well. It`s too late now." I said as the city lights of New Orleans struck us.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Klaus and Elijah walked outside in the Abattoir, waiting for Davina. Her friend Tim was playing his violin.

"Where has Rebekah gone off too?" Klaus asks his brother.

"It`s not Rebekah that concerned about and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?"

"I think you`ve forgotten what it`s like to be in the grip of an old consuming and infatuation. She`ll come." Klaus said with a smile.

Poor Tim was sitting high up in the air. Elijah sighed and looked at him.

"Are the theatrics really necessary Niklaus? It`s disturbing."

"You`re absolutely right. Timothy, play something more upbeat please." Klaus calls up to him.

Marcel came in through the gates.

"Took you long enough to spread the word." Klaus told him.

"Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest tools in the box." Elijah said smugly.

"What matters is that I`ve got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking." Marcel told them.

"Well, I`m sure you`ll get your chance. Hello love." Klaus said as Davina walked in.

"Silence is golden Timothy, thank you."

"Davina?" Tim looked surprised to see her.

"You got me here, so put him down." She spat at Klaus.

"Well first we`re going to have a chat about you returning here." Klaus said.

"What did I tell you, Klaus? I`ll handle this." Marcel told him.

"D, what happened? Why did you run? Talk to me, I can make it right."

"How? By threatening my friend?"

"No actually that was my idea. Apologies, I`ve been known to go too far to make a point but I do always get results." Klaus told her. Then I turned his attention towards the gates as Amy, Jeremy and Kol came upstairs from the garage. Amy looked scared of the situation.

"You pretend to be so confident but I know the truth. You`re afraid people can see what you really are. An animal." With a simple movement, Klaus` bones started to break.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Seeing my boyfriend in pain like that was destroying me. Elijah, Marcel and Kol tried to help him but Davina stopped them too.

"A beast." She said coldly and made more of his bones cracking. Jeremy had to hold onto me with high strength.

"Please Davina, don`t hurt them!" I screamed at her. She ignored me.

"That`s enough out of you." She said to Nik and broke his neck. I tried again to get out of my brother`s grip but I couldn`t.

"Davina! You don`t have to do this." Elijah said as he tried to get up.

"You. You looked me in the eye and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me. You call yourself the noble one but you`re a killer. Just like your brothers. For 1000 years, you fed of the blood of innocent people. Why don`t you choke on it?"

I watched in horror at Elijah as he choked on his own blood.

"Please stop this Davina! We get your point!" I was crying. All I wanted was to go over to Nik. Elijah hit the ground, shortly dead as well. In the same process, she snapped Kol`s neck as well.

Davina then turned towards Marcel.

"And you. I trusted you. I loved you but you just used me to sustain power. You don`t care about me."

From that moment, I understood that Davina was all alone. She was only 16 and had no one to turn to. I don`t know or why but I felt my motherly instinct kick in towards her.

"You`re wrong." Marcel told Davina.

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over as a trophy maybe I should boil you in bronze."

"I cared. I took you in like you were my own blood." Marcel looked sincere to me. Suddenly out of nowhere, Rebekah came in and snapped his neck.

"Come on now love. Don`t tell me you were falling for that?" Rebekah told her. Davina started to cry silently.

"Jeremy. It`s ok. Let go of me." I told my brother calmly. He did as I asked him and I made myself walk over to Davina. I needed to comfort her. I touched her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me. She turned to me for comfort. It felt good.

"No this is impressive and well deserved in my opinion. Sorry Amy. Now before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you. Josh came walking in the door. I appeared that they were friends. She let go of me and looked at him.

"Josh, what are you doing here? It`s not safe for you, get out of here!" Rebekah then zoomed over to him and grabbed his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked whilst he was choking.

"Now, if I were Klaus I would rip Josh`s head clean off his body and feed it to a nightwalker and that would have been the end of your friend." She then let go of his neck.

"But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do. Like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof and while I am many things, I`m certainly not my brother. You can come down now Timothy." Rebekah told him.

"He told me I couldn`t climb of this beam." He replied scared.

"Then don`t climb, silly. Jump!" Rebekah walked over to him and he jumped into her arms. Davina let go of me for real and held on to Tim as much as she could.

"Why are you doing this?" Davina asked Rebekah.

"It seems to me that you are holding all the cards. You don`t know who you can trust and I`ve just proven to you that you can trust me, now I would like to show you one more thing. It won`t take long. You can bring your friends." Rebekah started to walk. Davina looked at me.

"Just go. You can trust her, I would know. She`s been my best friend for a long time now. I trust her with my life." I told her.

"You aren`t coming?" She asked me.

"No, I should stay here until he wakes up." I said and pointed at my boyfriend.

"He may have hurt you but I still care about him. I love him." Davina understood and gave me a hug before they left Jeremy and me behind.

I sat down by Nik and put his head in my lap. I just stroked his hair and waited for him to wake up. Then my phone rang.

"I have to take this. Can you stay here with them while I get this?" I asked my brother. He only nodded and I left. It was Sophie and she was freaking out.

_"I told you everything that I found." _

**_"You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings. Newsflash! That was 200 years ago. They are all just trees now." _**

_"You wanted to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking. Say a prayer, have a little faith. You can do this."_

With that, I hung up. I needed to be with my boyfriend right now. I walked back and he still hadn`t woken up yet. I glanced over at the others lying around but all I could focus on right now, was Nik.

Suddenly, he shot up. I felt relieved. He was ok but he was angry and hurt. He looked at me once and I could see his expressions changing for the better.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I`m fine. How about you?" He asked me as he saw my tears.

"Everything is fine. It`s just a lot to take in." I told him. Nik held on to me tightly.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." I was trembling. All this stress wasn`t good for the baby. I felt in my body.

"You don`t look so good." Jeremy told me.

"There`s nothing wrong." I told them both. Then Elijah and Kol woke up.

"Well. What a witch. She`s feisty, I`ll give her that." Kol said and rubbed his neck. A few minutes later, Marcel started to wake up.

"Well, this is an awkward event." Elijah said and helped him up.

Nik picked up his phone to call Rebekah.

_"Rebekah, where are you?" _

**_"I`m with Davina and she`s dying. Because of you." _**

_"Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel but she made it clear she`s not our friend. My apologies for not thinking she was yours." _

**_"Vampire blood isn`t working." _**

_"No it wouldn`t. You see the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her, is quite potent. It`s just a matter of time for her." _

**_"For both of them you bastard. They`re children. We could`ve dealt with her fairly." _**

_"There`s no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her own faith when she stood against me this was her choice, not mine."_

Nik hung up and faced us. I couldn`t believe he would actually kill Davina. She was just a little girl. I couldn`t even look at him right now. Without saying a word, I turned around and walked upstairs to my room, followed by Jeremy and to my surprise, Kol.

I just laid on my bed and my head was spinning.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jeremy said.

"If you could make all of this go away. That would be very helpful." I said with a low voice.

Jeremy sat down beside me and I laid my head on his chest.

"This is all so difficult. I just wish that it wasn`t so complicated all the time." I looked at Kol.

"Still glad you came back to this hellhole?" I asked him.

"Yes and I promise you that I will make it better for you. All I want from you, is that you`ll keep my niece safe at all costs and she has the most kick-ass uncles in the world who will take care of her after she`s born." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kol." I told him.

* * *

I had almost fallen asleep when I suddenly hear a scream from downstairs. It was Davina. I got up and ran outside. She was in Rebekah`s arms.

"I want Amy!" She was crying her eyes out. I ran downstairs.

"Davina! It`s ok. I`m here." I told her soothingly.

"Take her upstairs. Now!" I told them and Marcel took her from Rebekah`s arms. Nik was standing there looking at us and the bond that had so suddenly appeared between the young witch and me. Marcel walked up the stairs and I was about to follow him when Nik grabbed my arm.

"Nik. I might still love you but right now, I need you to leave me alone before I do something stupid. There`s a young girl who needs me right now." I said and removed his hand before walking upstairs to Davina.

Marcel placed her on the bed and I got in with her. Davina hugged me tight and I just stroked her hair. Within seconds of crying, she fell asleep in my arms. Marcel and Elijah just stood there, looking at us.

"She`ll never trust me again." Marcel said with huge amount of pain in his voice.

"Perhaps but you must never surrender to the fight of regaining that trust." Elijah told him and looked at me before turning his attention against Davina`s drawings.

"These drawings. What are they?" He asked.

"She drew these all the time when she was in the attic. She drew differently each time she sensed magic. She called them evil." Marcel said. I didn`t pay much attention. I concentrated on Davina. She needed me.

After some time, Davina rolled away from me, which was a good thing because I had to pee. Quietly got out of bed but she noticed.

"Where are you going?" She asked me weakly.

"I`m just going to the bathroom and then I`m coming right back. I promise. Davina nodded and closed her eyes again. I walked past Nik`s study and saw Elijah sitting there, trying to map out the drawings.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked and walked in.

"Better now." He said and gave me one of his trade smiles. My heart skipped a beat. I hated when it did that.

"How was your day? I heard you disposed your protectors." He said with a smirk.

"Well. My brother and I needed some time alone. There`s no harm in that." I said and blushed.

"Have you figured anything out with the sketches?" I asked him.

"I think these sketches withholds a premonition. It seem to suggest that something is coming. Something sinister." Elijah told me and put the last pieces together.

The pieces contained an image of a woman and I recognized from Elijah`s memories.

"It`s that?" was all I manage to say. I had to contact Sophie right away. This was bad. I slowly walked out of the study and grabbed my phone.

* * *

I had to warn Sophie about the warning of Celeste`s return. I was on my way back down to the garage to talk a little more privately when I suddenly felt dizzy again. My head felt heavy.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was the staircase coming towards my face.

* * *

**Finally a new update. It took me long enough. I hope you liked it! **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***totalRandum: I`m glad Kol is back too :) Sorry it took some time to update but luckily I`m back:) **

***High Gaurdian: I did the happy-dance too! I hope that Jeremy and Kol can try to be civil towards on another for Amy`s sake. **

***Sleiwd: Glad you liked it. Sorry about the wait and sorry about the wait for this chapter as well. I`m not doing it on purpose. But until June, I`ll have a lot to do. The almost kiss.. I know... It`s almost dreamy :) **

***Shakilove: yes! The family is back together :) **

**Anna B: About the betrayal towards Elijah. I think it`s a big part of the story but I tried to make it look like she was kind of being blackmailed by Sophie to do it. Because of her family. **

**I think it`s important to have Amy reflect her feelings towards the other ****characters. It gives it more soul. Glad you like my writing! it means a lot. About starting another story; Maybe some time in the future, I will :) I have to be honest, I haven`t been that fond of Enzo before but I have to say that I`m warming up to him now. I love, love, LOVE his accent ;) Imagine that? **

**I think when it comes to Kol, he will be the friend she can turn to and she has some obligations when it comes to Kol. I think Kol cares about her as a friend. I hope I can keep the relationship between Jeremy and Kol on good terms because I feel like Amy needs them both. **

***Loving-The-Originals: Glad you`re happy that Kol is back :) I hope you liked how I twisted it in this chapter. What Klaus will do regarding Elijah`s feelings, I really have no clue to be honest. You just have to continue reading the story ;) **

***Guest: I`ll do my best to keep them together. I want them to be together forever :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Cue The Rain

**So I'm back. Should be studying to my next exam but I wanted to share this with you as well.**

**Enjoy. **

**_I do not own The Originals, only my OC. _**

**cathrineoriginal**

* * *

**Cue The Rain**

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v **

I could hear the scream and the thud of someone falling down the stairs. I could feel and smell whom it was.

My Amy.

She was lying at the bottom of the stairs out cold. In that moment, I was terrified of losing her and the baby. I rushed over to her at the same time as every vampire in the Abattoir came rushing forwards. I was the one to pick her up, not wanting anyone else to touch her. Amy were still unconscious when I held her in my arms.

I looked up and saw her brother Jeremy and Kol. They looked terrified but then I saw Elijah and I knew that look. Why hadn't I seen it before? It was the look of a concerned man in love. I knew he was close to Amy but not this close.

"What happened?" Jeremy Gilbert asked me as I took her into our bedroom.

"She fell down the stairs and knocked herself unconscious." I told her little brother. I placed Amy on our bed and wanted to be alone with her.

"I know you're concerned about Amy but I need to be alone with her for a while." Jeremy didn't like this and I could understand that.

"I will come for you when she wakes up."

"I'm not leaving her." Jeremy was being stubborn but also afraid.

"Fine. You can stay but the rest of you, get out." I glared at my big brother. He reluctantly left us. How dared he have feelings for my Amy? Did she feel something for him as well?

I couldn't let those things matter right now.

"Is the baby ok?" Jeremy asked and brought me back.

"I can still hear her heartbeat. I think everything's fine." I told him without taking my eyes off her.

I was so scared of losing her. I knew I wouldn't survive without her.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I woke with a gasp on my own bed. I sat up and was immediately in Nik's arms.

"Ssh. It's ok love." He told me.

"What happened?" I looked at both Nik and my brother.

"You fell down the stairs. But I don't know what happened before that." Nik told me. My arms went instinctively to my stomach.

"The baby is just fine. She's a tough one, just like her mother." He told me and I started to relax.

"What happened before you fell?" Jeremy asked me concerned.

"I haven't been feeling well tonight and I got dizzy and past out just as I was supposed to walk downstairs and that`s the last thing I remember." I told them as my tears streamed down my face.

"What caused this?" Nik cupped my face and stared at me.

"Jeremy, can I get a few minutes alone with Nik?" I asked my brother. Reluctantly, Jeremy got up and left us.

"It's been so stressful around here lately, it's not good for the baby. She gets worked up when I'm angry or upset and it's been a lot of that lately." I told him honestly.

"We're drifting apart again Nik and it's worse than before and you know it and I don't know how we're going to survive it. I feel so insecure, as if everything I do is wrong. I feel out of place."

Nik cut me off by kissing me a long and loving kiss. The kind that I have been missing and craving.

"I've been neglecting you haven't I?" He said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry little wolf."

"I think we need some time alone together Nik. Away from this place. There's so much going on here right now that we forget what it means to be in love. I can't believe that I'm saying this but it was a lot easier when we lived in Mystic Falls."

Nik chuckled a little and kissed my forehead. Without another word, he picked me up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a strange looked upon my face.

"I'm taking you away from here for the night." He told me.

"What about Davina? I can't just leave her here. I promised her that I would stay with her."

"The little witch will be fine. She has a lot of protection and she's sleeping now. We'll be back first thing in the morning." Nik said and opened the bedroom door.

He took me downstairs to his car.

"Where are you going? Are you ok?" Elijah, Kol and Jeremy came down to the garage. I could see the worry in Elijah's eyes. I felt a pang of guilt for what I did to him earlier today.

"Everything is fine. I am taking Amy away from here for the night. She needs some quiet time just for one night." Nik told them.

"Please take care of Davina. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I promise." I told Kol and he only nodded.

"We'll take care of her, I promise." Kol told me and closed the passenger door. Nik drove out of the Abattoir and down Bourbon Street.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We're spending the night in our bed at the plantation for the night." Nik told me and kissed my hand. I felt relieved that we got this night together and alone but I knew that his or my phone could easily disturb us. We reached the plantation in no time. It was so quiet and I loved it.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me as he closed the door behind us.

"Honestly, all I want to do is to take a bath and then go to bed." I told him and leaned against him.

"Well, let me run it for you then." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I want to take a bath preferable with you." I said and smiled up at him.

"I think we can arrange that." He picked me up again, rushed me upstairs and started the water.

It was so nice being together like a normal couple for once. We got in the bathtub and Nik was sitting behind me. I leaned into his embrace. It felt so nice.

"How is our little princess feeling right now?" Nik whispered in my ear whilst he placed his hands on my stomach.

"She feels happy and hopefully sleeping. Almost like I am about to do." I told him.

"That's good. It sad that I haven't even felt her kick yet. You're 5 months pregnant now and I haven't felt it once." Nik actually looked sad.

"Well, hopefully you will soon." I told him and turned my head to look at him.

"I love you, Amy." It felt so good to hear him say that again. I felt like it's been forever since he said it like that.

"I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson." He kissed me tenderly and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was amazing that after all this time, every kiss still felt like our first kiss.

After some time in the bathtub, we got out and got ready for bed. I was seriously tired. It actually felt good to be back in my old bedroom and my old bed. I settled in under the sheets and Nik brought me as close to him as possible.

"Sleep well, little wolf." Nik murmured in my ear.

"Goodnight Nik." I told him with a yawn. I was at the verge of sleep when I suddenly shot up gasping.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Nik asked worriedly.

"No. It's nothing wrong." I told him with a smile. I grabbed his hand.

"The baby. She's kicking." I told him with a smile. I knew Nik could feel it too.

"That's amazing." He whispered with tears in his eyes. He kissed me tenderly again.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"I am thinking that I am so much more in love with you right now. If that's even possible." I felt my tears trying to escape.

I kissed him.

"Well. Now that our daughter is awake and lively, what do you say to a little make out session?" I asked my boyfriend.

I didn't have to ask him twice.

I fell asleep feeling safe and secure for a change.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up early. We had to return to New Orleans. I didn't want to go but a part of me needed to be with Davina and I wanted to be there before she woke up.

Things between Nik and me were good right now. We really needed this little time together. Nik parked the car in the garage and we walked hand in hand back to the Abattoir.

Jeremy and Kol was the first ones to greet us.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked me.

"Much better, thank you. How is Davina?" I asked back.

"She slept through the night Darling and she's still sleeping." Kol said.

"I should go check on her." I said.

"Allow me, sweetheart. You should go and get some breakfast." Nik said and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Jeremy ran upstairs to make scrambled eggs for me and I was stuck with Kol.

"So, did you get into any trouble while I was away?" I asked him.

"No, I stayed with Davina all night. She's actually a really nice girl. Once you get to know her." I could see the light in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Kol! She's only 16!" I glared at him. Kol started laughing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I was just messing with you." Kol wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the living room. Elijah was standing there with the picture of Celeste that Davina drew. Elijah turned to look at me and gave me a smile.

"Good to see you again, Amy. How was your night?" He asked me.

"Relaxing." I said simply and sat down on the couch. Elijah looked happy because I was happy.

"So, do you have a story for me?" I asked him.

"As the matter of fact I do." Elijah said and looked at the picture again.

**_"The Italians call them Strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them Aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from they called them Hexa, and here, we call them witch. _**

**_Over the centuries the vampires has fought against them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. As our enemy or allies, they have been forced to be reckon with. The magic of the ancestors anchors our city. There's never been one all-powerful witch, until Davina." _**

"Who's now tucked in safe and sound down the hall, under my protection." Nik came in after checking in on Davina. It made me feel better. Nik looked at the drawings.

"Celeste was quite beautiful and a potent of evil according to Davina." Nik said and it got me a little annoyed that also he though she was beautiful.

"Yes but maybe Davina was mistaken of what she calls evil for power. Celeste was really powerful in her day but she's been dead for 200 years. I don't understand why all these sketches now." Elijah said and sat down on the couch opposite of me whilst Jeremy came in with my breakfast.

"Why does any witch do anything?" Nik asked as he sat down beside me.

Suddenly I heard screaming from Davina's bedroom. She was angry with Marcel and she called my name.

"I should go and calm her down before she does something she can't control." I said and got up. Nik grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, please." Nik pleaded me. All I could do was to nod and at the same time, another item in her room smashed against the wall. Nik was getting annoyed.

"Young, old, dead or alive witches are a pain in the ass." I couldn't help myself and smacked Nik's head before leaving and it made Kol and Jeremy laugh.

I walked into Davina's room at the same time as she started to cough. She had trouble breathing. I tried to comfort her but got spooked when dirt and sand was coming out of her mouth. Suddenly Nik came through the door.

"What's all this nonsense?" When he saw the dirt coming out of Davina's mouth, he stopped.

"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath. He looked at me.

"I know you care about Davina but I need you to get out of this room right now." He told me. I didn't want to leave her.

"That's not going to happen and you know that." I told Nik firmly. Suddenly, an earthquake began. Things were falling down around us and I was scared. Nik held me against him for safety. He grabbed me and we went outside. Everything was moving around. Rebekah came towards us.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" She asked.

"Davina." Nik simply said.

Then it got quiet again. Rebekah went to see how Davina was doing and Nik grabbed me to keep me with him in the living room.

Nik looked at all of us.

"This is madness. How can a 16 year old girl shake the entire French Quarter?" He asked.

"I've seen her rock the church but I've never seen something like this before." Marcel told us.

"How did you control her in the attic?"

"I didn't have to but I never killed her boyfriend." Marcel said coldly.

"Yes, we've been over this part all ready. The point is in her present state she's a useless tool against the witches." Nik said.

"She's not a tool, something's wrong with her." Marcel told the others.

"She has too much power that she cannot control, that we already knew." Elijah said.

I slowly got up. I wanted to see Davina and Nik didn't stop me. I was just going into her room when I saw Elijah was leaving. I knew where he was going so I approached him.

"You're going to see Sophie." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You didn't have to eavesdrop, I keep nothing from you." Elijah told me and started to walk.

"I didn't." I said and followed him.

"And I don't like keeping things from you either but if you're going to see Sophie then I need to tell you something."

Elijah stopped and turned to me. I knew that in a few moments time, he would be so upset with me and I was dreading this.

"Sophie called me and asked me for a favor, she kind of held my family as blackmail. They are bound by a curse to stay in their wolf form and she said she was the only one to break it and she wouldn't help me if I didn't help her." God! I was rambling. It didn't make any sense.

"Amy. Whatever this is, you have to tell me." Elijah said. This was going to be bad.

"Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains, so Jeremy and I went through your journals and I found out where you buried her and I told her." I could see it on his face. He was hurt and it was my fault.

"I know it was stupid and wrong but I didn't know what to do. I should have just asked you."

Elijah didn't know how to respond to what I told him.

"Please say something." It came out barely as a whisper. I was preparing for him to yell at me but what he said next was even more heartbreaking.

"She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would not be found. Not only have you violated my privacy, you have broken my promise to her."

I felt so terrible. What I've done to him was unforgiveable.

"I thought it was just bones Elijah."

"If you truly believed that. Why didn't you ask me where to find her?" With that, Elijah left me alone. I started to cry and the next I knew, Kol was standing in front of me with Jeremy coming behind him.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked me. All I could do was shaking my head.

"Just give Elijah some time he cannot stay mad at you for long." Kol told me and gave me a hug.

I looked over at my brother and he gave me a sad smile.

"I should've never insisting on you doing this." Jeremy said to me.

"Don't. I knew exactly what I was doing." I let go of Kol and walked back inside. I needed to see how Davina was doing.

I peaked my head in. She was not looking good. She was sweating and tossing around in bed. In spite of the minions warning me, I got into her bed and held her. She was all alone in this and she needed someone to lean on. Davina opened her eyes.

"Amy? Where were you last night?" She asked me weakly.

"I'm sorry. I got ill last night so I couldn't return." I told her as I stroke her hair.

"Oh. Are you ok now?" She sat up a bit.

"Yes everything is fine. How did Jeremy and Kol treat you?" I asked.

Davina gave me a small smile.

"They were arguing a bit and discussed you. You do know they all really care about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Elijah and Kol sat in here yesterday, talking. They didn't know I was awake. They were talking about you. How good you are and how beautiful you are." I didn't know what to say.

"Amy, I think Elijah is in love with you. The way he was talking about you. It sounded like a man in love." Davina closed her eyes again and drifted off in an uneasy sleep.

Could it be true? No. Elijah wasn't in love with me, he couldn't be. Besides, I love Nik.

* * *

After a little while, I walked out of her room and to the living room where Nik and Rebekah were.

"How is she?" Nik asked me as I sat down beside him.

"She's sleeping for now but I think it's just a matter of time before she gets worse." I said worried out of my mind. Nik brought me closer to him.

Jeremy and Kol joined us when Elijah came back with Sophie. Well this was awkward.

Elijah sat down in a chair and he wanted answers from Sophie.

"You stole the remains of the very same witch Davina has been drawing for months. Care to explain about this startling coincidence?"

Sophie looked at the drawings.

"I can't. I didn't know about Celeste Dubois until I.." Sophie was interrupted by a scream and then the house started shaking again. I knew it was Davina. I needed to get up there to her. No one else even flinched whilst the house shook

"Was that Davina?" Sophie asked.

"Charming little habit she has developed." Nik said with a little annoyance.

"And the earthquake I felt today?"

"Also Davina and she's has been throwing up dirt." Rebekah said informingly. Sophie was terrified.

"Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time but we need to complete the harvest, now!" Sophie said.

"Said the desperate witch. Conveniently." Nik looked a little smug.

"I'm serious. That earthquake you just felt, it's the preview of the disaster movie about to hit us."

"Why should we believe you?" Elijah asked.

"You've met Davina. You know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power from the three girls who were sacrificed in the harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and it's taking us down with it."

Everyone looked at each other. This was really bad. Nik looked at me once and then looked at Kol and Jeremy.

"Keep Amy safe until I return." He commanded quickly and left in a hurry.

Great, Nik were overprotective of me again. Like I couldn't take care of myself.

"We should tell Davina what's going on." I said aloud.

"I'll do it." Rebekah said and got up.

"No! I'll do it. She should hear it from me." I told Rebekah and got up. Without saying anything else I got up and walked to Davina's room followed by Rebekah, Kol and Jeremy.

Davina looked up at me. She was so scared.

"Amy, what's happening to me?" I sat down on the bed and started to tell her what was wrong. She was starting to shake and I couldn't continue. Rebekah stepped forward.

"And then comes wind, and since the next one is more intense then the last, you could say you'll blow the roof of this place and after the wind, it's water and it will be pretty bad and the last one is fire. It will tear this city apart. To stop all of this from happening, they want to complete the ritual."

Davina looked at me.

"No!" She was terrified and it killed me.

"The witches said you'll be resurrected." Rebekah tried to calm her down.

"They're liars. They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel. Just like you." She told Rebekah.

"Davina you may think that I don't care about you but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have everything ripped away from you based on bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?"

Rebekah tried to give Davina some sedative but that got Davina all worked up and made the wind blew up outside. Rebekah were quick with the sedative and it made her calm down and the wind calmed down a little. I needed to get out of there. This was too intense for me.

I walked outside to get some air. So much for a non-stressful environment for my daughter. A witch apocalypse. I wanted to stay by myself for a while but Kol and Jeremy stayed close by me.

After about 15 minutes, Nik and Elijah came back.

"The sedated her too heavily." Elijah said to Nik as he picked up some of the chairs.

"Well, if this is her sedated, I'd like to see her otherwise." Nik complained.

"We agreed that Davina would be sacrificed. There's no need for her to blow off our roof in the meantime." Nik told his brother.

"No way. You're not touching her!" Marcel jumped down to them and hit Nik square in the face, making me angry and stepped forward.

"Alright, I'll guess I deserved that one." Nik told Marcel.

"Yes and you deserve this!" I told Marcel and was about to punch him when Kol grabbed me and held on to me keeping me from them. I struggled against him.

"Marcel no one wishes to harm that girl less than I but there is no scenario here. If we simply wait this out, she's going to die." Elijah kept Marcel back.

"According to Sophie, the witch that screwed over everybody here." Marcel snapped.

"The harvest was working before it was stopped. The non-believers like Sophie Deveraux come to have faith that these girls can be resurrected then I also am a believer."

Marcel walked up to Nik.

"I saved Davina from the harvest and now you want me to just hand her over?"

"Do you think I am happy about this? If the witches complete the harvest, not only will they regain their power, we lose our weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to see as a coincidence but these winds. If Davina is not sacrificed every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire." Nik told him.

"Oh, now you care about the city." Marcel argued back.

"We should, we built it." Elijah said.

"And we all saw it burn to the ground, twice. I do not want that to happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Nik said firmly.

"Yeah." Marcel said and left us.

"You're not a people-person are you Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Nonsense Elijah. I love people. Just on my way to warn some of them. In case, the weather gets out of hand. Perhaps you want to tag along?"

"No, since Sophie Deveraux is consecrating Celeste's remains and though her actions is comprehensible, still I should pay my respect." Elijah said and walked to the gate. I needed to talk to him.

"Elijah, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked but he cut me off and left without saying a word.

Nik could see that this was hard for me.

"I'll talk to him, little wolf. I love you." Nik said to me and kissed me before going after his big brother.

"Which one of us is the people-person again?" He was mocking his brother.

Jeremy touched my shoulder but I moved away from his touch.

"I need some time alone right now." I said to both him and Kol. I walked down to the basement and I let it all go and just cried. My daughter noticed my distress and moved around like crazy. I rubbed my belly.

"I'm so sorry little one. I promise you I will do better." I whispered to her mostly to sooth myself.

* * *

I don't know how long I was sitting there but then I remembered the wolves in the Bayou. They needed help. I had to try to help them somehow and the first thing that came to mind was food.

I found the food cellar and found a lot of food that I could provide them with and started packing it down into boxes.

I couldn't stop crying so I needed something else to do. I suddenly felt arms around me. I didn't know that Nik had returned.

"What are you doing?" He asked me softly.

"I was going to take these out to the.."

"If you say Bayou, I will chain you our bed and not in the kinky way!" Nik was angry.

"I can't just do nothing, Nik! Everything is falling apart here. Whatever I do, I can't save Davina. I can't do anything to stop this. The only thing can do is this and I can't handle this anymore!" I knocked over some tables, having a real tantrum. Nik actually looked scared for me. All he could do was to keep his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

I was having a mental breakdown and it didn't get any better when he told me that Marcel had taken Davina and ran off.

"Would you like to come with me? I want to show you something. Maybe this will ease your mind a bit." Nik told me.

I nodded into his chest and he picked up the boxes I had packed.

Nik drove me to St. Ann's church. I didn't understand why we came here. A man came towards us and something told me that this was Father Kieran.

"We haven't gone through the other stuff yet that you provided for us Klaus." He said as Nik gave him the box.

"This isn't from me. It's from her." Nik looked back at me.

"That's very kind of you.."

"Amy." I answered him.

"Ah. You're Klaus' girlfriend?" I only nodded.

"And these people are?" I asked.

"Father Kieran has given them shelter. He likes to do others good. But now I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume that because of the look on your face, you don't have them stashed up in your attic."

"Those days are gone." Father Kieran stated.

"Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is for them to be found."

Kieran picked up his phone and left us. I looked around I have seen some of these people before.

"These people. They are werewolves aren't they? And the priest he said that you donated the food. You are helping them?" I asked him.

"They are not your werewolves. They're my clan from very far back. They have fallen upon hard times and that has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say, maybe it's Elijah's influence." I felt I threw that in my face on purpose but I didn't say anything right now.

"What did you mean when you said your clan?" I asked as we walked back to the car.

"The blood that runs in their veins, runs in mine and in our daughter." This was too much for me to handle.

"This family gets more complicated by the second." I told him and shrugged. Nik chuckled a little and kissed my forehead.

"I heard you had a fight with Elijah today. Word of advice when it comes to dealing with him, don't do what I do. Just apologize. He's a master in forgiveness. Now let's get you home safe." He said and opened the passenger door for me.

* * *

When we got back, I walked straight to my brother's room. I needed some alone time with him. But he wasn't alone. When I opened the door, he and Kol were playing Xbox.

"Really? There's an apocalypse out here now and you two are seriously playing Xbox? Unbelievable!" I exclaimed at the newfound friends.

They were about to answer but then Nik came and told us that Elijah wanted to talk to all of us. I came in to the living room, just as Rebekah said;

"After a thousand years, you've finally gone mad. Our own mother?"

"Yes our beloved mother whom Niklaus affectionately placed in a coffin in our basement. Not daggered but quite dead."

"Well she tried to kill us and Amy at one point." Nik said with a smirk.

"I say we put it to use and put it to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch and we as her family share that share that ancestor magic." Elijah explained.

"We are vampires, Elijah. We can`t practice magic." Rebekah said.

"Yes but we know someone who can. Sophie Deveaux. We just have to be a part of the harvest. As for our own property, not all of mother's descendants are dead." He said and brought out a piece of paper.

"The baby." I said with a shudder.

"The baby. According to this paper, we now own the plantation. If we bury our mother there and we consecrated those grounds, we could complete the harvest."

I didn't like the sound of this as all but it seemed like Nik and Kol did. I felt this was too dangerous.

"Am I the only one thinking?" Rebekah asked her brothers.

"Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies, to use against us."

"Concerning our circumstances I don't see we have any choice, Rebekah." Elijah said.

"I don't know why I bother. You two would just do what you want anyway." She said.

"No. Our decision must be unanimous." Elijah stated.

"This is not a democracy." Nik said annoyed.

"You're quite right. This is family." With that, the rain started to pour out side.

"Water." Kol stated.

"The next sign begins Rebekah." Elijah said.

"Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in." Rebekah said.

Nik looked smug.

"Well. This is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her." Nik left us and I felt like I didn't understand anything. No one explained to me what all of this meant for my daughter and me.

"Don't worry Amy. This will not harm your child." Rebekah said before she disappeared to try to find Marcel.

Nik came back shortly and we drove off to the plantation. He asked Jeremy to drive. Nik felt the need of sitting in the back with me.

"Nothing will happen with you, Amy. I won't allow it." He told me and kissed me tenderly.

I could see Elijah staring at us. He was jealous. I knew he was.

Father Kieran was waiting for us to perform the funeral. We all stood around the coffin in the rain. Nik kept his arm securely around my waist. He turned to Rebekah.

"Did you find them?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Will he bring her?"

"He'll bring her." Rebekah said confident.

"Are you ready to do this?" Father Kieran asked us. Nik took out a knife and sliced his hand open.

"Always and forever." He handed the knife over to me and I did the same. When all of us had done it with the same knife, Father Kieran took the knife and threw it in the grave with the coffin.

"It's done." He told us and Jeremy came running out of the house. Why he had to go back there, I didn't know.

"We need to get back to the cemetery." Nik told us and all I could do was to nod. On the ride back, it hit me. Davina was going to die. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Nik didn't say anything to me and just kept closely to himself and kissed my head.

We reached the cemetery faster than I thought. It was raining more than ever before and all we could do was to wait. To wait and see if Marcel would bring Davina. I couldn't stop myself from trembling. I wasn't cold, I just couldn't stop.

With Nik in on hand and my brother in the other, I was able to keep me standing up.

Suddenly we saw flames high up in the air.

"Fire!" Sophie exclaimed. Slowly but surely, Marcel approached us with Davina in his arms. She looked so fragile.

Marcel placed Davina down by the other girls from the sacrifice and Sophie got ready to finish it all. Davina looked at me and it was torture. She wasn't crying anymore. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"It's ok, Amy. I promise everything will be ok. We'll see each other again." She told me.

"I love you." I told her whilst crying.

"I love you too, Amy. You've been like a mother to me." Nik had to physically move me away from her. Very gently, I might add.

"Come on sweetheart. We have to do this now." He said softly. I walked with him and buried myself onto Jeremy's shoulder. I did not want to see it happen. It was hard enough to know that she was going to die.

Then I knew she was dead. I could feel it and the rain stopped. It made me cry even more. Sophie didn't waste any time. She started the rest of the ritual.

"After the harvest comes the reaping. The sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones."

Silence. Nothing happened. I dared to look up from my brother's shoulder. It was terrible to watch her lying there dead.

"We call upon our elders to resurrect your ones." Sophie repeated.

Nothing happened. It didn't work. Sophie broke down, pleading. Something went wrong. Davina wasn't coming back. I just knew it. I was about to hit the ground but Nik grabbed me and lifted me up. He then followed Marcel back to the Abattoir. He needed to get me out of there. Jeremy trailed behind with Kol.

When we reached the Abattoir, Marcel were furious and threw things around.

"Go to him Nik. He needs you right now." I said and wiped away my tears. He kissed my forehead and put me down. Jeremy and Kol came and I stood there with them.

"That won't bring her back you know." Nik said calmly.

"This is your fault. I shouldn't have let you anywhere near her."

"Marcel.."

"The city was fine until you came. We were fine, Davina was safe, and she was in control. If you hadn't get her worked up and killed that boy." Marcel shouted at him.

"My condolences that the girl is gone but don't lose prospective. We still have our community, the vampires of this town."

"I don't care about the vampires. She is dead. Do you hear me?" When Marcel said it like that, I started to cry all over again.

"Get me out of here." I told Jeremy and Kol. They brought me back upstairs and to my bedroom.

I was numb. This was so wrong. Jeremy sat beside me the whole time.

"I don't want to be here right now. I need to get away."

Jeremy took something out of his jacket.

"Funny you should mention that." I looked up and saw the plane tickets Rebekah gave me for my birthday.

"What do you say about going back to Mystic Falls for a little while and see our sister?" I didn't need to think twice about it.

"I'm in. Let's go and meet our sister." I told him.

Jeremy ran to his room and started to pack.

"What are you waiting for? Go pack your bags, you're coming with." I told Kol.

Kol gave me the biggest smile ever and went to pack his own bag.

Whilst I was packing my bag, Nik came up to our room.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm packing. Jeremy, Kol and I are going back to Mystic Falls for a while. I can't stay here right now. I need to see my friends and my sister."

I was expecting him to object and telling me not to go but he didn't. He only stopped me and embraced me.

"I don't want you to go, little wolf but I think you'll need this right now. After everything that happened tonight. I think it's a good idea that you go back and see your friends and your sister."

I had to battle with my tears again.

"Thank you, Nik. I love you so much." I told him and kissed him for a long time.

We wished to leave as soon as possible. Therefore, Nik told us that he would give us a ride out to the airport. He took my bag and grabbed my hand as we made our way downstairs. Jeremy and Kol were already waiting for us.

Just before I walked down to the garage, I saw Elijah standing there. I looked at Nik.

"I need to talk to him before I leave." I told him. Nik only nodded and walked to the garage so we could have some privacy.

I walked up to Elijah.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. Jeremy, Kol and I are going back to Mystic Falls for a while. I can't stay here right now. With Davina being gone. I just can't."

He didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to forgive me yet?" I asked him.

"It's not that easy Amy."

"Elijah, it was wrong of me to read your journals I know that. I should have come straight to you. I shouldn't have told Sophie about Celeste. It didn't work anyway but after all that happened today, why can't we get past this?"

"Of all people, you should know why. During my fever in the Bayou, you were inside my mind. You know what Celeste means to me."

"Don't you mean meant to you?" I asked carefully.

"No. Do you even know how rare love is? In a thousand years I have found but twice and when I have, I have honored it."

I looked away for a moment. I had to be careful with my words around him now.

"I know what a promise means to you Elijah but you made it 200 years ago. I'm not saying that it wasn't wrong of me to do it but I would never choose the dead over the living. So why are you?" He still didn't answer me.

"I'm sorry Elijah." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye." I said and started to walk to the garage door. He suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

Once again he was standing way too close to me and he was about to kiss me but instead he kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye Amy. Stay safe." Then he was gone.

I closed my eyes for a second. This was getting out of hand. I shook it off and walked down to the others. I got in the front seat of the car and let out a sigh.

"Everything ok, love?" Nik asked me.

"I hope it is." I said looking at him. He knew this was hard for me.

It felt good to be able to go back to Mystic Falls for a while and it felt good to be on the plane.

I looked over at Kol and my brother who was arguing about some stupid game. I could see he was excited to see Elena and the others. He looked over at me.

"Sure you're fine, Amy?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not fine but I hope I will be again." I told him honestly. Kol opened his arm so that I could move in closer to him.

"I'll make sure you'll feel better. I promise you Darling."

"Thank you. Oh and promise me something else. Please don't try to kill my sister whilst we are there."

Kol chuckled at me and hugged me tight.

"For you darling. Anything."

The memory of Davina dying lingered in my mind but I was determent not to start crying again. I was going back home for a while.

Home.

Mystic Falls, here we come…

* * *

**This was yet another emotional chapter. I'm actually sitting here on the train to go back home, crying whilst writing this. I hope you all liked it and I will probably have the next chapter up after my next exam, which is on Tuesday. Then I will embrace the 100th episode of "The Vampire Diaries." It will be fantastic!**

**Until next time!**

**cathrineoriginal**

***grapejuice101: I love the bond between Amy and Davina myself. I really do ;) Hayley will make an appearance later on. I just don't know when.**

***Loving-The-Originals: I like that Kol is such a good friend to Amy but I still want him to be a little like the old self that I know he can be. I like Davina/Amy connection too. I know. Nik screws up all the time but he's trying so hard. I think Amy must be the most forgiving person in the world.**

***High Gaurdian: Haha. I will let you know, the shoe really hurts:p I Love the friendship between Kol and Jeremy. Bonnie is coming back in the next chapter! Woohoo!**

***Shakilove: Haha. I assumed you liked it then. Good to know more of your reads the story.**

***Sleiwd: Kol is baaaaaack! I love it! They are amazing, I know! Haha Finn doesn't count in anything :P Thank you for saying that! I feel like the writing goes better and better. I will tell you a little secret. For a few days, I had a little writer's block but then I get reviews like yours and it gives me new inspiration! So thank YOU for that! and thank you for the late birthday congratulation!**

***plotzmichellemp: Amy and the baby is fine. She fainted due to all the stress in everything that is happening around her. I hope you think this update was fast enough ;)**

***Anna.B: Thank you so much!**

**I love the scene with the dress as well. I wanted to bring it in so that it was authentic. I think that she didn't want to hurt him but she felt like she had too. I have to say, writing her confession was actually a little funny with her all rambling on and not getting anywhere. Kol is a great friend and I just had to write in a moment with him and Jeremy bonding over an Xbox game. I just had to… haha! So I think those two will become even greater friends as the story develops. I felt so bad for Amy when Davina died. I could have written more about the comfort but I thought this was a good way to get over to "The Vampire Diaries" mainly because Amy didn't want to be around everything that reminded her about Davina.**

**About our Enzo; Omg! I thought I was going to die when I saw that! Why did they have to do it like that? God!**

**Elijah's reaction to the witch thing. Well. He was hurt and actually being kind of a jerk when she wanted to talk to him to explain herself but I thought in the end when she apologized, it was so sweet. I know the Klaus moments are full of tension. That's why I started the chapter with some alone Klamy time. I just wanted them to have some loving moments together before everything went wrong. I love the man in the suit as well. So Amy got ill because of the stress. I thought about Elijah or Jeremy to find her but I wanted Klaus to do it. Glad you like it and continue to read it.**

***Nicole: Glad you like it! I haven't thought about anything regarding Kol's past. If you have some good ideas, please let me know. It would be interesting to know. Maybe you could help me with it?**

**I hope that the friendship between Jeremy and Kol will stand. It would be fun for the both of them to go out and do something like that and then get a pissed off Amy or something.**

**Regarding Rebekah and her secret about Mikael; I really don't know yet. I have to figure it out somehow.**

**I want to bring Genevieve into the story, I just don`t know if I want her with Kol. She`s a great character, I just don`t like her that much but that can change in the future! **


	12. Chapter 12 Let Her Go

**Here is the Big Mystic Fall chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who`s reading my story. **

**Especially: **

***High Gaurdian - You were my 100th reviewer :) **

***Anna.B - You give amazing reviews and pointers. **

***Sleiwd: Because you`ve been there since the early chapters of "The Gilbert Wolf" and still, here you are :D **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Let Her Go **

It was a dawn of a new day and we landed on the airport outside Mystic Fall. No one knew we were coming. We hadn`t heard from Elena in a few weeks so Kol compelled his way to a car and we drove the familiar road back to Mystic Falls. I took out my phone and called Nik. He was glad to hear my voice.

**_"How was your flight?" _**

_"It was ok. I finally stopped crying but you know. I can`t believe she`s really gone." _

**_"I know love. If I could find a way to bring her back, I would." _**

_"I know. I love you Nik." _

**_"Love you too Amy. Please take good care of yourself and our daughter. I`ll call you later little wolf." _**

_"I will." _

I hung up the phone just as we passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.

"Wow. It feel like it`s been forever since we`ve been here." Jeremy said as we drove down familiar roads.

"I know. It sure feels that way." I told him.

"Brings back a lot of memories, that`s for sure." Kol wiggled his eyebrows. I punched him in the arm.

"And just like that, Kol Mikaelson is back to his old self. That didn`t take long." I muttered under my breath. Kol wanted to go hunting and I told him he could if he promised to just take one and I had to be able to trust him. Give him the benefit of doubt. He said he would meet us at the boarding house later.

We drove all the way to the boarding house. I thought maybe Elena were at Whitmore but we could stop and see Damon and Stefan first.

As we stopped the car, I could see Damon walking to his front door, turning around when he heard us. I was the first one to step out of the car.

"Amy? is that you?"

"Hey Damon." I said. That was when I saw his bloodstained neck.

"God! What happened to you?" I asked as Jeremy stepped out as well.

"It`s a long story. Come here and give me a hug." I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. It felt nice to be back.

"Nice to see you again little Gilbert." Damon took Jeremy`s hand.

"Damon. So where is our sister?" Jeremy asked.

"That I would like to know." Damon said and turned to walk in the door.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" I asked and followed him.

I stopped when I saw none other than Katherine Pierce in the hallway, trying to sneak out.

I couldn`t help but laugh.

"Wow. I have to say Ms. Pierce. Mortality is NOT your best look." I told her.

Katherine glared at me with an angry look and ignored me. She looked at Damon.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked him.

"Ditto." Damon said and looked at her in disgust.

"Elena isn`t here by any chance is she?"

"I haven`t seen her. Not that I`ve been looking." Katherine said smugly. Oh, she was hiding something.

"Stef, you awake?" Damon shouted through the house.

"You know, he hasn`t seen her either. I know because we were together. All night."

I shuddered at the thought of Stefan doing Katherine.

"Look I`ve had a pretty crappy couple of days. If you`re implying what I think you`re implying.."

"What? What are you thinking? That our hot naked bodies collided in one unforgettable night of passion."

"I`m gonna barf." All three of us said in unison.

"Good. My work here is done. Bye mama-wolf." Katherine said and closed the door behind her.

"As much as I want to stay here, I really want to see Bonnie. Maybe she knows something about Elena." Jeremy told us.

I understood that he wanted to meet Bonnie.

"Go. I`ll call you if I hear anything." I told him and hugged him. Jeremy left and I followed Damon upstairs to see Stefan. I was really looking forward to seeing him again. We walked up to his room and it was as if nothing had changed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stefan asked as he came out of the bathroom. He didn`t see me right away.

"You know, being held against my will, getting shot in the head and now I can`t find Elena but we have some reinforcements." Damon said and moved out of the way.

"Hey bestie." I told him quietly.

"Amy! Wow it`s so good to see you." Stefan opened his arms and I ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"I`ve missed you." I told him as tears escaped my eyes.

"I`ve missed you too, Amy." Stefan turned and looked at Damon.

"What do you mean you can`t find Elena?"

"I mean, she`s not picking up her phone, she`s not in her dorm or in this house. Which makes be believe that Dr. creepy Kendall have her somewhere."

"The Whitmore bio teacher?"

"The on that operates on vampires during business hours? Yeah that one. Put your hero-hair on and let's go find Elena."

Just then, I got a message from Kol, saying he was at the house.

"Wait. We should get some more helpers on this mission. This could get quite dangerous and I have a feeling that the ones back in New Orleans will be so pleased if I didn`t bring protection." I said quickly.

"Are you serious?" Damon exclaimed.

"Klaus sent his minions to protect you?"

I swallowed.

"Well, not exactly." I glanced at the door. Kol stepped in.

"Well hello Damon. Long time no see." Kol said with an evil smirk.

Both Salvatore brothers were shocked. They couldn`t believe Kol was back.

"Are you crazy? There`s no way in hell he`s helping us and how are you even alive?" Damon said towards Kol.

"With the help of dear Amy and a powerful little teenage witch." Kol said and it made my eyes water again. Davina. Kol saw my expression.

"Amy is not going anywhere without me." Kol continued.

"And I am going with you so you don`t have any choice. Just suck it up and let us go find Elena." I told them and walked over to Kol.

"But we don`t know where she is." Stefan said.

"That means we have to find us some leverage." Damon said and walked passed us without saying anything.

"Are you ready for this mission?" I asked Kol.

"Lead the way darling." Kol chuckled and followed me.

We drove over to Whitmore to find a guy named Aaron. Apparently, he was a friend of Elena and that creepy professor`s nephew.

"Ok, you have to tell me. Why is the mini-Elijah original following you around like a puppy?" Damon asked in the car ride over.

"You see, when the witch brought him back, he had to listen to me and what I told him or he would be sent back." I told him honestly. It made the brothers laugh.

"Priceless."

* * *

We arrived at the college and found out where this Aaron guy was. Damon sat down beside him and took out his earplug.

"Popquiz. So your girlfriend is taken by a mad scientist do you A: Get a new girlfriend, B: call the police or C: Kill someone that is close to the mad scientist?"

Aaron shot out of the couch and tried to run. I stepped forward making him stop with a jolt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the pissed off, pregnant and hormonal werewolf, who happens to be Elena`s sister. So I suggest you sit back down before I make you do it." I didn`t mean to be so hard on him but I was seriously pissed off. Aaron didn`t dare to anything else but to sit down again.

Kol found this amusing.

"Wow, Amy. I didn`t knew you had it in you." I just rolled my eyes.

We sat down on the couch and I actually started to feel a little bad for the guy. He was terrified.

"I don`t know where Wes took her." He told us.

"Well they are not at his lab. Where else can you hide a vampire?" Stefan asked him.

"I`m sorry. Am I supposed to know who you are?" Aaron asked.

"That`s my brother Stefan and I would watch myself around him because he just suffered a psychotic brake." Damon told him.

That made me look over at Stefan. He never told me about that. Probably because we never called each other anymore.

"I`m sorry? I have what?" Great. This was not the time for bickering between the two brothers.

"Please. I know about you and Katherine." Damon said, making his brother uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see. You`re jealous."

"More like disturbed."

I`ve had it with this.

"Really? Are you going to do this now? Can`t you two talk about this after we find my sister?" I glared at them.

Aaron turned his attention from me to Damon.

"Aren`t you dead? I shot you?"

"Well, you went for the head you have to go for the heart." Damon told him and smacked the back of his head.

"Go for the heart next time. Now where`s Elena?"

"I have no idea. All Wes told me was to go about with my life as usual."

"We are going to call Wes and we`ll tell him that if he doesn`t give us Elena back, the next experiment he conducts, is going to be to sow your arms back on."

Aaron picked up his phone and called his uncle.

**_"Aaron, hey."_**

_"Do you have Elena?" _

**_"Aaron what`s wrong?" _**

_"Stefan and Damon Salvatore plus a pissed of werewolf and an original vampire a debating on who is going to kill me. Unless you give them Elena back." _

**_"Damon Salvatore is locked up in an impenetrable escapable fortified cell. Which original is it?"_**

_"Damon`s sitting here debating what my kidneys tastes like and that`s what you`re wondering about?" _

**_"Fine. Meet me in my classroom. Once I see you`re safe, tell them I give them Elena." _**

"It`s done. He`s coming." Aaron told us, even though every one of us heard him.

Still I got this feeling that this was far too easy. That psycho wouldn`t just let Elena go like that and it troubled me. Kol noticed my behavior.

We walked over to where the classrooms where, when I suddenly felt nature calling. I really had to pee. I ran towards the bathroom. Kol decided to wait for me. When I got back out, Kol stopped me.

"What`s wrong? I could see that something was bothering you." He said to me.

"I don`t know. I just think that this was excessively easy. Something`s not right." Kol knew by now that my gut was probably the best feeling to go on.

"Well then. Let us try it from a different angel." Kol said.

"Ok. I just have to let them know that we`re going someplace else." I told him and walked to the classroom I knew Damon and Stefan was.

"Hey, Stefan. Kol and I have decided to look around…" I didn`t get any further before someone suddenly stood in front of me. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. In other circumstances, I would have thought that he was hot but not right now.

"Ah. And who are you sweetheart?" The man in front of me said. Great he had a British accent as well. Damn it.

I looked over at Damon and Stefan.

"Who`s this jackass?" I asked pointing at the man in front of me.

"That`s Enzo, an Augustine vampire." Damon told me.

"Ah, you`re that kind of jackass." I told him bluntly.

"Now, now sweetheart. Don`t be like that." He told me and reached out to touch my cheek.

"Enzo. I wouldn`t do that if I were you." Damon sang out. Hoping that he would. Enzo didn`t listen to him.

I growled and felt overly protective because of my daughter. My eyes turned gold and before anyone could really see what was happening, I had Enzo pinned up against the wall.

"You don`t get to touch me or call me sweetheart you idiotic vampire." Kol came in and got me off him.

"Come on now darling. Don`t kill the only thing we have to save your sister." I slowly let him go.

"That`s nice. Listen to your boyfriend." Enzo was mocking me.

"He`s not my boyfriend you ass. He`s my friend."

"Indeed. But my brother is her boyfriend and he will not hesitate to kill you." Kol told him.

"Well then. All is settled. Take a seat. I was just about to tell the story of Damon and me." Enzo said. I thought we didn`t have another choice so I sat down beside Damon with Kol on my other side. Damon nudged my shoulder.

"Nice work mama-wolf." He smirked at me.

"Damon and I were cellmates back in the 50`s. We were locked in those cells for years. Tortured, beaten, humiliated. But there were no way that we were going to let that break us. We decided that if we were going to escape, we had to work together. We needed each other."

Stefan came back inside after he talked to Wes on the phone.

"He`s not sending her." He stated. That made me angry and it made my daughter move like crazy.

"Tragic! Now let me finish my story!" Enzo told him.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath. Everyone could hear me and made Enzo smirk at me and wink an eye at me. That made Kol growling. I squeezed his hand and shook my head.

"Does he know we have Aaron?" Damon asked.

"He doesn`t care. He`s willing to risk it."

"Then let me talk to him. He`ll listen to me." Aaron spoke up.

"What part of he doesn`t care are you not registering?" Damon asked.

Enzo got pissed off and threw a chair across the room to get everybody`s attention.

"Where were we? Ah, I was telling my story and you were all politely listening." I knew Kol wanted to rip his head off but he knew that I wouldn`t approve of it.

"So. I`ve given all my blood to Damon so that one of us is strong enough to escape. Saving the other one in the process. Our plan began perfectly, didn`t it?" Enzo looked at Damon and I could see the hurt he felt.

Enzo was just angry for being left behind all those years ago.

"I was waiting in the cage for him to release me, waiting for my friend, my cellmate. The only soul whom I connected with in all those years in captivity. Then the fire start, burns out of control but Damon can`t get the damn cage open. He looks me in the eye as if doesn`t recognize me, turns around and saves himself. Leaving me to die."

All of us looked at Damon. I felt so bad for Enzo right now but the way Damon looked made me think that there was something more behind it.

"Well. You didn`t die obviously." Stefan stated.

"Well, unfortunately I lived. I was spared by one of the scientists so I could spend another 50 years on a table being opened and closed."

My hand went instinctively over my stomach. I can`t imagine someone would do something this horrible to another being. Vampire or not.

"Now that we`ve all been acquainted, I`m gonna go and wet my whistle." He winked at me when he said that. God what an obnoxious vampire!

As soon as Enzo left the room, Stefan turned to Damon.

"You never told me about him."

"It was in the 1950`s am I supposed to remember every moment of my life? Now do you want to kill Aaron or should I?" Damon shot back. He sounded guilty.

"Damon, you spend 5 years in a cell next to him, you left him to die, he comes back and you`re uneffaced by all of this?" I asked him.

"Fine. No takers? I`ll kill him." Damon walked over to Aaron.

"Wait! Wes gave me a bunch of files on my family`s history. They`re in my dorm, maybe there`s something in there that you need? A name? Another lab?" Aaron was trying for dear life to come up with something.

"I don`t like you. I don`t like your family, I don`t like you messing with my relationship and if you`re lying I`m going to take my thumbs and take out your sad little eyes from your sad little head."

"Damon! Stop it!" I told him. To make the situation worst, Enzo came back.

"Ah! It`s incredible what you can find on campus these days. I would offer you a drink darling but consider your condition." Why did he have to say those things to me?

"Shut up and you`re not allowed to call me that. You`re not allowed to give me any nicknames at all. The only one who gets to call me that is this loser." I pointed at Kol. He was smiling until I called him a loser.

"That was uncalled for darling." He told me.

"Well, you know it`s true. Now I`m taking Aaron back to his dorm to look at these papers so I can find my sister. Those who wants to join are coming now." I told them, grabbing Aaron by the arm and walked out.

"I could join you if you want." Enzo called after me.

"Not interested." I yelled as I walked out followed by Kol and Stefan. When we reached the streets, Stefan caught up with me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"What?"

"With that Enzo guy. You were flirting with him." Stefan stated.

"I was not!" I said and stopped.

"Oh come on. Are you forgetting I spent time with you and Klaus in Chicago? This was Klaus 2.0 flirting."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I knew that he was telling the truth.

"Let`s go and find these papers." I said and walked on.

Aaron opened the door to his room.

"All the files on my family`s history is in here." He said and took out a box from under his bed. Kol and Stefan understood what was going on before I did. Kol grabbed me and moved us away as Aaron took out a gun.

Stefan slammed him against the wall.

"Was this all a lie? If you want me to kill you, I will kill you. Do not test me."

"Dude, I`m dead already. Damon signed my death sentence before I was born." Aaron choked out.

"Damon didn`t tell you the best part of the Augustine-story. The part after he escaped?" Stefan let go of his throat.

"Talk." He simply said.

"It wasn`t enough for Damon to kill the doctors who tortured him. He tortured their families and their future families. He spent the last 60 years killing every one of my relatives. So he`s a psychopath. He keeps one alive, so that they can continue the family line so that he can destroy future generations of innocent people. So go ahead and do it, kill me because I don`t want to give Damon the satisfaction of doing it." Aaron broke my heart. He didn`t have anyone anymore. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"No one is going to kill you." I told him. He hugged me back. He was just scared and alone. He let go of me and took out a file.

"This is everything Wes gave me on Augustine. I saw Elena`s last name on a few pages, maybe they will help."

"What? The Gilbert name?" I asked.

"Your father. Grayson. Apparently, your father was the same kind of doctor like Maxwell." Stefan told me and showed me the papers.

It was the truth. Then I started to think back from when I was a little girl. I was 9 and Elena only 5 and we went down to the basement in our father`s clinic. We heard some noises coming from a closed door. I tried to open the door but dad caught us and told us to leave. We weren`t allowed down there.

"I know where Elena is. She`s in my dad`s old clinic." I told them and ran out the door with Kol and Stefan on my tail.

* * *

I got a hold of Jeremy and told him what I knew. He said Bonnie, Caroline and himself were going to meet us back at the boarding house.

When we got back to Mystic Falls and parked outside my dad`s clinic, I ran out of the car and was about to run in when Kol stopped me.

"Let me go, Kol!"

"Not a chance Amy. Stefan can handle it by himself. I promised my brother that I wouldn`t let anything happen to you." He told me and I calmed myself.

2 minutes later, Stefan came out with Elena.

"Thank god!" I said.

"Amy? Is that you?" She asked as I hugged her tight.

"Yeah. I wanted to visit my sister." I told her.

"Is Jeremy here too?" She asked.

"He`s waiting for us at the boarding house." Kol spoke up and that was when Elena noticed him.

"What is he doing here? How is he even alive?"

"It`s a long story. I will tell you everything when we get back to the house." I told her and we got out of there.

Back at the house, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline was waiting by the door. The bubbly blonde vampire named Caroline Forbes completely ambushed me. She hugged me so tight, as if she never wanted to let me go ever again.

"Oh my god! It`s so good to see you again!" She told me and then she hit my arm.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"That was for you not returning my calls the last few months."

"I`m sorry. A lot has happened." I said and walked inside with them when I finally sat down I noticed how tired I was. I hadn`t slept that well on the plane.

"So, how is everything with the baby?" Bonnie asked.

"Everything is fine now but it`s been difficult. You know with witches trying to kill both me and the baby and me being kidnapped and brought out to the woods. Someone tried to kill her there as well."

Everyone looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I didn`t want to tell them about Tyler. Not right now anyway.

"Wait. Did you say her? Are you having a girl?" Caroline asked.

I looked up at Jeremy and Kol with a smile.

"Yes, Caroline, I`m having a girl."

That made Caroline cry.

"And how are you back?" Bonnie asked Kol.

"Well. Amy made a promise to me when the veil was down that she would try to get me back. She wanted the original family, meaning Nik, Rebekah, Elijah and myself back together for the baby. A few days ago, our little witchy friend made a deal with Amy and she brought me back." Kol explained not sure, if he should have told anything about Davina.

"What a stupid and naïve little witch she is." Damon said and with that comment, I felt my eyes fill up with water. It had only been 24 hours since she died.

"Shut up, Damon! You really don`t know what you are saying right now!" Jeremy suddenly exploded.

"Excuse me." I said quickly, got up, and walked outside to sit there.

"Jeremy, what was that all about?" Elena asked.

"That was about the witch, Davina. She died last night, part of the reason why we came here in the first place. Amy and Davina grew attached to one another and Amy had to watch her die in a sacrifice that had to happen to restore balance back in New Orleans. The city almost buckled because of her powers. She couldn`t handle the power of that many witches all at once." Jeremy only told them the short version of it.

Caroline and Kol came out to me.

"So much has happened since I got here this morning. I haven`t had the time to think about her being gone but now. The pain is unbearable." I told them and really started to cry. Both Kol and Caroline hugged me tight and soon, the rest of them came outside to join us. Even Damon.

"Ames. I`m so sorry. I didn`t know." Damon told me.

"It`s ok." I said as we all sat outside not saying anything at all.

I almost fell asleep in Kol`s arms later that night. I was so unbelievably tired.

"We really should get her to bed." Jeremy said.

"She can use one of the guestrooms here if she wants." Stefan said.

"No, I think we`ll take her back to the mansion. It`s still there." Kol said and walked out with me.

"We`ll bring her back tomorrow." Jeremy said and followed us.

Suddenly Caroline and Bonnie came along also.

"Elena and Damon needs some time alone. Is it ok if we come with you guys?" Caroline asked.

"Of course." I said from Kol`s arms before he could object.

It was weird to be back in the mansion. Especially without Nik. Caroline stayed with me and Jeremy stayed with Bonnie. Kol took his own room.

Caroline and I stayed up for a little while and talked but when she fell asleep, I couldn`t. This was one of the first nights since I left Mystic Fall I spent without Nik. I got out of bed, walked downstairs and out to the garden. I dialed Nik`s number.

**_"Hello beautiful." _**

_"You have no idea how much I miss you right now."_

I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn`t.

**_"I miss you too sweetheart. You know you could always come home again." _**

_"I know I can but Jeremy is so happy to be here and Kol, he`s been good as well." _

**_"That`s good to know but why aren`t you sleeping?" _**

_"It`s hard to sleep when I don`t have you here with me. It doesn`t feel right. I mean, it`s ok to share a bed with Caroline but I would have rather shared it with you." _

**_"I think you need to come home again soon. Just a few days is enough but your home is here now." _**

_"I know, Nik. I love you so much." _

**_"I love you too little wolf. Now please go to sleep. You need it. You both do." _**

_"I promise I`ll try. Goodnight Nik." _

**_"Goodnight Amy. I love you." _**

I hung up the phone and was about to go back inside when I heard a noise.

"Amy." I turned around.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see her here.

"Damon broke up with me." She said fighting the tears.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Of course. Come on." I said and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder as I took her back inside. Caroline woke up when we entered the room and made room for Elena in bed. Now, it wasn`t so hard for me to fall asleep. I just needed family around me.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline and I woke up before Elena did. We went downstairs to make some breakfast. No one else was up yet. So I told her a little about what was going on back in New Orleans minus the Tyler part. I didn`t want to bring that down on her knowing that they had broken up but she still loved him and missed him.

I told her about the life on Bourbon Street. She seemed intrigued.

"It sound so lovely. I would love to come a visit you some time." She told me as she was making pancakes.

"Come whenever but I have to warn you. The vampires of New Orleans are quite different from the vampires of Mystic Falls. Nik is different as well. It can be so hard back there but yesterday, I missed him so much I couldn`t even sleep." I told her.

"You really love him, don`t you?" She asked. I just nodded as Jeremy, Bonnie and Kol came downstairs.

"Good morning!" Jeremy said.

"Hey, why is Elena sleeping in your bed?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Damon broke up with her last night." Caroline informed. Everyone seemed shocked.

"Wow. Didn`t see that one coming." Jeremy said.

"Caroline and Bonnie decided to make some breakup- breakfast for her. I wanted to go with Jeremy and meet Matt. He didn`t know I was back yet. Kol went with us. We were going to the grill. Matt was opening.

We met him outside on the parking lot. When he saw me, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Amy! Oh my god it`s so good to see you!" He hugged me tight but let go of me when he saw Kol. The last time they met, Kol threw a broken bottle into his shoulder.

"Kol. Isn`t there something that you would like to say to Matt?" I asked him. It was like talking to a child.

"I`m sorry I injured your shoulder the last time I saw you." He said and shook Matt`s hand.

"And?" I said.

"And for breaking your arm that time at the ball." It was hilarious to watch Kol apologizing for something. I don`t think he`s ever done that before.

"Thanks. I forgive you, for now anyway." Matt said.

We followed Matt in the back and through the kitchen. When we walked out to the bar, Damon was sleeping on top of the counter with an almost empty bourbon bottle.

"What the hell?" Matt exclaims.

"Oh, yeah. Damon broke up with Elena last night." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don`t know." I shrugged as I grabbed an apple.

"Who spends two years pining over a girl to dump her?" Matt asked.

"I can hear you dumbass." Damon said with his eyes closed. Kol sighed and sat down beside him and poured two new shots. One for Damon and one for himself.

"Cheers mate. You look like you need it." Kol said and downed his drink.

Then Damon`s phone went off. He looked at it.

"It`s Stefan. I don`t feel like talking to him right now." He said. I took his phone from him.

"I`ll talk to Stefan and you." I said pointing at Kol.

"Don`t feed him with alcohol right now."

_"Hey, Stefan." _

**_"Amy? Why are you answering Damon`s phone?" _**

_I`m here at the grill with Matt, Jeremy and Kol. Damon is here as well. He`s been drinking all night."_

**_"Well. You all need to come home. Katherine is dying." _**

_"What?"_

**_"She had a heart attack last night and she`s not going to survive it." _**

_"We`re on our way." _

I hung up. Damon and Kol were already on their feet.

"Katherine Pierce is dying. We need to go to the boarding house right now." I said and we left in a hurry.

* * *

We arrived at the boarding house before the others did. Damon ran down to the basement to get something. The others sat down in the living room.

Ten minutes later, Damon came up with two bottles of his finest bourbon and many shot glasses and place them on a tray. He started pouring the shots.

"Rule number 1: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Rule number 2: Toast to the glory of her appending death. Rule number 3: If you come across something else that is worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two." Damon said with a smile.

"She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years while I waited for her lying ass." Damon said and took a shot.

"Wait, does that beat her pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?"

"I don`t think so." Jeremy said.

"Didn`t think so. Quarterback, go."

Matt didn`t come up with something right away.

"Think on that. Little Gilbert." Damon handed the drink to Jeremy. He looked at me first and I gave him the clear.

"She fed me to Silas and I died." I flinched a little at that memory.

"My sister`s dead because of her." Matt said.

"Yes she is. Because I wouldn`t have been in town to turn Vicky into a murderous vampire if I didn`t try to get Katherine out of the tomb she wasn`t in. Group shot." He said and gave one to Matt, Jeremy and Kol.

"Sorry baby-mama. You don`t get one. As long as you`re carrying the hybrid-baby, you don`t get to drink.

"She made my life a living hell for 400 years when she fled and Nik got unstable and kept me daggered for a century." Kol said and took another shot.

"Seriously." Elena came into the living room, followed by Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena!" Matt said and raised his glass.

"If anyone is drinking to Katherine`s last days, it`s gonna be me. She impersonated me, repeatedly. Made Aunt Jenna stab herself and cut off uncle John`s fingers.

"He might have deserved that." Jeremy said which made me hit him in the back of the head.

"My grams died trying to open the tomb she wasn`t in." Bonnie said.

"Tyler`s werewolf curse got triggered because of her." Caroline told us. I shivered, hearing that name. Jeremy looked pissed.

"She got Klaus into town and Jenna killed and Alaric."

That was when I spoke up.

"She gave me up to the witches in New Orleans, so they linked me and my unborn child to one of their own and then telling me that my daughter is Lucifer, kidnapping the same witch, stick a needle into her neck with a substance that causes a miscarriage and I almost lost the baby."

Everyone grew silent.

"We need more booze." Matt said and disappeared.

"She tried to kill me at least twice." Elena said

"She did kill me. All though I`m weirdly better off." Caroline admitted.

"Rumors has it she burned down the city of Atlanta once." Damon said.

"That might win." Jeremy said with a smile.

Stefan entered the room.

"That`s enough guys. Knock it off, you`re being insensitive."

"Come on Stefan, don`t let the side of a frail, human Elena lookalike cloud your memories of the manipulated psycho that she is." Damon told him and gave him a shot.

"In 1864, Katherine moved into my home. She compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, pumped us full of vampire blood and started the war with the town that got us killed."

"Exactly. Bottoms up!" Damon said and took another shot.

"But centuries before that she was just an innocent girl who were shunt by her family, so for 500 years she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She`s a survivor, right? So that`s the girl I`m going to drink for tonight."

"Please. One night of hot sex and you`re brainwashed?" Damon said and I shivered at as I thought about the site Jeremy and I saw yesterday.

"What?" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time.

"Oh my.. I forgot to tell you." Caroline said.

"Uhm, there`s no more booze left I should go.." Stefan started to say.

"That`s why you never send a busboy to do a man`s job." Damon said and got up. When he turned around, he saw someone.

"Nadia. The devil-spawn. Hey, Caroline. Did you remember to tell Elena that?" Caroline face palmed herself.

"I think my mind just exploded. Katherine`s upstairs." Elena said. I looked over at Kol.

"Is that Katherine`s daughter?" I whispered.

"Yes." Everyone else said in unison.

"Actually I`m here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother but I need your help." Nadia said as she approached us.

"Uh, uh. No way. Even my brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one day on this earth. No volunteers." Damon said and looked at all of us.

"I figured as much. Which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh, and without this." Nadia showed us the gilbert ring.

* * *

Everything got chaotic after that. Stefan and Elena volunteered to go with Nadia and us others divided into groups. I got Kol to go alone and I went with Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. Damon stayed behind with Katherine.

"I don`t see any freshly dug ground." Jeremy said just as we walked out the door.

"Duh! You idiot. You really think she would bury him right outside the door?" I said mockingly.

"This property is massive." Bonnie said as we walked down the driveway. Suddenly, Caroline exploded.

"Hello! Isn`t anyone going to comment on the fact that Stefan slept with Katherine? I mean, that`s kind of a big deal."

"Does it matter? We`ve all slept with our fair share of bad choices." Jeremy said and I couldn`t help but me losing my virginity to Mason Lockwood.

"No offence taken." Bonnie huffed. I groaned. I did not need to hear about my brother`s sexlife.

"Obviously not you." Jeremy defended himself. Caroline started to think. Then suddenly;

"Bonnie Bennett! Did you two?"

"Caroline! Please!" I said.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"I didn`t know I was obligated." Bonnie said and continued to walk.

"Of course you are."

"Caroline. Seriously, leave them alone."

"Thank you Amy. We`re going this way and you two can go the other way." Jeremy said and disappeared with Bonnie. I rolled my eyes at Caroline.

"Wow I bet Elena doesn`t know. Haha. They are having scandalous sex. God why am I the only one on the planet who doesn`t have scandalous sex?"

"I`m not having it." I said honestly.

"Oh, please! I`m sure you and Klaus goes at it at all times." I stopped for a second.

"No, we used to but not anymore. Everything is changed now, Caroline." I told her.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nik and I have been drifting apart lately. He`s using the most of his time on the city and his vampires and his god damn kingdom. He sometimes forget that I`m even there. Even though he loves me, we have only had one night alone together in the past 3 months." I shrugged.

"Oh, Amy. I`m sorry to hear that." Caroline told me and gave me a hug. We continued to search around for Matt for a while.

"Matt! Matt we`re coming for you." Caroline shouted through the forest.

"This is hopeless." I told her. Suddenly I walked straight into her. Why did she stop?

"Hello Caroline." That voice. I looked around her shoulder. Nik was standing there. He was actually standing there.

"Klaus." Caroline stated before turning to look at me.

"Hello little wolf." He said and took a step forward. I ran into his arms and flung my own arms around his neck.

"Hi Nik." I said as I buried my face in his shoulder. Caroline only stood there and smiled at us.

"I`m gonna go this way to look." She said and started to walk away, giving us some privacy.

"Oh, and Amy? Remember what we talked about? Scandalous." She said with a huge grin.

"What was that all about?" Nik asked me.

"Nothing. Just Caroline being Caroline." I suddenly remembered why I was out here.

"I need to keep looking for Matt and said and walked off."

Nik followed me.

"Aren`t you a little bit curious to why I`m here?"

"I can think of a lot of reasons." I said with a smile.

"Kol called me to inform me that Katarina Petrova has taken a tragic turn." I felt a little hurt that he came here for her and not for me.

"So you came here to gloat over her corpse to be? That`s nice. The house is that way." I said pointing behind him before I walked away from him again. Nik followed me but kept his distance. He knew he pushed the wrong buttons. He trailed behind me for a while.

"Matt!" I called again. I was walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly Nik zoomed in front of me.

"You know you`re going in the wrong direction?" He asked me.

"Well, if you didn`t distract me, maybe I would have figured it out on my own." I told him.

"Oh please. I found him before I even found you." He told me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Where?"

"Don`t worry love. I have it covered."

"How?"

"By letting him being rescued by someone who wants to find him." I thought about that for a second.

"Rebekah? She`s here with you?"

"She wanted to come, so I let her." Nik said to me with a smile.

"So if you knew that Matt was safe, why did you let me walk all the way out here?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what you said to me about how our life were like back here and I thought it was worth it and to just spend time with you and the call you made last night. That was the only reason why I came here. I knew I had to see you. I couldn`t stay away from you and when Kol called me to tell me about Katerina, I was already on my way. I don`t care about her anymore, she`s not worth my time or energy. All that matters is you and our daughter."

I just stood there and watched him. It`s been a long time since he has been this honest with me.

"You came here just for me?" I asked with a low voice.

"Of course, sweetheart I would have gone anywhere in world as long as I knew you were there."

Then I kissed him lightly and lovingly. God I`ve missed this. Then the words Caroline said to me lingered in my mind.

Scandalous.

Without warning, I crashed my lips onto his. It has been too long for me to handle it any longer.

* * *

**Mature content. If you don`t want to read, just scroll down. **

Nik caught up with me in an instant. He was craving me just as much. I actually jumped on him making the both of us fall to the forest floor. I manage to take of his jacket and shirt without ripping it to shreds. My clothes were off in high speed. Nik kissed me deeply before moving down to my neck until he reached breasts. It was a very sensitive area for me and just the lightest touch made me moan in pleasure. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. Before I knew it, he reached my center. It was almost unbearable. His tongue working wonders on my most sensitive spots.

"Nik!" I moaned out. I never wanted it to end but I didn`t want him to end me like that. I took a hold of him, brought him up to my lips again, and kissed him before I flipped him over, and got rid of his pants. In one swift movement, I straddled his lap and sunk down on him taking in the pleasure of the familiar feeling of him inside me. Nik growled with pleasure. Because of my very sensitive body, I took everything slowly, riding him as slow as possible. Nik let me be in control for once and I leaned down, kissed him before moving down onto his neck, and playfully bit him.

Nik couldn`t take it anymore and flipped us over in one swift movement. His trusts got harder and faster each time and I didn`t complain. I was screaming and scratching his back. I couldn`t take it anymore and I exploded around him violently. Nik followed within a second. My body was shaking with pleasure. I never felt it like that before. It was amazing. We had a hard time catching our breaths but I didn`t mind.

"That was amazing, Love. I`ve never seen you like this but I like it. I love you heightened on hormones." He told me and kissed me. I smirked at him.

"Well that`s a good thing." I said against his lips.

"Because I`m far from done with you yet." I told him.

Not that he complained about that.

* * *

It was starting to get dark outside when we finally managed to get dressed again. I was worn out form all the lovemaking but I was happy.

"I have to get back to the boarding house now. Everyone is waiting for me. Caroline knows I am with you but I can`t just disappear."

"I know love but I`m not leaving without you." He told me and I knew that.

"If we leave in the morning, which would be good. Jeremy has school on Monday and he needs to go."

Nik nodded and walked me back to the boarding house.

"I will see you later tonight at the mansion, ok?" Nik agreed and kissed me for a few minutes before letting me go and disappeared.

I quickly went inside and the first once I saw was Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline sitting on the couch.

"Hey, where have you been?" Matt asked.

"Uhm. Out in the woods." I said with a blush. I looked at Caroline and she understood.

"I know that look." Jeremy said.

"Please tell me you didn`t just have sex with Klaus up against a tree or something." He said with a sigh.

"No I didn`t do that." I told him. Caroline gave me a look.

"Amy.."

"It was on the forest floor." I said and dumped down beside my brother.

"Ugh. I did not want to hear that!" Jeremy covered his ears. Everyone started to laugh.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. Trying to get them to talk about something else.

"We are waiting for Katherine to bite it."

"Aha. Oh god! I have to pee!" I said and ran off to the bathroom, making everyone laugh at me.

On my way back, I took a look outside in the garden. Kol was sitting there drinking with Damon and Stefan. They looked like were actually tolerating each other. I smiled and let them be alone.

I walked back in to the living room when I heard my brother`s voice.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming here."

"Jeremy what is going on?" I asked and then I saw it.

Tyler.

"You." I said simply and walked over to him.

"Amy, let me explain."

"Explain? EXPLAIN!" I shouted making the three vampires outside come rushing in. Kol grabbed me just as I was about to attack Tyler.

"Amy! What is going on?" Caroline asked terrified.

I was too angry to manage to say anything.

"Well Tyler, do you want to tell them or should I?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler wasn`t able to speak.

"Tyler is the one who kidnapped me and brought me to the woods to kill my baby." I said as angry tears were streaming down my face.

When I finally had spoken those words, I finally got the chance to think about that day in the woods. So much had happen since then, and I never had the time to process it.

"He was going to kill my daughter because he was afraid of what she would become. I said almost breaking down."

"Amy. I.." Tyler tried to say and took a step forward. Caroline stood up and placed herself in front of Kol and me.

"You don`t get to speak to her." She said with tears in her eyes and then she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"I think it`s time for you to leave, mate. Before I rip your head clean off." Kol said to him. Tyler looked around at everyone. He knew he had screwed up big time and left before anyone could hurt him.

Caroline approached me.

"I`m so sorry, Amy." She said hugging me. Both she and I cried. Everyone got up from their seats and embraced me. I walked over to my brother. He was the one who understood it the best. He was there with me in New Orleans. He held on tight.

"I want to go home now, Jeremy." I told him and he understood what I meant.

"We`ll leave tomorrow." He said. I nodded and I was glad that he wanted to return to New Orleans with me.

After the blowout with Tyler, I did not want to stay there anymore, so I said my goodbyes and Kol brought me back to the mansion. Nik was there, sitting in the living room with a drink.

"That was fast." He told us. Then he saw my expression.

"What happened?" He asked Kol.

"Tyler Lockwood happened."

Nik rushed to me.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but Caroline hurt him." I told him as we sat down on the couch, me on his lap.

"I`m just acting like this because I haven`t had the chance of processing the things that happened in the woods but I`m fine now. I promise."

Nik wrapped his arms securely around me. I had a good 48 hours in Mystic Falls but now I wanted to go back home.

I fell asleep on Nik in the living room. He carried me upstairs to bed. I woke up a little as he pulled me close to him.

"I love you." Was the last words I said before I fell asleep that night.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. **

**Until next time. **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***grapejuice101: I wanted Caroline to be the one to react the most since she was his girlfriend. **

***Loving-The-Originals: I love Kol too :) I know. The next chapter will be exciting :) **

***Shakilove: I`ve tried my best to follow the storyline. I think I`m up to date :) **

***High Gaurdian: Bonnie can kick everyone`s ass ;) I think Nik missed too much. He came for her and only her. **

***Sleiwd: Haha. I think they are amusing as well. Their relationship is like a roller coaster. Glad you like the tensions but I have to say I like the lovely ones even more. **

***Anna.B: Thank you! I had to find a way to get into the Mystic Falls gang and I thought it worked and! You got your wish about Enzo! I wanted them to have some sort of interaction and that`s when i came up with the idea of clashing together episode 10 and 11. Just to get Amy and Jeremy some more time in Mystic Falls.**

**I thought about the Katherine possessing Amy-thing. But Katherine wanted Stefan all along, so I thought it would be wrong to make her go after Elijah like that. Bah! Why didn`t I think of bringing the girls more into the Elijah situation? I think manly because Caroline would not be able to keep her mouth shut and that would destroy a lot. I have to say again.. I loved writing Amy with Enzo! It was so much fun! Maybe I have to bring him for a little trip to New Orleans? With Caroline perhaps? What to you think? **


	13. Chapter 13 Wide Awake

**I`m back with a new chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own**** The Originals, only my OC **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Wide awake**

We left early the next morning. We needed to get back to New Orleans. I think it was hard for Jeremy to leave Bonnie but he wanted to go back with me.

"My home is with you in New Orleans, Amy. I`m not staying behind without you, besides, I actually like my new school. I hate for it to leave it." Jeremy told me as we got onto the plane. I sat down beside Nik and looked at the box I got from Elena yesterday.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Elena got me this for my birthday but she didn`t have the chance to give it to me before." I said with a smile.

"So, what is it?"

"It`s a secret. I made a promise to her to keep it hidden until I needed to use it." Nik looked at me in surprise.

"But you know what it is?" He asked me.

"Yup and I`m not telling you." I said. Nik were curious and tried to get it out of me but I was persistent. Even though he tried to seduce it out of me.

"Just because you kiss me, doesn`t mean I will tell you." I said and kissed him again.

Nik did not ask me again but I could see he was still thinking about it. I looked over at Kol and Jeremy. They had actually become good friends fast. If someone had told me that 6 months ago, I would`ve thought it was stupid. I returned my attention to Nik and grabbed his hand.

"Your daughter is very active today." I told him and placed his hand on my stomach. It was a nice moment for us.

* * *

When we got back to New Orleans, Nik had to go and take care of some things, so I went back to the Abattoir with Kol and Jeremy.

It was strange to be back. It felt empty somehow. I walked upstairs to clean out of my bag. On my way to the living room, I walked past Davina`s old room and I felt a huge pain in my heart. I walked inside and looked around. Nothing had been touched. I walked over to her dresser where Tim`s violin was. I touched it and closed my eyes. I really did miss her.

I felt a presence behind me.

"I miss her too you know." I said and turned around. Marcel stood there looking at me with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"I know you do. You were the only one Davina really trusted. She knew you loved her unconditionally." He told me with tears in his eyes. Marcel was struggling.

"You were important to her too. You gave her a home. You care for her as family." I told him and walked over to where he stood. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I hugged him. He needed it right now.

We walked downstairs together and I thought it was strange that all the vampires were here. Even Kol and Jeremy.

"Hey Marcel. Maybe you know what is going on. Klaus ordered us to meet here and now he`s a no-show." Diego said to him.

"What do you want from me? there`s a new regime. Get used to it." He said.

Then Nik had returned.

"Dearest brethren, attention please. No doubt you`re all surprised to see Thierry Venture. He`s supposed to rotting in the garden for the crime of killing our own and I personally decided to do him with a pardon. I hope you all welcome home Thierry."

Everyone was extremely happy about his return. Nik walked over to Marcel.

"You`re in a good mood. Maybe you should visit Mystic Falls more often." Marcel said and took another shot. My head snapped up as Nik looked at me with a smile. I felt my cheeks turning red. Our encounter in the woods came rushing back to me. Nik put his arm around my waist.

"As much as I might like to, I have responsibility here." Nik looked down on me again but I had my eyes at someone else. Elijah. He was standing in the background smiling at me. I couldn`t help but smile back. Nik noticed and held on tighter signalizing to his brother that I belonged to him. Elijah looked away.

"Now, as you all know the witch Davina is no longer with us. Without Davina, we can no longer monitor the activity of our witch neighbors. However since their harvest failed, their magic will soon be gone forever. Until then, I say we keep them on their toes. Diego. I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron." Nik said to Diego, who really liked the idea. Nik let go of me and I walked over to Elijah to talk to him. Before I could reach him, he walked of. What was that about? Was he still angry with me?

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v**

I didn`t like to leave Amy like that but now I knew that Niklaus was aware of my affection towards the girl, his girl none there less. It was all so confusing. I was walking down Bourbon Street my sister Rebekah. She had just returned after going with Niklaus back to Mystic Falls.

"Today I saw Niklaus give mercy to an enemy. Tell me that`s not progress." I told my sister.

"Please Elijah. Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?" She told me and it made me question her motive.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because despite that Thierry got freed by Klaus, he despises him. I like that about Thierry, I also like that he used to date a witch that knows about French quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to the harvest magic."

"Look, we are all devastated by the outcome of the ritual." I started to say.

"That`s just it, there was no outcome. We both know that power like that doesn`t just vanish. I say someone stole it, I like to know whom and then I`d like to make an ally out of them." This was news to me and made me stop.

"To what end exactly?"

"I`m tired of being threatened and controlled by our brother. If you want to stop a bully you need the power to stand up to them." Rebekah told me she was acting like a stubborn child with this behavior.

"I had expected this behavior from Niklaus but it`s so very disappointing hearing it when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that in his way, he`s making an effort? He has invited us back into our family home he yearns for our family to be reunited."

"Yes, he`s in an brilliant mood now but for how long? It`s his trick, Elijah. He leads you into a false sense of camaraderie and then he turns on you like a snake. I fall for it every time and end up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more." I could see that Rebekah was tired of all of this. I had to try to get through to her somehow.

"I believe that he`s approaching some resemblance of peace here leadership may in fact be a good thing for him now. Sister, please I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him." I asked of her.

"Well, that`s rich coming from you. Don`t you think that having feelings for Amy isn`t provoking him? He knows about your feelings, Elijah. You`re the one that should be careful around him." With that statement, my sister was gone and she had a point. Niklaus knew well enough about my feelings and I in fact had to be careful around Amy, even though I really didn`t want to.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was sitting in the living room with Jeremy, Kol and Marcel when Nik came barging in.

"Is this what it`s come to? I bare the full weight of our kingdom and you`re pouting away like a child." Nik told Marcel.

"Nik give him some rest, please. He`s grieving." I tried to explain.

"You wanted to be king, besides it looks like you`ve got it covered." Marcel said with no emotions at all.

"If your men see you avoid your duties, they`re likely to do the same."

"I told you before, I`m not in the mood for this right now." Marcel said a little stronger.

"No, you rather sit wallowing in sorrow over your lost little friend!" Nik raised his voice as well.

"Nik!" I exclaimed.

"Don`t push me!" Marcel said and got up from the couch.

"I am sorry that Davina is gone ok, I`m sorry but this morbid attitude is boring to me." Nik told Marcel. Sometimes Nik was so unconsidered towards the feelings of others. Then Diego came in.

"Hey guys. We have a problem in the cemetery." Diego said. I wanted to go with but Nik stopped me.

"Where do you think you`re going?" He asked me.

"I want to come with to this problem." I told him.

"That`s not going to happen. Until I know what this problem is, you`re staying here with protection." I didn`t like it and looked at Kol.

"Can you please go with him? I need to know nothing will happen to him." I asked Kol.

"Of course darling." Kol winked at me and left with Marcel and his brother.

Jeremy was busy with an assignment and went up to his room to finish it. I was left to myself and I looked through my phone at the pictures I took whilst I was back in Mystic Falls. It seemed like a totally different life and I kind of missed it but I knew I wouldn`t be able to leave Nik. New Orleans was my home and it always would be.

A little while later, I could hear Nik return, so I walked downstairs to meet him. Diego, Kol and Elijah was with him. In between then laid two dead vampires with weird marks on their heads. It was somewhat scary. Nik reached out his hand for me to take.

"Someone will die for this." Nik said simply.

"On a normal basis I would agree with you but this is dark magic. I had hoped to never see that mark again." Elijah said.

"I recall it as the signature of a fool who stood against us. Clearly some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks, I`ll do for him like I did the other. Diego, we`re not fools. I want you to gather every vampire in the quarter. Get me the head to whoever did this and put it on a stick." Nik told him.

"Yeah, that`s going to be a problem. Everyone is freaked out man. We haven`t had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that." Diego told Nik.

"Marcel have run of like a scared child. You lot is left with me. Now, who will fight to defend our home?" Nik asked and looked around. No one answered.

"Not a single one of you will stand with me? So afraid of this new threat. You should know better." Nik suddenly let go of my hand.

"Nik, don`t." I said with tears in my eyes. He didn`t even look at me before he left. I went back upstairs so I could be alone. I walked into Davina`s old room. I then saw the sketches that she drew of Celeste. I just had to look through them. Without me knowing at first, Elijah was standing in the doorway.

"Here you are." He said with a smile. I looked up at him and felt a blush appearing.

"Here I am." I said. Elijah stepped into the room.

"Davina`s drawings." He said.

"Yeah. Morbid I know. I was just thinking. We never figured out why Davina drew those pictures of Celeste. You know, I`m just killing time now that I am on vampire lockdown." I said with a sad smile.

"Whoever did this, we`ll deal with them. It won`t be long." Elijah told me.

"I`m not worried. I just think it`s funny that it had to be a huge supernatural threat to get you in the same room as me." I told him honestly.

"I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied and you`ve been away for two days. My siblings are in a quarrel, Niklaus is aggregative and you saw how Niklaus reacted to us earlier. I thought it was best to just keep some distance between us." Elijah told me.

"So, my boyfriend is paranoid and you want to be a good big brother, so now we can`t hang out." I told him.

"Don`t mistaken this Amy. I am your friend. I will always protect you." Elijah said and sat down on the bed.

"I know you are. That`s why I need you to do something for me. Come with me." I said and got out of bed. Elijah followed me to my bedroom and I took out the box Elena had given me.

"Elena gave me this box for my birthday and I need it to be safe. I want you to keep it locked up. I want you to take care of it for me." I told him. Elijah took the box.

"I will keep it safe but why can`t Niklaus do it?" Elijah asked.

"Because he can`t know what it is yet. No one can." I told him.

"You know what it is, don`t you?"

"Yes I do and all I can say is that I am going to need what is in that box someday and until I do, you need to provide it for me." Elijah understood that no one else could know about the box and he took my hand in his.

"I promise you, Amy. I will keep it safe and hidden until you tell me otherwise. You have my word." I felt relieved. I knew I could trust Elijah.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek. When I did, I could almost feel him shiver under my touch. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned towards him.

"Amy!" I heard Jeremy call after me down the hall. I jolted back from Elijah.

"Coming Jeremy!" I said and walked out of the room. What the hell did I just do? I thought to myself. I met up with Jeremy. He could see something bothering me.

"Amy, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I told him. Jeremy knew.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

I wrote it down.

**_"Plantation." _**

Jeremy nodded and took my hand. We ran into Kol when we walked down the stairs to the garage.

"Where are you two going?" He asked. Then he saw the restrained look on my face.

"Lead the way." Was all he said before following us.

Jeremy drove to the plantation without me saying a word. Kol was freaking out. He knew something was wrong. We arrived at the house and I felt a little safer. Kol poured a glass of bourbon to Jeremy and himself and gave me a cup of tea.

"Would you care to explain what we are doing out here?" Kol asked.

"I almost kissed Elijah." I told them quietly.

"What?" Jeremy said. How is that even possible? You love Klaus don`t you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I do. I don`t know why I would even be tempted to kiss Elijah. He`s one of my best friends and that`s it." I was freaking out. I knew I was completely in love with Nik. Why would I even want to kiss Elijah at all? Jeremy placed his arm around me.

"You will be ok, Ames. You`re just a little conflicted right now." My brother told me. I was glad I had two of my best friends with me. Kol didn`t even try to mock me for being so torn. The three of us sat in at the plantation for a few hours. Elijah tried to call us several times but nothing. I didn`t pick up until Nik called me.

_"Hey." _– I said in a low voice.

**_"Amy, where the hell are you?" _**

_"Don`t worry Nik. I`m with Kol and Jeremy. Nothing to worry about." _

**_"There`s a reason why I told you to stay home. It`s not safe for you right now. Can you please go home?" _**

_"Nik, I`m perfectly fine…" _

**_"Amy Christine Gilbert! If you don`t return home right now I will hunt you down and it will not be pleasant." _**

_"Fine! We`ll return as soon as possible." _

I hung up the phone and looked at Kol and Jeremy.

"It seems like we have to return back to the city now." I told them and stood up.

When we arrived back to the city, Kol and Jeremy went upstairs and I walked over to Elijah. I wanted to talk to him about before. He was on the phone and he looked concerned. He turned and looked at me.

"Rebekah is not answering her calls." Elijah looked really worried.

"You`re worried about what killed those nightwalkers are still out there?" I asked. Elijah shook his head slightly.

"I`m more afraid of her having something to do with this. She`s very displeased with Niklaus. Perhaps even conspiring with others." Elijah looked over at Thierry who looked like a ghost pouring himself a drink. Elijah walked towards him.

"Thierry is it?"

"That`s right." Thierry looked scared.

"You know my sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she`s not practically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain her sudden magnetism?" Elijah asked.

"I don`t know what you`re…" Thierry didn`t get a chance to say something else before being pinned against the wall. I didn`t feel sorry for him. Even I knew he was lying.

"You could either tell me what you know; I could distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the quarter." Elijah told him.

"She told me to keep an eye on her witch stuff. I found something and when I showed her we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch." Thierry explained to us. Elijah pressed him even more against the wall.

"Like a coward, you left her." I said standing next to them. Thierry looked at me.

"What was I supposed to do? Fight some warlock that took down an original?"

"Where was this exactly?" I asked Thierry.

"The docs. Warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this." I don`t know why he looked at me when he said that. I am Nik`s girlfriend I wouldn`t keep anything from him. Before I had the chance of saying something, Elijah threw him against the wall.

"I should take that into consideration." He looked at me with a smile.

"I`m coming with you." I told him.

"No, stay here. You`re safe here."

"Rebekah used to be my best friend. I`m going." I told him and walked forward. Elijah grabbed my arm.

"Do not leave my sight." I only nodded at him and then I looked upstairs.

"Kol! I need you here now!" I shouted. Within seconds, Kol was standing next to us.

"I`m here for you, darling." Kol said with a grin. I was so happy to bring someone who only looked at me as a friend.

We arrived at the docs in no time. I knew Rebekah and I haven`t been on the best term lately but I still loved her and cared about her. We ran into the warehouse Thierry had been talking about. Rebekah was laying in the middle of a creepy witch circle.

"Rebekah!" Elijah and Kol said at the same time. All three of us tried to get to her but we were stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What`s happening?" I asked.

"Some kind of boundry spell." Elijah said pushing me back against Kol.

"Someone`s channeling her." Kol said.

"I don`t understand." I said looking at both brothers.

"Typically it`s a lethal process but since she`s an original, she can`t die. She`s an endless source of power." Elijah explained.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"We have to get her out of there." Elijah looked at the both of us. That I could understand but how? I thought to myself. Suddenly, I didn`t feel so good. It felt like someone was slapping me around somehow. I felt dizzy. I held onto Kol whilst Elijah called Sophie Deveraux on the phone. I snapped out of my trance of pain when I heard Elijah raise his voice.

_"You`re not listening, we cannot enter the circle. There`s some kind of confinement spell. If I can`t remove her, I can`t break the link." _

**_"It`s a convoluted spell. It`s like a witch`s recipe. You can spoil the bounds by a stronger ingredient. A mystical binding ingredient, I don`t know, volcanic ash, rock salt. Anything." _**

_"What about the blood of a witch?" _

**_"Do you have the blood of a witch?_**

With that, Elijah hung up the phone. I was still feeling sick and clutched onto my belly.

"Something`s wrong with Nik. Please go and check on him. I think he`s at Rossau`s." I told Kol. He nodded and disappeared. Elijah looked at me.

"I need a favor." Elijah said to me and I knew before he said anything else.

"The baby. She`s a quarter witch." I said and walked up to the barrier. I knew that since my daughter and I shared blood, they needed my blood to finish it all. I pulled out my wrist in front of Elijah`s mouth and only nodded. I knew what had to be done. My baby`s blood and my blood was together as one. Elijah looked at me for insurance before he bit into my wrist. It wasn`t as painful as I thought it would be. When my blood hit the salt-line, it started to melt. It was working. Elijah walked in to the circle and picked Rebekah up. Then suddenly I felt immense pain again. This time in my head. Something was happening with Nik. I clutched my head and the pain was unbearable. I cried out, not knowing what to do. Elijah rushed over to me with Rebekah in his arms and as soon as he stepped out of the circle, the pain disappeared.

"Amy. Are you alright?" Elijah asked and cupped my face.

"I`m fine. The pain is gone now." I told Elijah as I held onto his hands.

Rebekah woke up and she told us about Thierry leaving her behind with some guy called Papa Tunde. She wanted to kill Thierry for leaving her and we had to follow her. I tried to call Nik. I needed him right now. I couldn`t reach him.

* * *

We reached Bourbon Street and Thierry walked into an ally. Rebekah shot forward and slammed him against the wall.

"I should rip out your coward heart." She almost screamed at him.

"Rebekah. We made a deal to take out your brother but in the end of the day it`s every man for himself." Thierry said.

"I`m so sick of self-serving narcissists. I mean simply incapable of sticking to an allegiance." Elijah squeezed my shoulders once before helping his sister with snapping Thierry`s neck. He was angry with her.

"I asked you to think about these moves against our family and yet you still conspire with this fool. Is this what it`s come to? Making move against your own blood." Elijah said.

"Don`t you try to shame me. Nik grows more powerful each day and you do nothing to encourage him." Rebekah said.

"I offer him my counsel because he means to make the city our home. And perhaps leading to some sort of happiness for our brother." Elijah said as I clutched onto the wall.

"You always talk about Nik`s happiness but for a thousand years he`s robbed med for any chance of my own. What about me, Elijah? Am I not a concern for you?" Rebekah asked." Elijah looked at me once before turning back to Rebekah.

"We all make sacrifices for this family Rebekah but know this;

"I will never stand against you or Niklaus." Elijah told his sister. Rebekah looked over at me.

"What about Amy? Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this family as your feelings for her." Rebekah said and pointed at me. Elijah looked at me once.

"You`re a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over family and then contempt me from doing the same."

With that, Rebekah left us.

Elijah got a phone call from Nik and disappeared when Jeremy decided to follow me home the rest of the way. Even though he was going to school tomorrow, I needed him with me. I overheard Rebekah and Marcel talk. I grabbed my brother`s arm to signalize him to be quiet.

"Fancy meeting you here." Rebekah said.

"The symbols are already up and down the cauldron. They`ve been popping up everywhere." Marcel said.

"Supposed Papa Tunde is marking his territory. I`m told you saw him as well." Rebekah said.

"Yeah. A lot of memories." Marcel said.

"Memories that is left to bury." Rebekah said and without her knowledge, I could see the memories she shared with Marcel.

* * *

**1919**

**_Rebekah walked into the Abattoir and saw Marcel sipping at his drink. She walked over to him._**

**_"You`re sauced. Celebrating Klaus` defeat of the mad Papa Tunde?" _**

**_"Not celebrating, I`m the one who brought Tunde to town."_**

**_"What?" _**

**_"I made some connections whilst I was abroad. I wanted the most dangerous witch I could find." _**

**_ "Why on earth would you do that? _**

**_"For you. I kept thinking that if someone like Tunde comes in, maybe Klaus is chased off. At least he`s occupied. There very least he`s occupied so that he can`t stop me from getting you back." _**_Marcel said. _

**_"You would tell me that you would tear down everything my family have built, everything you helped us built. Risk you`re own life. On the off side I would show you the slightest bit of affection." _**_ - Rebekah said. _

**_"I would. I did. I`d do it again." _**

**_"Klaus have killed a thousand Tundes. All his life there`s only been one man he has truly feared… My father. Mikael._**

**_"The vampire who hunts vampires." _**_ - Marcel said._

**_"If he came here, Klaus would flee and never turn back. All we need is a witch who can help us find him. _**_Rebekah said. _

* * *

** Present time**

The worst part of all of this, was that Rebekah didn`t know that I was here. All I wanted was to get home.

When Jeremy and I got back to the Abattoir, Nik met us with a huge relieve on his face. He caught me as Jeremy went to bed.

"Is everything all right my love?" He asked as he brought me upstairs.

"Of course. I`m always here for you." I told him but I couldn`t explain what I heard about Marcel and Rebekah.

I crept as close to him as I could get. Nik threw his arms around me.

"I love you little wolf."

"I love you too."

After all I learned today, I don`t know how I will get through it all.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I feel like it`s one of the worst I`ve ever posted. I could`t get anything to match, or that is what I feel right now. If there`s something wrong with this chapter, please let me know ;)**

* * *

***Loving-The-Originals: I loved the idea of Caroline punishing Tyler. Of course Klaus came for Amy. He would never leave her alone. **

***busybeekisses19: I loved Enzo and his interaction with Amy in this story. I have a plan to bring him to New Orleans, i just don`t know when ;) **

***natazwe: Thank you so much! I want to do a good job and it`s good yo know you think this story is worth it ;) **

***Guest: Thank you! Nice to know your statements. It helps me to keep going ;) **

***Sleiwd: Hihi! Glad you liked the reunion and the dedication. I liked Amy and Enzo together as well. There`s something there. I just don`t know what..**

***Shakilove: I know! It was the best episode ever 3 **

***Anna.B: I love Kol unconditionally in this story no matter what. I knew you would love the Enzo parts. I had so much fun writing those. I wanted Amy to meet Maxfield****. I was considering that he would be interested in the baby.. but i couldn`t get it to work. I have huge plans for Enzo in New Orleans... Trust me... ;) glad you liked the chapter, I only hope you like this one too. I also think that Tyler got what he deserved ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Wake Me Up

**Here`s a new chapter for you. Just a heads up, there`s a lot of things happening in this chapter. I hope you`ll understand everything. If not, then I`ll try to explain. **

**Enjoy! **

**_I do not own The Originals, only my OC_  
**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

A few days later, Marcel and Nik went to church at the request from Father Kieran. He was reopening the church so he wanted them to be there. I stayed back at the house. Jeremy was at school and Kol kept me company. After everything with Rebekah lately, I`ve felt us drifting apart more and more.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you`re not talking to Rebekah?" He asked me whilst I looked at Davina`s drawings yet again.

"You know what happened. With Nik and her and Marcel`s plot against Nik." I said to him.

"That`s not what I`m talking about. You`ve been acting weird since the whole Rebekah lying in a circle-thing."

I knew that Kol could sense my heart speed up.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about." I kept my eyes firmly at the drawings.

"You know. Whatever it is, you should talk to Rebekah about it. I have a feeling this will blow up and we all know it`s not going to be pretty." Kol told me.

"Yeah, well. I can`t deal with that right now." I said and looked at the drawing some more. Suddenly both Kol and I snapped our heads up at high voices from downstairs. We walked outside and the sight was sick. Another witchy circle was in the middle of the Abattoir but that wasn`t all.

A man in a white suite was placed in the middle. His throat sliced open.

"That`s not creepy at all." I said and looked at Kol.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked him.

"That`s Papa Tunde." Kol said. My eyes went wide.

"Call Nik now." I said to Diego. He didn`t like me giving orders to him and it made Kol growl. He decided he didn`t want to piss off the most unstable of the originals and the pregnant wolf, so he picked up the phone and called my boyfriend.

**_"Yes, Diego. What do you have for me?" _**

_"Uhm. We got a special delivery." _

**_"Would you care to elaborate?" _**

_"Well, either the witch-problems are over or it`s only getting started." _

I could hear Nik hanging up after that and I knew he was on his way home. It didn`t take long before Nik and Marcel returned. Nik wrapped on arm around me as soon as he saw me. Then Elijah came through the gates. I hadn`t seen him since the almost kiss two days ago and I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut and prayed for it to go away. Elijah examined the body and this is the time Nik decided to make fun of his older brother.

"Can I get you anything brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?" Nik asked with a smile on his face. I elbowed him in his ribs. Not that it affected him in any way.

"Do you have a theory you`d like to share with us Niklaus?" Elijah was not in the mood for this right now.

"Back in the day if the witches wanted to send a threat, they would just kill a chicken and leave it at your doorstep." Marcel said.

"An enormously large and strange chicken, I must say." Elijah did know how to joke too. It made me smile a little.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be their price fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Nik asked as Rebekah entered.

"Don`t you all look cheery. Listen to this; a girl literally exploded from her grave today as Sabine was giving a tour in the city of the dead." The first thing that popped into my head was Davina and I gripped tighter onto Nik`s hand.

"It was Monique Deveraux." I felt my heart drop.

"What?" Nik looked shocked.

"The tourists thought it was a part of the show but the witches are celebrating like it`s some kind of a bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost but now suddenly a harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we`re going to get Davina back." Marcel said and looked at me."

"Kill the witch who took her place." Then it all clicked together for me. Celeste. The drawing. I let go of Nik and ran upstairs to get the drawing. Why hadn`t I seen this before. When I got back again, everyone was staring at me. It must have seemed strange that I just took off like that.

"I have a theory about who one of them could be." I showed them the drawing.

"Celeste. I mean it`s got to be. Davina was trying to tell us. She was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a greater evil was coming." I could see more of them connecting the dots. Elijah didn`t know what to think right now. This was about the woman he loved once.

"First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn`t witches attacking vampires, they are declaring war on us." Nik said to all of us. If this was really the truth, I meant that I had to get Jeremy out of here. I couldn`t risk him getting in the middle of all of this. I gave Elijah the drawing and walked back upstairs after Nik left with Marcel and Kol. I needed some time alone. I was about to walk in to my bedroom when I heard Rebekah and Elijah in the living room.

"It`s not too early for scotch is it? I thought with all of this witchy business and what not." Rebekah said to her brother.

"It`s entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes." Elijah said.

"Funny, I don`t have any plans of going anywhere."

"She`s not safe here. You have to take Amy to the Plantation house until this is over." Elijah sounded concerned about me and maybe it wasn`t such a bad idea. Jeremy could come with me.

"Are you worried about Amy, or that you can trust me?"

"It`s precisely because I trust you that I am asking you to do this and she is one of your closest friends. Or at least she used to be." Elijah told her.

"Here`s another idea. Why don`t you let Amy decide for herself. Why are you dictating her fate?"

"You know why." It was almost like my heart skipped a beat. He cared about me so much.

"Then perhaps you should take her yourself." Rebekah said.

"But wouldn`t that make me the hypocrite that you so accused me of being, Rebekah? I can`t do anything about feelings but actions however. So would you kindly do this for me?"

"You know she`s not happy with being told what to do. She`s not going to like it." Rebekah said and that was when I stepped forward.

"No, I am not going to like it. I would rather stay here but I`ll go because if I go, my brother goes and I don`t want him involved with this." I could see Elijah was surprised that I was listening in on their conversation. I could also see a faint blush appear.

Rebekah promised to come with me and then left us. It was a little awkward moment between Elijah and me.

"You know, if you want to take Kol instead, then that`s ok too." Elijah said with a little smile.

"No, it`s ok. Kol would be a pain in the ass because he would want to help Nik hunt dead witches. Besides, Rebekah and I need to have a girl talk anyway." I told him with a smile. I left to pack a bag for Jeremy and myself, that was when I heard Marcel, Rebekah whispering about secrets and not wanting them to get out, and the name Geneviève. I didn`t like this. I had to talk to Rebekah before even trying to tell Nik anything. I was in my room when Nik came in.

"I hear Rebekah is taking you out to the plantation. I think that`s the best choice, even though I would have preferred you staying here where I can keep an eye on you." He told me.

"I really don`t want to go anywhere and the only reason why I`m doing this, is because of Jeremy. He shouldn`t be caught in the middle of this." I told Nik with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just send him back to Mystic Falls. It would be safer for him." Nik put his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Will this ever get easier?" I asked.

"Probably not but as long as we stick together as a family, we can do whatever it takes." Nik told me and lifted my chin so I could look at him. Without any other word, he kissed me passionately. It made my insides burn and our daughter to act like a gymnast.

"I have to say. It still feels like our first kiss." I said in a whisper. Nik leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know love. I still feel it too." When he said things like that to me, I forgot everything else. Nothing else in the world mattered but our unborn daughter and us together.

"I don`t want to leave you." I told him honestly.

"I know you don`t but I need you to be safe. For us, for our daughter, and as soon as this witch problem is out of the way, then I am coming to take you home."

I kissed him for a long time. I didn`t want to let him go but then Rebekah knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked through the door.

"Yes in a minute. I promise." I kissed Nik one more time and grabbed both mine and Jeremy`s bag. Nik took them away from me and carried them in one hand and not letting me go with his other hand. We walked down to the garage together. Elijah kept his distance but I know he hear what we were talking about.

Nik placed our bags in the car and held on to me.

"I`m going to miss you." I told him.

"You too sweetheart."

"I love you." I looked up at the man I loved.

"Love you too little wolf." I kissed him once before getting in the car. I had already talked to my brother and he would drive straight to the plantation when school was out. I didn`t allow him to cut school early because of me moving again. Out of all people, Hayley send me a text to let me know about the full moon and that our family only turned into humans for that full moon. This could be my chance to get some answers from my other side of the family. I was the one to drive, since sweet Rebekah already tasted the liquor to her breakfast.

* * *

We reached the plantation in no time. Rebekah looked at me as we got out of the car.

"I thought I would have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming." She said to me.

"Well. I`m only doing this for my brother and you all are just trying to keep me and the baby safe." I answered a little roughly.

"Hey, I`m on your side. What`s with the bitchy attitude.

"Are you? Then why have you put me in the position between you and Nik?" I asked and turned to walk inside.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah grabbed my arm.

"I`m talking about 1919. You, Marcel and Mikael." I told her. Rebekah let go of my arm, clearly shocked.

"How did you know about that?" She asked with terror.

"I was there that night after we rescued you. You were talking with Marcel about it and I was on my way home with Jeremy and then again today. You were talking about secrets and all of that and you mentioned a name. Geneviève I believe it was." I said to her. Rebekah was at the verge of tears.

"You need to tell me everything, Rebekah. Or so help me god, I will have to tell Nik only the small bits that I already know and that will be terrifying not only for you but for everyone." Rebekah nodded. I promise I will tell you. Then we saw Jeremy`s car coming down the driveway.

"Later, ok? And don`t tell Marcel that I know, ok?" I asked.

"Promise." Rebekah walked into the house whilst I waited for Jeremy.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked my brother as he got out of the car.

"No, no. Don`t you dare. You tell me right now what is going on." Jeremy did not take no for an answer and I explained everything that happened after he left for school.

"Wow. Then I`m glad you are out here and not at the Abattoir." Jeremy said and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked inside. Rebekah waited for us.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked and I knew she didn`t want to talk about the thing with Mikael.

"I was thinking. It`s a full moon tonight and my family`s turning into humans for a few hours tonight. Maybe we could invite them over. I want to get to know them and Hayley doesn`t have a chance to talk to them since she is turning into a wolf." I explained to the both of them.

"Then let`s invite some wolves." Rebekah said with a smile.

"I`ll handle the liquor." She added and walked out.

"How are you going to contact them?" Jeremy asked me. I gave him a smile and walked out to the backyard.

"They are close by. I think they can sense it when I`m closer to the woods." I told him and Jeremy looked at me as if I was a crazy person.

Just like that, the big wolf I`ve seen so many times before stepped out of the clearing. Jeremy looked stunned. I walked towards the wolf as it approached me. Jeremy trailed behind.

"Uhm. Hi." I said awkwardly.

"I wanted to invite you and the rest of your pack back here tonight when the moon is up. I mean, we`re kind of family and I want to talk to you and get to know you." I told the wolf. He actually nodded at me. He understood and wanted to talk to me.

"Great. Well, don`t worry about clothes. I will hang up a bunch of it out here for you so just show up whenever ok?" The wolf nodded again before running off into the woods.

"How you knew he would come, I`ll never understand." Jeremy said in amazement.

"Well, if you had been a werewolf, you would understand perfectly." I told my brother and went back inside again. Finally, I would get some answers.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v**

I didn`t like sending Amy off like that but right now, it wasn`t safe for her in the Abattoir with me. She needed to be safe. I reached St. Ann`s church. The girl Cammie wanted to meet up with me. The witches had cursed her uncle, Kieran with the same spell her brother died of a while back. Now I think she was scared. I walked inside finding her sitting on one of the benches.

"I got your message. Where is Kieran now" I asked her.

"In the attic, resting, praying. He`s going to go crazy and die isn`t he? Just like Sean." Cammie looked rather calm but terrified at the same time.

"And we will still be in this stupid fight because he lied to me about the witches and the vampires and you." I couldn`t help myself and admire this girl. She was nothing but a human but a strong one at that. I wanted to help her. Maybe Amy has been more of an influence than I first knew. 2 years ago, I wouldn`t have care about it at all. I sat down next to Cammie.

"Camille. I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I`ve done some terrible things but the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you and he is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family. As for these witches, Sean and Kieran should be proof that they`re the enemy and that we`re united" I told her before I got up again to go check on Kieran.

"Klaus." Cammie got up after me and I could feel something wasn`t right. When I turned around, she held a strange knife in front of her. I knew what kind it was. It surprised me that she actually handed me the knife instead of using it.

"This is Papa Tundes blade." I told her.

"A witch gave it to me. Said it would cause immense and excruciating pain even to an original. She said that if I stuck it in your heart, they would cure Kieran."

"And yet you chose to reject their offer."

"Maybe if I were more like you, I could do it but I`m not…"

"A monster." I finished for her. I knew she was right. She was pure hearted just like Amy. God I missed that girl.

"I`m not stupid. If there`s a war going on I want to be on the winning side." Camille told me firmly. She knew what she was doing.

"Well then. Let`s see what we could do to help your uncle." I said to her and turned to walk up to see Kieran. Then my phone buzzed. It was Amy.

**_A: I love you._**

Just a simple text made me smile.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

Nik replied to my message instantly.

**_K: I love you too little wolf._**

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued with hanging up clothes with my brother.

"I can`t believe I am hanging up clothes after dark because of a bunch of wolves is coming over to a huge party. It`s weird." Jeremy sighed. I threw a clip at his head and started to laugh.

"So not funny. It`s practically your family too in a way." I told him. Then I could sense the wolf again. He was looking at us.

"Looking forward to talk to you." I said and looked up at the moon. It was almost time. I grabbed Jeremy`s arm and walked back inside. I wanted to freshen up a little before they became humans.

"Are you nervous?" Jeremy asked me.

"A little. There`s just so much I need to figure out. It`s a little scary. What if they don`t like me." I told my brother honestly.

"Amy, you know they will love you. It`s very easy to love you. Trust me, I know." Jeremy gave me a hug.

"Amy! Your party is here!" We heard Rebekah yell from downstairs. Jeremy and I ran down the hallway. Just before we reached the stairs, Jeremy tripped by his own two feet and went straight to the floor. I was laughing hysterically and Jeremy blushed.

"You are such a dork, Jer." I laughed out as I walked down the stairs. Everyone was out in the back yard, the music playing and happy people dancing. It felt good. A lot of them came to me and said hello. Jeremy was pulled out on the dance floor by some wolf girl and Rebekah was dancing with a guy I think was called Oliver. She looked like she was enjoying herself. I think even Kol would have enjoyed it. I walked inside and did some cleaning. It was stuff all over the living room. I threw away some stuff when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and looked at very handsome man. I knew right away, who he was. The wolf that`s been watching me.

"I seriously doubt that you invited us here to only clean up after us." The man said. I gave him a smile.

"You`re Amy. I`m Jackson. It`s nice to see you again." He smiled back at me.

"You are the wolf that has been watching me." I said to him.

"I`ve got to keep my eye on you, precious cargo and all." He said and walked closer to me.

My hand went automatically to my belly.

"Right. Got to protect the miracle baby." I said and caressed my stomach.

"I don`t care about the baby." He said quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry that came out wrong. Of course I care but personally I`m more interested in you." I looked at him a little strangely.

"You don`t even know me." I told him.

"Our parents knew each other. They were from the same people but not the same bloodline. Now you know how pack hierarchy works right. Everybody has their part to play. We had our part too. Well, not you and me. Me and your friend Hayley." I didn`t understand.

"What part was that?"

"Hayley is supposed to become my wife."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You don`t know? You didn`t read the bible Eve got you?"

"Yes I did. Hayley is my cousin." I told him.

"No, she`s not. We changed the date so that no one would find out. Hayley isn`t born in July 88. She`s born in July 87. Hayley is your half-sister." When Jackson said those words, I couldn`t really understand.

"What?"

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Elijah was walking down the street with the witch Sabine. He was interested in getting an alliance with the witches and thought about her. She had helped them out in the past. She was giving him a tour.

"So this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remained. Most of the buildings was destroyed in the 1700`s when the city burned for the first time." Elijah didn`t look that interested in what she was saying.

"Am I putting you to sleep?"

"Surprisingly as you might find it, it`s not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother, Celeste." Elijah said and it made Sabine smile.

"How did you know?"

"As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine your presence was in the air. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered, could you have possibly cheated death? By using your powers to place your presence into another and if so, then who and then I recalled. The lovely Sabine." Elijah gestured towards her.

"Your visions of my brother`s child predicted the death within the last elder of your coven and the harvest ritual couldn`t be completed unless you were able to control it. You have been playing a very long game indeed but till what end, Celeste?"

Elijah could see the changes on her face. As if her true colors finally stepped out into the light. Without him being able to stop, Celeste kissed him and he let her.

"My lost love." She murmured.

"After all this time. Don`t you understand? I died because of Klaus and with all his vindictive lies about witches led to my death, you stood by him because of your vow. Always and forever." Celeste told him. Elijah didn`t feel so good. He had a little trouble breathing.

"What have you done to me?" He asked.

"Just a little spell. Nothing to worry about. I`m not here to kill you, Elijah. I`m here to teach you the consciences of your actions. Always and forever was the greatest mistake of your life." With that, Elijah fell to the ground.

"You poisoned me with a kiss. At least you haven`t lost your sense of irony." Elijah told her.

"We may have time for more." She said with an evil smirk.

"But first I`m going to cure you of your greatest flaw. You`re absurd devotion towards your messed up, crazy family." Still in pain, Elijah wanted to protect his family but most of all, Amy.

"Your anger is with me and if you`ve come here to seek revenge.."

"Oh, I`ll have my revenge, starting with Klaus. He`s going to know pain and torment like he`s never felt before. Unless you choose to save him of course but that leaves Rebekah, tragic sister. She`s going to find herself in quite the predicament." Celeste said. Elijah tried to stand up.

"But that leaves Amy in jeopardy." By the mention of her name, made Elijah fight harder.

"No!"

"That poor girl. She doesn`t know how dangerous to be loved by Klaus or even you. That girl doesn`t stand a chance. Oh well. With this spell, you only have time to save just one of them. It`s up to you which one you`re going to save." Celeste said and walked away, leaving Elijah alone in the street.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Jeremy joined us inside after Jackson revealed the truth about Hayley. Why would they lie about it?

"I know it`s a lot to take in." Jackson said.

"You think? I just don`t understand why they lied. I just wanted to meet my family and what I didn`t know, was that I`ve already met family, a girl I actually can`t stand at all. I never imagined that I would meet my supposedly half-sister`s husband from a weird arranged marriage." I told him with my head in my hands.

"I guess you don`t understand it because no one was around to teach you. The crescents aren`t just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families. Yours and Hayley`s and mine. You can look at us as royalty." Jackson smiled.

"But if you`re supposed to marry Hayley, why are you so protective of me?" I asked.

"Because to me, you are family. You are one of the two girls that we send away to protect you. You were the last to be born. It kind of make you special and your baby, can continue your family`s line. Or at least I hope."

All of this information was giving me a headache. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. It was the kind I felt when something was wrong with Nik. After I got pregnant, I have been able to feel when someone is hurting him.

"Amy! Are you alright?" Jeremy could see that I was in pain. In some kind of way, I manage to take out my phone and call Kol.

**_"Well hello darling." _**

_"Kol. Please tell me you`re with Nik." _

**_"No not right now. I`m back home to deal with some stuff. Why?" _**

_"Please go out and find him. The witches, they`ve done something to him. I need you to go out and look for him. Please!" _

**_"I`m on my way out the door as we speak. I`ll call you later ok?" _**

The phone went silent and Jackson looked at me with huge eyes.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"She and Nik has some kind of connection. When someone is hurting Klaus, she gets the feeling of something being wrong with him. This is not the first time it has happened." Jeremy explained as the pain in my chest started to disappear.

"Tell me something; what happened to the throne? I mean if our families are supposed to be royalty or whatever." I asked, as my breathing got better. I wanted to hear more.

"New Orleans used to be our town and we lost it all because of some in-fighting. The vampires came after us and if our families were united, we could have taken them. So our families decided to bring the lines back together and Hayley and I were supposed to get married when we were old enough. No one expected your father to find us in his research and he fell for your mother instantly. She was grieving after the loss of Hayley`s father only 1 month after Hayley was born. The result was you. Your mother knew it was no chance for either of you out here. So she sent you away when you were a newborn to live with your father and he was able to find a witch that would hide your birthmark." Jackson explained.

"So because I`m only half crescent wolf, I couldn`t carry on the line?" I asked. Well now it was obvious because of my unborn daughter.

"Not anymore. Obviously things didn`t work out the way we planned it. Our pack made a huge mistake with the vampires when we refused to back down and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You and Hayley are the last ones of your bloodline, Amy. These people will follow you. You can help them with what you represent." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And what is that exactly?"

"A time when thing were different, when our people fought back and with everything Hayley and you for that matter went through to find us." Now I felt bad, I had a really good childhood. Never had anything to complain about.

"You`re the ones who are going to break over curse." I looked at Jeremy. He didn`t understand anything, neither did I.

"What are you talking about?" Both Jeremy and I said at the same time.

"Your witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free." The only witch friend I had was Bonnie back in Mystic Falls, I knew it couldn`t be her.

"Wait. What witch friend?"

I tried to call Nik but I couldn`t get through to him. It made me more scared and nervous when I didn`t even reach Kol.

"I have to try Elijah." I said and dialed his number. Jeremy tried Kol again.

I felt relieved when Elijah answered.

**_"Amy." _**

_"Elijah, something is up with the witches." _

**_"Listen to me. You were right Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol. They are all in danger." _**

_"I asked Kol to go look for Nik and now I can`t reach any of them. I`m sorry." _

Suddenly the wind blew the door in front of us shut, making me jump.

"What`s going on?" Jackson asked.

"It`s a trap. I didn`t make a deal with any witch."

"What?" Jackson looked betrayed.

**_"Amy, you have to find Rebekah and you stay with her until I get there." _**

I tried to reach for the doorknob but yanked my hand back when I saw the flames outside.

_"Elijah, it`s a spell. They are trapping us inside the house."_

With everything that happened around us, I dropped my phone. Jeremy took my hand and we tried to get to the front door. When we got there, the flames welled up and the door slammed shut. In all the chaos, we were back in the living room and we were trapped. I held on to Jeremy`s arm as hard as I could.

"We have to get out of here." I said frantic. Jackson took a chair and tried to bust the window down but it didn`t work. Out of nowhere, flames erupted on the floor and the curtains caught fire. I was panicking as the smoke hit my lungs. All of us were coughing and I thought that I was going to die now. Jackson gave me something to breathe through but it wouldn`t hold for long.

Suddenly something crashed through the window, picking me up and before I knew it, I was outside on the ground. I was coughing violently and looking at Elijah.

"Where is Rebekah?" He asked me.

"I don`t know. She walked off with one of them." I said and looked at the house. Jeremy.

"Elijah. Jeremy is still in there. So is my friend. I have to get them out!" I started crying. Suddenly both Jeremy and Jackson was beside me. Kol. He was here and he was all right.

"Well darling. I have to say you throw one hell of a party." Kol told me and helped me up.

"Thank you, for saving my brother and Jackson. I gave him a hug before turning to Elijah. He looked as scared as I did. I walked over to him.

"Thank you for saving my life." I told him hoarsely before giving him a hug as well. He didn`t say anything and just hugged me back.

"I have to find Rebekah. Kol, take Amy and Jeremy back to the Abattoir. I will join you shortly." Elijah disappeared after that.

I looked at Jackson and turned towards him.

"I have to go. The moon." Was all he said.

"Jackson. I want to thank you for protecting me. Not just tonight but other times."

"I wouldn`t have it any other way. I have been dreaming about meeting you and Hayley since I was a kid. I never thought it would go like this." With that, Jackson started to walk away.

"Jackson! I won`t stop until I find a way to break this curse. I promise." I told him. Jackson smiled at me before disappearing completely.

"Let`s get you home, ok?" Kol said to the both of us whilst keeping his hands on both my shoulders. I nodded. I needed to get home to find out what was happening with Nik. I needed him. Kol took us straight back to the Abattoir and me upstairs so I could change. Jeremy was in his room changing as well.

I couldn`t stop crying. Kol heard me and came back in.

"Are you ok? Is my niece ok?" He asked as he approached me.

"Everything is fine; I just need Nik to be safe, Kol. I need him here with me. I can`t do this without him. He needs to come back." I was trembling so hard and Kol had to really hold on tight for me to relax.

"I promise you, we will turn this city upside down to find him and to bring him back."

Then we heard some screaming from outside.

"MARCEL!" Elijah was pissed and he was back. Kol took me outside in a flash. I saw Elijah stalking towards Marcel.

"Where is my brother?" He asked.

"I have guys out looking for him right now." Marcel explained. Elijah didn`t have any patience for this and threw some of the minions against the wall, causing them to break their necks. I couldn`t watch him doing it like this.

"Elijah!" I said firmly and he looked up at me. When he saw my tears, he stopped.

"Klaus had one of his classic temper-tantrums, snapped my neck and thought he could take down a coven of witches all by himself. He got dropped, I don`t know where he is or how to find him." Marcel said.

"They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help us to find them." Elijah gestured to Kol who also looked pissed.

"I`m going to kill them all." Elijah said coldly. I had never seen this side of him before. It scared me. He looked up at me but I just pulled back and walked back to Jeremy`s room. He came out of his shower.

"Are you all right Ames?" He looked worried at me. I just shook my head.

"No, no I`m not. What if I lose him Jeremy? I can`t do this without him." I said collapsing on his bed crying. Jeremy crawled in next to me and just tried to be there for me. I couldn`t stop my tears.

"I love him so much, Jeremy. I can`t lose Nik." I said before beginning to sob. I laid there in Jeremy`s arms until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

What I didn`t register, was the original vampire that came in and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Like I said. A lot of things happened. I Hope the Hayley surprise wasn`t too hard to understand. I will try to explain it better later. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineorigial***

* * *

***High Gaurdian: I like Kol too! Sometimes the communication isn`t as good as it should be between the lovebirds. **

***Shakilove: I can assure you that for now, they are only friends. I can`t really see Kol and Amy as anything other than friends. **

***Anna.B: Thank you! About the Enzo part. I think I have a little small clue on where to put him in. But I`m not a 100% sure yet. The box idea, is something I`ve had in my head since the chapter when Amy had her birthday. I just hope it will work. ;) But you can`t know what it is yet ;) **

**Elijah have some sweet moments. Cutest man ever.. I wanted to have a moment with Marcel and Amy. They both love her so much. Even though Marcel and Amy don`t like each other, I think it was important to them that they had this bonding moment. **

**I hope you like the introduction of Jackson in this episode and that you understood the whole Hayley thing. I thought it was so hard to write something good with Jackson. I didn`t want to have him connected to Amy in that way. I felt it was enough with Klaus and Elijah`s feelings. **

**I don`t want to spoil anything from the next chapter, mostly because I really have to figure out how to write it. If you have some thoughts, please share them. I will take them under consideration ;) **

***Sleiwd: Thank you for those kind words. I think I just had a really crappy day that day. When I go through the chapter now, I don`t think it sucks. I just felt like it did when i posted it. I hope it will work with Enzo in the future. I want to include him in something.**

***Guest: About the box. You just have to be patient. You will get your answers ;) **


	15. Chapter 15 Honest Lies

**Chapter 15 is here! **

**This chapter is all kinds of crazy and I hope you won`t hate me in the end. It`s an emotional and strong chapter if i could say so myself.**

**please enjoy!**

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC. **_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

_"There is beauty in truth, even if it's painful. _

_Those who lie, twist life so that it looks tasty to the lazy, brilliant to the ignorant, and powerful to the weak. _

_But lies only strengthen our defects. They don't teach anything, help anything, fix anything or cure anything. _

_Nor do they develop one's character, one's mind, one's heart or one's soul." _

_Josè N. Harris_

* * *

**Honest Lies **

_Rebekah woke up in a feverish state, still covered in bite marks that she got from the wolf attack yesterday. She could hear noises in the distance and shot up from the bed she was laying. She knew that she was hallucinating because the scene before her were almost a century old. Sick people screaming in agony, dead people lying around. The next second it disappeared. Rebekah ran out of the room terrified and found the door. It wasn`t until she got outside and looked at the building, that she knew where she was. _

_"How the hell did I get here?" She said to herself. Before she had the possibility to escape, someone stake her in the back. Rebekah fell to the ground and before she passed out, she looked up at a beautiful woman with reddish hair. _

_"Geneviève." Rebekah choked._

_Geneviève looked up at the window. Celeste was looking back at her once before returning to an old operation table of some sort. Nik was strapped onto it and he was in a lot of pain. He let out a painful sigh. Like he had trouble breathing._

I shot up in bed with a scream. It was horrible. I completely freaked out over the image of my Nik laying on a table in pain. Both Elijah and Kol were in my room. Apparently, I had been screaming in my sleep and they`d tried to wake me up for some time.

"Amy. It`s ok. It was just a dream." Elijah tried to sooth me.

"No, it wasn`t" I cried out.

"Nik`s in pain, Elijah. I can feel it. He`s suffering and Rebekah is not doing so good either." I was panicking and the two brothers tried to calm me down.

"Amy, I need you to calm down. This is not good for the baby." Elijah looked at me with worry and I knew he was right.

"Where is my brother?" I asked and looked around.

"He left for school about an hour ago. He didn`t want to but I made him." Kol told me. I nodded and got out of bed. I was a little dizzy after everything that happened yesterday and they both grabbed my arm when my knees wobbled a little.

"I`m fine." I told them and then they let me go.

"I have to go and meet the witches. Do not leave Amy`s sight at all." Elijah told his younger brother. He then kissed my forehead before leaving us. Kol did what he was told. I almost couldn`t go to the bathroom by myself but that was where I drew the line. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had puffy red eyes and I looked like something the cat dragged in. I tried to clean myself up and got dressed. It didn`t help much.

"How are you feeling darling?" He asked me when I was making breakfast.

"I feel like crap. I feel Nik`s pain all over me. I don`t know how long I can stand this." I told him.

"I understand how you`re feeling." Kol started.

"Don`t! You don`t know how I feel. You can`t begin to understand." I threw the bowl of cereal against the wall. My eyes was glowing it actually make Kol take a step back.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to blow up like that." I said to him and went over to pick the bowl up. Kol didn`t say anything at first.

"You need something else to think about right now." He said and did everything to try to make me laugh. He acted like a lunatic and I couldn`t help but to laugh for a little while but the pain in my chest didn`t fully go away.

After a while, Kol suddenly stopped and listened for something.

"Elijah is back." He simply said and in the next moment;

"Amy!" He called my name and I walked into the living room.

"Elijah. You`re back. Did you find anyth…" I stopped when I saw him standing in front of me without a shirt on. He looked good, too good. Kol actually had to flick the back of my head to bring me back from staring at his abs.

"What is happening?" I asked as I blushed a little.

"I need you to make a list of these names. Please." Elijah was grinning at my reaction. I think he liked it. I made my way over at him and Kol helped me with reading the names. Then I looked at the name on his wrist.

"Sabine. Elijah, what is this?" I asked him.

"I believe it represents the names of women Celeste inhabited over the past two centuries." Marcel came back.

"This is some old-school kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears."

"Why? what`s the point?" I asked.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between you and my siblings and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me. A childish game, the longer it take, the more they suffer. To find Niklaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names." Elijah said and studied his arms.

"The name next to Sabine. Annie La fleur. She was shunt from her coven little over a year ago. Never knew why but I can find out." Marcel told us. This was getting out of control. Nik was suffering and we couldn`t get there fast enough.

"I want to help and there`s nothing you can do to stop me." I said with determination, causing all the three vampires to look at me.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v **

I was slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain was excruciating but still all I could think about when I was awake was Amy. Was she ok at the plantation? Did she know that I was gone? I had to make myself believe that she knew and that she was looking for me, even though that was stupid of her to put herself and the baby in danger.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me and I saw a silhouette of a woman coming to view. I knew it wasn`t Amy. This woman was a witch and I knew I had seen her before but that was a long time ago. She walked up to the table and she freed my arms but I was too weak to even try to kill her or to get out of there. I looked up at the reddish haired witch. She was quite beautiful but nothing compared to Amy.

"You poor thing." She told me and touched my chest.

"Don`t worry. I`m here to help." She said and I felt a little sting in my skin. Suddenly I cried out in pain when she reached into my chest. When she pulled Papa Tunde`s blade out, I wanted to kill her and I would, as soon as I got my strength back. Then I would go find my Amy. I need her.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Neither Elijah, Marcel nor Kol dared to fight me on my decision to join them on this little witch-hunt. We drove over to Annie`s husband to talk to him about what happened to her. He looked tired.

"Annie was a good girl. Witches done her wrong, shunting her like that. Saying she was doing dark magic, there`s no way. However, they had proof so she just quit and I can`t really blame her for that. So when she got shunt, what`s the point of going on you know?" I felt so bad for this man and I knew what was coming. She committed suicide by drowning herself in the Mississippi river. Elijah then told me that was where he and Celeste had her first kiss and that it was somewhat symbolic. I also learned that Celeste was the one that put the curse on my family. This was all too much. I looked through the names again as we drove back to the city. Then one name caught my attention. Brynn Deveraux. That got me thinking. I looked over at Marcel but I decided not to talk about it in the car. If this was what I thought it was, then it was the wrong topic to discuss whilst in the car.

When we got back to town, Marcel went out looking for someone in the government. Elijah wanted me to stay away from "the pit" when they interrogated him.

"That`s not going to happen and you know it, Elijah." I told him firmly.

"Can`t you just please listen to me this once and think about your unborn child. Niklaus`s unborn child." Elijah said to me and he bringing up Nik only made things worse. The look in his eyes made be consider staying away from the bar.

"Fine! I won`t go but please ask Marcel about the name Brynn Deveraux. Sophie told me that is was her bloodline that created the curse on the crescent werewolves but you told me Celeste was the only one who could break it. I was thinking that if Brynn really were Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe she can still break it." I told him.

"I`ll see what he knows." Elijah told me and walked away followed by Kol.

"Hey. I called after them. I`m really sorry you are going through this. If I`d known that Celeste made you choose who to help…" I started to say.

"You were going to die in that fire Amy, along with our brother`s child. There were no choice." Elijah said before walking away. Kol lingered for a moment.

"He`s right you know. No matter what or whom had been in that situation, we all would have come for you. Nik would rather have you safe than him saved." Kol gave me a hug.

"Now, I`m off to have some fun with the human! Be safe!" He said before running off with a huge grin on his face. Sometimes I liked the old Kol, playing with humans like that. At least in situations such as this one.

I felt utterly alone with just the vampire minions and not my family around me. I walked upstairs to get some privacy. I called Hayley and told her about what I found out and she agreed to come over to talk about it. Whilst I was waiting for her, I reached Nik`s and mine`s room. It felt so empty now that he was missing. I walked inside and looked around. Nothing seemed right. I was standing by his side of the bed when I notices the necklace I gave him for Christmas were laying on the floor. That was weird. He never took it off. It must have fallen off. When I picked it up, it was like I had a vision but it wasn`t. I just remembered the rest of dream. What I had missed the first time and it was as if the image froze just before Rebekah were staked. A name for the building she came out of.

_"Fleur-De-Lis Sanitarium." _

That was where Nik and Rebekah was. I just knew it! I ran over to the computer to look for the place and I found it. It wasn`t that long of a drive. Then I got a text from Elijah.

**_E: You were right about the Deveraux witch._**

That did it. I didn`t want to wait for him to return, even though I know I should have. I grabbed my keys and ran out before the minions even registered I was gone. In all of this, I forgot all about the fact that Hayley were supposed to meet with me. I jumped in my car and drove off. I had to find Nik.

I think I was driving excessively fast to get to the sanitarium but I didn`t care. This was the father of my baby we`re talking about. The man I loved.

* * *

I reached the sanitarium in no time. I decided to not park to close. I didn`t want to blow my cover just yet. I got out of the car when my phone rang. It was Elijah but I just hit ignore and turned the sound off. I needed to concentrate right now. As silently as possible, I opened the front door of this old building. It was a complete mess and huge. How was I supposed to find Nik in this place? Then I heard some voices. It was Rebekah and some other woman. I walked closer to them to listen in on their conversation.

"Rough day?" I heard someone say. I believed it to be Geneviève.

"Oh Bekhs, those bites look nasty."

"Why make me relive the past? We both know how that ended?" Rebekah sounded sick and vulnerable. It was hard for me not to blow my cover and rush to help her.

"You and I both know but I thought that your brother would like to hear our story, so I linked your mind to his. You`re going to show you everything." Geneviève said.

"No! No please don`t do that to me, I`ll do anything." Rebekah was so scared.

"It`s too late, friend." With that, Geneviève fried her brain and because of her weakness, she fell to the floor unconscious.

I remained in my hiding spot until I knew I was alone. I rushed over to Rebekah but she was out. I had to follow the witch if I wished to find Nik. I reluctantly let Rebekah and made my way carefully down the hall. Suddenly a sound ripped through the air. Was that music? It sounded like something from the time of 1919. What was this witchy bitch doing? I followed the sound and I saw the witch in the end of the hall. As soon as she walked through a door, I snuck up to the window so I could carefully look inside. It was just like in my dream but here, Nik was sitting upwards on the table, still strapped onto it. Then the bitch spoke up again.

"Your sister`s twist with Marcel was only the beginning. You see, the burden of your condemnation had become too great and as a result, your deepest fear came to pass. That the love for each other would overshadow their love for you and turn it into hate. Nik, they conspired against you to get rid of you for good."

She did just not call him Nik. Only family were allowed to do that. I had to hold back a growl. I looked down the hall, seeing Rebekah walking up to the gramophone and threw the vinyl crashing into the wall. She looked up and saw me. She seemed surprised but still in her weak state, she didn`t acknowledge that I was there. Suddenly, everything changed and somehow I became a part of a memory just as I did with Elijah when he had werewolf venom in his system but this time, it felt like I was actually there.

_Rebekah and Geneviève was sitting at a table in a bar. Their friend was getting them drinks. Geneviève had a huge smile on her face. _

_"You`re nothing like I thought you`d be when I first met you." She said to Rebekah. _

_"I was brought up to think your kind were.." _

_"An abomination against nature?" Rebekah asked. _

_"You`re anything but. Not just you, you`re whole family is so elegant." Geneviève looked over at Elijah who walked through the door. _

_"Yes, I agree. Elijah is quite handsome." Rebekah said with a smile. _

_"Yeah, I mean he is nice and all but if I had to go with one Mikaelson boy." Geneviève was actually blushing. _

_"Klaus? Geneviève, who thought a saint little witch like you would go for the bad boys? I knew we were destined to be friends." Rebekah said and it made me growl. I actually wanted to take the little witch out right now. Even though I knew I couldn`t. She was pining over my Nik. I had to look away for a moment and almost bumped into Elijah. I followed him towards the bar. I saw a woman getting a drink spilled all over her dress. As the gentleman he is, he pulled out his handkerchief and gives it to her with a smile. _

_"Keep it. It`s yours." He tells her and walks away. I was dumbstruck to why she looked after him the way she did. Was it longing in her eyes? Love?_

_I turned my attention against the table again. Rebekah were talking about her family. _

_"Well there`s a load of us Mikaelson`s. If you like bad boys, you`d love my brother Kol." I felt a shiver through my body. I looked behind me and saw Nik. Did he see me? I don`t know. His eyes were firmly on his sister._

_"And where is this mystery brother of yours?" Geneviève asked. I could see a sad look upon Rebekah`s face. _

_"It`s complicated. Like all siblings we`ve had our ups and downs, family feuds." In that moment, I knew what was going on. Why Rebekah mentioned her father in the last memory of hers I saw. I looked back at Nik and he understood it too. _

_"Actually, I was thinking about reaching out to someone we haven`t seen in a very long while. I was hoping that you could help me contact them. But it has to be a surprise. No one can know." Rebekah said in an almost scared voice. Geneviève smiled at her. _

_"Of course. You want me to find your brother Kol?" she asked. _

_"Actually, I want you to find Mikael. Our father." When Rebekah spoke those words, I ran over to Nik and tried to get through to him. I didn`t know if he could hear me or not._

_"Nik, I don`t know if you can hear me but please don`t do anything rash ok? I`m here for you and I love you. Hold on to that. We can fix this." He didn`t even look at me. Not before, I slowly kissed his cheek. It was almost as if he could feel that. I just knew it. _

Then I was brought back to the present time. It was so strange.

"Enough of your lies!" I heard Nik screaming. He was crying and all I wanted to do was to run in and give him a hug but if I walked in there now. I could easily be killed.

"A part of you must have known, suspected it at least." Geneviève said.

"Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, did he not? And as the city burned, he nearly succeeded."

From my hiding spot, I could see Nik leaning towards the witch.

"My family has done some terrible things to each other over the years but Rebekah would not call my father. No matter how angry she was."

"It`s sweet of you to believe that. To believe in her but by the time you`re done here, you`ll know just how wrong you are." Geneviève said. This was not ending well for any of us.

* * *

**Hayley`s p.o.v **

I was still looking around for Amy. I arrived at the Abattoir almost 30 minutes ago and can`t find her anywhere. After trying to call her for the last half hour, I walked into the living room and sat down by the computer. I clicked at the page Amy had looked at. Why was she looking at the old Sanitarium? I looked through the pages and jumped when I heard Elijah as he came into the living room.

"Amy! Are you here?" He asked and stopped when he saw me. His brother Kol, was trailing behind him.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?" Elijah asked me.

"I got a call from Amy telling me to meet her here but when I got here, she was gone. I don`t know where she is." I could see both vampires tense up.

"Where could she be?" Kol said pacing the room.

"I don`t know. Hayley, could you search this name for me?" Elijah handed me a note. _Clara Ward Summerlin. _

I only nodded and searched the internet. In the corner of my eye, I could see Elijah`s worried look. He tried to call Amy all the time and for each time she didn`t pick up the phone, his posture changed. He really cared about her. Maybe a bit too much. I snapped out of it as Marcel entered the room.

"So have we found something on our mystery witch Clara?" He asked.

"Not much. Oh wait, here it is. She was a nurse back in 1919." Then I saw the name of the building and my insides froze. Of course, I was in a room with three vampires and they noticed my behavior.

"What`s wrong?" Elijah asked. I cleared my throat.

"Clara worked at Fleur-De-Lis Sanitarium. When I got here, Amy`s computer had other pictures up of that same place. Maybe she figured it out on her own." I said with a low voice. I could see Elijah clenching his fists together. Kol looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Why would she go out there all by herself?" He asked angry. Elijah suddenly looked at Marcel and he knew he was hiding something.

"Marcel. Marcel, do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly not to mention Amy are one her way there alone or maybe she`s already there. If you know something. Talk." I had never seen a look like the one Elijah and Kol gave Marcel before.

"The sanitarium, that`s where you`ll find them." Marcel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Clearly Amy found this out on her own and if I`m right. You need to know exactly what we`re walking in to. We did something Rebekah and I. I think the witches are trying to use that against her and it`s something you`re not going to like."

Marcel told us the story about summoning the Mikaelson`s father to New Orleans to kill Klaus. He wasn`t really his father but from what I understood, he was to only thing Klaus feared. Elijah and Kol were furious.

Elijah stepped forward threateningly.

"For a better part of a century I`ve wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake we had made to destroy our time in the one place we could finally call home. Do you know I blamed myself for a time Marcellus?" Marcel didn`t dare to answer Elijah and with that, Elijah had him pinned against the wall.

"Niklaus treated you like a son. Rebekah.."

"I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together and with Klaus around then was never going to happen but hey, I guess you didn`t know anything about that, huh?" Elijah squeezed his throat tighter.

"What about Amy? Because of all of this, she`s in danger too now, again."

"That is not my fault. How could I know she would figure it out and go there by herself? That`s not on me but Rebekah did tell me that she overheard our conversation about it a few days ago. She confronted Rebekah about it last night but she never got the chance to tell Klaus. She didn`t have all the answers." Marcel choked out. Elijah retracted his hand and watched Marcel steady himself. The original vampires looked scared.

"When Niklaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his wrath not even Amy will be able to cool him down. I will not let them suffer that wrath."

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth." Marcel told all of us.

"The truth about what?" In that moment, Amy`s little brother Jeremy walked in to the living room. This was just getting better and better.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was still in my hiding place just peeking up over the window. It surprised me that Nik didn`t even smell me or hear my heartbeat but too much was happening right now. All I could think about were how I was going to fix it. Geneviève`s voice brought me back again.

"Are you ready to see more proof?" She asked Nik and he closed his eyes. This time, I didn`t see anything but I could see the look on Nik`s face.

"What do you see?" She asked.

"My father`s blade. It went missing when I was a boy. He beat me half to death, so sure I had stolen it. Rebekah was so kind to me in the weeks after the beating, I should have known he was behind it. She never could stand weapon with things not meant for girls."

Suddenly I heard Rebekah scream down the hall. I was torn. Should I run to Nik or should I try to get Rebekah away. Right now, I feared for her life. I got up and ran the fast as I could towards Rebekah and I heard Nik;

"REBEKAH!"

I reached Rebekah in no time and helped her up.

"Amy. Is that really you?" She asked me in a daze.

"Yes, Rebekah it is. I need you to get up and come with me. We need to get you out of here. We stumbled towards the front door and now I cursed myself for not parking the car closer. I tried to open the doors but it was locked. We were trapped. I tried everything I could to open the door.

"Give it up Rebekah or should I say Amy. It`s inevitable at this point. " Celeste appeared in front of us.

"Sabine." Rebekah breathed out.

"I prefer Celeste but Amy here already knew that. All these names I`ve had over the years and I still prefer the first. Perhaps it was the way it sounded on Elijah`s lips. Like a declaration of love. He was a good liar, all of you are."

Rebekah stood up for herself.

"Say what you will about me but Elijah is a good man."

"Still defending him, even till the bitter end. Good, I`m counting on that familial love. It wil ruin you all." She looked at me as well when she said that.

"Now that Klaus knows what you`ve done as revenge, he will kill Marcel, do something horrible to you, Elijah will never forgive him and Amy will suffer because she didn`t tell the little she knew about all of this. Your betrayal Rebekah will ultimately put brother against brother and the famous Mikaelson bond will crumble."

Still being weak from the venom, Rebekah put herself in front of me.

"I`ll kill you, you bitch." She hissed.

"You already did." Both Rebekah and I looked shocked.

"Well but back then I had a different face."

Then it looked like Rebekah realized something.

"You were the other one. Clara. You should have minded your own business."

"I suspected my friend was being exploited, it was my business."

Once again we entered Rebekah`s memory. This time we were at the morgue with Geneviève.

_"Call it off! Are you mad?" Geneviève exclaimed. _

_"I was wrong. It was stupid, impulsive and it will ruin us, Geneviève. Not just Klaus but Elijah too. I risked tearing our family apart because of my own selfish happiness. I beg you, please don`t bring Mikael here. When Klaus finds out what we have done, what you have done…" _

_Geneviève realized something._

_"Klaus would kill me. Kill my entire family." _

_"That`s exactly why you must undo it." Rebekah was terrified. _

_"It doesn`t work that way. There is no undoing it. Mikael is coming; the only hope now is to tell Klaus the truth, confess what we`ve done." _

_"That`s not an option. He will dagger me and leave me in a box for centuries, you will not say a word." _

_Geneviève felt used. She got angry and tried to get away. Rebekah infected her with the influenza. Then Clara came in.._

"And you infected me too, compelled the orderly to keep us in quarantine until we died. Fortunately, I just took another body. Geneviève wasn`t so lucky and now that she`s back your luck is the one who`s run out." With that, Celeste left us. I wiped away a few tears.

"Come on Rebekah. We need to keep moving." I told her.

Then I heard Nik shouting again. I pushed Rebekah in front of me and I waited behind just in case Nik came after us. Maybe I could talk to him. When he didn`t show, I ran after Rebekah. I almost ran into her. Nik was standing down the hall and he was surprised to see me there.

"Amy. What are you doing here?" He asked me. I took a step towards him.

"I came here looking for you. I was terrified of losing you. I need you and you don`t need to do this." I could still feel the tears streaming down my face. When I reached him, I could see the torment on his face, how broken and destroyed he looked. It was killing me.

"Look at me. Everything will be ok, I promise. You got me and I will keep you safe." I cupped his face and somewhere deep inside, he was slowly returning to me. I threw my arms around him and just held him there. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Nik. Whatever Geneviève told you, she was lying." Rebekah interrupted everything. Making it worse.

"I want to believe you sister but your face tells me otherwise."

I tried desperately to bring him back to me.

"Nik, we can fix this ok? Just concentrate on me, on our daughter."

Nik looked at me once again and then down to my belly. Then out of nowhere, Geneviève appeared.

"I wouldn`t trust her on that." She told Nik.

"Do not speak of Amy like that." Nik snarled at her. I was relieved that he still cared and loved me enough to defend me in all this darkness.

Geneviève smiled viciously.

"You don`t know, do you. Little Amy here, knew about Mikael before you did and she didn`t tell you." In that moment, everything fell apart. I could see the light in his eyes disappear. All I could see was the dark. He looked at me once.

"Nik…" Before I could say anything else, he disappeared after Rebekah. For a moment, I just stood there. I couldn`t move. He didn`t know the whole story and now I didn`t know if I would ever get him to listen to me but I had to try. I snapped out of it and ran after them. I could hear their voices.

Before I got there, Marcel did. I was at the top of the stairs to the basement.

"Just the man I wanted to see. Rebekah`s punishment won`t be complete until she watches you die." I ran down the stairs.

"Nik! Please stop this. Please listen to me." I pleaded.

"Not now Amy!" He pinned me up against the wall.

"The only reason you`re still breathing right now, is because of that baby."

My heart stopped. This wasn`t happening. He wasn`t saying these words to me. This wasn`t Nik, this was Klaus. My boyfriend was gone.

Rebekah defended me.

"Nik! It was my idea to summon Mikael. No one elses and Amy didn`t know. She only overheard my memory of me telling Marcel about Mikael being the only thing you feared. She confronted me about it but I didn`t want to tell her. She`s innocent!"

Nik looked at me. He could see it in my eyes. It was the truth. He let go of me in panic. He looked like he wanted to say something to me but before he got the chance, I ran up the stairs to get away from him.

I ran straight into Elijah`s arms. Kol was standing next to him.

"It`s ok Amy. You`re safe." I wanted to collapse.

"Listen. I want you to go to your car, Jeremy is waiting there for you and then you let him drive you home. We`ll return to you as quickly as we can. Do you understand?" Elijah told me. All I could do was to nod. I hugged Kol once and ran out of the sanitarium.

When I got to my car and I finally saw Jeremy, I ran into his embrace and sobbed.

"Amy. I was so worried about you." He cried as well.

"Get me out of here. Now." I told him.

"Ok. Let`s get you home." Jeremy said and opened the car door.

"No! Anywhere but home. I don`t want to be anywhere around them." I told my brother hysterically.

"I may have a proposition for you." Hayley came out of the shadow, dragging someone by the leg. Celeste.

"I knocked out witchy bitch here and I want answers. What do you say to help me doing that?" I looked up at my brother and he only nodded. The only thing he knew, I needed a break from the Mikaelson`s family for a while.

Jeremy helped Hayley getting Celeste in the trunk of my car and then got in the backseat with me. I was heartbroken. I had lost Nik he told me he wanted to kill me. Then man I loved was a stranger to me now.

I clung on to my brother and cried silently as Hayley drove my car through the darkness.

To the Bayou.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Do you hate me? This was the only way I felt was right, to make it fit with what I have planned for the next chapter. **

**I liked that I got Hayley more involved, now that we`re moving on to the Bayou. I want you to know; it killed me when I wrote about Klaus and Amy in the Sanitarium. How betrayed they both felt and then Klaus realizing she was telling the truth. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Thank you for all your pointers! You actually gave me an idea. So please do send that list. I don`t have everything that happened with that family yet, so if you want to help, just PM me:) I`ll take all the help i can get. You are not boring me my friend ;) **

***High Gaurdian: I hope you got your answers in this chapter. Stupid Geneviève i would say instead ;) **

***Anna.B: Thank you, yet again! Well.. As you could read in this chapter... Klaus got very upset with Amy but I loved how Rebekah defended her against him and Celeste. (standing in front of her to protect her.)**

**I loved the conversation between Elijah and Rebekah and the fact that Amy heard everything. I love a blushing Elijah ;) I have some plans for Rebekah and Amy in the next chapter. I just have to map it out right first. **

**About the wolf-thing: I wanted to do a good twist and then i thought; Hmm.. Why not do it like that. It fitted well with the story. I pick Enzo too.. but now I have some small problems to know where to put him to make it feel ****genuine.. but I think I may have a clue.. I just hope it works. **

**I hope you liked the way I handled this chapter and wanting Amy with both Elijah and being at the Sanitarium. I think it fitted well and you got to see some of Hayley`s p.o.v as well. **

***Sleiwd: I know! Bad ass Elijah! I`m glad you liked how i handled the Jackson situation. Amy has enough at her plate already. thank you for liking it. I never grow tired of it :D **


	16. Chapter 16 There Are Worse Things

**Here`s chapter 16 for you. In this one, I had to go a little back and forth between P.o.v`s just so you know. I had to do it like that because it was important to get all the information. **

**I hope you`ll enjoy this :) **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**There Are Worse Things I Could Do**

It was late when we arrived in the Bayou. I had fallen asleep from crying and Jeremy didn`t want to wake me up but he had to.

"Amy. We`re here." He told me softly. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the middle of camp. Hayley opened up the trunk.

"Would you help me with her?" She asked Jeremy. He nodded and helped Hayley securing Celeste against a tree. I just stood there watching them. Too tired to care at this point. Then Eve approached me. I hadn`t been here since Tyler brought me here but she smiled at me.

"Hi." I said softly. Eve only smiled at me and rubbed my back. Without any warning, I threw my arms around her and cried on her shoulder. She didn`t mind and it felt comforting. The wolves came out of the clearing. It felt like it had been days since I last saw them. Hayley and Jeremy joined Eve and me. They looked at the wolves. I could see it in Hayley`s eyes that she wanted to meet them all in human form. The biggest wolf stepped forward. I knew who he was.

"Hey Jackson. I want you to meet Hayley." I gestured towards my half-sister. That was so weird to think. I had even more family now. Eve showed Jeremy and me to a trailer so we could stay there. I seriously needed sleep. Hayley got the trailer beside us and Jackson surprised me with staying outside on my doorstep rather than Hayley`s. Eve told me she asked him to. I felt safer like that.

My phone was buzzing none stop. Kol and Elijah were calling me. They didn`t know where I was. They thought I would return to the Abattoir.

"Are you going to talk to them?" Jeremy asked me.

"No." I said and turned my phone off.

"Not tonight anyway."

I laid down on the bed exhausted. Everything was a complete mess.

"I`m sure everything will be fine Amy." Jeremy said and stroked my arm.

"He told me he wanted to kill me, Jeremy. I`ve never heard him say that before. You didn`t see how scary he was. I can`t believe the man I love would do that to me."

"Listen. We`ll stay here as long as it takes. Ok? Tomorrow, I will go back home and get some things for us." I didn`t want him to go alone but I knew that no one would harm him.

With the sound of howling wolves in the forest and Jackson right outside my door, I finally fell a sleep with my brother next to me.

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v**

The morning was here. Amy were still gone. She wasn`t here when I got home with Niklaus last night. Neither was Jeremy. She didn`t answer her phone at all. This concerned both Kol and myself. After his return to the living, he`s been depending on Amy as a sister, a friend. Someone who sees the good in him. He missed his best friend and then there`s Niklaus. This was all on him. If he hadn`t said those things to Amy last night, she would still be here. I contacted Camille to help me. She was the other woman Klaus trusted and liked and I knew he wouldn`t harm her. Somehow, he cared about that girl.

I walked outside to meet the girl when Kol stopped me.

"Have you been able to reach Amy yet? I`m going out of my mind here." This is what I`m talking about. Kol has become such a different being because of Amy`s influence. She makes you want to do better.

"No, I haven`t but do not worry. We will find her." I tried to sooth my brother, though it wasn`t easy.

Camille arrived on time and I met her out in the front yard.

"Camille. Please." I showed her to the back so we could get a little privacy.

"Why did you call me? Have you found a way to help my uncle?"

"I can try but first I need your help."

"I don`t have time for games Elijah, the hex on him is getting worse every day."

"My brother has a mystical torture device stuck in his chest and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing, so I can assure you, I don`t have the time to play any games either." I told her in a low voice. Camille didn`t look so happy about it but I could tell she wanted to help.

"What do you need me to do?" I brought her up to Niklaus` room where she could see for herself. She looked puzzled and not scared.

"So the dagger the witches gave me are inside of him?"

"And every second it remains, Niklaus is in excruciating pain and suffering." I said as I pushed the sleeves of my shirt backwards.

"Who stabbed him?"

"I did and now I intend to remove it, you might want to take a step back." I told her and she did.

"Why am I here?"

"Because of all the people that could be here, you`re probably the only one he would immediately slaughter." I cut Klaus`s chest open with a blade.

"Also, he does speak of you with a rare degree of respect. The only one I`ve seen him respect more, is Amy." I said as I pulled out the knife.

"But after last night, I don`t think Amy will ever forgive him or to come back here at all to help him. You see Niklaus will be weak while he recovers, so watch over him and feed him if you would, slowly please and from your wrist." I knew I was asking a lot from this girl.

"Don`t you have blood bags in storage?" She asked.

"We do but your blood is laced with vervain so it will burn him, drink it slower. Perhaps you can use the time to persuade him not to kill his baby sister." I told her and turned to my brother again.

"Niklaus. It was not in my desire to bring you pain but I will not see you hurt Rebekah. Now I fear that Sabine may be plotting a final move against us, I intend to find her and to end this." I said to my brother before stepping away.

"Elijah." Niklaus said weakly.

"You will pay for this." He whispered. When he said those words, all I could think about was that he would need Amy. She`s the only one who would get him out of this but I don`t see her returning to our family home anytime soon."

I walked out of the room and headed for the cemetery to talk to Monique Deveraux. I thought Kol would like to join me but he was nowhere to be found and right now, I needed to concentrate on finding Amy and to stop Sabine.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

When I woke up the next morning, I felt more pissed than sad. I turned on my phone and the messages poured in. All from Elijah and Kol. Nothing from Nik. I felt a little sting inside my heart. I knew I couldn`t forgive him but after all this frustration and pain he`s conflicted me, I still love him. God! Something is seriously wrong with me.

I decided to send Kol a text to tell him were I was. I couldn`t face Elijah right now and I didn`t understand why.

**_A: Hey, I am alive and well. I`m out in the Bayou with the wolves and Jeremy. Everything is fine. Don`t tell your brothers where I am but you`re welcome out here if you want._**

**_K: I`m on my way darling and don`t worry. I won`t tell anyone. _**

I felt better now.

Jeremy came inside.

"Hey. Sabine is about to wake up. Are you ready?" He asked me.

"More than ready. I want answers from this bitch." I said with determination in my voice.

I stepped outside and Eve met me with a smile.

"Good morning Amy." She said and handed me a rifle. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hayley is waiting for us." She told me with a smile.

"Let`s do this." I said and walked over to where Hayley and Sabine was. Jeremy was right. Sabine or Celeste was finally waking up.

Hayley leaned forward and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Hayley and Amy. I must say I`m surprised you made it out of that sanitarium alive." She smirked. I got me upset.

"You really want to go there now?" I growled.

"So what is this? Payback? I`m sorry. I tricked you I wasn`t after you." Celeste said.

"So what? We were just collateral damage. You almost burned Amy and Jackson alive in that plantation fire." Eve raised her voice. I liked Eve but Celeste didn`t look bothered at all. She tried to wiggle herself loose from the rope. That didn`t work out so well for my hormones so I fired my rifle.

"Careful, Celeste. Sudden moves makes me jumpy and homicidal." I said and reloaded the gun.

"So what? You`re going to kill me?" Celeste asked.

"No." Hayley said.

"We know better. We know all about you. We know you like to off yourself and then jump into other people`s bodies. Well, that`s not going to happen here. I know I can`t kill you but try to hex either Amy or me, my friend Eve here will kneecap you. Go for her well, then I`ll really make it hurt." Hayley was not kidding around and Celeste knew that.

"So what do you want?"

"Back in the late 80`s or early 90`s you inhabited a witch named Brynn Deveraux. Remember? Marcel had her or what I suspect to be you put a curse on a lot of werewolves only to turn human on a full moon." I told her.

"I see. Yes that was me and let me guess, you want revenge." Celeste stated.

"I want you to undo the curse." I said to her and Hayley nodded in agreement.

"Well, well darling. You do know how to get what you want." Kol was suddenly there, leaning onto a tree.

"Hey Kol." I said in a low voice and before I knew it, he gave me a hug and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" I said angrily.

"Don`t you ever just disappear on me like that again you idiot!" I looked around at the wolves. They were growling and uncomfortable with Kol around. They didn`t know him.

"Hey Jackson. It`s ok. He won`t hurt me. Hayley are you ok here for a few minutes?" She nodded as I grabbed Kol by the arm away from the others. We sat down outside the trailer.

"Look, I`m sorry I just took off without telling you yesterday but I needed some time off after everything that happened." I said and my mind trailed off to what Nik said to me last night.

"I know why you did it and I`m glad you at least brought your brother with you." Kol told me. Nik entered my mind again.

"How did it go with Nik last night? Did he hurt Rebekah?" I asked.

"No. Elijah stopped him in time and brought him home." I knew Kol wasn`t telling the truth.

"Nik got stabbed again, didn`t he?" Kol looked at me I amazement.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel it remember. I`m not linked to him or anything. I think it`s because we`re connected through this baby." I told him honestly.

"Nik`s not doing so good. I saw him yesterday before Elijah stabbed him. He looked broken not angry. I think the only one he`s angry with is himself for hurting you." Kol told me.

"Are you defending him?" I asked a little shocked.

"No, I`m not but I`m only saying this because I know you still love him." It scared me how fast Kol learned to know me. In a matter only 2 weeks.

"Yes. I love him but right now, I don`t want to be with him or see him for that matter. I need to feel safe again and I don`t know how long that will take." I knew Nik wouldn`t be happy about that but I really didn`t want to be anywhere near him and right now, the wolves needed me more.

"You didn`t tell them where I was did you?" I asked Kol as we walked over to the others.

"No, I didn`t but it`s just a matter of time before Elijah finds out and he will come here." I could handle Elijah when he decided to show up.

"Oh, and Kol? Please play nice with the wolves. They are my family too." I told him and he only smiled at me.

"For you my darling best friend, anything." Kol put his arm around me and I knew things would be a little easier.

* * *

**Cammie`s p.o.v**

I can`t believe I agreed to babysit Klaus. I didn`t even like the guy but something about Elijah that made me do it. Klaus was still almost unconscious and I decided it was time for him to feed a little.

"Well, things I thought I would ever be doing. Feeding a vampire my 16 year old self would think I`m cool right now." I said as I offered my wrist to him. I knew he was hungry and he bit down hard on my wrist.

"Whoa! Slow down. Doesn`t the vervain burn?" Then he let go of me.

"As you may have yet to realize Cammie, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines." Klaus told me with a husky voice. I was confused. I didn`t know what he was referring to, so my psychology skills kicked in.

"Are you referring to my blood, or the fact you want to hunt down your siblings to kill them off? Or maybe it has something to do with Amy and you missing her." I was moving on thin ice.

"I`m too weak for any of your talks right now." Klaus told me. I knew my comment hurt him but I kept on going.

"She`s your sister, how can you hate her?"

"Because she has done something no one has manage to do to me for a thousand years. Rip my heart out." In a strange way, Klaus was able to show me visions of his past.

**1919**

_Klaus and Elijah was sitting in a bar, observing as Marcel and Rebekah came through the doors. _

_"Look at these two. Pretending to be apart but all so clearly a pair." Klaus said and got up from his seat. His brother, Elijah stopped him._

_"Niklaus not now. Why must you cause trouble.." Elijah started to say but Klaus ripped himself free from his grip. He got everyone in the bar`s attention to make a toast. _

_"I`d like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who`ve been sneaking around behind my back together. As we move in to a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right hand and best friend Marcel. May the found joy in each other. Enough talk. Music!" Klaus told everyone. He walked over to his sister to talk to her._

_"Over the years I have not approved of your loves because I had to protect you. I knew that if we had to run again, your heart would be broken but we don`t have to run anymore. We found a home." Klaus kissed Rebekah on the cheek. _

_"Be happy little sister." _

**_Present_**

Klaus sat himself up on the bed and put on a shirt. He continued with his story.

"I`d let my guard down and given in to happiness. Turns out they`d already betrayed me and brought to town the one thing I`d been running from for centuries. My father." I could see a lot of hate in Klaus`s eyes but most importantly, I saw hurt and loneliness. I didn`t want to bring up Amy again right now. I think that would just make things worse.

"So you`re consumed by revenge you`ll never achieve. Marcel and Rebekah can be on the other side of the world right now." I told him.

"Oh I`m not so sure about that. For they to stay hidden from me, they`ll need a cloaking spell and for that they`ll need a witch. There`s only one place they can go. Home." Klaus looked over at his phone.

"Can I please borrow your phone?" He asked me and held out his hand. I gave it to him and I gave him privacy. Something in me told be he was about to try make contact with Amy.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

It didn`t take long for Celeste to make the potion that would cure our wolf pack from the curse. Hayley, Jeremy, Kol, Eve and I stood close to her at all times. To me, it looked like green disgusting water but I think she was telling the truth. Celeste handed it to me.

"Here. It`s herbs grounded in a paste. On the next full moon when the wolves become human, feed it to them and the curse will be broken." She told me. I felt relieved in some way but I had to be careful.

"Great way to poison us all at once." I told her.

"Look, I know you don`t have any reason to trust me but Amy, I actually like you. This is your chance to free yourself from the originals." She said. Why would I want to free myself from them? They were my family too. I looked back at my siblings and friends.

"Do you believe her?" Eve asked me. I didn`t know what to answer. Suddenly Kol tensed up.

"Whatever she`s promised you it`s a lie." Elijah was standing in front of us. I didn`t say anything to him. I didn`t know what I would say. Hayley stepped forward.

"Elijah, it`s ok. Amy is ok." She told him.

"Celeste can`t be trusted." Elijah stated and moved closer to us.

"She`s the only one that can help our pack."

"Hayley, do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" Elijah asked her.

"I know you want revenge and come the next full moon when I`m sure the cure works, she`s all yours." Hayley was serious. Elijah looked over at me.

"Are you suggesting we hold her captive for an entire month? It would take an army." Elijah stated.

"And we got one." I said and the wolves were howling from everywhere around us.

"You could either help us or get out of our way." Hayley said to him.

In a flash, Elijah took the cure from me and vanished with Celeste. Oh, I was mad now.

"Don`t worry darling. I`ll go after them." Kol told me and went after them. I was so angry with Elijah right now. My eyes were glowing.

"Amy, I need you to calm down." Jeremy told me at the same time my phone rang. Unknown number. Great, just what I needed now. I decided to answer it.

_"What!?" _I practically screamed into the phone.

**_"Amy…" _**Oh shit. I knew who this was. I looked over at my brother once and walked over to the trailer again.

_"Nik. I can`t talk to you right now." _

**_"Please Amy. I need you, I love you." _**

_"I can`t deal with this right now, Nik. I need some time to figure out what I want and right now I don`t want to talk to you. I don`t want anything to do with you for the time being." _I felt my anger go away, only to be replaced by sadness. I started to cry. I didn`t even bother with him hearing it.

**_"Amy. You have no idea how sorry I am." _**

_"Sorry won`t cut it this time Nik. I have to go." _

I hung up the phone. I hadn`t been expecting a call from him. I just walked into the trailer to be alone. The call really took me back a few. Jeremy came inside.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look a little lost." I looked up at him.

"Yeah. Nik called me and I wasn`t expecting that." I told him with a shrug.

"What did he say?" Jeremy asked and sat down beside me.

"He told me that he needed me and that he loved me. He also said he was sorry. Then I told him, I didn`t want to talk to him and for now, I didn`t want anything to do with him and that sorry won`t cut it this time."

Jeremy put an arm around me but I took it off.

"I just want to be alone for a while Jeremy. I`m sorry." I looked at my brother and he understood.

"I`ll be outside with Hayley and the others if you need me." Jeremy kissed my cheek before getting up. I sighed heavily and threw myself down on my bed.

My thought were running through my head. Hearing Nik`s voice did something to me. All I could think about was how life was back in Mystic Falls in the beginning. I thought things were complicated back then but now, I felt everything falling apart. All I could think about was the night we met at homecoming back at Tyler`s place. How I felt around him when I finally saw him again, the way I felt when we danced together and the way he looked after me after Mikael tried to kill me. How he spent the night with me at the boarding house and how we had our first kiss the morning after. Where were that man? The man I fell in love with.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v**

Amy hung up on me. I didn`t blame her. I had literally said I wanted her dead for something she didn`t do and now she don`t want anything to do with me. And all this with Rebekah I felt so betrayed. It did feel like she ripped out my heart. She knows how much Mikael scared me and everyone else. I got up from bed with new found strength and poured myself a drink. I needed it. I could hear Cammie returning.

"I`m not sure that helps." She said to me but I didn`t care.

"Not sure it doesn`t." I said with a sigh.

"You want to self-medicate your self-pity, fine. Better scotch than my blood no matter what Elijah said." When Cammie said that, it did something to me. Anger.

"Don`t speak to me of Elijah."

"He loves you."

"Yes he does and he proves it time and again even when our father enlisted him to kill me." I told her and I continued with my story.

**1919**

_Elijah was standing in his room, getting ready for the opera that same evening. Suddenly he felt a presence, turned around and faced his own father. Mikael was looking at the tickets for the opera. _

_"I saw this in Venice. Marvelous production." _

_"You." Elijah said with a little fear in his voice. _

_"It`s all right son. I just want to talk." Mikael told him. _

_"You mercilessly hunts us for centuries; you laid ways through half of Europe and now you simply wish to talk." Elijah said and walked closer to his father. _

_"It was your bastard brother I wanted, not you. Never you, you are my blood and I`m proud to call you my son. So I came here to give you a chance to help me put down that whelp for good." Mikael told him. _

_Elijah charged at him and Mikael threw him against the wall. Elijah got up again. _

_"Do you really not know me? Do you think I could or would believe in anything you say? If you honestly believe I would betray my own brother for you, you`re a fool." Elijah told his father. _

_"I`ll forgive you your sentimental affection for the thing you call brother but you need to realize as I did, when I learned his mother had been laying with a beast to get him. Niklaus is an abomination, you don`t talk to abominations, you do not reason with them or try to change them. You erase them, so yes, I`m asking you to help me kill your brother." _

You keep saying kill but you're an immortal, you can`t be killed." Cammie interrupted the story. I looked over at her.

"Oh but we can, love and our father had the means to do it. A white oak stake, fashioned by my father to take from us the very thing he forced upon us. Our immortality.

_Elijah struggled with his father again to make him drop the white oak stake in his hand but Mikael were stronger than he was and he forced the stake closer to his heart. _

_"Stand with me or fall with him. Choose son." Mikael told him. _

_"I would always choose him." Elijah yelled at his father. _

_"Fine." Mikael simply said and plunged a piece of wood into Elijah`s heart making him fall to the floor dead for now."_

**Present **

Elijah has always felt guilt for that night, for not stopping our father. I told Elijah not to blame himself. When your father wants to kill you, nothing you can do about it." I told her and drank the rest of my drink. Then my phone buzzed and I got a message. I was hoping it would be Amy but I knew that was too good to be true.

"Well I just got a text that my sister and her lover is spotted in town, so story time ended here I`m afraid." I walked over to a small statue and knocked it down on the floor. I pulled out the white oak stake my mother made when she turned Alaric Saltzman into a vampire to kill us. I`ve kept it hidden since I left Mystic Falls with Amy after graduation.

"What is that?" Cammie asked me with terror in her voice. I only smiled at her.

"A white oak stake, my own special version and unlike my father`s this one cannot be destroyed." I zoomed out of there before Cammie could say something more. I was hungry and grabbed the first human I could find.

"Sorry mate. This is not your lucky day." I said taking his blood hungrily. Cammie came running after me.

"What are you doing?" What was it with all these stupid questions?

"Well, if you have to ask that question, you obviously haven`t paid any attention. I`m going to kill Rebekah but first I needed something to drink with less vervain in it. No offence." i told her a little smug and as always, she ignored it.

"You will feel terrible regret if you do this. She`s your sister. As a person who has lost a sibling who has felt that pain, you won`t survive it if you`re the one killing her and I know your angry about her bringing your father to New Orleans but by hunting down Marcel and Rebekah, your terrorizing them just as your father terrorized you for all those years. Don`t become your father."

I felt so much anger for her comparing me to that monster.

"Mikael was the monster every monsters feared. Come, let me show you."

I grabbed her arm and took her down the street and amongst all this rage I was feeling, I still felt the loss in my heart for Amy and my daughter.

I brought Cammie to where the opera house used to be.

"You know your city`s history? That night in 1919 when the opera house burned down on this very spot, that was my father at his worst. Mikael found me and told me that I was in for a show and what a show it was. Mikael had compelled the audience to watch it all as I tried to save Marcel but my father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene with no luck what so ever and all these years I believed that she was trying to save me but then big brother swooped in just as we thought all was lost. So I ran beaten like the dog my father believed me to be. I lived but all that my siblings and I built died and so did the last shred of me feeling human. That was what my father took from me that night until I met Amy. She brought me back but now, she`s gone. I assure you Cammie, I will not terrorize my sister and her lover for centuries. I will simply and quickly kill them." I told her before I ran off with killing on my mind.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After some time in the trailer, I decided to sit right outside my trailer by the small fire. I still wanted to be left alone. I looked up and saw my brother talking with Hayley and Eve. It seemed like he was having a good time under the circumstances. I gazed into the fire and my thoughts were all over the place. I could hear Elijah and Kol got back with Celeste but I didn`t turn around to look at them. I could hear Elijah talking to Hayley.

"You came back." Hayley said.

"I always come back." Elijah said and looked around.

Where`s Amy?" He asked.

"Amy is by her trailer. She wants to be alone. Klaus called her earlier so now, she doesn`t want to talk to anyone. Not even me." Jeremy said with a shrug. Elijah gave Hayley the cure.

"Take it, it will work." He told her. Hayley was so happy she actually hugged Elijah.

"Thank you." She said with a huge smile. She looked over at me once and I just nodded at her and focused back on the fire.

Suddenly I felt someone standing next to me. I looked up at Elijah.

"I thought Jeremy told you I wanted to be left alone." I said without looking at him.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure you were ok and to tell you that the cure is going to work." Elijah told me and sat down next to me.

"I`m glad." I told him and I truly meant it. I was happy for my family.

"Amy, I know Niklaus called you and I know this isn`t easy for you but I`m sure everything will be fine."

"How can you say that Elijah? You heard what he said to me yesterday. How can I get past that?" I asked, trying hard not to cry again.

"Because deep down you still love him and don`t doubt for a second that he doesn`t love you. However, I promised you the last time we were here, I would always protect you even if it`s against Niklaus." Elijah told me and I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me Elijah but right now, I just want to be alone." I told him, turned around to go back in to the trailer.

"Amy. Stay safe ok and right now, I think this place is the best thing for you but just know your home in the city is still there. You can come home whenever you want." Elijah told me. All I could do was to smile at him before walking back inside.

Eve came to me a little while later with something to eat.

"I know you want to be alone but you got to eat something." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Jeremy is with Kol and the rest of the pack for dinner. He wanted to be the one to come back here and give this to you but I thought maybe a girl talk would do you better."

Eve was such a nice girl. She sat down with me and we ate together. It felt good to have someone to talk too. She was older than I was, so I knew she would quickly become some kind of mother figure to me. She asked me more about my family back home and other stuff, so that my mind wasn`t occupied with everything else. I told her about Uncle John how he helped me, after I triggered the werewolf curse. I also told her about how my father was.

"I remembered him coming to visit us. He tracked us down and stayed with us for 8 weeks." Eve told me.

"Can you tell me anything about my mom and my dad?" I asked curiously.

"Well, your mother was the most beautiful woman in our pack. You look more like her than Hayley does. She looks more like her father. Anyway, when Grayson met her for the first time he fell for her right away. The same went for her. They tried to keep it hidden but everyone could see it. Grayson did well with Hayley as well. She was only a month old when your father came to us."

"Did my father know about me before he left?" I asked.

"No. Grayson didn`t know until you were born. Your mother told us that you were conceived the last night he was here and she never heard from him again." That made me so sad but I had a good life with my father and my other mother, Miranda.

"Thank you for this, Eve. It means a lot to me but I have to ask, what was her name?"

Eve smiled at me.

"Her name was Christine. How do you think you got your middle name in the first place?" I felt a warmth in my heart it made me feel so good." I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said with a low voice. Suddenly my phone rang. It surprised me when I saw whom it was.

_"Rebekah? Is everything ok? Did you and Marcel get far?" _

**_"That`s the thing. We`re still in New Orleans." _**

_"What? Are you crazy? It`s not safe for you here right now. Nik is going to kill you." _

**_"Amy! Listen to me. We are going to get Davina. We can bring her back to life and I thought you might want to be here when she wakes up." _**

_"I`m on my way." _

I hung up and felt my insides burning. Davina I may get to see her again.

Without thinking, I ran to my car only to be stopped by Kol, Hayley and Jeremy.

"Where do you think you`re going?" Kol asked me.

"This is about your sister, Kol. She`s still in New Orleans and she`s bringing back Davina. I have to go." I turned to Hayley.

"Please keep my brother safe until I return, ok. I`m sorry Jeremy, I can`t take you with me. Kol! Get in the car." I said and got in myself. Kol jumped in and I drove off instantly.

"Amy, what`s going on here?" Kol asked as I drove down the road in high speed.

I told Kol everything about what Rebekah had told me about her and Marcel bringing Davina back and how they couldn`t leave her.

"I have to go see her Kol and you need to help her get out of here. I can`t let Nik kill her, because if he do, he will never recover from it. We need to stop him making the biggest mistake of his life." Kol understood.

"I`ll help her." He said simply. We decided to not contact Elijah. We didn`t want to bring even more into this mess.

I have never driven this fast before. Kol tried to get me to slow down but I didn`t listen. I was on a mission.

We reached the cemetery within 30 minutes. We ran inside towards Davina`s grave. Rebekah and Marcel were already there.

"You brought him?" Marcel asked and pointed at Kol.

"Relax, Marcel. He`s here to help." I told him as I hugged Rebekah.

"Thank you for coming, Amy." She told me worriedly.

"Thank you for letting me know about Davina." I told her and held on to her hand whilst Kol and Marcel removed the bricks on Davina`s grave. Marcel brought her out and laid her on the ground. He removed the cover so it revealed her face. She was still beautiful, even in death.

"Let`s get out of here." I said and Marcel picked Davina up again and we headed for the exit. I walked through first and Marcel followed me but when Kol and Rebekah tried to leave, they were stopped. Rebekah looked terrified.

"It`s a trap. Run, get Davina out of here." She said.

"I`m not leaving you behind." Marcel said.

"I swear I will join you. Go the both of you. Keep Davina safe." She ordered us.

I looked at Kol once before leaving with Marcel.

"Where do we take her?" I asked as we ran through the streets.

"The attic. St. Anne`s church. At least for now. I can`t leave Rebekah." Marcel really loved her so I agreed and followed him. We arrived at the attic in no time. Marcel placed Davina on her old bed. We looked at each other and we didn`t know what to do. Suddenly we heard someone gasping for air and it made me jump. Davina was alive. Marcel sat down next to her.

"Davina, everything is ok, I promise. I won`t let anyone hurt you." She was hysterical and had trouble breathing. I wiped my tears away and told Marcel to move out of the way. Davina looked at me with big eyes.

"Amy. Is that really you?" She asked me. I put a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Yes Davina. It`s me." I said with tears streaming down my face. Davina threw her arms around me, hugging me.

"I missed you." She cried into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." I told her and kept her in my embrace. I never wanted to let her go again. Marcel sat beside us on the other side but she still didn`t let go of me.

After what felt like forever, my phone rang again, also this time with a blocked number. I decided to take it.

_"Hello?" _

**_"Amy? It`s Cammie. I need to tell you something." _**

* * *

**So? What do you think? The next chapter will be in the cemetery. That will be interesting. I hope you liked the chapter, somehow it felt a little off with all this switching of p.o.v`s but it was necessary to get it all down.**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***ThisIsMeAndYou: Thank you for your pointers! It gave me several ideas. haha, do i feel some resentment against a certain redhaired witch? I don`t like her either but I haven`t decided how to proceed with that yet. You`ll just have to wait and see. **

***Shakilove: Yeah, he was kind of an ass to Amy. I hope it will get better. **

***Anna.B: Thank you! I think it was important to have Amy at the sanitarium when she revealed all the secrets to Klaus. The betrayal between Amy and Klaus I think was necessary. This Mikael thing runs deep but as you see, Klaus feels so bad about it. **

**I`m not sure on what to do with the Genevieve situation. I`m still torn on what to do but you had a suggestion earlier about a fling with Kol. Amy`s not going to like that either and maybe then we could get to see the good old feisty Amy back, because she won`t get hurt in the same way as she would with Klaus. Haha.. Love Elijah shirtless ;) **

**I felt like Jeremy had to follow her out to the Bayou. Like you said, they are too close and Jeremy would not want to stay back in New Orleans with the vampires without his sister. so it made more sense. **

**About Jeremy seeing ghosts: I haven`t thought about that.. It can be a good idea. I have to check it out. **

**I would have to say, Klaus feels extremely guilty towards Amy in this chapter and about telling Elijah about what Klaus did. He heard everything at the sanitarium. I had to do it like that because I didn`t want Amy there when he stabbed Klaus. I know Elijah would have come down sooner to remove Klaus from her but then he wouldn`t get the element of surprise to stab him. **

**OMG! I know! I was shocked about TVD 5x21! I think I also cursed and cried.. I don`t remember everything, it`s blurry for some reason. I mean, it was so random. Out of the blue.. They have to bring him back. **

**Enzo is coming. I think I have a plan now. I just don`t want to spoil it. Be patient ;) **

***High Gaurdian: Haha! Do you have other text books you want to throw at him? Maybe a math book or something? You can borrow mine ;) **

***Sleiwd: Sorry! I know I`m evil. I hope you don`t hate me too much after this chapter. ;) You`ll get your answers. I promise. I think Rebekah feels responsible for putting Amy in that position she was in at the sanitarium and yes, she can act when she wants too ;) **

***Loving-The-Originals: I couldn`t agree with you more. Klaus really has to earn Amy`s forgiveness and I think he knows that. **

***Guest: Thank you for your pointers. Just to calm you down, I want Amy to be with Klaus but I`m just adding some drama and I like the relationship between her and Elijah. I will take your suggestion into consideration ;) **

***madstar95: Here it is! :) **


	17. Chapter 17 Family Affairs

**Yes, I`m back again. What a shock ;) **

**Hope you`ll like it :) **

**Enjoy! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Family Affairs**

When Cammie called me, she told me about Nik`s plan. He was going to the cemetery. This was not ending well. I was on my way out the door, when Rebekah called Marcel and she told me that she was ok for now. Elijah was holding Nik away from her for now. I still wanted to go. Marcel stopped me as I tried to open the church doors.

"Amy. You can`t do anything about it tonight." Marcel told me.

"I have to try and do something." I said to him.

"I know you do but for now, Davina needs you more." I glanced up to where I knew Davina was. Marcel was right. Davina needed me now.

I walked upstairs whilst I called my brother to tell him about what happened and that I was staying the night with Davina.

I reached the door and just looked at Davina. She was completely destroyed and motionless. I sat down next to her in bed not knowing how I should proceed. Then she turned to me.

"I died." She told me.

"I died and at first it was only cold, darkness and silence. Then the voices started." Davina told me with tears in her eyes. It made me feel so bad and I wanted to cry.

"What voices?" I asked her.

"Ancestor`s. They are so angry with me. I used my power against my own and they said they would do horrible things to me if I misused my magic again." Davina was trembling and she was scared. I held her in my arms and tried to sooth her.

"Everything will be fine. I`ll make sure nothing happens to you." I told her and after what seemed like forever, Davina fell asleep and so did I but not before I glanced over at the girl I wanted to protect with every fiber in my body.

The next morning, I tried to get Davina to eat. It wasn`t easy. She didn`t want any. Cammie came over before noon.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked me.

"I stayed here with Davina last night. She needed me." I told her.

"Amy, there was a reason I called you last night. If there`s anyone who`s going to reach out to Klaus, it`s you. You need to try talking to him. To all his siblings or this will end badly."

I looked at Davina.

"I can`t leave her, Cammie. I just got her back." I told her.

"Look, I will be here with Davina until you get back. You`ll have my word, I won`t let her leave my sight, I promise and besides, Marcel is here.

"Amy it`s ok. Just go." Davina told me.

"Alright. I`ll go but I`m coming back for you. I promise." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the attic. I didn`t like leaving her.

* * *

I walked down to the cemetery in a steady pace. I knew I had to do this and paused as I stood at the entrance. Marcel had told me where Rebekah was hiding in the tombs, so I assumed her brothers would be close by. I was somewhat nervous to see Nik again, I hadn`t seen him in two days and the last time I saw him, he told me he wanted to kill me.

I walked between the tombs and could soon here their voices. Nik`s for the most part. I saw Rebekah, Kol and Elijah standing beside each other and Nik was sitting high up on a tomb with the white oak stake in his hand. He was too caught up to even notice my presence but I noticed his without problem. I decided not to step forward yet.

"Let it begin! The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson." He said. It was so pathetic.

"What a relief, his ego is in check." Rebekah said and I fought back a chuckle.

"Just speak the truth. I`ll make certain he behaves himself." Elijah told her.

"You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?" Nik asked.

"I plead you to shut up and listen."

"You summoned our father, you brought him to our home, what possible defense can you have?"

"I knew it was the only thing you feared and I wanted you to run." Rebekah told him.

"Because you hated me."

"Because you`re hateful. You denied me the freedom to love." I felt bad for Rebekah but I could see every side of this story.

"Ah. So that`s your defense? You called Mikael, the destroyer, the hunter of vampires because I detained you from pursuing some dull soothers?"

"You were cruel, controlling and manipulative." Rebekah said.

"I was trying to protect you. From leeches and your own poor judgment."

"And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?" Rebekah asked him and I knew that was the wrong question to ask.

"Do not mention his name." Nik was growling.

"What happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts. Who loved art and music? I wanted to be just like you. How could you have fallen so far?" Nik didn`t know what to say. He just stood there in silence. Elijah spoke up.

"You say that you despise Rebekah, for her betrayal and yet, no one has stood by your side for so long. Not even I myself, perhaps that it`s you that has forgotten. I remember father caught you carving little wood pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long I actually feared for your life. Rebekah stood up to father for you." Elijah was going down memory lane. I felt so bad for Nik. He was just an innocent boy at the time. He didn`t deserve what he got.

"So you will paint her as a loyal sister but she betrayed me for lust for Marcel. Perhaps that`s why you did it, for love. Perhaps I will temper my rage if Rebekah admit she was a victim of her own idiocy, that her great love Marcel used her to oust this family and to take my city!" Nik was furious again and I knew it was time for me to step forward soon. I had to stop this before it got too far.

"Marcel didn`t manipulate me." Rebekah defended both herself and Marcel.

"You defend him and yet you can`t help but wonder, what if I`m right?"

Rebekah was upset and I knew she would lash out on Nik soon.

"We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that."

"Then why didn`t he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh yes! That`s right, he was here stealing what I built."

"Do you want me to renounce Marcel? To beg for your forgiveness? I won`t. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael; I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness. I wanted love, happiness and you denied me the freedom to have either. Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father but he was a less evil than you. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you and given the choice." Rebekah said and I knew what was coming and I felt my tears started to flow.

"I would do it again." With those simple words, Nik attacked his sister. Elijah and Kol got him of her and the white stake flew out of Nik`s hands and somehow ended up next to me. I picked it up and decided that this was the time for me to step forward.

"Stop this right now!" I said and I was growling. Everybody stopped and looked at me.

Each of them had different expressions. Rebekah looked scared, Kol only smirked, Elijah speechless and then there was Nik. He had all of these emotions at once. I couldn`t describe it and it broke my heart.

"Amy, you shouldn`t be here." Elijah started to say.

"Well, neither should you and you obviously can`t handle this on your own. I had to do something."

"That`s right, Amy. Give them hell." Kol said. I did not have patience for him right now.

"Oh, shut up Kol." I snapped without looking at him.

"The only reason I am here is because I`m trying to save you three from getting killed and stop that one from making the biggest mistake of his life. You`re tearing each other apart here and for what? Something that happen almost a hundred years ago? It`s stupid." I could see Nik wanted to argue so I continued.

"Yes I know it`s news for you, Nik but Mikael is gone. He can`t hurt you anymore."

"Rebekah, you shouldn`t have called for him and I know you tried to stop it and you should have told him back then." None of the siblings said anything at all. So I continued.

"Look at you. You`re all so damaged. You have forgotten what it means to be a family. I know that Nik has done some terrible things in the past and still do but so do you. He had it rough from the beginning. It wasn`t his fault that his mother had an affair. " I couldn`t look at him when I said this.

"I`m not defending everything he`s done but you all have done something against another sibling. Now I`m going to keep a hold of the stake whilst you talk it out because I can`t take this fighting anymore!" I told all of them and sat down, leaving them stunned.

"Kol, Rebekah leave us please." Elijah said with such a convincing voice, leaving me alone with him and Nik.

"So what`s it going to be brother? You hold Papa Tunde`s blade that could bring me excruciating pain and dear Amy over here holds the one thing in the world that could kill me." Nik looked over at me and I locked eyes with him.

"You know Amy would never use it on any of us, she would rather destroyed it if possible and this." Elijah held the blade up.

"This is only my insurance."

"Why must you defend her? Rebekah betrayed you as well when she brought Mikael here." Nik told Elijah.

"Because she`s our sister and because I like to remember her the way that she was before we became what we became. She was an innocent girl quipped to laugh and full of life."

"My memories serve only to make her betrayal more painful."

"Can you then not accept one small part of the blame?" Elijah asked.

"After all Niklaus it was because of your cruelty that lead her to do what she did."

"You don`t see it Elijah, she didn`t want to chase me off, she wanted me dead."

"You`re wrong."

"She has always hated me. You know that`s true." Nik had so much hate in his heart right now. I didn`t even recognize him anymore.

"You have no idea do you?" Elijah asked.

"You have no idea what she was prepare to do for you. When our sister see something that she thinks is in injustice, she can be stubborn and times downright dangerous. And it was never clearer than on the night she tried to kill our father." I looked up at the two brothers. I never thought in a million years that Rebekah would do this for her brother.

"What is this? Some melodramatic fiction designed to get my sympathy?" Nik asked.

"It is the truth. I was there and she would have done it all to protect you, had I not stopped her. I often wish that I could revisit that moment and complete the task myself."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

That was when I decided to speak up.

"Rebekah is a girl that more than often acts without thinking." Both brothers looked at me.

"But one thing I`ve learned about her, she loves you Nik. She always have and now, she`s heartbroken. You all are. Including me." Nik looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Rebekah shouldn`t have summon Mikael all those years ago but she did and it was stupid. She was desperate at the time. Can you really blame her?" I asked and I saw the expressions in Nik`s eyes changing, as if he was processing what I was saying. I kept my eyes locked on his and again, I could slowly see him returning to me but the he snapped back.

"Yes I can." He said bluntly and took off before I could react. Elijah took the stake from me and followed him. I was left behind but Kol and Rebekah came up to me. My mind spun on the fact that Elijah took the stake from my hand like that. That`s the second time in 24 hours he`s done that.

"Amy, are you ok?" Rebekah asked me.

"He`s still in there Rebekah. I can feel it. We have to make this stop. If I lost any of you, I wouldn`t be able to handle it." I said as tears escaped my eyes.

"I`m sorry Amy but the man you fell in love with is gone." Rebekah told me.

I didn`t want to believe it. Rebekah, Kol and I stood there hugging each other for a while. I needed it. I felt as if I was falling apart if I didn`t have them around me. Then I had this feeling that something was going to happen at the same time as to two vampires started to listening in to Elijah`s and Nik`s conversation. They ran away from me but I quickly followed. They stopped without warning and I slammed into Kol. He had to steady me so I wouldn`t fall. In front of us was the white oak stake and it was strange. Elijah had taken it from me.

"He threw it away. He doesn`t want to kill Nik." Rebekah told me with a low voice and picked it up. Again Kol and Rebekah could hear things I couldn`t hear. Kol turned and looked at me.

"Amy, promise me you`ll stay here no matter what ok? I don`t want you to get hurt." Then I heard a scream. Elijah. I was terrified and then Rebekah and Kol was gone. I didn`t want to stay behind, so I walked a little closer to the sound of their voices.

"That was supposed to be my line." I heard Rebekah say.

"And now I have this. I decides who lives and who dies." I knew she was talking about the stake.

"I`m taking out that blade." She told Nik. I peaked around on tombstone and I saw Elijah laying on the ground with the blade stuck inside him. It was horrible to watch and what was more horrible was that I only could imagine what Nik felt like with that blade inside of him. The pain and agony. What did that say about me?

"You have to kill me first and now you hold the means to do it. Why not finish what you stared a century ago?" Nik said and gestured to the stake in her hand.

"I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run." Rebekah told him.

"Liar! You wanted revenge."

"You drove me to betray you and now you want to twist it to make it worse so you can justify killing me instead accepting your own fault. All I did was love your friend. You could have been happy for us but instead, in your paranoia you feared to losing us both and because of that you did." Rebekah told her brother.

"There`s no one else to blame Nik. Only you."

Silently tears streamed down my face. This was too hard to listen too.

"Where is Marcel now? I thought he loved you and yet he left you trapped in here with me." Without warning, Nik sped up to Kol and broke his neck, making me gasp but I stayed in place. Nothing I could do about it right now. Then he turned to Rebekah.

"Now it`s just you against me. Hardly a fight now is it? Perhaps if Marcel were here you would stand a chance but I expect he has already found himself another girl. No doubt younger and prettier." Nik said as he walked slowly towards Rebekah, who was walking backwards not taking her eyes of him.

"You take joy in other people`s pain and you wonder why I hate you."

"Yes and that hate let you do what you did, admit it. Admit the truth, admit you wanted me dead."

"I wanted you to run. That is all, despite your delusions."

"Elijah is laying there in pain and I`ll let you help him. All you have to do is to admit it." Nik said.

"You`re insane." Rebekah said.

"Yes, yes. I am. A vicious heartless monster, so you summoned Mikael here to kill me, admit it." Nik was screaming by now.

I stepped forward but they didn`t notice.

"Ok fine! I wanted you dead." Rebekah snapped whilst crying. I never thought it would be true. She wanted Nik dead. Before I could even say anything, Nik took the stake and drove it into Rebekah`s chest and she fell on the ground. I knew she wasn`t dead because she didn`t catch on fire. She was still alive. I looked around me on the fallen originals and let out a sob. Nik turned around and looked at me.

"Amy I." He took a step towards me.

I ignored him, sat down by Elijah, and put his head in my lap. I couldn`t get the blade out by myself so this was all I could do. Nik sat down beside me and didn`t say anything only looked at me with tears in his eyes. For a long time, we just sat there not saying anything to each other. Then I broke the silence.

"Why do you do this, Nik?"

"I don`t know. I was so angry, it took control over me and you told me you didn`t want anything to do with me, it crushed me. I knew it was my fault; all you tried to do was to save me. To save all of us but you should have told me what you knew." He told me.

"How Nik? I didn`t really know anything and Rebekah never got the chance to tell me anything before you both were taken. If I had told you what I knew, it wouldn`t have helped at all. It would have made thing worse and you know it."

Again, we sat in silence and it got darker. I couldn`t sit like this anymore and got up to do something else or at least not just sit there. I stopped at a tomb not so far away and looked at the inscription. It seemed like a man had buried his wife. The words he had picked out for her was so beautiful.

_"Meeting you was fate_

_Becoming your friend was a choice_

_But falling for you was beyond my control." _

I couldn`t keep my tears in any longer. This was so hard for me. Why couldn`t I have it like that? This is not the way I wanted life to turn out to be. I felt Nik beside me.

"You`ll never going to forgive again are you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Honestly Nik, I don`t know yet. Right now I don`t see how we`re going to get through this at all but know this. I`m not blaming you for everything that happened tonight. I can see all of this from everyone`s side and every one of you has a good point. It`s all this fighting that`s taking a toll on me and you have all your siblings. I only had Jeremy when I grew up, not knowing I had Hayley and all you do with your family is fighting. I can`t live like that." I told him.

"So what are you saying?" Nik looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I`m saying I think we should take some time apart. I`m not saying it`s the end for us but right now, I need to be alone because I can`t deal with all of this. I`m going to live with in the Bayou with my brother for some time now."

"I don`t want you to leave." Nik said with a low voice.

"I know but I have to. I can`t do this. I`m sorry." I kissed Nik on the cheek and turned to leave. I stopped for a second.

"Please take the blade out of Elijah and please, don`t harm Rebekah when she wakes up. Remember she`s the only sister you got. You don`t want to lose her for good."

I left Nik behind. It was official I had broken up with the love of my life and it killed me inside out.

I headed towards the church. Right now, I was so glad Davina was alive.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v**

I was sitting in the cemetery in my own thoughts. Amy had just left me for good this time. She wanted time to think and now she`s not coming back. The worst part of this entire fight was that Amy was completely right. I shouldn`t be this hard on Rebekah and my other sibling but it was no turning back now. Thing would never be the same again. Our family was ruined, everyone`s at fault for this, I can see that. I could hear both Rebekah and Kol waking up. I didn`t want to fight them anymore. Kol was angry with me but I didn`t care much about that right about now.

Rebekah approached me.

"You missed my heart." She told me.

"Perhaps I did." I didn`t dare to look at her. All I could think about was Amy.

"Perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I only wanted you to feel the fraction of the fear I felt when father came for me. You accused me of being evil and yet you are the one that conspired to kill your own blood." I could feel tears running down my face and Rebekah cried as well.

"You made my life a living hell." She choked out.

"I love my family. You, Elijah, Amy. I loved all of you. I know I can be difficult but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me."

"He ruined me to. That is what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me and my fear of abandonment and poor Elijah. He dedicates himself to everyone but himself. We are the strongest creatures in the world and yet we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope but we will never die. We are the definition of cursed. Always and forever."

I knew what Rebekah said was true. I walked over to Elijah. He was in huge pain. I pulled the blade out of him, making him scream in agony.

"Now where even." I told him.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I walked into the attic and the first person I saw was Cammie.

"You stayed." I stated making Cammie turn around to me.

"Hey, how did it go?" Cammie stopped when she saw my face and walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I managed to talk Nik out of killing Rebekah but I told him we were over. I can`t go back to him now. It`s the worst decision I ever had to make." Cammie gave me a hug and I returned it. She was really a great person. Davina woke up from her sleep.

"Amy? Is everything ok?" She asked me. I walked over to her and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, everything will be fine." I told her softly.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and stroked her hair. Davina laid down again and drifted off to sleep. I was almost sleeping myself when Marcel came back.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Depressed. She needs real help. Maybe an institution where she can get round the clock care and medication." Cammie said and I sat up. We can`t send her away. Luckily, Marcel saw it the same way.

"If we send her to a place like that, she`ll never get out."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We take her back to her people." Marcel said. What? Back to Monique. To Genevieve.

"That`s not going to happen." I said as I got out of bed.

"There are bigger things going on here Amy. It`s the only chance that she has."

"No. Leave her to me. I`ll take care of her."

"Where? You can`t take her back to the Abattoir."

"I`m not going back to the Abattoir, Marcel. I`m going to the Bayou." I told him.

"You can`t keep her out there. She needs other witches around her." Marcel said and I knew he was right.

"Genevieve almost got me killed Marcel. I can`t lose Davina to her. I just can`t."

"Amy, I know you love her and it`s because of that you need to let her stay with the other witches. Let her heal and then she will come back to you." I felt my tears running again. I looked over at the girl in the bed that I cared so deeply about.

"Ok, fine but tell that redheaded bitch that if she hurt Davina, I will not hesitate to kick her ass or more. I`m not kidding around." I told him.

"I know you`re not." Marcel told me.

I know I should`ve stayed with Davina but I just couldn`t say goodbye to her one more time. I needed to get out of there.

I knew that Nik and the others still where trapped in the cemetery, so I decided to go back to pack some stuff to take with me to the Bayou. I decided to call Jeremy.

**_"Amy! Where are you? Are you ok?" _**

_"Hey Jeremy. Everything is fine. I`m on my way to the Abattoir to get some stuff and them I`m coming home." _

**_"I`ve been worried sick about you!"_**

_"I know you have Jeremy but I needed to do this and I`m sorry." _

**_"You`re forgiven, for now." _**

_"Thank you. I`ll see you soon baby brother. I love you." _

**_"Love you too Amy, bye." _**

I walked through the gates of the Abattoir and the first person I meet is Diego.

"Well, I didn`t expect to see you here." He told me.

"Not now Diego. I`m just here to get some of my things and then I`m out of your hair." Diego let me pass barely and then I walked upstairs. It felt so strange to be here and for the first time, I didn`t feel at home here.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Rebekah was standing by the entrance of the cemetery. She could feel Klaus coming up behind her.

"We`re still trapped in here. Whatever you are going to do to me, do it now." Rebekah told him.

"You said our father ruined us and I can`t help but wonder, what if his father ruined him?" Suddenly the wind blew the gate open.

"The barrier is down." Klaus stated. Rebekah closed her eyes.

"I know you hate me. What`s done is done."

"What`s done is never done. It remains within us. The story we tell ourselves so we know who we are. Vicious father, bastard son, sister who betrayed him. Perhaps it`s time for a new story." Klaus walked towards the gates but turned around to face his sister.

"What is it that you want, Rebekah?"

"The same things I have wanted since I was a little girl. I want a home and family. I want someone to love me and I want to live."

"Then go. Go far away and never come back. We`re far to damaged to remain together. New Orleans will be mine. I will raise my child here in the city you took from me. No doubt, Elijah would chose to stay but you, sister. You`re free." Klaus told his sister.

Rebekah walked past him but stopped by the gates.

"Niklaus. Whatever you do, you need to bring Amy back into your life. You won`t survive without her and she won`t survive without you. Don`t turn your back on her. It`s still not too late for you two. Don`t let it go too far and don`t give up on her."

With that, Rebekah was gone.

_Plantation_

Rebekah walked through the burned plantation house. Many memories flooded through her mind. She`d always loved this place and was really going to miss it.

Elijah and Kol approached her and gave her a sad smile.

"We thought I might find you here."

"I just came here to collect my things that didn`t burn to ashes. I`ll be leaving shortly and I suppose you don`t have any desire to join me."

"I do hope you`ll find everything you`re looking for." Elijah told her. Rebekah kept silent for a little while.

"Elijah, when I called Mikael I never for a second meant to hurt you."

"No." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I was certain that Klaus meant to kill me. Whether he never really did at all or he changed his mind. Maybe somewhere deep down he still is the brother we once knew."

"Buried deep but he`s still in there and I think that Amy is the only way to get him back."

Rebekah walked over to her big brothers and kissed their cheeks.

"Help him find his way. Help him get Amy back." Then Rebekah walked away from them.

"All for you little sister." Kol said quietly.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

The packing were almost done when I heard the noises from the street. I walked out on the balcony and looked down on the street. The cheering people looked so careless and happy. It made me glad to know not everyone was feeling like I did. Suddenly I felt a presence beside me and I smiled.

"You`re leaving aren`t you?" I asked and turned my head towards Rebekah.

"Yes I am but I`m surprised to find you here."

"I just came to get some things and then I`m going back to the Bayou." I told her.

"I`m really going to miss you Amy. You`ve been like a sister to me." She said with tears in her eyes. It made me tear up as well.

"I`m going to miss you too, Rebekah. I can`t believe I`m doing this without you." I said and caressed my belly.

"Promise me one thing." Rebekah said.

"Anything."

"Promise to tell my niece about her kickass aunt." She told me as a tear fell. I hugged her tight.

"I promise." I whispered and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt only emptiness and opened my eyes and Rebekah was gone.

"Goodbye Rebekah." I whispered in the wind.

I dried my tears and went inside again. I took the last bag, put it on the bed, and took things out of the drawer at the nightstand. John`s letter, a picture of Rebekah and myself back in Chicago when we met. I smiled a little. Who knew we would be such good friends. I put them in the bag and continued with the packing. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"You were wrong before. At the cemetery." I froze and turned to look at Nik.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned away from him again.

"You told me that killing my siblings would be the greatest mistake I`ll ever make. It`s not true. I can think something that`s worse."

"And what`s that?"

"Doing what I did to you and letting you go." He told me honestly.

"Nik, don`t do this. I can`t deal with this right now. I need time." I told him and zipped up my bag. I took the other one and walked towards the door. Nik grabbed my arm softly.

"I won`t stop fight for you." He told me.

"I know you won`t." I whispered and looked at him. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him.

"Goodbye Niklaus." I said and left him there.

* * *

I walked outside just to see Elijah exile Marcel from Bourbon Street. Kol had just fought off some of the vampires. He looked like he was enjoying himself. I`d left my car at the cemetery and decided to walk down to get it. I had just walked out of the gate when I heard someone calling my name.

"Amy!" I knew that voice anywhere. I watched as the blond vampire came towards me. Just as bubbly as she always was.

"Caroline Forbes. What are you doing in New Orleans?" I said and gave her a hug.

"Well. I was going to ask you to join me for a road trip but it seems like you`re rather busy." She said eyeing my bags. I thought about it for a second.

"You know what? Right now, a road trip sounds good. I`m in." I said and smiled at her. She let out a squeal and grabbed one of my bags.

"So, what does Klaus say about you just disappearing?" She asked. I looked up at the balcony and I could see Nik standing there watching me.

"I`ll explain in the car I said. I`m just glad to get to spend some alone time with one of my best friends." I told her.

"Well. Yeah about that." Caroline said as we reached her rental car.

Someone stood leaned against the car.

"Welcome to the Jackson`s assassination squad." A voice said to me and I groaned.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Enzo."

* * *

**Tadaa! Road trip with Caroline and Enzo. This will be fun and Amy needs some fun right now. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***VampirePrincess11: I haven`t decided yet but I will do what I can to not let them hook up. **

***Shakilove: I hope you liked this chapter then. It wasn`t easy to write the cemetery bit but I hope it works. **

***Guest: Thank you so much! Here`your udate :) **

***High Guardian: Just throw whatever you want if that helps;) **

***Anna.B: Thank you again:) I`m glad you liked the Elijah solution. I think he`s just that kind of guy that puts everyone before himself and he knows that Amy loves Klaus. **

**I also thought that to bring Eve in as someone Amy can lean on was a good idea. I like Eve. I like Davina moments too! I had tears in my eyes when I wrote about that moment. After this chapter, I think that Rebekah and Amy were back where they used to be and their goodbye was so sad but at the same time good. **

**I hope you liked how i handled the cemetery. It was hard to find a good angel to get Amy in there. She got yo yell at them a little. haha! I felt so bad for Kol but I think she said that to him because he`s one of her best friend.**

**I will continue with this story as long as "The Originals" is on ;) **

**They have to bring Stefan back! It won`t be the same without him. I`m not sure who should tell Amy about Stefan all I know is that it won`t be pleasant. **

**I`m thinking about doing another story but I also have another story that I can continue on but I want to make something with Enzo. that will be fun. **

**and last but not least... ENZO IS OFFICIALLY HERE! **

** *Sleiwd: That`s good to know, that you don`t hate me I mean ;) Hope you liked this one as well:D **


	18. Chapter 18 Jackson Assassination Squad

**So, I`m back with the road trip with Caroline and Enzo. It was so much fun to write. **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**The Jackson Assassination Squad**

We drove all night. Well Enzo drove. I told him to shut up and let me talk to Caroline. I told her all about what had happened in New Orleans. I however hadn`t gotten to the part about how Nik and I broke up.

"So, Rebekah was the one to summon Mikael, which made them flea from New Orleans and now you`re living out in the middle of the woods with your brother. What does Klaus say about this?" She asked.

"Nik and I broke up yesterday Care." I told her and looked out the window.

"I`m so sorry. Why didn`t you tell me?" She said.

"Well, you showed up out of nowhere and asked me to come on a road trip with you. Why do you think I had bags in my hands? I was moving out when you showed up."

Caroline didn`t know what to say. This was the first time I`ve ever seen Caroline speechless.

"But you`re going to work it out right?" She asked.

"I really don`t know Caroline. I don`t know anything anymore." Then my phone rang. It was Kol. I had only notified my brother and Hayley about me going away with Caroline.

"Oh, shit! I forgot about Kol. Braise yourselves." I warned.

_"Hey Kol." _

**_"Don`t you Hey Kol me. Where the hell are you? I got back to the Bayou and all Jeremy told me is that you left." _**

_"Don`t worry. I`m with Caroline." _

**_"Don`t worry? Everything is falling apart here and you know it. Nik`s a mess. He`s not doing good at all. Rebekah`s gone. I don`t want you gone as well." _**

_"Don`t worry Kol. She`s perfectly safe with us." _Enzo said and Kol heard.

**_"Amy Christine Gilbert. Don`t tell me that idiot from Mystic Falls is in the car with you?" _**

_"Kol. Relax ok. I`m fine and I am safe. You know I can handle the bastard." _

**_"If you don`t turn around and come back home, I`ll tell Elijah…" _**

_"You`ll tell Elijah what? That I left town for a few days. That I don`t want to be in the city where I can see Nik everywhere I go. I need some time away from all the drama. Don`t be mad at me, ok. I will come back in a few days. I promise. I`ll call you tomorrow when I get to the place I`m going." _

**_"You`re not even telling me where you`re going?" _**

_"Kol!" _

**_"Fine. Don`t blame me when Elijah figure out where you are and comes to bring you back home. You know how good he is on doing that." _**

_"Goodbye Kol." _

I hung up the phone and looked at Caroline.

"That was intense." She said. All I wanted to do was to cry.

"Everything is messed up Care. I don`t know how this is going to work."

Caroline could see how much I was hurting and how angry I was.

"You know. We can help Stefan a lot faster with you. If it`s someone who get the job done, it`s you. I think it`s good for you to get away for a while and not think about Klaus and the situation in New Orleans." Caroline told me and put her arm around me. It felt safe and after a rather hard day, I drifted off into sleep with the memory of how heartbroken Nik looked when I said goodbye.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Caroline looked out at the road with a heavy sleeping Amy on her shoulder. She stirred a little before settled down again.

Enzo was looking at her through the rearview mirror and he had to smile. She sure was beautiful, funny and had a smart mouth. He had noticed her the second she stepped into the classroom at Whitmore. She sure is a girl full of surprises and he was looking forward for her to wake up again. This was going to be a fun road trip.

Caroline looked up and saw the way he looked at her.

"Enzo, don`t go there. She`s the most protected werewolf in the world. If the original family of vampires even saw or knew about that look, they would kill you."

"Aw. Nice of you to be jealous Caroline. It warms my heart."

"Shut up Enzo. Before you hurt yourself."

Enzo only chuckled and concentrated on the road. Caroline`s phone started buzzing and she got a text message from someone she never thought she`d hear from.

**_K: Whatever you do, Please keep her safe. _**

**_C: I will keep her safe at all costs. I promise. _**

**_K: Thank you, Caroline. _**

**_C: You`re welcome Klaus. _**

She put away her phone and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep as well.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

"Good morning sweetheart. Time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Enzo only inches from my face.

"Aaah!" I screamed out and punched him in the face.

"Don`t do that you bastard!" Caroline couldn`t stop laughing.

"You totally deserved that." She choked out.

"What`s going on?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"We`re in Jackson. Time for some breakfast." Caroline told me and that was a good thing. I was starving. I didn`t eat that much yesterday.

We walked into a diner and I ordered pancakes. I was so hungry. Caroline filled me in on what had happened to Stefan with the travelers and about the new doppelgänger.

"So, you`re telling me that there is some kind of human Stefan running around here in Jackson and we have to find him to kill him?"

"And Blondie no.2 catches on quickly." Enzo said mockingly.

"Look, do us all a favor and just shut up, ok." I snapped at him and turned to Caroline again.

"Who are these travelers? I don`t like them." I said and turned to my breakfast again.

"They are crazy people and they`re keeping Stefan captive until we complete this mission, frying his brain." Caroline told me and I got angry. No one was hurting my best friend.

Just then, Caroline`s phone went off. Before she could answer it, Enzo took it.

_"Jackson assassination squad. How may we be of service?" _I rolled my eyes at him. Arrogant bastard.

**_"I take it you haven`t found the doppelgänger yet?" _**

_"You told us to find a nameless paramedic in a scene of a car accident in a city full of freeways and terrible drivers. It`s not as easy as it sounds." _

**_"Which is why I`m calling. The doppelgänger`s name is Tom Avery and I just saw him deliver a patient to St. Dominic Hospital." _**

Caroline`s eyes went wide.

"She promised not to fry his brain if we did this." She whispered to me and I got even more upset and took the phone from Enzo.

_"Look, witchy bitch or whatever you are. Try doing that to Stefan one more time or I`ll give you a reason to travel and you do not want to piss me off more than you already have." _

**_"Uhm. Who`s this?" _**

_"I`m Stefan`s best friend, no scratch that, I`m the hormonal pregnant werewolf and Stefan happens to be my best friend and you just made my list. Not all of the travelers, you. Now I will find this doppelgänger and I`ll gladly kill him."_

It was silent for a few seconds.

**_"His name is Tom." _**

_"Fine. I will kill Tom and you`ll leave Stefan alone. Because every time you link the two, you`re frying Stefan`s brain." _

**_"I don`t give a damn about his brain. It`s his blood that matters and until he and Elena is the last two doppelgängers on earth, their blood is useless to me. So you better believe that I will give Stefan a back alley lobotomy if you fail to kill Tom Avery." _**

_"Well I won`t fail and if you hurt Stefan or my sister one more time, I will hunt you down and kill you too."_

My eyes were glowing as I hung up the phone.

"I`ll kill you too? Like a perky little blonde angel of death. Almost had me convinced." Enzo told me with a smirk. I got up ready to leave put turned around and smacked the back of his head.

"Don`t underestimate me." I told him before walking out of the diner to search for the hospital with the two vampires following me.

"Why do you have to keep pushing on her buttons all the time?" Caroline asked Enzo when they trailed after me.

"Why not? It`s so much fun. Besides she loves it." Enzo said and it made me roll my eyes. What an ignorant bastard. He`s acting just like Nik used to do.

Nik. Only the thought of his name, made my heart break. I really missed him and it pained me to admit that I needed him.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Klaus were standing on the balcony back in New Orleans. He kept on looking down at the spot where he`d last seen the love of his life whilst sipping on a glass of bourbon. He felt lost without her and it was driving him insane not knowing where she was. He tried not to seem affected about her being gone but it was hard to do.

"Have you heard from her?" Elijah asked as he approached him. He looked concerned and he didn`t know where Amy was either.

"No and it`s not my problem anymore." Klaus said and finished his drink.

"You know that`s not true, Niklaus. You still care for her and your daughter."

Klaus only looked at his brother once.

"Amy`s with Caroline Forbes. They left yesterday after we got back from the cemetery. I don`t know where she`s going but Caroline informed me she was safe and if it was something wrong, she would call me. But I don`t care for her, Elijah." Klaus said without taking his eyes of his brother.

"I love her." With that, Klaus walked out of his room no wanting to talk to anyone right now. Elijah know this was hard for his little brother and despite what he was feeling towards the girl, she needed to come back to Klaus. Kol entered the room.

"Is he ok?" Kol asked Elijah.

"No, he`s not ok. He`s becoming lost." He said.

"Is there something we can do?"

"We need to get Amy back. Niklaus needs her and Amy needs him." Elijah said as the two originals looked out on Bourbon Street. They all needed her home.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v. **

We found the hospital rather quickly and I didn`t hesitate to go inside. I just wanted this over with so that I knew that Stefan was safe. Caroline went over to the desk to talk to the nurse and I was stuck alone with Enzo. He kept staring at me. It was annoying.

"Stop with the staring, Enzo. It`s creepy even for you." I told him without looking at him. He was about to reply when Caroline joined us.

"So the woman doesn`t know Tom personally but I compelled her to call someone who does." She told us and I let out a sigh.

"That`s good. I just hope this is over soon." I said and leaned my head back against the wall. Enzo still kept on staring. It felt uncomfortable so I picked up a magazine.

"Ok. I give up. I`m not sure if you`re avoiding the mission or me." Enzo said to me.

"Why can`t it be both?"

"Because I`ve earned some company after hand – deliver the antidote that kept Elena and Damon from consuming each other, literally." I knew what he did for my sister.

"Even though I`m grateful, I still don`t trust you. Now, I can see why Caroline and I`m here but I don`t understand why you are here." I said to him.

"Damon is trying to be a good boy these days. I`m in the need of a new murder-buddy." He said. I looked over at Caroline and she only shook her head. Then it hit me.

"Oh god. Please tell me you`re not here because of me?" I asked him.

"Why not? Damon says I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy moral…" I shuttered.

"Arrogant, tactless and completely unable to take a hint." Caroline added, making me laugh.

"Precisely." I said and winked at me.

"No, to be honest, Amy reminds me of someone I once knew. She worked for the Augustine`s." I looked up at Enzo and I could see that he was lost in some memory of someone special.

"Which means she tortured you." Caroline said.

"Maggie was only there to observe my behavior in captivity. I liked her actually." This was the first time I`ve ever seen Enzo like this. Not that I knew him that well but he`s had a rough life.

"Let me guess. She made you want to be a better man." Caroline said.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along." Enzo said and locked eyes with me. I was about to say something when someone approached us.

"You were asking about Tom Avery?" A doctor asked as he walked over to us.

"Yes. We need to see him as soon as possible. It`s a matter of life and death." Caroline said.

"I wish I could help. Tom Avery was a pain in my ass but he`s also the best paramedic I`ve ever seen."

"What do you mean was?" Enzo asked.

"He disappeared 4 months ago. No one knows where he is." The doctor said and left us.

Well, what the hell are we going to do now? I thought. This was not good.

Caroline had to call the travelers and they would not be happy. She called Sloan.

**_"Please tell me the doppelgänger is dead." _**

_"Your stupid doppel-visions gave us bad information. Put Stefan on the phone." _

**_"Caroline what happen?" _**

_"Tom has been missing for the hospital for months. Is there any other things you noticed in your visions? A small detail that can help us out?" _

**_"No, I can`t remember anything. After the spell happened it`s like I blacked out." _**

**_"The link connect us to the doppelgänger`s mind. If we`re only seeing old memories, it only means that we`re going to have to dig deeper." _**

_"No. The link is destroying his memories." _I froze. Sloan was going to hurt Stefan again.

"Please don`t do this." I whispered as tears threatened to escape my eyes. I could hear Stefan in pain and it killed both Caroline and me.

_"Stefan are you alright?" I_ asked loudly. He didn`t answer. Suddenly everything was quiet.

**_"Caroline? Amy? I`m here."_** I heard Stefan said and I felt so much better. I felt myself relax. He gave us the address.

**_"The woman is a redhead and her name is Hazel."_** He said to us.

_"Are you ok, bestie?"_ I asked with a shaky voice.

**_"Yeah Amy. I`m ok for now." _**

_"I love you." I called out for him._

**_"Love you too, Ames." _**He sounded tired.

**_"Caroline. He`s a good person. Don`t do it. That means you too, Ames."_** Stefan said. He was always thinking about everybody else but himself.

**_"The clock is ticking." _**Sloan hung up the phone after that. Caroline looked at me and she mirrored my feelings.

"You can let go of my hand now, Sweetheart." Enzo said. I looked down and saw that in the spare of the moment had latched onto Enzo`s hand. I retracted my hand feeling so embarrassed.

"Not that I didn`t like it." He said and gave me a wink.

"Shut up." I said and stomped out of the hospital. I was on a mission, not flirting with idiotic vampires. I needed to find Tom Avery and I needed to respect Stefan`s wishes.

I got in the car, not saying anything to anyone. Caroline sat down next to me.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I looked at her.

"Just drive please." I said and looked out the window. Stefan was my main concern right now.

I picked up my phone and decided to call Jeremy. He had bound to be worried.

**_"Amy?" _**

_"Hey little brother. How`s living in the Bayou?" _

**_"Hayley and Eve is taking good care of me but I hope you`ll return soon." _**

_"If everything goes according to the plan, I will be home in about two days or so."_

**_"That`s good. Both Kol and Elijah has been here looking for you. Kol misses you. You know how he gets. He`s depending on you and Elijah told me that Klaus is a mess without you." _**

_"I know he is Jeremy. I will talk to him when I`m back. Caroline says hi by the way." _

**_"Take care of yourself. Hayley is nice to be around but she`s your sister, not mine."_**

_"I will. I`ll talk to you later. Bye baby brother."_

Caroline was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when is Hayley your sister?" She asked with a higher voice than first intended.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. Hayley and I have the same mother. She`s a year older than me. I`m sorry I didn`t tell.

"Unbelievable. What`s next? You kissing Elijah or something?" I didn`t answer her.

"Amy Christine Gilbert! Did you and the hot older brother?"

"God! No, Caroline! It almost happened a few times but I`ve never kissed him." I said quickly.

"Wow. Apparently, New Orleans is the place to be. Amy you have more drama in your life than the whole town of Mystic Falls."

"Caroline, could we please just concentrate on saving Stefan and I would rather not talk about this with that one in the car." I said pointing at Enzo.

"Oh, you know you love me sweetheart." Enzo said without looking at me.

We arrived at the address and I got out of the car with Caroline and Enzo.

"We found the place. Every other street in this town is called Peach Street." Enzo said.

On the front porch, a huge pile of mail was laying around.

"These look old." I said.

"Like 4 months old." Caroline added. Enzo knocked on the door and tried to get the door open.

"70 years in a cage, think I should know how to pick a lock by now." Enzo broke the handle on the door and the door slowly opened. The redheaded woman was sitting on the floor chanting. She was a witch.

Caroline tried to get in but couldn`t move.

"Great. She owns the place." She said.

"Not for long." I said and walked inside the house. I was going for her but before I could reach her, she send me to the floor in pain. It felt like my head was exploding.

Suddenly it stopped. Enzo threw the doorknob at her head and she were killed in an instance.

"Why did you do that? She was our only lead to Tom." Caroline said.

"I`m sorry for trying to help your little pregnant friend over there. I am also a murderous vampire. I don`t care." Enzo said and walked inside.

"You ok, sweetheart?" He asked and held his hand out for me to grab.

"Yes, thank you." I said and let him help me up on my feet. Caroline was freaking out. She paced around the living room.

"Look, Caroline. She was in a trance unable to answer any questions. I don`t see why you`re mad. I only did what was necessary to save your friend. Because you won`t. Maybe Amy would."

"You don`t think I`m up to this?" Caroline and Enzo stood there bickering and I didn`t want to listen to them. I couldn`t explain it but it felt like there were someone else here. Without them knowing, I walked around the house by myself. I found the basement and decided to go down. What harm could it do?

When I got downstairs, I saw him. Stefan`s doppelgänger. Tom Avery. He was laying on a bed with a tube in his nose for what I expected to be for nutrition.

"Uhm. Guys! I think you should stop fighting and come down to the basement!" I yelled up to them. Caroline and Enzo came downstairs in a flash.

"I don`t understand how a witch would go for such a length to keep a human alive and of the grid for 4 months." Enzo said.

"4 months ago, Silas died. The original Stefan-gänger." Caroline explained.

"He`s a dead ringer all right. Or at least dead anyway." Enzo told us. Caroline tried to get in contact with Tom but he was in some kind of state.

"Caroline, you don`t have to do this. I can handle it. Just go upstairs.." Enzo started to say.

"No! I`m the one who made the deal. This is on me no matter what."

"Or maybe you can`t stand to put his life in hands other than your own." Was Enzo implying what I think he was implying? Did Caroline Forbes have feelings for Stefan? I thought as I watched them.

Caroline went for Tom`s throat and was about to choke him when he suddenly woke up with a gasp and made me jump high up in the air.

"What`s happening. Who are you people?" Tom asked us.

"We`re your angels mate. Come to take you to the sweet there after. " Enzo said with a smile.

Caroline compelled Tom to stay calm. I knew now that she wouldn`t be able to do it. I knew I had to help her get Tom out of here. Before I knew what I was doing, I snapped Enzo`s neck. Caroline looked at me in surprise.

"What did she just do?" Tom asked. Caroline smiled.

"She saved your life and now we can take you out of here." She said and we helped him up.

Caroline and I took Tom back to the city and back to the diner. He needed food, he must be hungry and boy, he was starving.

It was amusing to watch him eating like he did. Caroline started to giggle.

"What?" He asked and we both looked at her.

"He looks like you when he`s eating." Caroline said to me.

"I do not eat like that." I argued.

"Oh please. Have you seen yourself eat pancakes?" Caroline asked me. I started to laugh.

"Come on that`s not fair. I`m pregnant. I can`t help it!" I said with a blush.

"How far along are you?" Tom asked me with interest.

"Almost 6 months now." I said.

"Well. Congratulations. You and your boyfriend must be so excited."

I flinched. That was a sore spot.

"We kind of broke up yesterday." I said with a sad look upon my face.

"I`m sure you`ll fix it in no time." Tom smiled at me and kept on eating and telling us about himself.

"Hazel seemed nice, so I thought why not have dinner. So I took a shower, picked her up and that was it. That`s the last thing I remember for 4 months." Tom told us.

"She kidnapped you that night and locked you up ever since. Hidden you away from everyone that was doing magic." Caroline said.

"Well, like you said. She was a real witch." I couldn`t help but giggle.

"I don`t know why I`m telling you about my life story." He said and looked at us.

"That`s because she compelled you and to stay calm and to not worry." I told him.

"Why do you want to know so much about me?"

"I just want to make sure that you're a good guy. No skeletons in the closet and that sort of thing." Caroline said.

"And?"

"She thinks you`re one of the nicest people she`s ever met." I said with a smile.

"That`s how I see the two of you. I do remember you two saving my life, so if there`s anything I can do for you, let me know." Tom said. It was difficult for me to remember that this wasn`t my Stefan. Their personality was so much alike and he was easy to talk too.

"What we need from you is not something we can take." Caroline said.

"I don`t understand."

"You don`t have too. It`s just that you remind us of someone that`s important to us." I felt my eyes tearing up on the thought of Stefan.

"Well. He one lucky guy to have friends like you two." Tom said with a big smile. Caroline looked at me for a moment and we understood what it was that we had to do.

"Well, so are you. because after this, you`re going to get on a train and ride until you find a place that you like, settle down and start a family. Live your life to the fullest." Caroline compelled him. I couldn`t agree with her more. This was the right thing to do. We couldn`t kill him. He was an innocent man but I had to save Stefan. He was the most important person in the world besides my brother, Nik and the baby. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I send a text to someone and then put my phone away.

After he finished eating, we rushed down to the garage where we`d park the car. I was walking beside Tom.

"I don`t think I`ve ever eaten so much in my life." Tom said with a little laugh.

"Well. I don`t think anyone`s ever have." I said with a smile. Out of nowhere, Enzo showed up.

"Well I suppose that was a fitting last supper." Without hesitation, he broke his neck.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline was furious and hurt.

"You`re not the only one who made a deal with the travelers and I wouldn`t have made it in time if sweet Amy over here hadn`t texted me earlier on where to find you." Enzo said.

"Amy, why would you do that?" Caroline looked betrayed.

"I knew you wouldn`t be able to do it and I know I wasn`t able to do it but I had to save Stefan. He`s my best friend. We`ve been through so much together and I needed to make sure he was safe. I didn`t want to. So I contacted Enzo because he was the only one who was able to go through with it."

Caroline was angry and hurt but she could understand why I did it as I did. She knew how much I loved Stefan.

"The travelers have word on where I can find Maggie. The girl I was telling you about and I need to find her. Unlike you Caroline, Amy and I will do whatever it takes for the people we love. The travelers are camped out in a junkyard just outside Jackson." Enzo said and left us there. God I missed Nik right now and I almost took my phone out and called him to tell him how much I missed him.

I didn`t.

Caroline and I drove towards Stefan but she really did not want me to come with her. She was afraid of me getting hurt. I wanted to see Stefan and no one was stopping me.

When we got to the junkyard, Caroline told me to stay as close to her as possible. She was afraid of what Sloan and the travelers would do if they found out about the hybrid baby. It would be a disaster.

"He`s over there by the car under the three." Caroline said and pointed.

"Do you mind if I get some alone time with him? I just need to talk to him." I asked her.

"Go ahead. I need to make a call anyway." Caroline said and smiled. I started to walk towards Stefan but stopped.

"Hey, Care? Thank you for bringing me. I really needed this. You can tell that to Nik when you give him an update." I told her with a smile.

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Because I know you and I know Nik." I said and walked over to Stefan.

"Stefan? Are you in here?" I asked and found him lying on the floor on a mattress.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" He asked and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to see that you were ok." I told him and laid down next to him.

"So. How did it go?" He asked.

"Neither Caroline nor I was able to kill Tom, so I asked Enzo to do it. I only did it because you mean too much for me to lose you. I need some sane friends in my life."

"I don`t blame you for choosing. It`s nice to know that after everything we`ve been through, you`re there for me and you stand up for me." I gave him a sad smile. I looked up and gazed the stars through a hole in the roof.

"So, how`s things down in New Orleans? Klaus made you want to pull out your hair yet?" Stefan asked. I felt a huge lump in my throat. I didn`t know what to say.

"Amy?" Stefan looked at me.

"Everything is falling apart, Stefan." I whispered and started to cry. He held me close and let me cry. The last time. I told him everything that had happened since I left Mystic Falls the last time.

"I`m so sorry Amy. I wish I could make it better for you." Stefan said and kissed my forehead.

"You`re already doing it." I said closing my eyes and snuggling up next to him.

* * *

**Caroline`s p.o.v**

Amy is one of the bravest persons I know and now, she`s hurting. She knew I had been keeping contact with Klaus since she left New Orleans with me and after hearing her telling Stefan how bad things were, I decided to call Klaus and tell him. She needed to go back home.

**_"Hello Miss Forbes. How`s Amy doing?" _**

_"She`s been better. We managed to save Stefan but she`s completely shattered and broken. She misses you Klaus. I think you should come and get her and bring her home."_

**_"She made it perfectly clear that she wanted to be left alone." _**

_"Klaus stop being such a guy and come and take the girl you supposedly love home. Amy still loves you she`s just hurting. I just listen to her cry herself to sleep, she`s not doing fine." _

Klaus didn`t say anything for a few seconds.

**_"Where are you?" _**

_"At a junkyard just outside Jackson, Mississippi." _

**_"I`ll be there in a couple of hours." _**

With that, he hung up. I looked over at the car Stefan and Amy were.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She`s sleeping now but I never thought she would calm down enough to actually get some sleep." Stefan told me.

"I called Klaus. He`s coming to pick her up. No matter what they`ve been through, she needs him." I said.

"Yeah, I heard it`s about time now. Thank you for bringer her with you. I needed to see her and you as well." Stefan said and smiled at me. It made me feel warm inside.

Was I developing feelings for Stefan Salvatore?

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v**

After I hung up with Caroline, I got my little brother Kol and we drove off in high speed. I only brought him because I knew how much it would mean to him. He really care about her. His best friend. I`m glad that Caroline called me and saw through my BS and told me to come. Amy and I may not be together right now but that doesn`t mean that I don`t care. I still wanted to fight for her and right now, she needed me.

I`ve never driven this fast before. We reached the Stateline in no time and we drove through Mississippi to get to Amy.

"Do you think everything is ok with her?" Kol asked me.

"I don`t know. All I know is what Caroline told me and she said that she`s broken and needed me. Needed us. So here we are, driving to get her home."

The closer we go to Amy, the more I needed to see her. I felt my hands gripping the steering wheel. I shouldn`t have let her take this road trip. It would`ve been better for her to be out in the Bayou with her other family. We reached the junkyard in the early hours in the morning, a few hours before the sun came up. Caroline met up with us.

"Hey." She said tiredly.

"Where is she?" I asked but then I could feel her. She was over in that big car over by the three. I walked over to her and looked inside the car. She was sleeping soundly beside Stefan Salvatore. He woke up when he saw me there. I lifted Amy up in my arms.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I told both Stefan and Caroline.

"Please take care of her and don`t hurt her. She needs all of you." Caroline said.

"I will not anything to hurt her. I love her." I said quietly and brought her back to my car. Kol looked relieved when he saw his best friend.

"Could you please drive?" I asked him. Kol only nodded and I got in the backseat with Amy still in my arms. She didn`t wake up from all the movements but she looked calmer somehow. As if she knew, I was the one holding her. She snuggled closer to me and sighed. Kol drove out on the road again and called Elijah to tell him we were bringing Amy back. I was completely lost in my own thoughts as I sat there and stroked her hair.

"Where should we take her when we get back to New Orleans I mean?" Kol asked me. I looked down at the girl in my arms.

"We`re bringing her to the Bayou. It`s where her brother is and that`s where she wants to be right now." I told him.

The rest of the way, we remained silent and still with the sun glowing up in the sky, Amy didn`t wake up. She must be exhausted. It was midday when we reached the Bayou and Jeremy, Hayley and some blonde other girl came to meet us.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"She`s ok. She`s just tired and exhausted." I said and brought her out of the car.

Jeremy showed me her trailer and I noticed the wolves standing around as if they were watching my every move. I placed Amy down on her bed and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful it hurts. I reluctantly started to walk away when she woke up.

"Nik? Thank you for bringing me home." She said half asleep.

"All for you little wolf. If you call, I`ll come." I said and got back outside.

I looked over at the biggest wolf standing right outside the door. I thought he was one of the leaders.

"Take care of her. Whatever it takes." I told him.

"She`s safe her with us." Hayley said.

"I know she is. If she wasn`t, she wouldn`t be here." I said before getting back in the car.

"Don`t worry brother, I will be here and I`ll be taking care of her as well." Kol said with certainty.

Oh, well. It`s nice to know Amy has all these people to take care of her and so many people that loves her. I need her back with me…

I just need to give her some time.

* * *

**What did you think? I changed the locations a little because of Amy being in NOLA. So i decided on Jackson, Mississippi instead of Atlanta. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***grapejuice101: Here`s your update! It was a really sad chapter to write. **

***Busybeekisses19: Hopefully, they will make up soon. it was so fun writing Enzo in this chapter. I just hope i can bring him back one more time ;)**

***Shakilove: I think it`s fun to mix the shows every now and then ;) **

***Kineret: Thank you! Glad you think so :) I like Nik here too. You get to see a different side of him here. **

***Anna.B: Thank you! glad you liked it! ****I want the relationship between Amy and Davina to remain but right now i think that maybe they`ll go through some rough times. Glad you liked the cemetery scene. It was so hard to write, because of the strong ****dialogue that already exists. I tried to write the chapter like you suggested and hope you think it was good. I wanted to bring Amy back to New Orleans and someone coming to get her. I thought about Elijah but i thought it should be Klaus that went to get her back. ****Keep up with all the good suggestions. It really helps. I also know now how to brake the news about Stefan`s death to Amy. you`ll just have to wait and see ;)**

***Sleiwd: I know! Caroline and Enzo! In NOLA! All your questions will be answered.. I promise ;)**

***HubrisP: Thank you! If you have any pointers or suggestions, please share :) it would only make the story even better :) **


	19. Chapter 19 Unable to Stay

**I`m back yet again and I have a little surprise for you in this chapter. hope you`ll like it.**

**So, I need you to check out a story. It`s called "Unfortunate Angel" written by *AstridEJ* it`s a beautiful story and I Love it so much :) **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

**Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave **

It`s been a month. I`ve been living in the Bayou for a month. I haven`t seen Nik for a month but according to Kol, he`s not doing so good. He`s always paint and doesn`t care about his city and Elijah has to do things for him and Genevieve is lurking around him all the time, trying to get into his bed. That really infuriated me but I couldn`t be mad, we weren`t together anymore.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. This meant that Jackson and the others finally was freed from their curse. Hayley came barging in my door as I was getting dressed that same morning. We were planning a big feast the next day for the wolves.

"Hey. Are you excited about tonight?" I asked her as I put on a sweater.

"Yes. It`s just too bad that I don`t get to be human when the curse is broken." Hayley looked a little sad.

"Well. Just think about it. When you transition back into a human, Jackson, Oliver and all the others will be humans as well. You`ll be fine." I gave her a smile and she knew I was right.

As I walked out of my trailer, Jeremy were already getting into his car ready for school.

"Bye Ames! See you later!" He said to me. I waved at him as he drove off and I was glad he kept up with going to school. I walked up to Eve`s trailer to help her with some things, when out of nowhere, Kol was standing in front of me.

"Jesus! Why do you have to do that every time you come here?" I said holding my hand to my heart.

"Because you react like that every single time I do." He said with a smirk. I smacked his shoulder with a smile on my face before walking towards Eve again.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"Just a few hours. Elijah needs my help with something." I haven`t even seen Elijah since I came out here. He kept his distance and I couldn`t blame him. I never wanted to talk to either him or Nik.

"How`s Nik doing?" I asked casually.

"The same. I think it would make him feel better if you just talked to him." Kol said.

"I know but I don`t know what to say to him anymore. I feel it`s too complicated." I told him. Kol hugged me.

"Well, it doesn`t have to be." He told me. I let go of him and walked over to Eve.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I feel good. Excited about tonight." I told her with a smile.

"Me too. This will be fun!"

The day passed quickly and everything was set for tonight. I gave Hayley a hug before she wandered off into the woods to transform into a wolf. She was returning when it was finished. She wanted to be there when the curse was broken.

Jackson came out of the woods just as I had finished the meal we were putting the potion.

"Hey." I said and gave him a hug. He smiled at me.

"Hey." At the same time, Hayley came out of the woods in her wolf form.

"Do you want to do the honors?" I asked Jackson and handed him the jar. His smile grew even more and he poured the liquid in.

Now, all they had to do was to eat and wait. It was torture to wait but it was worth it. I was clinging onto my brother and Jackson as we stared up at the moon. The moon came and went and we looked around. No one was turning and that meant to potion worked. The spell was broken. I threw my hands around Jackson`s neck and whined with happiness. Then Hayley came out of the woods again and she finally was able to meet Jackson. The sparks flew instantly; it showed that our families knew what they`re doing, and setting them up since the day Hayley was born. It was nice to look at but it made me miss Nik even more.

That night when I went to go back to my trailer, Jackson stopped me.

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you for everything you`ve done for us lately and I want you to know, even though I`m meant to be with Hayley, I will still protect you and make sure you`re safe. You`re still someone I care about. Almost like a sister." He told me. I smiled at him.

"You know, Jackson, I see you as a brother as well and I will do my best to protect you as well." I said before I turned in. Jeremy joined me just a few minutes later. He looked flushed.

"What the hell happened to you? Wait… Is that a hickey?" I asked him as I pulled down his shirt.

"Amy, stop it!" He said whilst blushing.

"It`s from that girl. The girl that dragged you to the dance floor at that party we threw last month." I said with a laugh.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Wow. You don`t even realize you`re becoming your own father." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever. Good night Amy."

"Jeremy and Lara, sitting in a three…" I sang as Jeremy walked to his own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy woke me up in a vicious way. He threw a bucket of water all over me whilst he said;

"Come on big sister! Breakfast is almost ready. Oh and this is payback." I screamed and jumped out of bed and ran after my brother.

"You are dead, you sick bastard!" I said as we got outside. Oliver and Jackson looked at us as Jeremy ran past them with me on his tail.

"Good morning." I said as I passed them. They only laughed at me. I finally caught up with my brother and I didn`t even feel sorry for him.

Hayley walked up to Jackson as me and Jeremy were almost rolling around on the ground.

"Are they always like this?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, this is nothing. Back in Mystic Falls, before Amy got pregnant, they were even worse but they love each other and they would never hurt each other." Hayley said. After mine and Jeremy`s little fight, I had to get changed and when I got back outside, the new un-cursed wolves were battling against each other.

"Well. Boys will be boys." I said to Jackson before walking towards Eve. Breakfast was finally ready. I lit the candles and was completely in my own thoughts. There were people all around me. They were my family.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jackson said as he put down a plate.

"I don`t know what it is. I`m just not used to having this kind of family event. It`s only always been me and my brother." I said and looked over at Jeremy who were talking to Lara.

"Well. Maybe we can help you get used to it." Jackson said with a smile. Oliver approached us.

"Then we might as well forget she spend half her life with humans and the other half with vampires." Oliver sat down on the table.

"Ollie, back off."

"It`s ok. If he want to be an idiot, I`m not stopping him." I said with a smile.

"The word from the Quarter is that your boy Elijah has called some kind of a power summit. Guess we weren`t invited." I felt my blood boiling.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

"It doesn`t matter. What matters is that we still live in the swamp, while your vampire boyfriend is deciding who gets what in the city. I guess that shows how much respect he has for the werewolves." Oliver had a point. I needed to talk to Elijah now.

"I`ll see you guys later. I need to fix this now. Take care of my brother, please."

I drove my car back to the Abattoir and checked to see if they were there. I couldn`t see anyone, so I decided to go upstairs to see if I could find Kol. Without knocking, I opened his bedroom door.

"Hey Kol, do you know where..." I stopped and then I choked. I just walked in on Kol, doing Genevieve. I covered my eyes.

"Well... so sorry to disturb you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and by the way. That`s disgusting." I said angrily and closed the door. I guessed I had to find Elijah by myself. I walked down the hall and then I pumped into someone.

"Oh, god." I looked up and caught Nik`s eyes.

"Hey. I was just… Do you know where Elijah is?" I asked and looked away from him.

"He`s going to St. Anns church." He said keeping his eyes on me.

"Thank you." I started to walk away.

"Amy." He said.

"What? What could you possibly have to say right now?" I asked a little too harsh. He walked up to me and stood only inches away.

"I miss you so much." He said and I could feel his breath on my face. I felt my breath hitch.

"Nik. Don`t do this." I told him.

"Do what?" He asked me. I wanted to give in to him. I almost kissed him but then I saw Genevieve coming out of Kol`s bedroom.

"Do me a favor. Keep Kol away from me for the day." I said.

"Ok. For you, anything." Nik was willing to help me. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Nik almost kissed me again but then my phone rang. It was Davina. She was feeling left out of the group and she needed someone to talk to.

"I have to go. I miss you too." I said and kissed his cheek before I left to talk to Davina. She gave me an address and I got there quickly.

She was standing among a huge pile of dead roses when I got there. When she saw me, she burst into tears and clung herself to me.

"Hey. I`m here. I won`t let anything happen to you." I told her. Davina told me everything and it hurts me to know what the other witches said to her.

"I`m sorry Davina. You know the offer still stands for you to come out to the bayou with me." I said to her.

"Thank you but I need to stay here for the time being." She said to me. After an hour, I had to go out and meddle with the meeting Elijah was holding but not until Davina fell asleep. I promised her that I would return later.

* * *

I arrived at the church and I could hear high voices discussing something. I was still furious of the fact that Elijah didn`t call me in to this meeting. Then I heard;

"Father! Calm yourself. Thank you. Now, returning to the short boundaries, you`ll lead to the following." That was when my wolf-side took over and I barged into the room.

"Are you serious? You`re dividing up the city and the wolves don`t even get a say?" He was angry but it disappeared when I saw the look on Elijah`s face when he saw me. Hidden affection.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Diego asked. Elijah didn`t take his eyes off me.

"Diego sit." Elijah said.

"We`re not dividing the city, we establishing…" Elijah started but I cut him off.

"No, Elijah. There`s not going to be a peace if the werewolves is excluded. They want a seat on the table." I explained. Everyone around the table huffed and it made me growl.

"And if they don`t get one, I can guarantee that you`ll all regret it." I said firmly. Elijah looked at me as if he was prepared to kill me. He send the rest of the board away so that we were alone. I didn`t say anything but I knew Elijah were angry with me.

"Do you have any idea what it took to get those people under the same roof together?" He asked me.

"No, I don`t. Because I didn`t even know what you were doing out here before someone else told me. Tell me something Elijah; did you leave the werewolves out because of me?" I asked and looked at him.

"I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter; my immediate concern is to end the conflict here. Now I can assure you, once the treaty is real, people will expand with you people." Elijah said. I felt more anger.

Until then I should tell them what? Sit, stay, and roll over?" I could see the changes in Elijah`s face.

"I would have preferred that you remove yourself from the process all together." Something inside of me knew that he regretted everything he said to me.

"Amy, I`m absolutely certain that you should return to the compound." He said.

I couldn`t help but snore.

"You think the baby belongs there? you`ll think that`s where she`ll be safe." I told him.

"Is the Bayou any better?" Elijah asked and I felt angry again.

"The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it`s the right thing to do." I said and walked away as Elijah tried to reach out for me. I felt his eyes burning holes in my back. I needed to get back to Davina for a while. I didn`t even want to see Kol after I surprised him in bed with Genevieve but I knew I needed to talk to him. I walked through the gates and up the stairs. I wanted to find Kol before I saw anything else. I wish I were that lucky.

I could feel Nik standing in our old bedroom whilst painting. Even though Genevieve was having sex with one of my best friends, she still was trying to get with Nik. From where I was standing, she came on to him. I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You should have seen your brother`s face when Amy walked in." Genevieve said.

"The crescent spell is broken then." Nik said.

"Do you believe this will actually work? That we can finally have some resemblance of peace in this city?"

Before I had the chance to announce myself, Cammie came barging through the doors but not before, she saw the look on my face.

"I got this." She whispered to me and stepped forward.

"I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that.." Cammie said before she saw Genevieve.

"You went with the half-naked psycho witch, seems I gambled and lost." Cammie said. Genevieve looked at her.

"10 minutes ago, I was fully naked in Kol`s bedroom." Genevieve said. What a slut I thought.

"Oh. Then you served your purpose. Don`t let me hold you up." Right now, I loved Camille O'Donnell.

"You O'Donnell's do like to piss off witches." Genevieve said before walking out the door.

I still stood by the door and Genevieve just looked at me.

"It`s just about time now." She said before walking out. I looked up and I could see Nik was looking straight at me. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I didn`t want to be there. Nik tried to take a step towards me but I walked out before he could reach me.

When I got outside, the rain was pouring. I didn`t care if I got wet. I looked up at the balcony and I saw Nik standing there watching me. I gave him one look before getting into my car.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Klaus stood on the balcony and wanted to go after Amy but couldn`t bring himself to do it. He went inside to continue painting whilst Elijah came in to join him.

"Not a fan of the color blue?" Klaus asked.

"I`m not a fan of your continue of indifference."

"Well, it`s difficult to unite a community that has a history mutual loathing." Klaus said.

"Spare me the platitude Niklaus." Elijah said.

"A prospective then. If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago they had a run at the rules with this city. As of late all they`ve had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy." Klaus said.

"All there more reason why their enemies are more reluctant to bring them to the table." Elijah said.

"If the table is the obstacle, remove it." Nik told him.

"If you recall in 1720, the governor`s desperation to secure our help to build the city the first time. We sat with him and refused his offer. So he plied us with wine and loose women and his friendship until he got a yes." Nik said and gave Elijah a big smile.

"Are you suggesting that I throw a party?" Elijah asked.

All Klaus did, was smiling and then Elijah realized something.

"You`re only doing this to get closer to Amy aren`t you?"

"Only time will tell." He said with a grin.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I got back to the Bayou and I felt like crap. I felt betrayed by Kol because of Genevieve and seeing Nik didn`t do me any good. Jeremy came up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No. I talked to Nik and Elijah today and I caught Kol sleeping with the one witch that made my life a living hell." Jeremy shrugged.

"I`m sorry big sister. I wish I could make it better for you." I hugged my brother as Jackson and Oliver came over to us.

"I know you had a crappy day but Elijah invited us to a party and we would love for you to come with us." Jackson told me.

"I don`t know if I should go." I said to them.

"Well, we`re not going to pressure you but we would really like it if you showed up. I think this party is more for you than anyone else." Jackson told me.

Oliver, Jackson, Lara and Hayley went to the party. I was sitting outside Eve`s tent debating if I should go or not. Eve joined me.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I`m fine but I don`t know if I should go to this party or not. I want to on one hand but on the other, I just want to stay far away." I told her.

"I understand but I`ll help you get ready if you need any help." Eve said and hugged me.

"Oh and by the way. You have a visitor." Eve said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan standing there.

"So. Are you ready to join me at a party where you can step on my toes for as much as you want?"

I felt my tears fill up and I ran into Stefan`s arms.

"I`ll go anywhere with you." I told him. Eve got me ready. I put on a black and golden dress that matched my eyes and Eve did my makeup beautifully.

I walked out to Stefan again and he smiled wildly at me.

"You look beautiful." He said as Jeremy walked up to me.

"Thank you." I said as we got in the car.

"Hey, Stefan?" I said as Jeremy drove the car down the road.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"Jeremy called me last week. He told me you needed a friend." He said holding my hand. I looked over at my brother.

"Thank you, Jeremy." I said. I put my head on his shoulder and stayed like that the whole way in to New Orleans.

We drove down the streets to my old home at the Abattoir. It felt strange to be here but we needed to be here. Jeremy were allowed to drive into the garage because the guard recognized us. I could hear the music from upstairs loudly. Stefan grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I`ll never be ready for this. Let`s go." I said and led Stefan up the stairs.

I looked around and saw Davina. Why was she here? I looked over at Oliver and I saw the way he looked at her. I didn`t like it at all.

"So. Can you tell me who all these people are?" Stefan asked me.

"Ok. That girl over there with brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that is Davina. She`s almost like my daughter."

"The one you told me about that died?" I only nodded.

"Then you have Diego who`s talking to Elijah, Nik is standing upstairs, watching everyone. And over there, Kol is rubbing his hands all over the biggest witchy bitch since Esther." I told him.

I could see Elijah looking at me. Then I turned to Stefan.

"Please don`t leave me alone here. I don`t want to talk to Elijah right now." I said. Stefan nodded and took me out on the dance floor.

It felt good to dance with Stefan. I thought to myself that if I didn`t love Nik and if I weren`t pregnant with his kid, then I would easily fallen in love with Stefan. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Oliver made his way over to Davina.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to Stefan and made my way over to Davina. I got over there just in time to hear;

"I was going to say pretty." Oliver gave Davina the same smile that he gave Rebekah that time.

"And I`m going to say not a chance in hell." I said and stood beside Davina.

"Ah. Amy. You two know each other?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I consider her as my daughter." I said coldly.

"At least tell me her name so that I can ask her to dance." Oliver said.

"Her name is Monique." The witch Monique came up to us. Davina frowned and told me she needed some time alone. I couldn`t stop her as she walked away from me. I looked around me and saw Stefan talking to Nik and Kol. I wondered what they were talking about. Hayley were dancing with Jackson and she looked so happy. Jeremy were with Lara. Suddenly, Elijah stood next to me.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand. At first, I didn`t want to take it but Stefan were nowhere around so I took his hand.

Elijah place one hand at my lower back and it sent chills down my spine. He kept me close and I could feel his breath against my neck.

"You outdid yourself. How did you get Nik outside to play?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Well, despite how my brother is feeling, he`s never able to say no to a party and I know he`s only here to try to get you back." I looked up at Elijah.

"Well. It`s certainly doesn`t seem like he`s trying to make an effort." I said with a little sadness.

"All he`s doing right now is talking to Stefan."

"Ah yes. Your little friend from Mystic Falls. It`s nice to know that your friends come to visit you." I looked around and I didn`t know what I was feeling.

"It`s weird being back here again." I told him.

"Not unpleasant I hope."

"No, I just wish things were different."

"So you`re not entirely sure you shouldn`t be here with us?" He asked.

"Why, Elijah? You don`t think I`m safe in werewolf country. I`m perfectly safe where I am." I said. Kol came up to us.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Elijah sent daggers at his brother.

"Not now brother." He said.

"You know what? Right now I don`t feel like dancing at all." I said and left them standing there. I went upstairs to get some privacy.

* * *

I walked into what used to be my bedroom. I rather missed it. I walked over to Nik`s nightstand and looked at the picture he had there. It was from The Mystic Falls pageant. We looked so happy and carefree. I missed that time, when everything was fine and not as complicated as things were now. Then I noticed the painting in the room. It was nearly finished and it was a painting of New Orleans. It was breathtaking.

"It`s not my best work." I jumped a little and turned to see Nik standing in the doorway.

"Are you kidding? It`s gorgeous." I said and turned to the painting again. Nik placed himself next to me and it made my heart go ballistic.

"I saw Stefan was joining you tonight." He said.

"Yes. He surprised me and it`s good to see him here happy." I said.

"It`s good to see you smile as well. I`ve missed that." Nik said to me. I felt he was too close to me and I needed to get away but still, I kept on standing there. The tension in me were growing and I knew Nik noticed.

"Amy, I…" I kissed him. I couldn`t take it anymore. I could tell he was surprised about it but soon he responded to it. The feeling of him rubbing against me and grabbing my hair with his fingers made me moan. I didn`t want to break away from the kiss but I had to.

"I`m sorry. I have to go. I can`t do this." I got out of his arms and walked into the bathroom. Why the hell did I have to do that? I wasn`t ready for this. I didn`t move from the bathroom until I heard Nik go downstairs again. This evening was a disaster.

"Amy? Are you in here?" Stefan came into the bedroom.

"Hey, I`m here." I said and he could see me being broken.

"Are you ok?" He asked and hugged me.

"I kissed him Stefan. I don`t know why I did it." I said with a shaky voice.

"It`s because you still love him. It`s understandable." He said against my hair.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked me and I nodded. It was too hard for me to stay here.

We went downstairs just in time to see Elijah pinning Oliver against a table and Jackson holding Diego up against the wall with a stake aiming at his heart. This whole scene made me angry.

"What`s stopping you?" I said to both of them and everyone looked at me.

"Kill him." I told Elijah.

"Go ahead Elijah, do it." Stefan tried to hold me back but I didn`t listen.

"I mean it`s not like he doesn`t deserve to die." I said and Elijah just stood there.

"Shouldn`t you interfere?" A woman asked Nik.

"Why would I? It just got interesting." Nik said and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witch and got her tortured but then again, Diego lead a werewolf massacre last month and the witches cursed the wolves. The humans stood back and let it all happen, so when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you approaching a point?" He asked.

"My point is this. If we can`t all learn to get along, if our families can`t create some sort of community, then what`s the point? Kill each other and get it over with." I said and to my surprise, Elijah let Oliver go and I knew Jackson would let Diego go either way. I turned to Hayley.

"Can you sign the treaty? I can`t be here anymore." I asked her. She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Do you need a lift?" Jeremy asked.

"No. You just stay here. There`s something I have to do first. I`ll call you." I said and walked out of the Abattoir with all eyes on me. Stefan walked beside me.

"You did well. I`m proud of you." He said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Amy!" Kol came after us.

"Not now Kol. I need some time alone." I said.

"What`s going on? Are you mad at me?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"What`s going on is that you`re doing the one person that made my life a living hell and you knew that." I said.

"I`m sorry but you told me to keep her away from Nik." He defended himself.

"And that gives you the ok to sleep with her? Look Kol, you`re my friend and I love you but I can`t be around you when she is. I`m sorry but you have to choose." I said and left him there.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked me.

"Where going to see Davina. I just know she needs me right now." I brought Stefan with me to where Davina were. Josh was there as well.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked her and gave her a hug.

"No. I can`t do magic." She said with a shrug.

"Who are you?" She asked and looked at Stefan.

"That`s Stefan Salvatore. My best friend from Mystic Falls. You`ll never meet anyone like him." I told her.

"Nice to meet you." He said and shook her hand.

Josh stood next to me.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, as long as you don`t hit me in the face with a bat again." he said with a laugh.

"I promise."

I sat down next to Davina. She looked unhappy.

"You know, I only got roses once in my life?" Josh suddenly said as he picked up an old rose.

"Didn`t even get to keep them."

"Why not?" Davina and I asked at the same time.

"My first boyfriend, my only boyfriend really, gave them to me on valentine`s day senior year. Tried to hide them in my bedroom but my parents found them. You know, I don`t have a home to go home to anymore or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that but the thing is, I don`t really care what they think anymore." I felt so bad for Josh. He was such a nice boy.

"If the witches doesn`t like you the way you…"

"Screw them." I finished, making both Davina and Josh laugh.

"Davina, you`ve got us." Josh said pointing at himself and me.

"And you even have Marcel. Even though it doesn`t seem like it right now." Josh said as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Marcel used me." Davina told us.

"He used you to fight the people who was trying to kill you and he also saved you from those people. You don`t have to trust the guy but he does love you." I had to agree with Josh. Marcel did love Davina so much.

"And P.S. So do we." I said, making Davina smile.

"Even though I don`t have any magic. All the power I had was from the other harvest girls. I don`t even know what I have without them." She said.

"Don`t you owe it to yourself to find out?" Josh said and handed her a dried up rose.

"You`re a witch Davina, you can`t change your DNA more than I can. So you might as well embrace it."

Davina started chanting under her breath and slowly the rose came back to life. Davina was so happy for it to work and gave the rose to Josh.

"Now this is the second time you`ve gotten a rose." She said to him and it made him smile.

After a while, Josh got up.

"I`m really sorry, I have to go." He said and looked at us.

"Uhm do you mind me riding back with you? I have to be at the airport in two hours." Stefan said.

"Sure. No problem." Josh said. I turned to Stefan.

"Are you leaving me again?" I asked with a sad smile upon my face.

"I`m sorry but I have to go. I promise I`ll be back soon." He said.

"I`ll follow you out." I told him and walked outside with him.

"Thank you so much for coming, Stefan. You really made my night so much better." I told him as my eyes filled with tears.

"I would do anything for you Ames and I`m always here for you. Remember that." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too bestie." Stefan told me before getting into Josh`s car.

I watched them drive away and I didn`t know what to do with myself. Davina came up to me.

"Are you ok Amy?" She asked me.

"No Davina, I`m not." Then I let my tears fall.

"I`m here for you Ames. Always." She told me and threw her arms around me.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She told me and led me back inside. To make sure I would get good night's sleep, Davina did a spell which made me fall asleep right away. The last few words I heard before I sleep overcame me were four words that stuck to my heart.

"I love you mom."

* * *

**Did you like it? The surprise was Stefan. I just really wanted him to be in New Orleans with Amy. I felt like he needed to be. **

**I also like the moments with Davina. Even though she`s with the other witches, she needed some time with Amy. **

**Until Next time! **

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

***Guest: glad you loved it! **

***Sleiwd: I know! Enzo is such a great ****character! glad you liked Amy away from NOLA. I couldn`t help myself and brought Stefan back in this chapter as well. **

***Loving-The-Originals: I hope you liked the moments between Davina and Amy in this chapter. I like your suggestion. I will take it under consideration. It`s quite a nice idea. **

***Kasey: Thank you so much! It made my day. So glad someone`s enjoying the story as much as you do :D **

***Shakilove: I hope I haven`t spoiled too much for you? **

***Anna.B: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I loved the scene with the trio myself. They are so cute together. I`m so sad too. I wished he would come back. If you remember the episode when Matt came to the other side and Kol was so afraid of what was going to happen with the other side. **

**I felt it was important that Klaus sent those texts to Caroline. I needed to show you that he still cares. **

**haha! Oh, the dialogue between Enzo and Amy... I loved IT! and when she grabbed his hand because she needed someone to hold on to when Sloan tortured Stefan. **

**I hope you liked Amy at the party and that you liked how I suddenly added Stefanin there. I just wanted them to have another great goodbye. and i jut had to put in a moment with Klaus. since he told her he was going to fight for her. I think it was sweet and that she brought Stefan to meet Davina. **

**What do you think about Jeremy getting hot and heavy with the werewolf-girl? **


	20. Chapter 20 Push and Pull

**Here`s chapter 20! Hope you`ll like it! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Push and Pull **

It`s been almost 2 months since I talked to Kol. I stayed out in the Bayou and I was somewhat happy. I talked a little with Elijah on the phone. Mostly about Nik and what has happening in the French Quarter but I still missed being around my friend. Don`t get me wrong, I love spending time with my brother but I needed some others in my life. I talk to Stefan a lot on the phone. After he came to visit me we`ve been even closer than before. It`s nice to have someone to talk to.

I walked up to my brother.

"Hey, I`m heading in to town for a little while. I need to talk to Kol. Do you want to join?" I asked him.

"No, I`m just going to hang out with Lara for a while. She`s helping me study for my test on Monday." Jeremy told me.

Over the past month, he has been getting closer and closer to Lara. She was a nice girl and she really seemed to like my brother.

"Oh, so you`re studying now are you?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. I had to give him a little hard time.

"So not funny Amy." Jeremy blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I couldn`t help myself. I`ll see you later little brother." I said and got into my car.

I drove into the city and I was actually nervous. I missed talking to Kol and it hurts me that after I confronted him at the party and told him to choose, he hadn`t contacted me. I parked my car in the garage and walked slowly up the stairs. The courtyard looked like a mess. Elijah was standing there ordering workers around.

"Well. You look rather busy." I said and leaned against the wall. Elijah turned to look at me and had a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Amy and yes, we need some new changes around here." He told me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked me.

"Well. I was thinking about maybe talking to Kol. I haven`t heard from him since I told him to choose. Is he here?" I asked.

"I`m not sure if he`s up yet." Elijah said and he couldn`t look directly at me.

"He`s with Geneviève again, isn`t he?"

"You know how he is. It`s not that easy."

"Well, she sure is easy. Do you know she`s trying to get with Nik as well?" I asked.

"Amy. You know Niklaus loves you. I don`t think you need to worry about that witch." Elijah said and then some of the workers started drilling into the ground and making a lot of noise.

"Enough of all this noise!" I looked up and saw Nik standing on the top of the staircase. He locked eyes with me and he looked pleased to see me.

"Is there a problem brother?" Elijah asked him.

"I agreed to a little change up in this place, not a bloody circus." Nik said and walked down the stairs to us. The way he looked at me, made my heart go ballistic. Everyone noticed.

"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now you may be content with living in that stench but I`m not." Elijah said and it made me giggle a little.

"I agree with your brother." We all looked up and saw Geneviève. Kol was following behind her straightening his shirt. I felt my temper changing by the second but I could see Kol was conflicted about me being there. I think he misses his best friend.

"It is a new era in the French Quarter; this place could use a makeover." Geneviève said.

"Well, so could your face." I muttered under my breath and it made Nik and Elijah chuckle. Geneviève couldn`t hear it but Kol could and he knew I was still pissed.

"Well when that one agrees with you, it`s a sign she wants something." Nik said and I couldn`t agree more.

"Actually, I do have a request." Geneviève said, clinging onto Kol making me nauseated.

"I was told our coven hasn`t been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I`d like that to change." She explained.

"Do you have a feast day in mind?" Elijah asked.

"Feast of the Blessings. In the past, the community offered the witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We`d like to use it at as a form to introducing your young harvest girls to society."

"Your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment and you would like a party for the witches." Elijah said and it made me think back to that night when Nik was so out of himself, he almost killed me. Nik looked over at me with a sad look. He knew I was still struggling with that night. I broke things off within days after that.

"I`ve made peace with your brother, so why don`t you think it over?" Geneviève asked and walked over to Kol to give him a goodbye kiss. Then she turned to me with a vicious smile.

"Goodbye mama-wolf." Oh, I wanted to kill her with my bare hands. I actually went after her but Kol stopped me.

"Let me go, Kol!" I growled.

"Not until you calm yourself down and stop doing something you will regret." Nik had an amused look on his face but at the same time, as he looked worried.

"Brother, I think it`s wise of you to let her go." Elijah warned.

"Relax, she won`t hurt me, Elijah."

"I wouldn`t underestimate her." Nik said with a grin and in the next moment, I had Kol pinned to the ground.

"You should`ve just let me go. Now, I was coming here because I wanted to talk to you because I missed my friend but now, I don`t know why I even bothered to come." I said and let go of his neck before walking out on all three of them.

"Amy, wait." I heard Kol yelled after me.

"You`ve done it now brother." Nik said before following me. I was about to get into the car when Nik stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with annoyance.

"I just wanted to see how my girls are doing." He said putting a hand on my stomach.

"She`s just fine, Nik. She growing and very active." I said with a smile. I liked the feeling of his hands on me.

"It`s hard not seeing you every day, Amy. I miss you both." He said cupping my cheek with his hand. For the last two months after the kiss we shared at the last party, I`ve been leaning more and more against coming back to him. My body were screaming for me to return to his embrace but right now, I couldn`t leave the pack.

"I miss you too Nik. We both do." I said honestly.

"Then come home to me. Please." Nik closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. I wanted to say yes.

"I have to get back to the Bayou. I`m sorry." I kissed his cheek quickly before reaching out to open the door.

Nik grabbed my arm and turned me around. I had my back pressed up against the car and Nik`s lips crashed onto mine. I responded immediately not being able to control myself. Nik`s hands found his way under my shirt so he came in contact with my skin, making me moan. I pulled his hair a little and it made him growl. I had to catch my breath and pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"Because you`re seriously hot when you`re angry." He said seductively in my ear and it made me shiver.

"I have to go. I`ll talk to you later." I said and got in the car all hot and turned on. Why did he have to do it like that?

* * *

I returned to the Bayou and I finally calmed down. I walked into the cottage and found Eve in there. She smiled at me as I sat down but the she saw the look on my face.

"So I take it the talk with Kol didn`t go so well?" She asked as she gave me a cup of tea.

"No. He`s still doing that witch, she got on my nerves, I wanted to kill her and Kol stopped me. He ended up on the ground, then Nik kissed me, and then I mean a very hot, sloppy kiss. Getting me turned on. Not that I wanted that to happen." I said with a sigh. Eve only laughed at me.

"Oh, Amy. You`re impossible, do you know that?" She said and patted my head.

"You`re not helping you know." I told her and took a sip. Then Jeremy, Lara and Hayley joined us and of course, my brother knows me better than no one else does.

"Oh, you`re wearing your Klaus- guilty face. What did you do?" He asked me and Eve laughed even harder.

"I kind of made out with him." I told him and he just shook his head.

Lara was looking out the window at something as Oliver entered the cottage.

"Uhm, Hayley, Amy? I think you need to see this." She said. Hayley and I looked at each other and we walked over to the window. There were many people out there. What the hell was going on? I thought and stepped outside with Eve and Hayley.

"Who are all these people? Why are they all standing out here all weird and looking at me?" I asked, as everyone seemed to light up when they saw me.

"They`ve come from all over, all the packs." Eve told me.

"Why? To see a baby that`s not even born yet?" Hayley asked. Oliver came outside.

"Forget the baby. They are here to see the two of you. Considering who your mother is they think you`re some kind of werewolf messiah or something." He told us.

"Great. No pressure or anything." I mumbled under my breath. Then Oliver got a call and left us. It felt like something was going on but I couldn`t figure out what.

After some time, the packs of wolves started to go away. Some lingered behind because they didn`t have anywhere to go and I couldn`t just say no to them. I was deep in thought when Hayley walked up to me.

"Your vampire boyfriend is here." She said.

"What? Nik`s here?" I asked.

"No, Elijah."

"He`s not my boyfriend, Hayley." I said to her and walked past her.

"Anyway, he wants to talk to you, me, Oliver and Jackson." She said as we walked towards the three men. Elijah were smiling when he saw me and looked like he hadn`t seen me in days when I just saw him this morning.

"Hello again Amy." He said with a smile.

"Hey. So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I was going to ask you to the party we talked about earlier this morning." He said.

"So you`re actually going through with Geneviève`s wishes?" I asked and I felt my anger returning.

"Yes and your people is uniquely poised to set an example on the rest of the French Quarter. That`s why it`s important to the wolves to attend." He explained.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said. I didn`t want to spend my evening celebrating that bitch.

"Let`s hear the man out." Oliver said.

"The witches is the ones who cursed your pack and they`ve been nothing but crap to me since I came to town. No. We`re not going." I said to Oliver as well as to Elijah.

"There`s a new day in the Quarter, Amy. I agree with Oliver." Jackson told me as he put an arm around Hayley.

"If we`re going to coexist, we have to play ball. We`ll send a representative with a gift." Jackson told Elijah. Just right then, I felt like a stubborn child and left them. I didn`t want to be a part of this. Elijah caught up with me.

"Amy, wait. Don`t be like this." He said and turned me around.

"Give me one good reason why I should even bother with this thing. That woman almost got me killed and she has Kol under some kind of spell because I can`t figure out why he would choose her over his friendship with me." I said almost crying. Elijah could see how worked up I was and took me in for a hug. I held on tightly buried my face in his chest to prevent the tears from coming out.

"Kol feels bad about what happened earlier today. He wasn`t protecting her, he was protecting you. He loves you and needs you. He`s just too stubborn to realize it. To answer your question.. The answer is Davina. She`s a part of this too." Elijah told me and I looked up at him. He was right. Davina I could only to this for her.

"Thank you." I said and Elijah kissed my forehead, making me a little weak in the knees. God. I was turning into Elena more and more by the second. Elijah looked down on me.

"It was too easy to persuade your friends. I don`t trust him. I don`t trust any of them." Elijah said before vanishing. He was right. I needed to figure out what was going on.

I joined my brother and Lara for diner. Just because I needed something else to think about. We were sitting in the cottage talking about Jeremy`s upcoming test and other school work.

"I think you really like your school. I was at a conference with your teacher and principal earlier this week and they were happy with you. You`re doing amazing in art class and your other classes and they are certain you could get a full scholarship to college if you want to pursue you art talent." I told him.

"I like it so much; Amy and the teachers are good. I`m not sure what I will do next fall but I`m kind of intrigued to go to college." Jeremy told me.

"Then what`s stopping you?" I asked and put my hand on his, smiling. I looked up and saw Oliver and Jackson in heated conversation outside and Elijah`s words came back to me. I got up and walked outside. They stopped talking the minute they saw me.

"What is this, high school?" I said with a smile. Oliver looked annoyed.

"Why don`t you take the hint and mind your own business?" I spat at me. I`ve had it with obnoxious men today and pinned Oliver against the wall.

"This is my pack. That makes it my business." I said as I twisted his arm.

"No need to get riled up, Amy." Jackson said calmly.

"I`ve tried to play nice and these last one and a half month of this pregnancy is only hormones and mood swings. So unless you don`t want me to snap your arm like a twig, I suggest that you tell me what is going on." I said.

"You can go to hell." Oliver said and it made me twist his arm again.

"Knock it off. There`s no reason to keep it from her." Jackson said.

"I can think of a reason. Telling the immortal who wears a pocket scarf." Oliver said and I smashed him against the wall again.

"She`s one of us. She deserves to know." Jackson told him. I looked back at Jackson and he was pleading me to let Oliver go. Therefore, I did and turned towards Jackson.

"We made an alliance. It`s going to change everything for the wolves." He told me.

"An Alliance with who?" I asked.

"Klaus." He said and I almost dropped my jaw to the ground.

"Tell me everything." I demanded.

* * *

**Kol`s p.o.v **

I had a talk with Nik about the priest that was cursed by the witches and happened to be his friend Cammie`s uncle. Nik asked me if I could go and talk to Geneviève about lifting the spell and not killing the only family she had left. So, here I was, outside of Geneviève`s place, ready to try to use my charm to persuade her. It was like she was expecting me and she threw herself at me. I stopped her.

"I`m merely here to disgust the matter of Camille O`Donnell`s uncle." I told her.

"So you came all this way to beg for a human`s life?" She asked me.

"Father Kieran`s time is running out and he has been an ally to my brother." I said.

"Klaus` ally and Cammie`s uncle. Sorry. As I`ve already told your brother, there`s no way to undo that hex." She said and I started to grow impatient.

"Come on. You and I both know there`s always a loophole."

"Not for this. At least not among my people. All though I do wonder, your mother was powerful. She would have access to a manor of spells, perhaps I could take a look through her grimoir." I looked surprised at her.

"You want to use Father Kieran`s curse as an excuse to see through my mother`s spell book. Rather devious." I told her as I begun think Amy was right about her all along.

"Oh, come on! The grimoire is worthless to you but with its power, it can make my place in the coven."

"Oh, I`m sorry love. It`s bad enough my mother's powers were consumed by your ancestors and the last thing my family needs is you snooping through her book of dirty tricks." I said to her.

"That`s unfortunate. Especially for poor father Kieran. I`ll guess you`ll be the one to tell Cammie." She said and started to walk away from me. Then I grabbed a hold of her throat and slammed her against the table.

"You think you have leverage over us? We will not be manipulated." I told her. Suddenly, it felt like my brain was on fire and I let go of her.

"And I don`t like being threatened. So, between the two of us we each know where we stand. As long as we can retain the mutual respect, I don`t see a need for any demonstrations of power. Don`t call me again." She told me and walked off. I was so god damn angry and felt like a fool.

"Oh don`t worry darling, I won`t." I muttered under my breath and got out of there whilst I called Nik about what I learned today. I felt so bad over how I`ve treated Amy over these last 2 months. All I could hope for now is for her to forgive me.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

After I learned about the deal Jackson and Oliver made with Nik about the moonlight rings and that they didn`t have to turn at a full moon anymore, I decided that I was the one to go to this feast. I needed to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind. If he were playing them somehow, I would kill him. I was getting ready for the party and Jackson came in with the gift.

"Hey. You look wonderful." He told me and placed the gift on my table.

"Thank you Jackson." I said with a smile. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and before I got out to my car, Jackson stopped me.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me and I will come, ok?" He said to me.

"I promise. I will keep myself and my daughter safe." I said and gave him a hug and got in my car. I had just turned the key, when the passenger door opened and Jeremy got in.

"What do you think you`re doing?" I asked him.

"I`m not going to let you go alone. Not this time." He said to me.

"Ok, fine. You can come but stay close to me at all times, ok?" I told him. Jeremy only nodded and I drove off towards New Orleans.

It was already dark when we parked our car in the garage at our old home.

"Are you ready for this?" Jeremy asked.

"Let`s get this over with. I need to find Nik to talk to him." I said and we got up to the street. There were people everywhere and I could see Davina, Monique and the last harvest girl standing up on a stage. Geneviève was saying something I didn`t listen too. I only focused on Davina. She looked unhappy and sad. I felt so bad for her. The girls did their bit of magic before go forwards to where the party was held.

Jeremy and I walked arm in arm and walked to the party together. Elijah was standing at the entrance. He smiled when he saw me.

"Strange. I thought you would be in the company of your colorful friends." He was mocking me. Wrong thing to do to a woman nearly 8 months pregnant.

"Well, you wanted a representative for the werewolves and here I am. Take me or leave me." I said a little annoyed. Elijah only smiled and held out his hand.

"Do you need another to escort you in?" He asked me. I took his hand and walked in with my brother on one side and Elijah on the other. We came in just as Geneviève finished her toast and I walked over to Davina with the gift my pack required for this event. I was about to put it down before Davina`s feet but a woman came over and said I had to place it at some of the other girls. I felt the age building and wanted to rip her head off.

"Let me go, or I will make you suffer." I said and the woman backed off.

"You didn`t have to do that." She whispered to me.

"I know but I wanted you to give me your blessing." I told her and Davina place her hand on my stomach.

"I can feel her kicking." She said.

"That`s because she likes you." I told her and smiled. I looked around and people were watching us.

"I`ll talk to you later, ok." I said and walked away from her. I looked over at Geneviève and she was fuming because I`ve given Davina the gift. It seemed like she didn`t want Davina to get anything. She stopped me.

"You weren`t supposed to do that." She said with a venomous voice. Her grip only got tighter.

"I suggest you let her go right now, or you`ll be sorry." Kol was standing beside her and he was growling. Geneviève didn`t say anything else and only left us.

"You didn`t have to do that you know." I said to Kol.

"I just did what I should have done 2 months ago. Amy, you were right. Geneviève is not worth my friendship with you." He told me. Kol stood up for me finally.

"Do you think you can forgive and idiot?" He asked me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Of course you dork." I said to him. Kol hugged me back.

"Believe it or not, I`ve actually missed going to the Bayou." He told me. I only laughed; I finally got my best friend back.

* * *

I looked around at the party and I could see Elijah and Jeremy smile at Kol and me. They both knew we needed it. I looked over at Geneviève and saw Cammie approaching her with a gift. Cammie looked so torn and I knew it had something to do with her uncle. They talked together for a while and then Geneviève left her. I walked up to Cammie.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Hey. Yeah, Geneviève told me she may be able to help me with my uncle`s curse and right now, I`ll try anything." She told me with a worried look on her face. I couldn`t bring myself to tell her that Geneviève couldn`t be trusted.

I looked over at Davina and I could see she was having a hard time. She didn`t get any more presents than the one she got from me. She was at the verge of tears and got up from her seat. This was torture for me and I walked after her.

"Davina." I called after her and she stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No. I don`t want to be here. The other witches hates me." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Do say that. Who wouldn`t love you. I`m just glad you got my gift." I said. Davina gave me a little smile.

"That`s the only one that matters." She told me and gave me a hug. Suddenly Josh stepped forward.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Davina asked.

"What? Are you kidding? There`s no way I`d miss out on your big day. You look beautiful Amy." He said and looked at me.

"Thank you Josh. Good to see you again." I told him with a smile.

"You too and besides, music, wind, fire. The club kid in me is like in heaven." Josh said.

"It doesn`t look like you`re having that much fun though."

"The witches are being a bitch to her again." I explained.

"Then let`s get you out of here." Josh said and led Davina down the hall. Then I heard a familiar voice and it made me shiver.

"Joshua. What a fortunate coincidence meeting you hear. We have unfinished business." Nik said. I didn`t want him to do something he would regret and walked up to Nik.

"Please don`t do something stupid." I told him and I could see the longing in his eyes when he looked at me. I walked away from them, not wanting to be caught in crossfire between them.

Before I knew what was happening, Nik came into the room whilst gripping Josh around the neck. I wanted to walk over to them and tell him to stop but Elijah and Jeremy held me back. Nik stood on the stairs addressing us.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? We`re gathered here today because of our beloved witches but one very special witch has been utterly ignored besides the beautiful Amy over there. That seems a little unfair to me." Nik pulled out a small box and handed it to Davina. I knew she didn`t like Nik that much and I knew this would be interesting.

"No. I don`t want your gift." She said without hesitation.

"I understand why you would reject my gift, considering our past. In truth, many of us today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother`s treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me; it would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But in the spirit of solidarity and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him." I was actually shocked by this. In the back of my mind, I knew Nik was up to something. Nik walked over to Josh.

"Josh, you have nothing to fear from me." He then looked at Davina again and took out the box again.

"Please." He said and Davina looked at me once before taking it. When I nodded, she grabbed it carefully. Nik glared at Geneviève with a smirk on his face. I couldn`t help but smile myself as the witchy bitch walked out of the room.

The party started slowly return to murmurs and the music picked up as I walked over to Davina and Josh. She was still standing there with the box unopened.

"Well. Are you going to open it?" Josh asked her. Davina took a deep breath and opened it. It was a daylight ring and a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"It`s the spell that makes daylight rings." I said to them. Davina and Josh looked happy. I had to find Nik and talk to him. He found me before I found him.

"I have to say bravo to you. My deal with the werewolves were supposed to be a secret, yet you forced it out of them, and here I thought you only came for us. I trust you didn`t do anything to harm our cause." He told me.

"I came here for Davina but I am surprised you didn`t tell me about it and of course I wouldn`t told anyone about it before I really knew what was going on. You know me." I said and crossed my arms.

"If I find out that you`re playing them in any way.." I started to say.

"You know, you`ve come a long way little wolf. I always knew you were though but I never knew you were a queen. The only problem is.. You`re supposed to be my queen." Nik whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver going through my body. I had to take a deep breath.

"Well. If you play your cards right, I might come back." I told him only inches from his face. I gave him a smile before walking away, feeling his eyes burning holes in my back. I just reached Jeremy at the middle of the dance floor, when a marching band of drums suddenly came down the stairs playing.

"Happy feast day!" One of the players said.

"We have a message for all of you. From Marcel Gerrard." Then they pulled out knives and cut their wrists. Blood was oozing, making the vampires itch after the taste of blood. Elijah stepped forward and I tried to get my brother of the floor.

"Jeremy, we need to move." I whispered. Jeremy didn`t listen to me.

"Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement." Elijah said and in the next moment, the lights went out and everything went completely dark. People were screaming all around me and I tried to hold on to my brother but I lost him at some point. I just prayed that he was ok. Someone knocked me to the ground and I hit my head on the floor. My eyes were swimming a little.

"Amy!" I heard someone scream. I couldn`t make out who it was. Then suddenly the light were back on. All around me were dead bodies.

"Nik!" I called out instinctively. He was at my side in no time.

"I`ve got you, love." He told me and kept me in his embrace. I looked around frantic, hoping to see my brother.

"I can`t see him. I can`t see Jeremy." I said and felt like I was losing it but then I heard him.

"Amy!" Jeremy`s voice came from some place on my left. Jeremy came running towards me and I let go of Nik and ran into his arms.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered to him.

"I`m ok. Elijah and Kol found me before it was too late. Everything`s fine." My brother assured me. Then we looked up on the wall. Someone had written something in blood.

**_"THERE WILL BE NO PEACE." _**

I started shaking violently. Nik tried to calm me down.

"It`s ok, Amy. Everything will be fine." He told me and cupped my face.

"I need you to let your brother take you back home to the Bayou and stay there. Please." Right now, I didn`t want to leave Nik. I wanted to stay with him but he needed me safe so I agreed. Nik kissed my forehead before turning to Kol.

"Please go with her, ok? I need to know that she`s safe for the night.

"Of course brother." Kol said and took Jeremy and me out of the room. I was in shock and didn`t register anything. Kol got in the front seat whilst Jeremy sat in the back with me. I wanted to cry but didn`t know how to right now. Everything was a mess.

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v **

I was furious. After everything I`ve done for this city, Marcel decides to ruin the party and make everything far too dangerous between the people in this town. I told the bastard that if I ever saw him in the French Quarter, I would kill him. This was just as bad. Amy could`ve easily been killed and her brother. If Jeremy had died, Amy would never ever have forgiven us for this day. We would`ve lost her forever. I ran out of the city at high speed knowing exactly where Marcel would be. I was on a murderous mission. I reached the place I knew he would be and I overheard his conversation with Thierry.

"Blood on the walls, a pile of bodies, all and all message received." Thierry said.

"Did you get Davina out first and made sure no one would hurt Amy?" Marcel asked.

"As planned, Josh got Davina out of there, I made sure the other harvest girls got out of the clear and I know for a fact, none of the vampires dared to touch Amy." Thierry said.

"That was just a warning shot. Now we double down." Marcel said. Now I lost control.

"MARCEL!" I yelled and shot forward in a blur, tossing Thierry around without anyone seeing me before I suddenly stood before Marcel. He looked scared. Wonderful.

"I warned you." I said and pinned him against the wall.

"And yet still you return to the French Quarter."

"If you want to kill me Elijah, go ahead but then you won`t know what Klaus has going on behind your back."

"Whatever would I do? I suppose I could just ask him." I said to him.

"Yeah but make sure he tell you all about the secret meetings with the werewolves. That is if he still speaks to you after he learns that you killed me." Marcel said to me.

"You do not know me." I said and plunged my hand into his chest. I could hear Thierry coming towards us, so I quickly took my hand out of Marcel`s chest and reached into Thierry`s chest.

"For your violation." I said simply and tore out Thierry`s heart.

"You live or you die according to my will. Try to remember that." I said before I left him there. Like I`ve said before.

No one hurts my family and lives.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

By the time we reached back to the Bayou, I was furious and angry. I wanted to make this stop right now. The first people I saw was Jackson and Hayley. They stood by the fire.

"I`ve learned my lesson. At first I was against your plan, I thought that we should just live with Elijah`s treaty but after that party, those innocent peope. There will never be a peace; the weak will always be at the mercy of whoever is calling the shots." I said with tears threatening to escape again.

"It`s the survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves and we need to protect each other." Jackson said whilst Hayley wrapped an arm around me.

"We need to use Klaus` help now that he`s still willing to give it but Jackson, from now on you need to tell me everything. I`m sure that as long as I`m on board with this plan, we can trust him." I said and Jackson agreed.

I looked around me. My brother was already gone off to meet Lara and Kol came up to me.

"Well, darling. You sure does get everything done he said and put his arm around me. I smiled at him and we sat down by the fire with the others. They made me forget about everything that happened tonight and they made me laugh. I looked over at Kol and I knew he heard something I didn`t but I didn`t ask what it was.

"You don`t need to keep coming out. I`d tell you if something was wrong. She`s doing ok. Both Hayley and Amy has a natural gift of leading and Amy sure has surprised everyone." Eve said.

"Not everyone." Elijah said.

"Do you want to join us?" Eve asked. Elijah smiled.

"What I want is for that girl to be happy. Don`t tell her I was here." Elijah said and disappeared.

* * *

**_The graveyard_**

_"You failed us." Monique told Geneviève._

_"I told you it would take time." _

_"Do you think the ancestor`s care about your excuses? The vampires attacked us. We can`t retaliate until we possess our full strength. Your sacrifice is the final step." Monique said and picked up a knife. Geneviève fell to the floor and were unable to do anything about this. _

_Suddenly something happened to Monique. The ancestor`s contacted her._

_"What are they saying?" Geneviève asked._

_"They told me to let you live but in exchange they want another offering. One of their choosing." _

_"Tell me." Geneviève pleaded._

_"It`s the child. They want us to kill Klaus` child."_

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it and that you`ll give your opinion on it :) I just realized I only have 4 more chapters to write before I have to wait for the next season! That`s a little weird but I`m in the process of developing a new story so I won`t be completely gone ;) **

**Until next time!**

***Cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***xxlisagalloverxx: I don`t want to make any spoilers but I do have a plan for it ;)**

***Shakilove: Haha! You make me laugh! Hope you feel entertained ;) **

***Guest: Here`s your update my friend ;) **

***Anna.B: I`m so glad you liked the twist with Stefan! I thought it was sweet. I know! Why only bring Kol in for a short brief of time and not pursue it later? That`s just stupid. **

**I know Bonnie and Jeremy is an epic love but since Bonnie isn`t there, Jeremy can`t just sit around and watch his life go by. He needs someone to turn to and I thought it was funny to bring a werewolf girl into the picture. **

**I know the Geneviève thing is confusing. I think I had in mind that she only used Kol to get closer to Klaus but he doesn`t care about the witch at all. I took the conflict with Kol to a new level in this chapter but I also ended it. You have some great ideas on the upcoming chapters but I don`t want to spill any secrets just yet. They will come, I promise. The Davina comment. I`m thinking what you`re thinking. Amy is the closest thing to a mother she has and she needed to tell her that. The next few chapters will be exciting. I have a lot on my mind and I think I know how it will go. The explosion is up in the next chapter and I`m looking forward to it. So many ideas. All of your questions will be answered. ;)  
**

***Loving-The-Originals: Glad you liked that comment. I don`t know if I want Amy to adopt Davina but I`ll take it into consideration ;) **

***Guest: Here`s your update! **

***Guest: Thank you! Here`s the update! **

***Kasey: Awww! Thank you! Good to know you love it! It makes it funnier and better to write ;) **

***chloeelizabethb: Thank you so much! Here`s the update ;) **


	21. Chapter 21 Bygone Zone

**I`m back with chapter 21! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Bygone Zone**

**Klaus` p.o.v. **

I still had what happened last night in my mind. Amy almost got killed and all I wanted was to bring her home with me but I knew she was safe in the Bayou. I was searching through the living room. I couldn`t find my mother`s spell book anywhere. A thousand things went through my mind as I took the room apart. Elijah approached me.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact I believe you can. I`m looking for a book. About this big, filled with our mother`s most powerful spells. It appears to have been misplaced." I told him.

"How very mysterious." Elijah had a huge grin on his face.

"Indeed. At first, I feared the witches succeeded to obtain it but considering their last attempt ended with me relieving a rather large tattooed gentleman of his hands, I begin to think that the thief was a little closer to home." I said and looked back at my brother.

"Don`t make this harder than it needs to be brother." I said and took a step closer to him.

"Well admittedly I have a theory that your sudden interest in our mother`s grimoire is somewhat related to the foolishness you have with the crescent wolves. Therefore I took it upon myself to carefully place it where not your little finger cannot pry." Elijah told me. I felt a rage but I kept it balanced.

"And here I thought that out of all people you would understand. I`m simply trying to help those wolves. Play Samaritan to the abused, champion to the underdog. So to speak."

"How expendably noble of you." Elijah said with a glare.

"Just like you, I`m trying to keep Amy safe. Using our mother`s magic to empower her people so that they are capable to protecting her."

"Yes of course but if they try to seek retribution for decades held in exile, then Amy will find herself in an uprising. You are turning New Orleans into a war zone brother. I won`t let that happen."

Noble Elijah. Always thinks he`s right about everything.

"The drums of war started long before we arrived." I said and sat down on the couch. I was debating on if I should call Amy or not. It felt like she was slowly returning to me and I needed her by my side now more than ever.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I felt empty this morning when I woke up. I wanted to stay with Nik last night but I knew he was right when he told me to stay in the Bayou at least for now. I`m spending the morning with Eve. She wants me to prepare for the birth and I was not looking forward to it. I was a little scared. I was freaking out that within 4 weeks, my daughter will arrive. I reached the cottage before Eve did and threw myself down on the mattress and pillows on the floor. Great. Now I can`t get up again. After tossing and turning for a while, I knew what I had to do.

"Kol! Can you come in here for a moment?" I yelled. Not 2 seconds later, he was standing in the doorway.

"What`s wrong darling?" He asked leaning against the door.

"I can`t get up on my own." I told him and blushed. Kol couldn`t help himself and laughed.

"You adorable little pregnant wolf." He said and got me up in one swift movement.

"Oh, shut up will you!" Said and punched his arm.

Then Eve entered.

"Oh good! You`re already here. Well, let`s get started and make yourself comfortable on the mattress." Eve said and pointed at the spot I just used 10 minutes getting up from. That made Kol laugh even louder.

"Kol, get out!" I said and pushed him out the door. Not what I needed right now. Eve really helped me with everything. She was so good to me all the time. The exercises helped my nerves as well.

"That`s good." She told me.

"Inhale and release."

I looked up at her with a worried look.

"I guess this means no epidural huh? Can`t I do this in a hospital? With doctors and drugs?"

"There werewolves have been having babies out her for a long time. There`s really nothing to worry about. Now, could you tell me what really bothering you?" Eve asked me. I sighed.

"I guess I`m just scared. I had a loving mother growing up and all I want is to make her proud. I`m not sure how to be a good mother. If I have the right instincts." Eve put a hand on my cheek.

"Trust me. When the time comes, you`ll know what to do. Look at how you are with Jeremy and from what I understand, the witch in the city. You`re going to be a great mother." She said and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I`m just afraid that I have to do all of this alone. I can`t see anyone else helping me." I knew I was being unfair right now but I was freaking out.

"Somehow I doubt that." Eve told me. Suddenly Elijah appeared in the doorway.

"Pardon the interruption. I wonder if I could have a few words with the conspirators about this supposed uprising." He said.

"Sure. I`ll get them." I said as I tried to get up. Elijah was by my side in an instant, helping me up.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, making him blush a little.

"Where`s Kol?" I asked as we walked out to find Oliver and Jackson.

"He returned to New Orleans to help Niklaus with some business." Elijah told me.

We found Oliver and Jackson and brought them into the cabin along with Hayley. Elijah suddenly knew about the alliance with Nik and wanted to talk about it.

"You`re making a great mistake." He said.

"So you`re just worried about us, is that?" Oliver asked. Someone needed to teach that boy a lesson. He was so rude all the time.

"Look, Elijah, we know all about your brother`s reputation. But if there`s even a chance that these rings can help us take control over our curse…"

"Our gift." Oliver murmured.

"Then honestly, I don`t care what he`s really after. We won`t have too."

"I see but there are those in the Quarter consider this as breaking the treaty of some sorts." Elijah looked at Hayley and then me.

"You signed a pledge and you looked me in the eye as you did so." He told Hayley.

"Hayley didn`t know about this before I told her yesterday, after I got back from that party." I said to him and he turned his focus on me.

"We don`t want to fight Elijah. We just want a better life." Hayley told him and I could understand her. I didn`t mind changing ever full moon. I rather missed it.

"Well by having the allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that." He said and didn`t break my gaze.

Then we heard someone outside coming and we headed back out but not before, I grabbed a hold of Elijah.

"You may not trust my pack or your own brother but I do. Why can`t you trust my judgment?" I asked but when I didn`t get a response I just rolled my eyes and followed Hayley outside.

A man on a motorcycle stopped in the middle of the camp.

"Who`s in charge here?" He asked.

"Who`s asking?" Jackson said and walked in front of Hayley and me. Elijah didn`t like this guy especially when he looked at me with an evil smile. Elijah pushed me behind him and Jeremy clutches my hand as Elijah rushed forward just as the man on the motorcycle blew up. Oliver, Jeremy, Hayley and I flew backwards and hit the ground hard. I felt my sight vanish for a few seconds before it got back to focus. My ears were ringing and for a moment, I couldn`t grasp what was happening. I looked beside me and saw my brother. He was still moving and looked at shock as I did. I made sure everything was ok with my daughter.

"Amy are you ok?" Oliver asked. I heard him talking to me but I couldn`t bring myself to answer. I got up and looked around. It looked like a war zone. A little girl that couldn`t be older than 4 years old stood by what I assumed was her father. He was badly injured and the little girl was crying. I made my way over to her.

"Hey, it`s ok. Come here. I got you." I picked the little girl up. I didn`t want her to see her father`s injuries. Jackson and Hayley walked towards me.

"Jackson! Get them away from here." I said and gave them the girl. Hayley and Jackson nodded and left me. Jeremy refused to leave me so he stood by me. Out of nowhere, Elijah came.

"Amy." He said in relief.

"Elijah." I exclaimed.

Elijah checked the man on the ground and inspected his wound. It was not healing.

"Wolves' bane. It must have been in the gas tank." I looked around.

"You are the fastest. Take him and anyone else who can`t walk on their own." Elijah picked the man up but he didn`t want to leave me.

"It`s ok, Elijah. I`m fine and I`ll be safe." I said and looked around.

"They need your help." I turned around and ran off to help others with Jeremy on my tail. I saw Oliver and Eve helping someone. She had a stick in her thigh. Before I could do anything about it, Oliver yanked it out.

"Oliver no!" I said. The blood was oozing out of her leg.

"Put pressure here." I told Eve.

"Oliver, give me your shirt." Oliver did want I asked and I did my best to make the bleeding stop.

"How did you learn all this?" Eve asked.

"My Uncle John took me camping every summer from the age of 6. You kind of catch on after a while." I said.

"It`s true. Uncle John may have been an ass but he taught Amy everything." Jeremy said.

"Not now, Jeremy." I told him.

"This will slow the bleeding until the healing kicks in." I said as Eve and Oliver helped her up. Eve took her to safety.

Oliver was furious. He threw some stuff around.

"Vampires. They don`t even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean why bother. When you can just compel some poor son of a bitch to do it for you. I say we hit them back, hard." Oliver tried to walk away from me. I stopped him.

"Stay here, Oliver. I need you to look after everyone until I get back." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"If this was vampires, I`m pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order." I said and picked up a branch snapping it in half.

"I`m going to hunt down Marcel." I said and walked over to get my car. Jeremy ran after me.

"You shouldn`t leave. Not without me at least." He said.

"Jeremy, I need you to stay here. It`s safer for you here with Elijah, Eve and the others. Please do this for me." I asked him. That ticked Jeremy off.

"When are you going to realize that I can`t lose you? I`m coming with you either you like it or not." He said firmly and I couldn`t argue about it.

"Fine. Bring your weapon of choice." Jeremy smiled and picked up his favorite weapon to use.

We drove down the road and I thought it was about time to call Elijah to let him know I was gone.

**_"Amy." _**

_"I had to take care of something and I`ll be back as soon as I can." _

**_"Where are you?" _**

_"Elijah, I`m fine. Just take care of the pack for me while I`m gone. I have Jeremy with me." _

Then I hung up the phone. I was furious and I was on a murder mission. Marcel had it coming now.

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v **

Amy just hung up on me. I`m glad that she`s alright and that she has her brother with her.

"Is she alright?" Jackson and Hayley asked at the same time.

"Apparently, yes." I said not knowing why I was surprised. I knew she was strong.

"You know, there`s a good thing the bomb went off where it did. It could have been a lot worse. People could have get killed." Jackson said and that got me thinking. It seemed far too easy. I looked around a little.

"Unless." That was when I saw it. Underneath Amy`s trailer there was a bomb and I just knew it wasn`t the only one. I looked at Jackson.

"Get everyone out of here. NOW!" I yelled. The next thing I know, several bombs went off and people were screaming in terror. All I could do was the only thing Amy asked of me. Getting as many people out of here as I could. More bombs went off and all I could think about was how glad I was that Amy or her brother wasn`t here. It would have destroyed all of us if she died.

When it finally quiet down again, the damage was catastrophic. People laying around dead. I saw Jackson sitting by a girl. She was already gone. When I got closer, I saw whom it was. It was Lara. The girl Jeremy Gilbert cared so fondly about. I felt only sorrow in my heart.

"Jackson. She`s already gone." I said and touched his shoulder. Then I heard Oliver scream.

"Somebody help!" I looked up and saw him standing by what used to be Amy`s trailer. Oh, no! Eve. I rushed over to him to help. Eve`s legs were stuck under the trailer. I helped lifting up the trailer so that Oliver could get her out. We brought her to the cottage where Jackson was waiting for us. Eve were still rather weak and her wounds were not healing.

"Her wounds should be healing right now." I said with worry in my voice.

"She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene, so she can`t heal, not like us." Oliver said.

"My blood, it could heal her."

"Vampire blood? Trust me, she`d rather die. Look we can`t let them get away with this." Oliver told us.

"We don`t even know who`s to blame." Jackson said.

"The hell we do and if we don`t fight back, they`ll just do it again." Oliver left us in a rage. Both Jackson and I looked down on Eve with worry.

If something were to happen with her, Amy would be devastated. She can`t lose anyone else that she cares about but I have mixed feelings. I can`t just give blood to someone who doesn`t want it.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v. **

I raced back to New Orleans in no time and I figured the best way to get to Marcel, was to get information from the scumbag Diego. I reached "The pit" and I just knew he was there. I slammed the door open and walked inside. Jeremy were right behind me. Diego was sitting there with a smug smile, making me even more pissed.

"You`ve got some nerve to walk in here, mama." He said to me. Without hesitation, I kicked the legs of his chair from underneath him making him falling on the floor. Before he had the chance to attack back, I pinned him up against the wall with the stick piercing into his chest.

"Someone attacked my pack in the Bayou this morning and since I don`t see any genius masterminds here, you should just tell me where Marcel is before I make my brother shoot up the place and believe me he has a good aim." I said full of anger. Diego didn`t answer me so I jammed the stick further into his chest.

"Do you think I`m playing? There were families out there." I told him and I could hear him swallow.

"He used to keep a place. 1917 Patterson. If he`s still around, he`ll be there." I yanked the stick out of his chest and walked away, dragging my brother with me. Once we were on the outside, he actually chuckled.

"Wow. You really are a bad ass aren`t you?" He told me.

"I`m not a badass. I`m blaming the moodswings. Get in the car. We have a vampire to find." I said to my brother and got into my car again.

We drove over to the other side of the bridge. Thank god for GPS. We reached over destination in no time and I figured it was about time to call Nik and tell him what was going on.

**_"Whatever this is, it has to wait little wolf. I`m somewhat preoccupied." _**

_"Someone bombed the Bayou, Nik. A man came and blew himself up." _

**_"Are you ok, sweetheart?" _**

_"Yes I`m fine but I`m on a mission to hunt down Marcel and I wondered if you wanted to help me kick his ass." _

**_"Of course I would but you have to give me a moment. I`m at the church. Father Kieran is not doing so well and I don`t think he has that much time left." _**

_"Oh, Nik. I`m sorry. Tell Cammie.." _

**_"I know sweetheart. She knows you care. Please don`t face Marcel on your own. Please wait for me to come to you." _**

_"Take care of Cammie and don`t worry about me. Elijah`s with me."_

With that, I hung up. Jeremy looked at me.

"Why did you lie to him?" He asked.

"This is my pack. That makes it my battle." I said as I opened the door to Marcel`s place.

* * *

Jeremy and I slowly walked up the stairs and we came into a big room containing some furniture. I knew Marcel was here.

"Come on in." Marcel said and stood up from his chair.

"Have a seat. I`d offer you a drink but…"

"Nice place you have here." I said sarcastically."

"Oh, it`s just temporary, a friend hooked me up. Unbelievably, I still got a few of them kicking around. I need friends to keep me informed, to warn me if someone`s coming. Looking to blame me for things that I didn`t do. For the record. You didn`t have to work Diego like that. You and I are long overdue for a chat."

I didn`t know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You and I have talked dozens of times but if you want to talk, then let`s talk." I said.

"Though girl. You`re a lot like your mother that way." Marcel told me and i froze.

"Oh yeah. I knew her. I knew your whole family except from your father. Him I never met. Not then at least. But if you knew your family like I did, you`d known just how many enemies they have."

I didn`t know what to think at this point but I wanted to know more.

"Back in end of the 80`s, the crescent wolves took over this city or tried too. They lived for the throw down and they were good at it too. They didn`t care who they killed as long as they got more power."

"So the curse was your way of stopping them? How heroic." I told him.

"It was either that, or kill them all and I`m not big on indiscriminate slaughter. See, I have this thing about kids."

"Yes, I know that." I said.

"Well, you did more than just knowing about it. Amy Christine. Half-sister of Hayley Andrea Labonair and Daughter of Christine Labonair and Grayson Gilbert." Both my brother and I was in shock.

"You and your sister is living proof." He said with a smile. I looked at my brother before I turned back to Marcel again.

"How long have you known who I am?" I asked.

"I saw how interested you were in those crescents and after your little family reunion at the old plantation house; I started to put the pieces together and when Hayley came over that day when we were at the Sanitarium, I knew for sure. It was too much of a coincidence that you two where half-sisters."

"Tell me something Marcel. Did you kill our mother? I know Hayley`s father died when she was just a month old." I said.

"It was infighting among the wolves. Your mother was laying low and somebody turned on her. I honestly don`t know who. I got there just before she passed away. She was holding you in her arms. You were nothing more than a week old." When he said this to me, tears started to form in my eyes.

"I found Hayley in her crib and the last thing your mother did before she died, was to tell me your father`s name and gave me three letters. One for your father, one for Hayley and one for you. She wanted me to bring you to your father. With Hayley I didn`t have another choice but to give her to father Kieran. He arranged with her adoption."

I sat down on the couch completely shocked. This was hard for Jeremy as well.

"I never got that letter from her. My father never gave it to me and now he`s dead." Marcel looked at little guilty.

"That`s because I never gave the letters away. I figured it was safer for the two of you if you didn`t know of this world. Not until you came to New Orleans to find out about your parents."

Marcel took a bag out from behind the couch. He took out the two letters. One with the name Amy and one with Hayley`s name. He gave them to me.

"What`s in the bag?" I asked.

"Money mostly. Stuff you need to start over some place safe. Whatever happened in the Bayou, I`m not your guy but the way things are going, eventually I might have to be."

I looked up at him.

"So this is your grand plan. Get me out of town and Nik and Elijah will follow closely behind."

"I can`t say that won`t be a positive side effect." He said with a smile.

"So why don`t you leave? Go find Rebekah or something. You love her don`t you?"

"Yes I do but this is my town. I was born here." Marcel told me.

"So was I." I said and got up, leaving the money behind. Jeremy and I reached the door when Marcel stopped us.

"The guy on the bike. The bomber. Word is he had a gambling problem, owed money to the casinos. More importantly to the humans who run them and Amy. When things get bad just remember, I tried to get you clear of it. Again."

"Thank you." I whispered before leaving him there and grabbed my brother.

* * *

We got back to the car and drove off. I didn`t say anything and Jeremy didn`t dare. We drove just for a few minutes, when I suddenly stopped the car and got out. I couldn`t breathe at all. I was hyperventilating. Jeremy didn`t know what to do at first but then he jumped out of the car and just held on to me. He knew it was the only way to calm me down. All this information I got from Marcel and the bombing in the Bayou. It was too much for me.

"It`s alright Amy. I`m here." Jeremy said and kissed my head.

It took a long time before I managed to calm down. Jeremy didn`t want me to drive so he drove us to somewhere we could get something to eat. I was sitting with the letter in my hand. I wasn`t sure if I wanted to open it.

"So, are you going to read it?" Jeremy asked carefully.

"I don`t know. It`s the only thing I have left from my mother. When I finally read it, it will be real that she`s gone you know. Even though if I don`t remember her at all."

Jeremy took my hand.

"I know Amy. This isn`t easy for you but you have me, Elena and you have the rest of your family here and most importantly, you have Eve."

That reminded me.

"When need to get back. It`s getting dark soon and they may need our help." I told him and got up.

"Ok, let`s go." Jeremy paid for the food and we left towards the Bayou. By the time we got to the Bayou, it was already dark. Jeremy made sure I was ok before speeding off to try to find Lara.

I looked around and something was different. I could feel it. I walked towards the cottage when I heard and saw the wolves standing in a heard with Oliver riling them up. I walked over to Elijah.

"Hey. I`m sorry it took so long. What`s going on here?" I asked him.

"He`s making a move for power and tragedy and he`s not alone. There was another attack after you left."

"What?"

"It was much bigger. People died, Amy." I looked around me.

"Where`s Eve?" I asked.

"Amy.."

"No." I said ran towards the cottage. I ran inside the door and found Hayley and Jackson sitting beside Eve`s dead body. The site shocked me. Jackson and Hayley was a mess. He was crying. I sat down next to Eve, tears streaming down my face.

"I`m so sorry Eve." I whispered and kissed her hand. This wasn`t happening. I sat beside her for god knows how long, when suddenly Jeremy came in.

"Amy. Lara is dead. She`s gone Amy." Jeremy was a mess. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. We cried together. I felt so bad for him. He didn`t deserve all this pain. None of us did.

Later that night, I sat outside the cottage with Jeremy. I had my head on his shoulder. Hayley came out to us and sat down as well.

"I forgot to ask. How did it go in the city with Marcel?" She asked. I sighed and told her the story he told me and then I gave her the letter our mother had written to her.

"I think I want to be alone right now." Hayley said and left us. I didn`t blame her for that. That`s how I would`ve reacted as well.

I took out my letter again and looked at it.

"I think I want to read it now. Do you mind staying here with me whilst I do it?" I asked him.

"Of course."

I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

* * *

_"My sweet darling Amy._

_If you ever read this letter, then that means I`m not here anymore and I`m so sorry for that. You looked just like your father when you were born. In just these first few days, I can tell you`re just as stubborn, kind and loving. It may be strange to say this about a 4 days old baby girl but believe me you have character already and your big sister loves and adores you._

_Your smile enchants everyone around you and I know you`re going to become a beautiful woman when you grow up. I sent you away because I didn`t have another choice. Your father will take good care of you and he will love you just as much as I do. Maybe even more. _

_You have to know this; I only sent you and your sister away because I love you too much to see you get hurt. Maybe when you have a daughter of your own one day you`ll understand what I`m saying. _

_I love you Amy. Always believe in yourself, follow your heart, and love unconditionally. Your heart is just as pure as your father`s. I hope we`ll see each other again someday. _

_I Love you,_

_Mom."_

* * *

I looked up from the letter with tears streaming down my face. It was so heartbreaking to read. Even Jeremy had tears in his eyes.

I looked inside the envelope and took out an old picture. It was her and my dad. They looked so happy and Eve was right. I looked exactly like her.

"Wow. She`s really pretty. Just like you." Jeremy said. I looked out over the water.

"I think both you and I should leave the Bayou for a while. Now that Eve`s gone, I need some time away from here."

"You can always come home with me." Kol stood behind us. Jeremy helped me up.

"I would love too." I said and wiped away a few tears. Both Jeremy and I hugged Kol.

"I`m sorry I wasn`t here." He said.

"It`s ok. Let`s just go home now. Please." I said. I talked to Jackson and told him I was going back into town and he agreed that it was a good idea. Things were a mess out here right now and Hayley would make sure that everything was ok. They wanted the baby to be safe.

Kol took us back into town and it was getting late. I was exhausted from everything. It had been a long day and a lot had happen. I kept looking at the picture of my mom. It was like looking in a mirror.

We arrived at the Abattoir and no one was there. Elijah and Nik were still out. Jeremy walked straight to his room and so did I. I wanted some time alone but Kol stayed with me until he heard that Elijah was home and joined him in the living room. I wanted to change and take a shower but then I heard Nik got in. I ran down the hall to see him but stopped when I heard him talking to Elijah and Kol.

"First Marcel`s massacre and now the Bayou bombing. I assume you`re ready to give up this doomed treaty?"

"This alliance with the wolves, if you`re going to succeed, you`re going to need this." Elijah said and gave Nik the grimoire.

"I guess I have Amy to thank for your change of heart?" Nik asked.

"The rifts in this city runs deeper than I could ever imagine. The families would choose to fight and if I`m to choose a side. To our victory, brothers." Elijah said and put down his glass. He then looked up and saw me.

"Niklaus." Elijah said.

"Oh that`s right. I brought home a surprise." Kol said with a huge grin on his face.

Nik got up and came to view. He looked at me in awe.

"Hi." I barely got out. In an instant, Nik stood in front of me.

"Are you coming home?" He asked and cupped my face.

"Yes, I`m coming home." I said and Nik kissed me.

I buried my face in his chest and just cried. I was so tired of everything. Elijah and Kol let us be alone.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you today."

"Physically, I`m fine and so is the baby but mentally. I`m a mess."

I told Nik about what happened with Marcel and everything he told me.

"Basically, Marcel handed me over to my father. Because of him, I got the best childhood ever. If he hadn`t found my mother, I could have been sent to strangers or worse." I told him as we got back to our bedroom.

"And now, Eve`s dead and I feel like my connection to my biological mother is gone." Nik picked me up and put me to bed.

"I`m sorry I wasn`t there for you today, little wolf. If I`d known something like this would happen, I wouldn`t have let you go out there yesterday." Nik told me and pulled me closer to him.

"I know you would have. How are things with Father Kieran?" I asked suddenly. Nik looked at me sadly and just shook his head.

"I couldn`t save him and it crushed Cammie but she understood that there were nothing to be done but that`s not true. I pissed of Genevieve and she refused to help me." I could see that Nik was struggling with it.

"It`s not just your fault, Nik. No one could have known what they would do." I told him.

"I`m just glad that you`re here with me, little wolf. Don`t ever leave me again. I kissed him tenderly.

"I`m not going anywhere." I told him and snuggle closer to him and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**So, this was emotional. i hope you like the twist with Marcel and Amy and I`m so sad that I killed off Lara and that Eve`s gone.**

**And Amy and Jeremy is back in the city. I have a reason for that and it will display in the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Kasey: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I think I know what I want to call the baby but just give me more names :) Maybe you`ll give me some more Ideas. ;) **

***katherinemikaelson: I`m coming back in the fall. I promise and I think I will start a new story during the summer. So I won`t be completely gone. **

***Anna.B: Thank you so much! I hope you liked the way I used the explosion and the talk with Marcel. God the feels! I like the Kol/Genevieve confrontation in that chapter and that he finally stand up for Amy! I`ve missed them together. you were almost right about the moving. Klaus didn`t make her go but she chose to go herself and I liked their reunion. I wanted her back there now, manly because she`s mourning the loss of Eve and she really doesn`t have a home anymore. (her trailer blew up) and Jeremy who`s heartbroken because of Lara. I think it was the best way to do it. I Love so many moments in this chapter. The way she asked Elijah to trust her judgment and him sticking around after she left the Bayou with Jeremy. The only thing I was worried about was that I may seem like Amy doesn`t care about the wolves since she left them to live in the city right after the explosion. **

**Oh, and of course, the letter from her mother. So emotional!**


	22. Chapter 22 Dawn of the Dead

**Chapter 22 awaits you! I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Dawn of the Dead**

Something woke me up early the next morning. I looked around and didn`t remember at first where I were. Then I remembered I was back with Klaus and that was the reason I woke up. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was sweating and mumbling in his sleep.

"Nik. You have to wake up." I said to him but he still didn`t wake.

"Nik!" I said louder and he jolted awake. He looked disorientated.

"It`s ok. Everything is fine. I`m here." I told him and touched his face. He looked at me and I could feel him relax. He rested his head on my chest and I stroked his hair.

"I`m so glad you`re here." He told me.

"Nik, what happened?" I asked a little concerned.

"I`ve been having these dreams for the last few days. Always about the baby and Mikael. He`s coming to kill me." He said and looked at me.

"Mikael is dead Nik. You know this and everything is fine with our daughter." I told him to calm him down. Nik looked up at me with love and adoration in his eyes.

"You have no idea how good it feels to wake up and seeing you next to me." Nik said and it made me smile.

"I feel pretty good about it too. I love you." I told him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too little wolf." Nik kissed me and we just stayed in bed until the sun came up.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Genevieve, Monique, Davina and Abigail walked down the street from their house. Genevieve was quite glad about the turning of events, making her staying alive.

"New Orleans is full of ghosts. Our dead are always here hovering. When supernatural creatures die, they are doomed to spend eternity alone watching the world go on without them. Of course that`s not the case for the ancestry witches, we linger in a different way. Consecrated in the earth, planting its power." Genevieve said.

"What about humans?" Davina asked.

"Some find peace, some don`t. I have to make an appearance at Father Kieran`s wake. You three head back home and take some time to think about those spirits who want to be walking along side you." Genevieve said and Davina and Abigail went right away.

Monique caught up with Genevieve.

"I don`t know why we`re supposed to care about Kieran O`Connell?" Monique said.

"We care because when a pillar of our community passes Monique, you call a ceasefire and pay respects."

"Or you just want to see Kol or maybe it`s Klaus? Which one is it that you`re pining over?" Genevieve gave her a glare.

"I need the Mikaelson`s to trust me so that I can get close enough.."

"To kill their baby?" Monique asked.

"To fulfill my obligations from our ancestors. Go home Monique."

"You know they`ll never let you go near Amy. Not after what happened at that party and what happened in the Bayou yesterday." Monique called after her.

"I have my ways." Genevieve said before walking away.

Klaus was already sitting at Rossau`s taking a drink. He still hadn`t let go of the nightmares he`s been having. He was deep in thought when Cammie joined him.

"Hey. Earth to you." Cammie said. Klaus looked up at her and saw the cut on her forehead.

"Your face.."

"Will heal. Look I just wanted to thank you.."

"Unless you can equipped with the means to fill this, no additional platitude is necessary." Klaus said and held up his empty glass.

"Ok. I`m in a bad mood because my uncle just died and people are partying like it`s Mardi Gras. What`s your excuse?" She asked him.

"I`ve been having these dreams about my dead father. No diagnose is necessary love, I`ve got this one covered. My fears of fatherhood of scaring my child as my father scarred me is manifesting as nightmares. Talk about cliché."

"Truthfully, I`m glad to hear you`re saying aloud that you`re going to be a father and that Amy has been living in the Bayou for months isn`t exactly what to expect when you`re expecting. Have you talked to Amy about this? Does she know about your fears?"

"No, because I don`t know how to tell the love of my life that I`m afraid I`ll hurt our baby." Klaus exclaimed.

"Talk to Amy about it. She of all people will understand and frankly, I think she`s the only one who will understand."

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After I finally got out of bed, I made some breakfast for my brother and myself. He was still quite shaken up about what happened with Lara yesterday and with Eve. We needed a little time together before walking down to Russoau`s to pay our respect for Father Kieran.

I walked to Jeremy`s room and opened the door. He was awake.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Not that great but I`m hanging in there." He said with a sad smile. I sat down next to him.

"You know, Jeremy. If you need to go back and see our friends and family in Mystic Falls for a while, I could drive you to the airport. Just say the word." I said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to stay here with you. It`s not that long until the baby comes and I want to be here for you. I think we need each other now more than ever." Jeremy said and it made me feel good.

"I thought that after we`ve eaten, we could join Nik and Elijah down at Rossau`s to pay our respect to Kieran and at the same time for Lara and Eve. I`ll even let you have one shot of bourbon." I joked halfheartedly.

"Thanks Amy. I would like that." Jeremy said and grabbed his plate. We sat in silence while we ate and that was ok. I liked it like that. No words were necessary and I liked this quiet time with my brother.

After we`d eaten and taken a shower, we walked together to Rossau`s I needed some extra time. I was a little slow when my daughter was active and she was turning a lot around this time of the day.

"Come on mama, step it up a notch." Jeremy said and he was mocking me.

"Jeremy. Don`t make me run after you because I will catch you and I will hurt you."

"I`m sorry Ames. I didn`t mean it."

We reached the bar just as Marcel had finished his toast to Father Kieran and I saw how upset Cammie was.

"Hey Jeremy. I have to go talk to Cammie. Why don`t you just go over to Klaus and I`ll meet you guys later." I said and Jeremy nodded. I walked after Cammie into the kitchen and she was crying.

"Hey, Cammie." I said softly. She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile through her tears.

"I am so sorry for your loss." I said and Cammie broke down and hugged me. Right now, all I could do was to hold her and not say a word.

"Well it seems like we had the same idea." A woman`s voice startled us. I knew who she was. Francesca Correa. The human that signed the treaty. After my talk with Marcel, I`ve been skeptical towards her.

"Cammie right? I`ve been informed that Kieran`s necklace is missing. The key that he always wore. I assume he left it for me." She said, making me liking her lesser by the second. Inconsiderate bitch.

"Excuse me?" Cammie said.

"Forgive me. I`m Francesca Correa. I took over the position as representative when your uncle`s mental health was beginning weaken." Oh something was up with this woman. I could feel it all over.

"It was the witches' fault that this happened to him." Cammie said.

"And that makes them our enemies. Look, I`m invested to keep the people safe in this city and to do that, I`ll need the key."

"It must have fallen off. During the events that led to his untimely death." Cammie said and walked away. I looked at Francesca.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here right after her uncle has passed away. How heartless are you?" I asked before going after her.

"Amy. It`s nice to see you up and about. After what I know, you could easily been killed yesterday." She said to me. I froze. Did she know something I didn`t? I decided to ignore her and walked through the door.

I sat down with my brother, Elijah, Kol and Nik. Poor Nik looked like crap. I felt so bad for him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me once before returning his attention to the bottle of bourbon in front of him.

"Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around a body of a loved one." Nik said as Elijah poured drinks to them all except me.

"Yes, far better than your process of grief, Niklaus. Denial, rage and boarding coffins in basements." Elijah said and Jeremy chuckled making Nik glare at him.

Then Hayley joined us. She looked like she was on a mission.

"I have to warn you Hayley. Niklaus is in a spectacular foul mood today."

"Sod off." Nik said and I felt bad for him.

"What`s the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver is trying to start a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry and frankly, I`m tired of staling." Hayley said and it got my attention.

"It`s a day of peace, Hayley. Try to enjoy it. In the meantime, the rings are in progress. I will live up to my word, we will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou but right now, I`m going to finish this bottle and the next in the hopes of drown the demon that has chosen today to haunt me. So cheers, Mikael. Impeccable Freudian timing." Nik said and took a huge zip of the bottle. I could see both Elijah and Kol tense up.

"Elaborate." Elijah said.

"Have you dreamed of our father?" Kol asked.

"Go ahead. Have a good laugh."

"I can assure you there`s no piece of this that I find remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering both Kol and I have been dreaming of him too." Elijah said. I could feel Nik squeezing my hand tighter.

"What?"

"If you`ve also seen him, perhaps our allusive enemy is orchestrating a further attack." Elijah said and looked up. We all did and I saw Genevieve. I actually growled at the sight of her. I really didn`t like her.

"Well then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" Nik asked.

They decided to wait until nightfall and brought us back home. On the way, I got a text from Cammie where she told me about the talk she had with Nik. He was afraid of becoming a father and he thought that was why he was having these dreams. I knew I needed to talk to him.

"Nik. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked.

"What`s wrong little wolf?" Nik asked me, as we were alone. At first I didn`t know what to say.

"I got a text from Cammie about what you talked about before I got to Rossau`s today." I could see his whole body tense up.

"She had no right to tell you." Great, and now he`s angry.

"I think she had. Nik, you`re going to be a father soon and I can promise you that you`re not the only one out there who`s going to be a father for the first time that didn`t think that they would be a terrible father. Because of what you`ve been through in the past with Mikael, I think you`ll be the exact opposite and be as a good father you can be. Nik, I love you and so does our daughter. Don`t ever doubt that, ok?" I said and took his face in my hands.

"I`m afraid I`ll mess everything up." He whispered to me.

"You won`t. When you finally meet her, you`ll know exactly what to do." I told him. It was actually somewhat nice to see Nik like this. It only showed how much he cared about being a father.

"Amy Christine Gilbert. You are the most caring and beautiful creature on this planet. I never want to lose you." Nik said and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you Amy and our daughter." He said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Everything will be fine, Nik. We`ll have our happy ending." I told him and it felt good that we could have this talk.

"I really don`t want to leave you tonight." He said as we walked back to the others.

"It`s ok. I know why you`re doing this and don`t worry. I`m perfectly happy with the company of my brother and sister." I said. Nik looked strangely at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It`s just that this is the first time you`ve addressed Hayley as your sister. Things really had changed since you first met back in Mystic Falls." He told me.

"I don`t even think about that anymore. Wow, things have changed. It`s a little creepy that I didn`t even notice." Nik laughed a little at me.

"You are adorable." He said and kissed me again.

"Go, kick some witchy ass." I said and pushed him a little.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Nik walked downstairs to meet his brothers and I walked into the living room to Jeremy and Hayley.

"So, are the three musketeers gone?" Hayley asked.

"Yes. They left just now to talk to or killing Genevieve." I said with a smug smile.

"What do you say to come with me to pay this Francesca Correa a visit? I think she knows something about the bombing." Hayley said.

"I`m in. Let`s go." I said to her.

"What about me?" Jeremy asked.

"You can drive the getaway car." I told him and he followed us.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Genevieve went into the old store to Katie as she felt a presence beside her. She looked directly at Kol and Klaus.

"You disappeared for the party." Genevieve said and then Elijah came forward.

"Care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father?" Elijah asked.

"Your father? I didn`t, I wouldn`t."

"Of course, how foolish of me. It must have been that other witch that`s been parading through our house and in our brothers bed.

"I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve." Kol said.

"Might I recommend that you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to take it from our mouth." He was almost growling.

"As I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrong doings, I don`t know what you`re talking about. However, if all of you have been seeing your dead father, then maybe I could give you answers." Genevieve told them. Klaus went for her throat.

"Fine. Go."

"Niklaus don`t you dare." Elijah started to say but Genevieve was out of there before he could do anything about it.

"You don`t trust her and your right not to. Only a fool would but she certainly wants us to doesn`t she?" Klaus said.

"Let me guess. This benefits for you doesn`t it?"

"I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we`ll get both answers and cooperation?" Klaus said.

The three vampires got back to the compound and didn`t even think about looking for Amy or Jeremy for that matter. They`re more focused on what was happening to them.

Elijah and Kol were standing in the living room when Genevieve entered.

"Genevieve." Elijah said.

"I asked around. It`s not just your father. The purgatory where supernatural souls is trapped is disintegrating."

"What do you mean disintegrating?" Elijah asked and then Klaus came in.

"She`s right. More or less it`s actually imploding. I made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls and she said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness and they`re not interested in going quietly." Klaus said with a smile.

"So you`re saying that our dead father faced with permanent distinction has decided to use his remaining time tormenting us. How delightful." Elijah said with a smile.

"On the plus side, we will be rid of his soul forever and what a good riddance that will be." Kol said.

"So am I in the clear Elijah or is there a new conspiracy you`d like to threaten me over?"

"Nothing springs to mind at this exact moment." Genevieve rolled her eyes before stepping up to Kol.

"I have to get back to the girls, perhaps tomorrow after the funeral you and I could spend some time together. Alone."

"I suppose we have to see." Kol said with a devilish smile."

"Please tell me you`re planning something else to control the witch than playing hard to get." Klaus said to his brother.

"Well I always had a passion for the classics." Kol said with a wink.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Hayley and I were sitting on Francesca`s front porch, waiting for her to return. We didn`t say anything to each other but we knew what the other was thinking. We`re going to get in the bottom of this. Then we heard her coming up the driveway. She didn`t see us until she reached the stairs.

"Ah, Amy and you must be Hayley right? I`m guessing you`re not here to make new friends?" Francesca said.

"I don`t count terrorists as friends." Hayley said.

"Well. I`ve been accused of everything but terrorist is new!"

"As you know a human pulled up to our home in the Bayou on a motorcycle and blew himself up." I said.

"Yes I know. Awful. Good night." Francesca said and walked right past us. I`ve had enough and took her bodyguard and slammed him into the wall so he was unconscious.

"Word on the street is he owed a 100 grand to Palace Royal Casino and after he died the debt was erased, just like magic." Hayley said.

"Jeff was a fixture at my table. Sometimes he was up and sometimes he was down. I dissolved the debt to show mercy to his family at the goodness of my heart. Go free to sniff around, my hands are clean." Francesca said and opened her door.

"And I advice the two of you to mind your matters. It`s lucky you`re still alive. You`re the ones they`re all whispering about. How you`re wolf royalty. If I was interested to hurting the wolves, you`d be my target and when I go after someone I don`t miss." With that, Francesca disappeared. It got me thinking. She told me earlier tonight about me easily could be dead by now.

We walked away from her house.

"Hayley. I think she knows something. Elijah told me that one of the bombs were under my trailer. Clearly someone wanted me dead." I told her.

"Look, Ames. We will fix this ok?" Hayley tried to calm me down. I only nodded. We walked back to the car were Jeremy waited for us. Suddenly I felt this shiver through my whole body. Like it was cold outside or something. Hayley looked at me.

"Amy, are you ok?" She asked as Jeremy came towards us.

"Yeah, everything`s fine." I said.

"Is she ok, did you hurt yourself?" Jeremy asked as he came up to me.

"Yes Jeremy. Everything is fine, I promise." I said and walked over to the car. I couldn`t explain what was going on but for a second I felt like something was going to happen.

We dropped Hayley off by Rossau`s so she could get her car. I`m glad we had this day together, even though this was a sad day.

Jeremy and I drove home and instantly met by Nik, standing in the garage.

"Where have you been?" He asked us but mostly me.

"We were spending time with Hayley. Everything is fine." I told him and gestured for Jeremy to walk upstairs.

"Amy. You have to tell me where you`re going at all times." He told me.

"Nik. You can`t control me like that. I`m still me and I know how to take care of myself. Don`t make it so hard. If you keep on doing this, I`ll escape and I don`t want that to happen." I told him.

"I know little wolf. I`m just scared of losing you." He told me truthfully.

"I`m fine ok. Can`t we just go upstairs to our room and just spend the rest of the day together." I asked him.

"You don`t have to ask me twice." He said and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. We took a long hot bath together before turning in for the night. I just hoped he wouldn`t get horrible nightmares again.

The next morning, I woke up before Nik and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. I took out Nik`s black suit and hung it on the cabinet whilst I took my black dress with me into the bathroom. I figured it was time to get ready for Father Kieran`s funeral. I was applying on makeup when I suddenly felt arms around my waist.

"Good morning little wolf." Nik said and kissed my neck.

"Good morning." I said.

"You know I have told you before that you don`t need makeup right?" Nik asked me.

"I know but right now, I need it. When you`re feeling like a whale you need something extra." I said with a sigh.

"Don`t be ridiculous sweetheart. You`re still as beautiful as the first day I met you." Nik told me.

Later that day, we walked over to St. Ann`s church were Father Kieran`s funeral were held. The ceremony was nice and it was just as it should be. I wanted to do something nice for Cammie or at least show her that I cared but I didn`t know what to say to her. Before I left the church, I saw Marcel going up to her and talking to her. After all that, he told me about my mother, I saw him in another light.

When Cammie and Marcel got out of the church, the casket was going to the cemetery and all the guests followed it. This was a tradition for funerals.

I was walking down the street with Jeremy, Elijah, Kol and Nik and all of the sudden I started coughing.

"Are you alright? You look.." Elijah asked.

"A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" I asked.

"I was going to say you look lovely." Elijah said. I looked over at Nik and I could tell he didn`t like it at all. I looked forward and saw Francesca. She pretended she was crying.

"Hey. Do you think I was the target at the bombing?" I asked everyone.

"Of course you were. Not that I understand why." Nik said. I touched his shoulder.

"Hey. I`m going to talk to Cammie for a bit ok? I`ll see you soon." I said and walked forward. I reached Cammie.

"Cammie!"

"Amy, hi I`m glad you came today." Cammie said.

"I know this is difficult time for you but I just wanted to tell you how good Kieran was to me during the storm. He was a really good man." I said.

"Thank you. It means a lot." She said.

"Listen, Cammie. I don`t want to seem inconsiderate but before he died, did he say anything about Francesca Correa? I think that she maybe have something to do with the attacks at the Bayou. If you hear anything."

"I understand. All I can tell you is that Francesca is a bitch and I will tell you if I hear something." Cammie said.

"Thank you." I told her. Suddenly I started coughing. It didn`t stop and I grabbed onto a pole. The coughing only got worse and then I saw the blood coming out of my mouth. The last thing I heard was Nik screaming my name and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v **

I saw Amy fall to the ground unconscious and I felt my whole world crashing down. All of us reached her in no time. I lifted her up to carry her back to the compound. Kol, Elijah and Jeremy followed. Elijah made sure that the table was clean.

"I can help." Genevieve said.

"Don`t you touch her." Elijah said.

"Let her be Elijah. She was a nurse." I said, even though I didn`t understand how I could manage to say something at all.

"There`s a spell I can do. Kol, get chamomile from the pantry." Kol left in a hurry.

"She`s trembling. Elijah, Klaus give me your jackets." Genevieve said.

"She`s not breathing." Elijah said whilst we got our jackets off.

"I know. I can hear the baby`s heartbeat but not hers." I said freaking out. I couldn`t lose her. Not now.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I woke up gasping and looked around. I was alone. I looked down whilst I was caressing my belly and my daughter was still there. What was happening? I didn`t understand. Suddenly a man came out of the shadows and I recognized him right away.

Mikael.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him terrified.

"I`m visiting family, so to speak." Mikael said with a wicked grin.

Without me knowing, I stepped backwards from Mikael.

"I can see my reputation is still considerate as something fearful." Mikael said.

"This is a nightmare. I`m dreaming." I told him.

"On the contrary my darling. This is very real." Mikael said and the next thing I knew, he had his arm around my neck. I was panicking.

"Welcome to my hell. Stuck for an eternity and watching over that hideous creature my children call brother."

"You`re dead. How can I be here?" I asked and then it hit me.

"Oh my god! No! This isn`t happening! The baby." I screamed out.

"The baby? The kid never had a chance and as if your bloodline isn`t filth enough, you go and have a relation with Klaus? Hah. Fancy himself a daddy to a dead girl." I was furious. I grabbed onto Mikael`s hand and twisted it. He screamed in pain. Then I grabbed something with steel and hit him in the head. My eyes were glowing.

"She`s not dead and I`m not dead. If I were, you wouldn`t have tried to kill me!" I said. Then he got up again.

"You're dead Mikael. Your son already beat you." I said.

"He`s not my son. He`s a walking sign of weakness."

I was pressed up against the staircase and kicked lose some wood to protect myself with.

"Klaus will destroy this child one way or another. Better it dies now and you along with it." Mikael said as I walked up the stairs. He launched himself up before me. I stopped and jumped over the rail. It was a long way down but I didn`t care. I knew I would land on my feet. Mikael landed behind me but before he could react, I turned around and stabbed him in the back.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Kol returned with what he needed and Genevieve started chanting. Klaus was pacing back and forth. This wasn`t going fast enough. He tried to give Amy his blood but she didn`t take it.

"Amy, don`t do this to me!" Klaus screamed.

"She`s still not breathing. It`s not working." Elijah said and took a chair and threw it against the wall in fury. Klaus looked at him with his own fury.

Elijah tried to pick Amy up.

"I`m taking her to a real doctor." He said. Then Genevieve stopped him.

"If you move her from here my spell will break. That won`t be enough time to get her to the hospital." She said. Klaus didn`t know what to do.

"Does Amy have a chance if we take the baby out now?" Klaus asked.

"No! If you take the baby out now, Amy will bleed to death." Genevieve said, making Klaus stop dead in his track.

"I won`t lose that baby or her." Klaus said.

"None of us want that brother." Elijah said.

"I know what to do." Genevieve said suddenly. She continued to chant and put salt everywhere.

Out of nowhere, Amy suddenly shot up from the table gasping for air. Everyone stood around her and she couldn`t register anything. Not even her brother.

"Are you ok?" Nik asked as he scooped her up in his arms. Amy looked around and saw Jeremy, Elijah and Kol staring at her.

"I saw him. He tried to kill me."

"I saw Mikael." Amy said.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

When I woke up from what seemed to be a dream but wasn`t, I was completely shattered and broken. Mikael just tried to kill me and I felt so helples around everything else. Nik helped me get out of my bloody clothes and into a shower. I was totally out of it, replaying everything.

I sat on the bed in our bedroom and just looked straight out into the air. Nik came walking in.

"You`ve proven you`re quite resilient little wolf. Both you and our daughter are fighters." He said.

"I guess we have to be, especially lately." I said and tears escaped my eyes.

"How are we going to do this Nik? Nothing is ready for her arrival. I`m scared." It was hard for me to admit. Nik cupped my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Amy. Everything will be just fine. I promise." He kissed me tenderly.

"Come with me I want to show you something." Nik said and lifted me of the bed. He took me to the room across the hall from our bedroom. It was a nursery and it was beautiful. The crib was lovely; it had a rocking chair and a changing table in the room. I looked around and I was speechless.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." I said with tears in my eyes.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"I did it a few weeks ago. I wanted to have something for you when you got home to me again and our daughter deserves it." I looked back at him and gave him a huge smile.

"Thank you Nik. This is wonderful." I told him. Nik looked at me with pure love.

"Amy, I have to ask. What did Mikael say to you?" I only gave him a smile.

"Things I knew wasn`t true. I know the man I love and he`s capable of so much more than anyone else thinks." I said.

Nik rushed forward and kissed me fiercely.

"Marry me." He said suddenly.

"What? What did you say?" I said with my eyes wide open.

"Marry me Amy Christine Gilbert. You`re the love my life and I want to be tied to you in any possible way." He told me. I looked at him for a few seconds and I already knew my answer.

"Yes. Yes Niklaus Mikaelson, I will marry you." I told him and kissed him with all the love I felt for him.

I never felt so happy before in my entire life. I had all I ever wanted.

* * *

**Elijah`s p.o.v **

I was looking out on the street life of Bourbon Street. It was so much alive but I was still concerned about Amy. How could I know that everything was ok? I`ve never in my entire existence felt more relaxed when I saw her open her eyes. It was nerve wrecking. I don`t understand how it took this long to admit my feelings. I was in love with Amy Gilbert, even if I wanted to or not. All that matters, is that she`s safe and if Niklaus keeps her happy, I won`t do anything about my feelings and that`s only because I know she loves my brother unconditionally.

I was standing in my own thoughts when Genevieve joined Kol and me in the living room.

"Hayley and the baby are fine. I`ll take her to a doctor when she`s got some rest if that`s what you want but she`s in the clear." Genevieve said. When she didn`t get any answer from me she simply started to walk out. Then I stopped her.

"Genevieve. Thank you for your help." I said and my brother nodded along.

"You're welcome." She said.

"You tore my sister from my family and I cannot forgive that. However I may be inclined to show you more kindness if you agree to help me with a slight issue."

"Anything." Genevieve said.

"When the baby arrives, Amy will once again transform with the full moon, now I would like to trade for her a gift, a ring of empowerment, something that can control this curse. This with the help from a spell from our mother`s, from her grimoire. Which I understand you want." I told her with confidence.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v **

I was happy. I just said yes to Nik`s proposal and I want to marry him so bad. The first person I thought about calling was my best friend in the whole world, Stefan. I tried a couple of times but I didn`t get through. I tried to call Elena, Damon and even Caroline. No one picked up their phones. Fine! I didn`t care at all. I was happy and they just have to wait like everyone else.

I was looking through the window of the nursery and down on the street. It was so lovely, considering everything else that`s happened.

Elijah walked into the room and I was glad that he was here. I needed a friend. I smiled at him once.

"You know. If I was dead, I would`ve been pissed if someone had a party to celebrate my death." I said truthfully.

"You almost did die." Elijah said and stood next to me.

"In a thousand years I can`t recall a time I felt so frightened." Elijah told me. I turned around and looked at him. I wanted to say something but then my phone rang. It was Stefan.

_"Hey bestie! I have some wonderful news for you." _I started to say.

**_"Amy?" _**I heard a female voice call out to me.

_"Caroline? What`s going on? Why are you calling from Stefan`s phone?" _

**_"Something happened Amy. Stefan is dead." _**Caroline broke down crying and I didn`t believe her.

_"What did you say?" _

**_"Stefan`s dead, Amy."_**

After that, I dropped my phone to the floor. I couldn`t keep myself up. Elijah rushed forwards and held me up.

"No, no, no, no! This isn`t happening!" I screamed and sobbed uncontrollably. Elijah tired his best to sooth me but it was rather difficult.

"Amy. Amy, look at me." Elijah said as he tried to get a hold of my breakdown. I looked up at him.

"Everything`s going to be alright, I promise."

"No! It`s not. My best friend is dead! I don`t know how to deal with this." I kept on rambling and Elijah tried to get contact with me. Not that it was possible.

"Amy! Listen to me!" Elijah said and I managed to focus.

"Everything`s to be fine." He told me and I got a good look into his beautiful eyes.

Without any warning, I kissed him. At first, he tensed up but then he started to kiss me back. His hands cupped my face and it seemed like he didn`t want to let go. Suddenly, Elijah was gone and I got back to my surroundings. I freaked out.

What did I do? Why did I kiss Elijah? I felt totally shattered, so I ran down to my brother`s room to talk to him. When I opened the door, Jeremy could see that something was wrong.

"Amy? Are you alright?" He asked as I hugged him tight.

"Stefan is dead." I managed to get out before I broke out in uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked the chapter. I felt emotional but then again, I always do ;) **

* * *

***grapejuice101: Glad you liked it! Here`s your update! **

***xxlisagalloverxx: Thank you so much! Here`s the update! **

***Kasey: Aww! You`re so sweet and you got your wish! They`re together again :D **

***Zoe Summers: I hope you were satisfied with this chapter ;)  
**

***Anna.B: So glad you liked it! I loved the part with the explosion and the conversation between Amy and Marcel. It was so sweet and I agree with you, it wasn`t that tense. It seemed loving and caring instead. **

**Ah, Elijah my man! I love how devoted he is towards Amy. Trying everything he can to save her family. What a man! **

**I thought about Jeremy talking to the dead in this chapter but it didn`t fit in. Dot worry though, it will come back again. (Jeremy and ghosts). I still have a lot up my sleeve and I promise you won`t get disappointed ;)**

**I didn`t know Enzo is going to be a regular ****character! I love it! Maybe he will turn to New Orleans ;) **

***Sleiwd: There you are my friend! I`ve missed you! It`s ok, I know how it is.. Work is important but I`m glad you`re back! I`m glad you still love this story after all this time! It warms my heart!**


	23. Chapter 23 Youll Never Be Alone

**I`m back with chapter 23. This is the second to last chapter for the summer. Wow. It`s strange. I hope you`ll enjoy reading this chapter. **

**I want to thank all of the reviewers and the ones that has favored and followed this story. **

**This is all for you! **

**_I do not own The Originals, only my OC _**

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

_*Hold on  
we can make it through the fire  
and my love  
I'm forever by your side  
and you know  
if you should ever call my name  
I'll be right there  
you'll never be alone*_

_*Anastacia - You`ll Never Be Alone* _

* * *

**You`ll Never Be Alone**_**  
**_

It`s been almost a week. Almost a week since I got the news from Caroline about Stefan`s death and I was still in shock. I still hadn`t left my room after I fell apart in front of Jeremy and Elijah for that matter.

Elijah. I can`t believe that in a moment of weakness, I kissed him. I didn`t know how I felt about it. I couldn`t compare it to Nik but I definitely felt something when it happened. Right now, I didn`t care.

I didn`t want to see anyone. The only ones I saw was my brother and Nik. I knew I was hurting Kol and Elijah`s feelings but they understood. Jeremy came into my room with something for me to eat.

"Hey Amy. How are you doing today?" He asked me and placed the food tray on my bed beside me.

"I`ve been better." I said and tried to smile.

"Do you think you will go outside today? You haven`t been outside for a week. I think it`s time." Jeremy said and I ignored him.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked my brother and he knew what I meant.

"No. I only saw him that night you told me, nothing after that."

"Why won`t he visit?" I asked.

"Look, Amy. After you fell asleep that night, Stefan did come back. He knew how hard it was for you, so he told me he would stay away. He didn`t want to cause you even more pain. I`m sorry, I should have told you." Jeremy told me, didn`t shock me on bit.

"It`s ok, Jeremy. It`s not your fault." I told him.

"But what I do know, Stefan wouldn`t want you to just sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You need to get out of here. At least come with me and sit in the living room."

Then out of all the people, Hayley came barging in.

"That`s it. You need to get off this bed and go outside with me. I can`t take it anymore. You need to get up or I`ll drag you out of bed." Hayley was scowling at me. I wanted to protest but I could see that she didn`t want to take my crap anymore.

"Fine. I will get out of bed if it will make you two happy but just let me take a shower first." I said as I finished my food and got out of bed.

After my shower, I did feel a lot better and I knew that Jeremy was right. Stefan wouldn`t have wanted this for me. I just wish I could say goodbye. I walked out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. I heard some voices coming from the dining room. It was Genevieve and Nik.

"Your mother`s spell is as complicated as it`s elegant. She`s clearly a very gifted witch." Genevieve said.

"Is this the bit here?" Nik asked her.

"Like I said it`s complicated. She bounded protection magic to black high night stones. A werewolf with this stone don`t have to turn on a full moon."

"And what about the improvements?" Nik asked.

"This spell will enhance strength, speed and agility."

"Is there anything in there about fangs? That`s what our mother used on us when she turned us into vampires."

"Not just fangs. You said you want venom, so their bite still is lethal to vampires."

"Here it is. This should make a nice gift. I`m sure Amy will be trilled." Genevieve said.

"Not just Amy. You`re making quite a few of these. Let`s call it an even hundred." Nik said.

"That`s not the deal I made with Elijah." Genevieve told him.

"What kind of deal?" I asked making myself known. Both Nik and Genevieve looked up at me. Nik looked relieved to see me out of the room.

"Hello love. We`re talking about a moonlight ring for you." Nik said and held out his hand for me. I took it and let him bring me to his side.

"And you, Genevieve are dealing with me now. I can give you so much more than you think." Nik said.

"Oh please. Just because I sleep with your brother, it doesn`t mean that I`m to your disposal at all times." Genevieve said and it surprised me that Kol still would sleep with her but somehow since she saved my life a few days ago, I couldn`t be mad at them. Not right now anyway.

"It`s because you sleep with my brother, we`ll protect you from those who might do you harm. Including Elijah." I flinched a little hearing his name.

"Because I need you however and I`m prepared to offer something more valuable than my protection."

"Which is what?"

"My mother`s grimoire, from which I took these spells. You see, Elijah offers you a mere peak at his pages but I will grant to you as a gift. If you pledge your loyalty to me, starting with the creation of those rings."

"This was your plan all along. You`re creating a werewolf army and you`re using me to do it." Genevieve said.

"Genevieve, I`m not the enemy nor the wolves. Your abusive coven expects you to sacrifice yourself for the last harvest girl. Do this favor for me and you`ll never need to fear anyone again." Nik told her before leading me out of the dining room.

"Genevieve. I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter and me. I really appreciated it." I told her before exiting the dining room.

"How are you, little wolf?" Nik asked me and cupped my face. I sighed.

"I`m fine but I wish that everyone could stop asking me that. It`s doesn`t help."

"I know this is hard for you, Amy but you`re not alone in this." Nik looked at me with a worried look.

"I know I`m not alone and thank you for being patient with me." I told him and kissed him.

"I`m sorry to tell you that I have some business to take care off. Even though I don`t want to leave you." Nik told me.

"Go. I`ll be here when you get back. I love you." I told him and he disappeared.

Suddenly Hayley appeared.

"Jackson and Oliver aren`t back with the stones yet. They should`ve have been here by now." Hayley told me.

"What?" I asked and followed her to the living room where both Kol and Elijah were with my brother. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Elijah standing there and I felt a little awkward.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to join us again." Kol said and walked over to me. He was about to open his mouth to ask me how I were and I stopped him.

"If anyone of you tries to ask me one more time if I`m fine or not, I don`t want to answer that right now." I said quickly as Kol gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Amy." Elijah told me with a smile. Jeremy knew about the kiss and saw how he was looking at me.

"You too." I said.

"So, someone were telling that Oliver and Jackson is missing?" Jeremy tried to break Elijah`s gaze on me.

"Yes. They were supposed to be back with the stones by dawn and I haven`t heard anything from them since yesterday." Hayley explained and it made me a little uneasy as well. What if someone was hurting them? I couldn`t lose any more family. I wouldn`t manage to keep myself together.

"We will find them. I`ll call Niklaus." Elijah said.

**_"Yes brother, what is it?" _**

_"It`s seems like the wolves have gone astray, brother." _

"They should have been back hours ago." Hayley shot in.

_"We need to find them." _

**_"Well that might be a little bit tricky, we`ve located their car on the back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they`ve been Shang Hayed." _**

_"And you didn`t feel you needed to share this information?"_

**_"Well it was my intention to present you with the problem only after I found appropriate solution." _**

_"Well, do enlighten us."_

**_"I`m closing in on it as we speak. The only person to be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose." _**

_"Marcel." _

"No, he will kill them." I exclaimed.

**_"Genevieve assures me that Marcel is using a cloaking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina. I just need to get one last piece of leverage if I pay her a visit._**

I snatched the phone from Elijah.

_"Nik. Please don`t hurt Davina." _

**_"Don`t worry, love. It`s not my intention to hurt the witch." _**

Then Nik hung up the phone.

After a little while, Nik called Elijah back and told him what he had found out and assured me that he didn`t touch Davina. Elijah and Kol rushed out the door without another word, leaving me alone with my brother and Hayley.

I couldn`t stop pacing. I was worried about every one of them. What if something happened with Nik or the other two for that matter?

Genevieve came in.

"Worrying isn`t going to help. You should try to sit down and stay calm." She told me.

"So not only are you a witch but now you`re a sunlife coach as well."

"The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse but even I know high blood pressure is bad for you and your baby. Especially now that you`re so close to term." I hated the fact that Genevieve had a point and sat down beside my brother.

"I hate this. I feel completely useless." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Don`t you get it? You`re the point of all this. Klaus, Elijah and Kol are running all over town, all for you. I`m a bit envious." Genevieve said.

"Great. Lucky me." I said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked me. Why was she being so nice to me?

"A moonlight ring." Hayley and I snapped at the same time.

"The spell can`t be performed before the full moon is at its highest and of course, I need the stones which will be every soon. Have a little faith." She told us.

I suddenly didn`t want to stay in the same room as Genevieve and walked out of the living room.

I walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. From this position, you could see out over Bourbon Street. It was somewhat nice. Jeremy came in.

"I thought you would barricade yourself in your room again." Jeremy said.

"No, I just wanted to sit in here. It`s so nice and quiet." I said with a smile.

"Nik proposed to me in here, you know." I told him. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"So you said yes to Klaus and then you kissed his brother in here just after that?" He asked me.

"I know I must seem like a horrible person to you. I didn`t mean it. I was devastated about Stefan and it just happened." I said.

"And what do you feel about it now?" Jeremy asked me.

"I love him but not the same way as I love Nik. Nik makes it feels like every time he kisses me, it feels like just like our first kiss. I`ve never felt that with anyone else before." I told him honestly.

"Then you need to talk to Elijah about it. Don`t string him along so he gets his hopes up."

I knew my brother was right.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Elijah, Klaus and Kol found Jackson rather quickly. Klaus took the blindfold of Jackson, making him squint from the sunlight.

"I`ve got to give it to Marcel. He made quite a dance over the bridge of your nose. Where is he now?" Klaus asked.

Jackson looked down at his feet and saw wires going from his chair over to one of the boxes standing all around them.

"He didn`t want to be found. Although he did leave us delightful parting gift." Elijah said as he opened one of the boxes.

"What about the stones?" Klaus asked Jackson.

"I don`t know. Untie me and I`ll help you find them." Jackson said, trying to get out of the chair.

"Sit still. You will be freed when we know it`s safe." Elijah said.

"Our focus should be on finding the stones, don`t you all agree?" Klaus said.

"I recognize these wires from the bombing in the Bayou. Now are you sure Marcel is innocent?" Elijah asked.

"I don`t know. I shall ask him before I rip out his intestines." Klaus said and opened another box.

"Ok. Exercise extreme caution around this area. It`s rather messy."

Then Elijah`s phone rang. It was Hayley.

"Impeccable timing." He murmured.

**_"What`s going on?" _**

_"Jackson is fine. He`s a little tied up right now. Can he call you back?" _

Klaus started laughing and he watched as Kol ripped the last box open. That seemed to be the trigger for the bombs.

"This is not good." Kol said as he picked up a note.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Jackson yelled.

"This is for Thierry." Kol read the note.

In the next moment, the dynamite went off, creating a big explosion.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

Jeremy and I got back to the living room just to hear the end of the conversation with Elijah and then I heard the blast.

"Hayley? What`s going on?" I asked scared. Hayley looked down at her phone.

"The warehouse just blew up. I don`t know if they got out in time." I completely freaked out and tried to call Nik repeatedly. Straight to voicemail. I started pacing again. I couldn`t lose Nik. Not now, not like this.

Suddenly I grabbed my car keys.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked me.

"I have to go and find him. I can`t stay here like this, not doing anything. I need to make sure he`s safe." Jeremy stopped me.

"Amy you can`t go out there right now. It`s like Genevieve said. You`re at high risk right now. If you get too worked up, it can harm the baby." When Jeremy said it like that, I just sat back down on the couch, trying not to cry.

About 10 minutes of nail biting, we finally heard them coming. Jackson looked terrible and Hayley hugged him carefully. I hugged him too. I was grateful that he was alive but I was more concerned about Nik.

"Thank you." Hayley said to Elijah and I looked up at him. I knew I had to talk to him soon.

"I`m fine too. Thanks for asking." Nik came in at the same time as Kol and he didn`t have a scratch on him.

I walked right over to him and hugged him.

"I was so scared. I tried calling you and I couldn`t get through. I heard the explosion." I rambled on.

"Don`t worry little wolf. It takes more than a bomb to finish me off." He told me and cupped my face. I felt myself relax.

"Are you ok, Kol?" I asked.

"Never better, darling."

"What about the stones?" Hayley asked as she sat down on the couch with Jackson.

"Scattered along the Mississippi river I would imagine." Elijah said.

"Marcel is no fool. He knows that an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. This explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good, it will do him." Nik said with a little smile not letting go of me. Not that I wanted him too.

"This is my fault. I`ll find a way to fix it." Jackson said as he tried to get up.

"Jack, you`re hurt. No one`s blaming you." Hayley said.

"I`m blaming him." Nik said and I punched his shoulder.

"Those stone are hard to replace. Fortunately, I always have a backup plan." Nik said with a smug smile.

Nik took my hand and we walked outside with the rest of them. That was when I saw Francesca. I stopped Nik for a second.

"You can`t mean her? Nik, I don`t trust her. She`s up to something, I just know it." I told him.

"Don`t worry love. I know what I`m doing, just trust me." He said and kissed my forehead before walking down the stairs.

"Greetings, Ms. Correa. I see you`ve brought company."

"These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters. Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson." Francesca said with a fake smile. I didn`t like her at all and I knew Hayley felt the same.

"Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do." Nik told Francesca.

"I don`t know if you could call us friends but if you and Marcel are planning to have a little throwdown, I prefer my family to be on the same side as the inventible victor."

"And you have what I asked for." Nik said.

"Not enough for an army on such short notice but it`s a start." Francesca told us.

"Strange. I didn`t know she was familiar with our plan." Elijah said and stepped forward.

"My prize of doing business is full disclosure and your brother complied."

"And what do the human faction benefit from all of this?" Elijah were still skeptical.

"It`s good for business." Francesca said.

"If only everyone shared your reasons." Nik said.

"Sadly they don`t. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I`m worried he might come after me or my family just for meeting with you." Somehow, I didn`t see the problem in that. I really didn`t like Francesca. She was hiding something.

"It might be in our best interest to combine our efforts." Francesca suggested.

"So be it. The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let`s get started, shall we?" Nik said. I walked up stairs without even looking at them. I was afraid that I`d might say something I would regret.

I walked into the living room and saw Jackson trying to dress his own wound that hadn`t healed yet.

"Let me do that." I said to him.

"I got this, Amy." He told me.

"Oh, don`t be such a big baby and let me help you." I told him and he gave up.

"So, where`s Hayley?" I asked as I dressed his wound.

"She went to get the car. We need to get back to the Bayou before the changing kicks in." He said. I only nodded. "

"There." I said as I finished.

"Thank you."

"Don`t thank me. It was my boyfriend and his brothers who hauled your ass to safety and I didn`t know you were gone until Hayley told me. I`ve been out of it for a few days now." I told him.

"Yeah. Hayley mentioned that you lost your best friend. The guy that went with you to that party."

"Yes." I said with a small voice. It still hurts to talk about with others.

"For the record, I`m glad they came and saved me. They could easily let me be killed but they wouldn`t do that to you. It`s not just Klaus that cares about you. Kol loves you like a friend but Elijah; sometimes it hurts to look at him. He`s in love with you too you know." Jackson told me.

"It`s complicated." I mumbled to him.

"That`s the understatement of the year. Look, I have to go, I`ll talk to you later." Jackson said and walked away.

"Hey, Jackson? Thank you for being there for me these last couple of months. It means a lot to me." I told him and Jackson gave me a smile.

"You`re welcome and just so you know, you`re becoming more and more like your mother every day." Jackson told me before he left.

Elijah joined me soon thereafter.

"It seems like Jackson risked his own life for his friend." Elijah said.

"Yeah. That`s what you do for the people you love and you treat them like family." I told him. I took a deep breath and I knew I had to talk to him about what happened between us.

"Elijah, we need to talk about what happened." I started.

"You don`t have to say anything." Elijah cut me off.

"Yes, I do. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I know that you feel more strongly for me than what I do for you and I`m sorry. I love your brother so much, I would do anything for him, and I want to be with him." I said and it killed me even though it was the truth.

"So you`re saying you regret what happened?" He said with a low voice not being able to look directly at me.

"Yes and no. I love you, Elijah and I need you in my life, not only because of my daughter but because I won`t make it without you as my friend and the one person I can go too when Kol and Nik pisses me off. I`m sorry I can`t offer you anything else and I hope you can accept…"

Elijah cut me off with a kiss and I didn`t stop him. I knew he needed to do it, so I kissed him back.

"You are an amazing woman, Amy. You will never lose me and as long as you need me, I`ll be there. I love you too." He told me before leaving me.

Kol stepped forward and I knew he had listened to our conversation. He looked at me with compassion.

"Don`t start, Kol." I warned him.

"I wasn`t going to say anything about that. I just want you to know how proud I am of you and you did the right thing." I had never seen Kol like this before. He had changed so much since his return. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I`m sorry I was so out of it and not wanting to see any of you these last few days. It has nothing to do with you but I didn`t want that many people around me at once." I told him. Kol only smiled at me and threw his arm around my neck as we walked back to the others further down the hall.

"So, have you and Nik thought about names for my little niece?" He asked me.

"Yes we have but nothing`s decided yet." I told him with a smile.

"I`m just saying, Kol is a very attractive name." I burst out laughing.

"You`re right! Kol is such a pretty name for a girl!"

"That`s not what I meant. You didn`t let me finish. Maybe something with Kol in it you idiot." Kol told me.

"You know, I have some pink bows if you want to borrow." I couldn`t help but to mock him.

"Oh, shut up Amy!" He mumbled. It was good to laugh a little. We reached the others and I was still laughing.

"What could possibly be so amusing right at this moment?" Nik asked.

"Kol wants to be a girl." I said with pride and it made everyone else laugh as well before we got back to business. I looked over at Kol and he looked embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

Genevieve continued with the spell so that the stones could be finished as soon as possible. I felt a little uncomfortable but I guessed it had something to do with the full moon. My body acted to transform and it was strange to say I actually miss it.

Suddenly Francesca came in.

"My people say that Marcel is on the move and he`s bringing friends." She told us. Nik looked over at me.

"Get Amy to safety." He demanded.

"No. Someone need to watch her." I said. Nik didn`t like it. Everyone was looking at me.

"You all should go." Francesca said to the three brothers.

"My brothers and my security detail won`t stand against a vampire army. I`ll stay with Amy and her brother." She said.

Nik was still not sure and I walked up to him.

"I`ll be fine, I promise. I can take care of myself and our daughter." Nik kissed my forehead.

"I love you little wolf." He whispered.

"I love you too." Nik left me with Elijah and Kol trailing behind.

"Hey, Kol? Kick some ass. Don`t hold back." I told him and could see the boyish grin appear.

"Never, Darling." Just like that, the old Kol was back.

* * *

**3 – Person p.o.v**

Elijah and Kol joined their brother outside on the courtyard. Vampires came in from every angle but the Mikaelson brother`s remained calm. Kol wanted to rip some of them to shreds. He had promised Amy to kick ass.

"I thought this lot would have learned their lesson." Klaus said.

"Well, they`re not known for their genius." Elijah said making Kol chuckle.

"So where is the ringleader of this circus? Too afraid to show his face?" Klaus asked.

"I`m here. I`m going to offer you one last chance to pack your stuff and get the hell out of my town." Marcel said.

"So you`ll allow your men to rush to their deaths again." Kol said.

"Look around. Every vampire in the quarter is coming out. They want their city back, no surrender this time. You`re going to have to kill us all."

"Ok. I`ll think I`ll start with you." Klaus said.

"Fine. Come and get me." Marcel told him and rushed off. Both Kol and Elijah were growling.

"If you don`t kill him, I will." Elijah said and Kol agreed.

"He`s mine. This won`t take long." Kol said and rushed after Marcel.

Elijah and Kol prepared for battle.

"Ready little brother?" Elijah asked.

"Like you wouldn`t believe, brother." Kol smirked.

"For Amy?" Elijah said.

"For Amy."

"Gentlemen. Shall we?" Elijah said and the vampires attacked them.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

We could hear the fight going on outside. It terrified me but I tried to focus on the chanting. It wasn`t that easy for Jeremy. He still had his "one of the five"- instinct and it killed him that he couldn`t be out there to do what he was supposed to do.

"Jeremy, I know this is difficult but I need you safe here." I told him and he listened to me. Then my phone rang. It was Cammie but I couldn`t take it right now. I was too caught up in everything that happened.

Then Genevieve stopped chanting and she picked up one of the stones.

"The stones are finished. I`ve done my part, now it`s up to you." Genevieve said.

"I`ll get them to the Bayou." I said.

"Actually, she was talking to me." Francesca said and walked up to us and I watched Genevieve give her the stone.

"What the hell is this?" I said. I knew something was wrong from the start.

"Call it a side-deal. The point is, I`m taking the stones." She said and walked up to her guard.

"Are you out of your mind? You think the humans can go up against Nik?" I said.

"No I don`t but I`m not human." Francesca said and slits the guard`s throat. She crumble in pain for a second and then she looked at me again as my little brother stood in front on me.

"I`m like you, Amy and now I`m going to take back my town." Francesca told me. I was fuming with anger.

"Like hell you are." I spat and tried to attack her.

Before I knew it, Jeremy was thrown against the wall unconscious and I felt a pain in my stomach. I suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black after that.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v **

Kol and Elijah looked around the compound. The most of the vampires were already dead or at least almost every one of them.

"Nice work big brother. Shame to say there`s no one left." Kol said with a smirk.

"Kol, you have a weird sence of humor." Elijah said as he looked around.

"Are we done?" Elijah asked around.

"Wow! Nice job. Saved me the trouble to kill all of these vampires myself." Francesca said. Without warning, here brothers attacked both Kol and Elijah. Biting them fierce, tearing through their necks. They dropped dead on the ground. At least for now. Diego watched them horrified, as if he couldn`t believe what he saw.

"Run!" He yelled out and rushed out of there.

"Kill as many of them as you can." Francesca ordered. The werewolves went on a rampage biting and killing everyone in their range. No vampires were safe.

Klaus entered Rossau`s in search of blood. Something had happened to him. He was weak and the cut on his hand wouldn`t heal. He felt like someone was draining him of blood and he needed more. He saw the maintenance cleaning the floor.

"I`m sorry mate, I feel a bit famished." He said and tore into his neck, killing him in seconds. Then Genevieve came in.

"You look awful."

"Why aren`t I healing? What have you done to me?" Klaus asked.

"Well you were the one who wanted me to cast the spell, so I made your stones, by linking their power to your blood. And now each full moon whenever a werewolf uses their powers to keep from turning, they`ll be drawing from your strength and causing you pain." Genevieve said.

"After all I offered you, after all Kol offered you. You`ve betrayed me, betrayed him." Klaus choked out.

"Look me in the eyes Klaus. Were you ever going to give me your mother`s spell book? Did Kol even care about me at all? Did you?"

"I suppose you`ll never know."

"Francesca kept her end of the deal. There is after all honor amongst thieves, even if they are werewolves and as for you the great irony is; in you wanting to take this city, you`ve lost everything. Your sister Rebekah, your adopted son Marcel and now even your child and Amy will suffer all because of you." Genevieve said.

Klaus launched forward but he wasn`t strong enough to take her.

"If you`ll try to hurt them, I will kill you. Better yet I`ll kill you anyway." Klaus said angrily.

"As weak as you are, doubtful. Oh and one more thing. I`m going to enjoy watching Amy suffer." She said before she used her powers to make Klaus black out completely, giving Genevieve the time she needed to get away.

Back at the compound, Jeremy finally woke up. Elijah was the one that woke him up.

"Jeremy, tell me what happened?" He asked as Jeremy got up.

"Francesca tricked us. She`s a werewolf and she took the stones." He explained.

"Where is Amy?" Kol asked.

"I don`t know. One moment I was protecting Amy, the next I hit the wall and blacked out. Where is my sister?" He asked frantic.

"I don`t know but we`ll find her." Elijah said and they walked outside and found Marcel with Cammie.

"Macel! Where is she? Where is Amy?" Elijah was beyond mad. Cammie walked forward.

"He doesn`t have her. Please, I know you don`t trust him but you know I wouldn`t lie. He doesn`t have her." Cammie said.

"Well, someone does." Jeremy said.

"Where is my brother?" Elijah asked Marcel.

"I left him in the street. He was going to kill me but then he got jacked up in some witches spell." Marcel told them.

"Genevieve." Kol said angry and threw a chair into the wall in anger.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v. **

I woke up alone.

I woke up alone and in pain in the trunk of a car. I felt so scared and I knew something was wrong. I was having contractions. It was too early, she wasn`t due for another two and a half weeks. The pain was excruciating and all I wanted was for Nik to be here. Suddenly the door opened and two men grabbed me. I looked up and saw the church. The two men dragged me inside and I tried my best to get away. I screamed and pleaded for them to let me go.

"Get her down on the floor." I heard a voice behind me say. It was Genevieve and two of the harvest girls. Not Davina.

"We should take her to the city of the dead." Monique said.

"We won`t make it. The baby is coming now." Genevieve said and I freaked out, crying and tried to get free.

"No, it`s too soon. She`s not ready." I screamed as I felt another contraction. I have never felt this kind of pain before.

"The plan was to wait until the sacrifice was ready." Monique said.

"I had to subdue her and the trauma caused the placenta to abrupt. The baby is coming and we just have to adapt." Genevieve said and walked towards me.

"NO!" I screamed out and somehow within all the things that happened, I managed to kick Genevieve in the face and she stumbled backwards.

"Amy, I need you to stay calm." She told me.

"Why are you doing this to me? She`s just a little baby. She`s all I have." I pleaded. I was so scared of losing my daughter.

"To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Monique said and she ticked me off.

"What does that mean you psychotic bitch?" I was angry and scared at the same time.

"The ancestor's demands an offering for exchange for power." Genevieve told me.

"The baby would be a fine sacrifice." Monique said and I panicked. I screamed out in pain from the contractions and because I was scared.

I screamed out for Nik repeatedly, hoping that he would hear me.

* * *

**Wow! Powerful chapter. So many emotions and everything. It`s actually a little sad that this is ending by the next chapter for now. I promise I will be back in the fall to continue this story. :) **

**Also. I know in the show that Stefan isn`t on the other side for that long but I decided to do it like this because it went well with the story.**

**until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***Shakilove: You`re forgiven ;) **

***Lose-Your-Mind: Thank4 you so much!**

***HubrisP: Thank you for your pointers. English isn`t my first language so it get`s a little difficult sometimes. Glad you like the story! **

*** Kaseybradley3367: You`re welcome! and Welcome as a user! **

***Sleiwd: Aaaw! that`s good to know. I know you enjoy both this story and "The Gilbert Wolf." I`m going to miss this story in the next few months. Only one more chapter to go before "****summer vacation"**

***Anna.B: Thank you! I wanted to bring Amy "into" the nightmares with Klaus. Just because it felt like the right thing to do, with Amy sharing that moment with him. I didn`t plan on sending Jeremy back to Mystic Falls, I just threw it in there to mention it and giving him an option. **

**I agree with you. Father Kieran was the nicest and sweetest human on the show. I miss him. **

**I`m glad you liked the speech Amy gave Klaus. I think it was important. She reassured him that she trusted him with their daughter. **

**I know the last part was emotional and it worked out so well with the storyline. I thought about letting Elena call Amy but it felt more natural for Caroline to call. It made it even more emotional. **

**I loved the interaction with Elijah in the end and I thought about Klaus being the one in there with her but since i had this kiss in mind between Elijah and Amy in this chapter, it was better that it was Elijah that helped her. **

**I promise you will get your answers in the next chapter. **

**About another story about Amy: I`ll think about it. It`s new but I`m not sure if I`ll do it. but maybe a new story with Enzo and an OC, just as feisty as Amy ;) **

***Zoe Summers: Thank you so much! I know it was sad with Stefan but it was important to the story to put it in. You`re AWESOME too!**


	24. Chapter 24 Make You Feel My Love

**Chapter 24 is here. So I know several of you have asked if I`m continuing this story and the answer is yes BUT not until after the summer. So when the fall returns so do I with this story. I promise! **

**This chapter is what I hope, one of the best I think I`ve ever written. I hope you all will agree with me on that. Please tell me if you like it. I appreciate it:) **

**Enjoy this chapter :D **

_**I do not own The Originals, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal* **

* * *

_*I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn`t do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love.*_

_*Cast of Glee – Make you Feel My Love*_

* * *

**Make You Feel My Love**

_"Mommy!" A girl with golden blonde hair and big blue greenish eyes bounces towards me. She had the biggest smile on her face and she was laughing. She threw herself into my arms and had ice cream all over her face. _

_"Mommy! Uncle Kol took me out for ice cream." She smiled from ear to ear. _

_"I can see that." I said laughing. I looked up and saw Kol coming towards me. _

_"And it looks like uncle Kol will be the one to put you to bed tonight." I could hear Kol groaning. That`s what he gets from feeding my daughter sugar this close to bed time. He`ll never learn. _

_"I love you mommy." She said before jumping out of my arms, runs after Kol, and jumps onto his back. _

_"Giddy up my little pony!" I had to laugh. I couldn`t believe it`s been three years already. Time do fly by. I felt familiar hands around my waist and I leaned into Nik`s embrace._

_"Our daughter is playing horseback riding with your brother and he fed her ice cream!" I said. _

_"You know how it is, little wolf. She has all of the family rapped around her little finger." Nik whispered in my ear. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. _

_"Are you happy Nik?" I asked him. _

_"I couldn`t ask for more than this. I love you Amy." _

_"I love you too." I said and kissed him. _

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _

_"Amy? what`s going on? Amy stay with me." _

"Amy! Stay with us!" I was back in the church. It was all in my head. I was lying on a table and the contractions just got worse. I struggled with keeping myself awake and at the same time, I tried to struggle my way free from the witches. Suddenly the doors opened and Nik was there. I felt so relieved that he was there.

He charged forward and tried to get to me.

"Amy!" He screamed. Before he could reach me, the witches pinned him up against the wall. He couldn`t get anywhere. The pain was excruciating but at some point, I got eye contact with Nik. He mirrored my looks.

"You`ll be alright Amy. Everything will be all right." Nik tried to sooth me even though he was terrified.

"I can`t do this. Not like this." I said. Genevieve looked up at Klaus.

"You have to know, this gives me no joy. I promise I`ll make it quick. Let`s begin shall we?" Genevieve said as the prepared for the birth of my daughter.

"No! Don`t do this, please!" I was so exhausted. Just a few minutes later, I felt the need to start pushing even though I didn`t want to. My whole body were pushing it self to the fullest.

* * *

**Jeremy`s p.o.v **

We were literary running around in circles, Elijah, Kol and myself. It were so many places she could be. We couldn`t get in contact with Klaus. We got even more frustrated by the second.

"Were could she be?" Kol asked.

"I don`t know. She can be anywhere." Elijah said.

Come on Jeremy. Think! This is your sister. You have to know where she could be. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Jeremy." I heard someone call. I opened my eyes again. Stefan stood in front of me.

"Amy needs you. All of you. It`s not looking good." Stefan explained.

"Where is she? Do you know? If you do, you have to tell me." I said. Kol and Elijah looked at me with a strange look. They couldn`t see him.

"Jeremy, who are you talking too?" Elijah asked, knowing about my ability.

"Stefan. He`s here and he may know where Amy is." I explained.

"Stefan. I beg you."

"I can check." Stefan said and disappeared. Only a few minutes later, he came back.

"She`s in a church." Stefan told me.

"Thank you. I know where she is. She`s in St. Ann`s church." I said and ran off but no matter what we did, we couldn`t get closer to the church.

"The witches. They must have cast a spell of some sorts." Kol said.

"Well. We can`t give up!" I said. I refused to lose my sister or my niece but I felt worse and worse about it every second. What if I actually lost her? I would never recover from it.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

It felt like I had been pushing for hours. I couldn`t do it anymore. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. I should be laying in a bed whilst I was crushing Nik`s hand. I screamed out again and I could hear Nik saying something but I didn`t know what.

"The baby`s almost here. One more push!" Genevieve told me.

"No, no." I sobbed.

"I can see the baby." Monique told us.

"One more push Amy. Gently." Genevieve told me again. I grabbed a hold of the table and gave one more push as I screamed in agony.

"There! It`s done. The baby is here." She told me and I collapsed down on the table. Then I heard her. My daughter. She didn`t cry, she just made small noises and it melted my heart right away. This was my daughter, my child. Mine and Nik`s child, something we had created together.

Genevieve cut the umbilical cord and took my baby in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket. It pissed me off that she held on to her.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Genevieve said and looked up at Nik, who still was pinned against the wall.

"We have to start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky." I didn`t want to lose her without holding her.

"Please. Let me hold her." I told Genevieve and at first, I thought she would deny me that. Then she walked over to me with her. My little baby girl.

When I finally got her in my arms, I started crying. She was here, after all this time and suffering. Here she was. She looked up at me with beautiful blue eyes and I felt so happy right now.

"Hi baby girl. I love you so much.." I told her with a whisper. I looked up at Nik and he was crying. We locked eyes for a moment and it felt like everything stood still. It was just him, her and me.

Suddenly someone pulled my hair and I felt something sting across my neck. I heard Nik screaming his lungs out and I had trouble breathing. Blood came pouring out of my neck and the last two things I saw before darkness took me, was my beautiful baby girl and the man I loved most in this world. Then..

Nothing before..

I woke up with a gasp and suddenly, I stood on my own two feet. Was I dreaming again? Did this really happen? I looked down on my stomach. It felt so empty. What happened? Then I looked up and saw myself laying on the table. I held back a gasp. I was dead. I was really dead. Nik was laying on the floor. I think sometime after I died, the witches snapped his neck. I rushed over to him.

"Nik! You have to wake up. You have to save our daughter!" I tried to touch him and it surprised me that I was able to feel him. As on cue, Nik woke up with a gasp. He looked around himself and didn`t remember where he was at first. Then he saw my corpse. He got up and made his way over to me.

"No,no,no,no! Amy!" He was heartbroken and he was crying his heart out. He tried everything to get me to wake up. I didn`t want to touch him again because I was afraid he would freak out even more and it killed me. I cried myself. Nik picked my body up and kept it close to him. He then just collapsed on the floor with me in his arms. He repeatedly told me how sorry he was and how much he loves me whilst stroking my hair. I sat down next to him and just watched him.

After some time, he didn`t even cry. His face were completely blank but he didn`t let go of me though. He just kept me in his arms and stared into nothingness.

Then someone crashed through the door and I knew who it was. Jeremy, Kol and Elijah. I shot up from my seat watching them.

"Amy!" All three of them screamed at once. When they saw Nik sitting on the floor with me in his arms, they stopped.

"No." They whispered under their breath. Jeremy`s reaction was the worst. I didn`t want him to see me as a ghost yet so I made myself keep hidden. Jeremy`s tears ran silently down his cheeks and he collapsed in front of me just like Kol and Elijah. All of them looked devastated. Jeremy touched my face and he could feel me getting cold. He broke down in sobs.

"She`s gone." Nik said almost emotionless but he couldn`t stop the tears. Nik looked at his brothers.

"You have been bitten." He said and bit into his wrist to heal his brothers. This was so hard to look at and I broke down crying too.

"Amy." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"Stefan." I said whilst I was wiping my tears. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I`m so proud of you, Amy. You did everything right." He told me as he kissed my hair.

"I can`t believe this is happening. Look at them. They need me Stefan." I said and gestured to the ones sitting around me mourning over my death.

"I know this is hard for you Ames but everything will be fine. I promise." Stefan told me and we sat down on one of the benches and he just let me cry on his shoulder for a while. We watched how Nik, Elijah, Kol and Jeremy mourned me together.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Davina had managed to scoop up some of Klaus' blood from the ground after his fight with Marcel. She gave the cup to him. Marcel didn`t take it.

"There`s only enough for one." Marcel told her.

"No, this has to be enough." Davina said and looked around. Josh were in a bad shape but so were the others. Davina started crying. If only Amy had been her with her.

"I can`t choose. Please don`t make me choose." She told Marcel. He took the cup from her.

"Save your friend. I can take care of the rest of us." He said and walked over to Josh.

"Marcel." Davina started.

"I can`t." Josh said weakly.

"By the look of that bite, you don`t get to argue. Josh is one of my guys and to many of my guys have died today. So, come on." Marcel said and helped Josh with his drinking.

Davina looked up and saw the man Mikael that has been haunting her for the last week.

"One down for you, one down for Niklaus." He said to her and Davina tried to pretend she didn`t hear him.

Marcel get up and tries to walk out but Cammie stops him.

"Where do you think you`re going?" She asked harshly.

"To find Klaus, get his blood and save as many of my guys I can."

"Wait. For that you`ll need a weapon and it so happens I have an arsenal." She told both him and Davina.

* * *

**Klaus` p.o.v **

I felt completely numb. I`ve never felt worse than I did when I woke up and found Amy dead. I`ve let her down in every way, let down her brother. I`ve never cared much for the Gilbert boy, only tolerated him because of Amy but when I saw him coming through the doors with my brothers, I felt his pain. I wanted to apologize.

Elijah took Amy away from me after a while and placed her back on the table. I just kept on staring into nothingness.

"How?" He asked me.

"I was bested." I told him.

"You were bested. You were BESTED! My invincible brother." Hearing those words from my brother, snapped me out of my daze. My daughter, she was still out there.

"They took the baby but there`s still time. We can save her. I need my daughter, she`s all I have left of her." I didn`t dare looking back at Amy because I knew if I did, I would break down again.

I told Jeremy to stay behind with Amy because I knew that it could be dangerous and he should stay here mourning his sister in peace.

"I`ll stay." He said and wiped his tears. My brothers and I stalked to the door.

"Klaus." Jeremy called after me.

"Please bring my niece home. I already lost Amy. I don`t think I can lose her too."

"I will bring her home Jeremy. I promise."

With that, we rushed to the cemetery. It felt like we were walking around in circles, not going anywhere.

"The tombs are empty the grounds are deserted. She`s not here!" Elijah said frustrated and I refused to think they were somewhere else.

"It`s the only place they can be .We`ll just keep searching."

"We are wasting time, Niklaus, she`s not here!" Kol said.

"The harvest was here, the reaping was here, they`re about to do a reaping that will feed their ancestors for centuries, ancestors who are buried here and this is my daughter we`re talking about, I can feel her!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw a familiar statue.

"This statue. We`ve walked passed it three times always going in the same direction." I said and Elijah looked around.

"They have fabricated some kind of illusion. They did the same thing to us when we tried to get to the church but we couldn`t get there before.." He couldn`t finish that sentence, neither could I. I got up on one of the tombs and looked around. I was shocked with what I found. It was a bloody labyrinth.

"Illusion, that`s one word for it." I said and they joined me and saw for themselves how bad it was. How was I going to find my daughter in this mess, before it was too late?

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Cammie locked herself, Marcel and Davina into the secret apartment Kieran had stashed everything he wanted to remain hidden. There were things everywhere.

"So this is what Kieran was hiding?" Marcel asked.

"More like stock piling. From what I can gather, it`s mostly weapons." Cammie said.

"Dark objects. Created by witches." Davina told them.

"Collected by the humans." Marcel added.

"Kieran has been keeping this a secret for years, are you really sure you want to show me all this?" Marcel asked.

"You said my uncle`s secrets could get me killed but what if those same secrets can help my friends?" Cammie asked.

"Look at this." Davina said, showing them something that looks like a throwing star.

"I`ve learned about this. It`s called "The Devil Star". They say one throw can make a thousand cuts." Davina explained.

"A thousand cuts sounds about right. We need to make Klaus bleed." Marcel said and took the star.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I was still in the church with Stefan and I watched as my brother trying to clean off all the blood on me. He didn`t know what else to do. It killed me to watch him like this.

"Why don`t you show yourself for me Amy? I need to see that you`re ok." He called out to me. I wanted too but I thought it was too early.

"Maybe you should show yourself." Stefan told me.

"I can`t it`s too soon." I said.

"Amy, the other side is collapsing. You need to say you`re goodbyes when you still can." Stefan said. I didn`t want to hear it. Suddenly Stefan tensed up.

"There`s someone here to see you." He told me and I looked behind me. The woman standing in front of me looked almost the exact same as me and I knew whom she was.

"Mom?" I said hesitantly

"Hello, Amy." She said with a warm and soft voice. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. This was my biological mother. She held onto me tightly.

"My sweet little Amy." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and she put her hand on my face.

"We don`t have much time. I need you to come with me now. It will only take a short while." She told me and took my hand.

"Stefan, can you stay here with Jeremy and please show yourself so that he knows I`m ok." Stefan nodded and I walked after my mother.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the cemetery." She told me and in the next second, we stood in the middle of the cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" I asked but that was when I saw Nik, Elijah and Kol. They were trying to find our daughter. I watched them with sadness. Nik looked like crap and he was slowly losing it. Elijah as well. Kol were still numb.

"It`s genius. I can see them, I can feel them and yet they are not real." Nik said almost in defeat. He can`t give up now. We`re running out of time.

"It has to be a way, even if we could just push through." Elijah said.

"What we need to do is focus." Nik shot back at him. Please don`t start argue now, it won`t help at all.

"My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me? This, all of this, this is the world that you created Niklaus." This was not going well.

"Brother.."

"All of your scheming, the enemies you have made every single day of your miserable life, what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life, that Amy would be alive to know her daughter."

I knew this wasn`t easy for any of them. It was so hard to watch. Nik was on the verge of total collapse and so was Elijah and all his frustration got out on my fiancé.

"That we could live and thrive some sort of family." Elijah said.

"We all wanted that, Elijah." Kol said.

"No brother. This was our hope. This was our family`s hope and now she`s gone."

"Do you understand, I let this person in, just like you did Niklaus and Kol. I let her in and I don`t let people in. You knew this. I needed my friend and now I`m broken." Elijah said and I felt broken myself.

"Why am I here?" I asked my mother as I wiped away yet another tear.

"Because you needed to see it. They can`t survive without you. You need to get back to them." She told me.

"How?" I said.

"Amy, you`re the strongest person I know, so is your sister. You know what it`s going to happen." She told me. I looked around me for a little while.

"I need to get back to the church. Will you come with me?" I asked her hopefully.

"This is where I leave you but don`t you worry my sweet. I`m always with you. I promise. I love you, Amy." She kissed my forehead and I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too mom."

Suddenly I was back at the church alone and Stefan was talking to Jeremy. I knew I needed to talk to my brother.

"Jeremy?" I said in a low voice. He turned and looked at me.

"Amy!" He got up and ran over to me. He took me in to a bone-crushing hug.

"I`m fine Jeremy everything will be fine." I said and as I said that, I felt a pull and someone dragging me away from the inside.

"Jeremy, something is happening to me. I feel like I`m slipping away or something." I said and panicked.

"Amy!" Before Jeremy could reach me, I was gone from his sight.

"No! This isn`t happening!" Jeremy screamed to Stefan.

Suddenly I jolted awake on the table gasping for air. I looked around myself in a daze at first but then I knew what happened. Jeremy looked at me and he was shocked. He ran over to me.

"Amy, Amy! Are you all right? What happened?" He asked pulling me in for a hug. I didn`t answer him right away. I was too confused. Suddenly everything that happened came back to me. The birth, them taking my daughter and killing me.

Genevieve.

I looked over at my brother.

"I have to go find my daughter." I said growling and jumped off the table. Jeremy tried to stop me but I didn`t listen.

"Are you coming or not. I`m getting my baby back." I said with certainty in my voice. Jeremy ran after me and I was getting my daughter no matter what.

* * *

**3-Person p.o.v**

Genevieve place the little newborn baby in a basket. They were getting ready for the sacrifice. She looked up at the sky.

"The moon has almost faded from the morning sky. I need to prepare." Genevieve said and picked up the knife. She then left Abigail and Monique behind with the baby.

"Do you think she`ll go through with it? The ancestors promised her, her life." Abigail said.

"What about the promise to us? Four harvest girls, four girls sacrificed, four girls return but her friends highjack it and ours have to stay dead. Cassie was our friend. I hope she doesn`t go through with it, then you and I can do what the ancestors want and they`ll give us Cassie. And send Genevieve back where she came from." Monique said and picked up the basket with the little baby.

The girls made their selves ready for the sacrifice and they put the baby on the sacrificing stone.

"It`s time." Genevieve said.

Davina was going through Esther`s spell book to find the spell that could bring someone back from the dead. Just like, she did with Kol Mikaelson but only this time, it was his father.

"This is really complicated. I don`t understand how I managed it the last time." She said.

"Ah, yes. My wife Esther always loved to dress things up a bit with fancy witch-speak. It has to be something rare happening almost like a miracle. Like an astrological event or?"

"A miracle baby." Davina said. This meant Amy`s baby.

"So. Are you certain that you`re powerful enough to bring me back?" Mikael asked.

"I do now." Davina said smugly. She was hiding something and she hid it well.

She placed several items around the circle on the floor. Then she started chanting and Mikael started screaming.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I walked into the cemetery and I was on a mission. I could hear the three brothers running around trying to find the baby.

"We passed through here twice already. We`re running out of time." I heard Elijah say. I ran towards the tomb I knew they were in. I was still in a daze but I stayed focused.

"Then we move faster." Nik said and it made my heart jump just by the sound of his voice.

"Or smarter." I said and made myself know.

All of them turned towards me in shock. They didn`t believe what they saw and I knew why.

"Amy?" All of them said at once.

"I know. I look like a mess." Only I could joke at a time like this.

Nik moved over to me and cupped my face. He looked deep into my eyes and he knew what was happening to me.

"For a moment I thought I lost you." He whispered to me.

"You can`t get rid of me that easy." I told him as he kissed me lightly, sending sparks through my body.

Elijah and Kol also hugged me tightly.

"How are you here?" Elijah asked.

"I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger. I knew what I needed." I said. Suddenly I got that same feeling again.

"I can feel her. She`s here. I can feel my baby." I looked around me. Elijah and Kol wasn`t understanding.

"What`s going on with her?" Jeremy asked.

"She died with the baby`s blood still in her system. She`s in transition." Nik said holding onto me. I wasn`t shocked. I knew it already.

"This means she has to drink the blood of the child to survive." Elijah said.

"To be reborn a hybrid." Nik told them. There was no way I was taking blood from my own child just so I could live on. Not happening.

"I don`t care about me. I`m going to go find our daughter." I told Nik and let go of him. I stalked out of the tomb and I knew exactly where I had to go to find her.

My brother, Nik, Elijah and Kol walked right behind me. They knew I could find her. I walked straight forward and I could feel her even closer to me. So could Nik. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. My daughter was crying and it made me growl.

Just as we walked around the corner, I could see Genevieve standing over my baby with a dagger in her hand.

"NO!" I yelled and they looked up. Elijah picked up something to throw at them and managed to knock the dagger out of Genevieve`s hand.

All of us suddenly got thrown backwards. It didn`t hurt or maybe it did. I couldn`t tell right now. I looked over at Jeremy. He was bleeding.

"Jeremy. I know you want to be here but it`s not safe for you. Please wait in the tomb. I beg you." Jeremy knew I was serious and ran away.

"You fools. Coming against us in our place of power in our strongest hour. You don`t face three. You face us all." Monique said.

I got up and tried to find another way to get behind them, so did Nik. I came around another corner and saw Genevieve picking up the dagger. My rage and motherly instinct kicked into high gear and I kicked the dagger out of her hands. I used my bare hands to beat the crap out of her. I was so completely angry. Genevieve fell on the ground and I had I clear shot to take my baby when I felt a burning in my head. It was so painful and I fell on the ground. I tried my best to get up but I couldn`t move.

Suddenly, Nik came out of nowhere and threw something from the iron fence towards the witches. It hit Abigail and the power from the dead witches disappeared. When we could see clearly again, Monique was standing by our baby with the dagger.

"No!" I screamed but I couldn`t move. Nik, Elijah and Kol tried to get forward but fire danced in front of them.

Then Marcel came out of nowhere, throwing some kind of star directly into Monique`s heart. She dropped dead within seconds and Marcel rushed up and grabbed our baby before he vanished.

"Elijah, Kol. Make sure my brother is safe." I yelled as Nik grabbed me. We had to find Marcel before it was too late.

We arrived at the compound quickly and the scene was gruesome. None of us had seen this since we both were away or unconscious when it happened. It was horrible and I wanted to cry but all I could see now was our daughter.

Marcel was sitting by the fountain with the baby in his arms. Every vampire around him was dead, even Diego. Maybe I didn`t like him but he didn`t deserve this. I clutched onto Nik`s hand as we walked closer to Marcel.

"I was too late. It should have been more time." He said and he sounded heartbroken.

"It looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started." Nik said and looked around.

"You took our daughter so you could heal your friends." Nik told him and just looked at Marcel. He let go of my hand and walked even closer to Marcel.

"Here." He said and held out his wrist.

"This bite, all of this. I know it didn`t come from nowhere. This is the last note in the song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town and for that, I am sorry." Marcel said to Nik. This time I move closer to him as well. Nik got down on his level.

"No. You saved my child. Our child`s life. Marcel, for that you deserve this." Nik told him and held out his wrist again. Marcel gave me my daughter and I took her in an instant holding her tight to me. Tears streaming down my face again. A mixture of pain, relieve and happiness.

Marcel bit into Nik`s wrist and his wound started to heal.

"We will take down whoever brought this upon us. I swear it." Nik said to him and I knew he meant it.

The baby started to make noises again and Nik looked up at us and stood up. I walked closer to him and I handed him the baby. He actually looked a little insecure but the moment he held her in his arms, everything changed. He looked down on the little girl with awe. She wrapped her little hand around his finger and Nik melted.

"Hey there, littlest wolf. You look just like your mother." He said and it made me melt. Marcel slowly got up and I looked over at him, then I suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Marcel. Not only did you save me when I was a baby, you saved mine as well." I said to him. Marcel returned the hug.

Nik took us upstairs so that I could get cleaned up and change my clothes. I took a very quick shower. I didn`t want to be away from my daughter too long. Nik was hovering over her crib, just watching her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wrapped my arms around Nik.

"We made that." I said with a smile.

"I know. She`s perfect. Just like you." Nik told me and kissed my forehead.

"When I thought I lost you today, I was devastated. I didn`t know how to move or do anything." He told me with tears in his eyes.

"I know Nik, I was there the whole time. I saw and felt everything. I also met Stefan and my mother. My biological mother and it was like looking in a mirror. She was just like me and I got to hug her and be with her for a short period and it was so nice but I knew I had to come back to you. Both of you.

"I love you so much Amy." Nik told me and stole a kiss.

"I love you too, Nik."

Suddenly, Nik felt a presence and motioned me to stay with the baby. He got out in the hall but he couldn`t see anything. Maybe he was just being overly protective of us and I didn`t blame him. I was too. I had my little family.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

Davina walked into the attic at St. Ann`s church with the newly resurrected Mikael Mikaelson. He struggled against her powers but he had to follow her. He couldn`t be too far from her.

"Stop!" He demanded.

"No." Davina said shortly.

"Why is this happening? You brought me back to kill my son." Mikael asked.

"I brought you back to punish him and you will. When I`m ready and not a minute before."

"What. have. you. done?" Mikael tried to charge her but Davina stopped him with her powers.

"I have added something extra in the spell that brought you back." Davina said and showed him a bracelet.

"I spent 8 months of my life up here and being used as a secret weapon. Now you can see how it feels." She told him and closed the door behind him.

Back at the cemetery, Kol and Elijah chained Genevieve to the wall. Jeremy Gilbert was furious, this was the first time Elijah, and Kol had seen him like this.

"Why?" He asked.

"The ancestor`s left me no choice." Genevieve said.

"You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby, our niece for more power." Kol said.

"Not just power. It was the ancestor`s decree. It was her decree." Genevieve seem more scared of the ancestor`s than the vampire and the hunter standing in front of her.

Elijah grabbed her by the neck.

"It was whose decree?" He asked.

"I`m surprised you have to ask. After all you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her in New Orleans` soil." She said.

They all looked at each other.

"Esther." Jeremy said.

"So not even in death can our mother leave us alone." Elijah said as he looked at Kol.

"This isn`t the end. As long as that child lives, witches in New Orleans will not stop coming for it. Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed, the baby will be consecrated among her ancestors, and she will not live." All of this made Jeremy shutter. He could not let them kill his niece.

Genevieve started to bleed from her eyes and nose.

"They are coming for me. I can feel it. I failed them. Please, I just wanted to live. Tell Amy and Klaus that I`m sorry."

Jeremy took the dagger out of Kol`s hand and stabbed Genevieve in the stomach.

"I`m not." And jabbed the dagger further in.

"This is for Amy." He whispered in her ear before leaving. He was so angry and he did it for his own flesh and blood.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

The three boys came home and I was so glad to see them. I was sitting in the rocking chair and I had my beautiful daughter in my arms.

Jeremy, Kol and Elijah came in to see the baby and me.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Good for now. I`m not craving anything. I`m too in love with her to be." I said with a smile. Jeremy got the chance to hold her and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"It`s a good thing she looks like you." Jeremy said completely in love with her, just like everyone else. Elijah told both Nik and me about what Genevieve told them about the witches always will go after the baby as long as she was alive. I sat down in our bed with the baby and everyone else sat around.

"We should have found out mother`s hand in this. We should have known the she wouldn`t be bound by something as simple as death and now she has control over the witches. They will never stop." Nik said.

"No." Elijah said.

"Nor do I expect the Guerra wolves to step down, Amy and the child a wolf royalty and because of that, they are a threat to Francesca`s claim to leadership. They will never be safe." It hit me she would never be safe. All I wanted was to protect her.

"What was it that you said to me? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life, well the worst of them is within boarders, brother. I have brought a weapon into this world that they can use against me."

"Then we`ll arm ourselves. We have fought everyone in this town and we have won. We`ll fight them again. No matter who they are. We`ll make this home a fortress. "

Whilst the boys were talking, I started to realize what it was I had to do.

"I will not have her life lived like a prisoner." Nik said.

"Then we leave here all of us, together. Kol said.

"Where ever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us. They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies and none of our defenses."

"So even if we stay or leave, we`ve condemn her." Elijah said. Then I decided to speak up even though it was so incredibly hard for me to do.

"There is a third option. I was born into a war zone, my mother thought she could protect Hayley and me but in the end, she were slaughtered and I ended up spending my childhood with the best family I ever could imagine. Hayley on the other hand didn`t have it so easy."

I felt my eyes filling up with tears.

I made a promise to our daughter and myself that I would do whatever it would take, for her to have the best home possible, that she would grow up safe and loved." I couldn`t hold it in any longer. My tears were flowing.

"And yet, here she is on her very first day in this world with a grandmother that is bend on sacrificing her and a mother that has to drink her own baby`s blood to survive transitioning into a hybrid and I`m the one that loves her the most." I completely broke down and Nik threw his arms around us keeping us close to him.

"I think the only thing to do, is to send her away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we made." I said when I managed to steady my voice again. I looked over at Jeremy and he looked as heartbroken as I am.

"No. This is insane. I told you what Genevieve said. As long as that baby is alive she will be hunted." Elijah said. I looked over at Nik and I caught his eyes. We understood each other without even saying anything.

"What if no one knows that she lives?" Nik said, making everyone but me to look at him.

"What is it that you intend to do, brother?" Elijah asked.

"Whatever it take to save our family." Nik told him and brought us both tighter to him. This wasn`t easy for him either.

Everyone left the room except from Nik and me.

"I can`t believe that we`re not going to be there for her. Not seeing her every day." I said in kissed my daughter as new tears flooded down.

"I know sweetheart but we both know it`s the right thing to do, even though it hurts more than I could ever imagine." Nik said and kissed her as well. He didn`t manage to hold his tears back.

He took out a little needle to draw a little blood from her. Her cries when the needle pierced her skin rang in my ears, tearing my soul apart. I looked at the blood and I couldn`t do it. Every instinct in my body told me not to do it.

"Come on sweetheart. You have to drink." Nik pleaded me.

"No. I can`t do it. I can`t drink her blood." I told him.

"Amy, if you don`t do it, you will die."

"I don`t care. I can`t do it, I won`t do it." Nik looked at me with a pleading look.

"I know this isn`t something you want to do but you don`t have another option and I can`t lose you too."

Then suddenly something came to my mind. Something I had forgotten all about.

"Nik, we have another option." I said and got up. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

I walked over to the desk we had in the room and took everything out, and then I removed the bottom of the drawer. The key were still there. I showed it to Nik but he didn`t understand anything.

"Wait for it." I said.

"ELIJAH!" I called out and in a flash he entered the room.

"Amy is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"The box. The box I gave you to keep safe after my trip to Mystic Falls. Can you please get it for me?" Elijah looked puzzled but nodded and disappeared.

In just a few moments, Elijah was back and he had the box with him. I gave my daughter to Elijah and put the key in.

"Amy what is this?" Nik asked me.

"See for yourselves." I said and opened it. Both Nik and Elijah eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nik asked me.

* * *

**_Flashback Mystic Fall._**

_I was at the mansion packing the rest of my stuff before heading home to New Orleans. Nik was out on a last errand with Kol and Rebekah before leaving. Jeremy was saying goodbye to Bonnie. _

_Suddenly, someone knocked on my bedroom door. I turned around and Elena was standing there. _

_"Hey! You`re up early." I said to her as I folded the last piece of clothing and putting it into my bag. _

_"Yeah you know, I`m a light sleeper and I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left." _

_I gave her a smile and then I eyed the box. _

_"What`s with the box?" I asked her. _

_"This is my birthday present to you. I didn`t wanted to send it through mail so I waited until you came back to visit. _

_"Thanks I guess." I said and took the box and then she handed me the key. _

_"Wow a key too. Gee thanks Elena." I said mockingly. _

_"Oh, just open it you idiot. The main gift is inside." She told me and I opened it._

_I looked at what she had giving me._

_"Elena, what is this?" I asked. _

_"That`s the vile with my blood that I hid away to give to you and i did it that night I died. I was so afraid of something happening to you. If Klaus woke up again and what not. I just wanted you to have the opportunity to have the choice when or if it gets to that. You transitioning into a hybrid and you told me that you`re baby`s blood can be used but I figured you don`t want to drink your own daughter`s blood." Elena told me. _

_I looked stunned at her. _

_"Thank you, Elena. I hope I don`t have to be a hybrid but it`s good to know I have the chance." I told her and gave her a hug. _

_"I have to ask. What`s up with the box?" I said. _

_"This box belonged to dad. I thought maybe you would like to have it." Elena told me. _

_"Thank you, Elena. You really are a good sister." I said and gave her another hug._

**_End of flashback_**

"So you`re telling me this is doppelgänger blood?" Nik asked.

"Yes. Elena gave it to me in case I needed it." They both looked stunned that I hadn`t told them about this before now but honestly, I had forgotten all about it."

I took the vile out and opened it. I looked at the both of them once and the down at the blood. It was rather mouthwatering.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said and drank it. I could feel the change right away. It wasn`t painful at all. I just felt myself get stronger and that was it.

"How do you feel?" Nik asked me.

"Good, considering." I said and looked up at Elijah holding my daughter.

"Well then, let`s get down to work." Elijah said and handed me the baby.

* * *

**3-person p.o.v**

"Francesca Correa were holding a press conference outside were it was supposed to be a fight between to gangs had gone wrong. Marcel was snooping around and listening to what Francesca had to say.

"Today begins a new day in the Quarter. My family, longtime residence of this great community, pledges to help every citizen cover from the terrible outbreak of gang violence that occurred in our city last night."

Marcel made eye contact with Oliver and silently asked him to follow him. He walked into the voodoo shop and Oliver followed close behind.

"Last man standing huh?" Oliver asked.

"I`m interested to making a deal." Marcel said.

"Don`t look like you have that much to offer." Oliver said.

"I`m hearing the word that the Guerra werewolves wants the Quarter to be a vampire-free zone. I could make that happen. In exchange for you leaving us alone on the other side of the river. Or, I could unleash hell on your new wolf pack." Marcel told him and Oliver just laughed in his face.

"And how can you do that?" He asked.

"Easy, I made my peace with Klaus. He cured me so now it`s you vs. us."

"Klaus? You think he`ll side with the pack of scrawny vamps or the new wolf breed that he created?" Oliver asked.

"I think he will side with us and so will Amy. Especially after they find out that your pack killed their kid."

"What?" Oliver didn`t understand anything as Marcel moved out of the way.

"Open the box and let me know what you think Klaus or Amy believe about who`s responsible for what you find inside of it." Marcel walked over to the door.

"Cremation may be the best way to go before Klaus smells it on you." He said before leaving.

Oliver opened the box and he was horrified when he saw the dead baby inside.

Cammie was looking at the memorial wall for all the dead vampires and she suddenly saw the memorial sign for "Baby Mikaelson." She was horrified and ran inside to check on Amy and Klaus. They were standing on the balcony together looking out over the memorial.

"Klaus? Amy?" She saw the tears in Amy`s eyes and walked towards them.

"The baby?"

"She died." Amy whispered.

"A few hours after the Guerra attack." Klaus added.

"This is my entire fault." She shrieked.

"I can assure you it is not."

"No. If I hadn`t hesitated, I could have discovered Francesca`s plot in time to stop it." She said.

"And I could have picked up the phone when you called me but I didn`t." Amy said.

"And how could you have stopped the coven of witches in lead with her? No, if anyone is to blame, I am." Klaus said.

"I am so, so sorry." Cammie said and Amy threw her arms around her neck crying.

"Camille, we appreciate you being here but we cannot be friends." Klaus said as Amy let go of her.

"What?"

"There are so many out there trying to kill me and making my life a living hell. You are a really good friend Camille but we need you to go." Klaus said.

"Klaus, Amy." She started to say.

"Please just go." Amy whispered. With a final look at the two, Cammie turned on her heel and ran out of there.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

After Cammie left, I retreated to the nursery where my brother and Kol kept the baby. I helped them get her ready for departure. I had packed the box I got from Elena with a picture of Nik and me and a letter to her from the both of us I hope she gets to read someday. It was so hard doing this and I was crying all the time. It didn`t help that Kol and Jeremy were crying as well. Both Kol and I could hear the conversation Elijah and Nik had outside on the courtyard.

We had decided that I should stay here and Nik take the baby away from the compound. One of us had to make an appearance at the memorial wall as the grieving family and we were in fact a grieving family.

Nik came in and made sure everything was ready, he wanted to get going as soon as possible. Everyone said their heartbreaking goodbyes in the nursery and I joined Nik down at the car so that we could have our own goodbye together.

"It`s so hard letting her go." I said as I looked at the girl in my arms. She was looking directly at me as if she knew very well who I was. That she just knew I am her mother.

"I know sweetheart but this is the only thing we can do to keep her safe." Nik told me.

"I know. I know this is the right thing to do." I said through my tears.

"Goodbye little one. Always remember that mama loves you and we will be together again someday." I said and kissed her forehead. She made those little sounds I`ve already grown to love so much before I gave her to Nik. He kissed me once before getting in the car. We looked at each other for a moment before I silently asked him to go. I watched him drive out of the garage and it was torture.

Elijah, Kol and Jeremy came to meet me as I came upstairs. I was utterly heartbroken. I`ve never felt so lost and shattered in my entire life. My little baby girl was gone.

"She`s gone. She`s actually gone." I said before I broke down completely. It didn`t help that I had all these heightened emotions either. Stupid hybrid effect.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around me and so did Kol and Elijah. We stood like this for a long time.

Finally, we broke apart and it was time to walk outside in the public for the first time.

"Give me the flowers." I said to Elijah and he handed them to me. When we got the memorial site, everyone knew whom I was and they all whispered nice things and saying how sorry they felt for me. I was barely holding it together when I put down the flowers. I looked up at the little picture frame and put my finger to my mouth so I could place I kiss on it. Elijah put out his hand for me to take and we walked out of there with Kol and Jeremy who put down his own flowers.

* * *

My mind was raising. It had only been half an hour since Nik left and I was going crazy. I stopped dead in my track just as we walked through the gates to our home.

"Amy?" Jeremy asked as everyone turned and looked at me.

"No, this isn`t working. I have to see her off. I can`t just stay here." I said and back towards the garage.

"Amy what are you doing?" Kol asked. I looked at Elijah.

"I have to do this." I said and I knew he understood. I turned around and ran to the basement to get my car.

"Amy!" I heard both Kol and Jeremy yell.

"Let her go. She needs to do this." Elijah said and I was so grateful that he supported me.

It was not as if I knew were Nik was going but I could still feel my daughter and I just followed the road on pure instinct. I drove as fast as I could possibly do. I drove until I came to a dirt road in the middle of nowhere and I could see Nik`s car. He was still alone. He was surprised when he saw my car stopping behind his own.

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?" He said as I got out of the car.

"I couldn`t do it. I couldn`t stay back there and not see her off. I should be here Nik and you know it." I said as I reached him. The baby was sleeping in his arms, he took me in as well, and we just stood there. He knew I was right and he didn`t argue.

In the distance, we could see the headlights of a car and I knew which car it was. When the car finally stopped and the person in the car came out to meet us, I started to cry again.

"Hey." The voice said and I ran forwards and right into her arms.

"Hi best friend." She told me.

"Hi Rebekah." I said into her shoulder. Nik was still holding our daughter and smiled at her.

"Hello sister." He said and Rebekah walked with me towards him.

"Oh, she looks like you." She said to me.

"Maybe there is a God after all."

"Oh, she has the hint of devil in her eyes. That`s all me." Nik said with a little smile.

"You need a witch that you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." I said.

"I`ll get one." Rebekah assured us.

"No one can ever find her." Nik said.

"I know what to do Nik. Perhaps we`ll get a white fence. I think that will be lovely." Rebekah said and I walked up to Nik to hold her in my arms one last time.

"The city would have seen you dead but it will always be your home and if everything works out and the city is safe again, you will return back to us. You have my word baby girl." I said and kissed her again. Nik did the same thing.

I gave her to Rebekah and I felt like I gave my heart away at the same time. It was ripped out of my body.

Nik took out something he made for Rebekah when they were kids. He had kept it all these years.

"Despite our differences in the past, Rebekah there are no other in this world that I would trust more with our daughter." Nik said and kissed her cheek.

"Be happy." He told her.

"She`ll be happy, I promise. What`s her name?" Rebekah asked.

Nik looked at me. He wanted me to tell her.

"Hope. Her name is Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson. Elizabeth was my biological mother`s middle name." I said and Rebekah smiled at me.

I looked up at Nik as Rebekah walked back to her car. He was just as devastated as I was. Rebekah turned and looked at us one more time as she put Hope`s belongings in the car.

"I will guard her with my life. I promise." Rebekah said and put Hope in the car. My heart broke all over again. My little girl was leaving me and for all I knew, it was for good. I may never see her again.

When Rebekah was out of site, Nik walked back to the car. I couldn`t move. I was frozen in place.

"Goodbye baby girl." I whispered in the wind. Nik turned around to look at me and he could see that I was in no condition to drive so he picked me up and placed me in the front seat of his car.

"What about my car?" I asked weakly.

"I`ll buy you a new one. You`re not driving back." He said as he got in himself. All the way home, I leaned my head against Nik`s shoulder. I cried and he cried even though we knew we did the right thing, it was devastating. We were never going to be the same again.

Nik got us safely home and for once, the streets were quiet. Nik helped me out of the car and carried me upstairs to the courtyard.

"I can walk on my own." I said and he let go of me. Elijah, Kol and Jeremy waited for us in the living room. They all looked at me but they didn`t know what to say to me. What do you say to a mother who just have given her child away?

"I`m going to bed." I announced and just walked away without saying anything else. Nik decided that business could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he needed to be with me.

I collapsed on the bed and curled up to a ball. I didn`t know what else to do. Nik looked at me before he took of his clothes. He was feeling just as much pain as I was.

He climbed into bed with me and pulled me close to him.

"How are you feeling little wolf?" He asked me with a shaky voice.

"I feel empty. Like I`ve broken my heart in a million pieces and the lost it piece by piece." I said as I turned around to face him. He was crying as well.

"I think you just describe exactly who I was feeling too." He said as I wiped away his tears.

"We need each other to get through this Nik. We can`t shut each other out because if we do, we won`t survive." I told him honestly.

"I will keep you as close as possible." Nik said and I rested my head on his chest.

After a long while, we finally fell asleep and we both dreamed of the girl with the curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**_At the cemetery_**

_The last harvest girl walked out of her tomb and she was very much alive. She looked around with a smug look upon her face. _

_She ended up at the old Plantation House, where she put down a rose. An unknown man approached her. _

_"May she rest in peace." The tall man said. _

_"What`s the fun in that?" Cassie said. She looked up at him. _

_"Come along. We have much to do." she said and walked away. _

_"Yes mother." The man said and followed her._

* * *

**That was the end of following the first season of "TO". Like I said before. This is not the end. I`m back in the fall with this story and I may start on a new story but I don`t know yet. I only have one more exam before I have almost 3 months holiday. So I may make something. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. And yet again, I was crying my eyes out. I took Stefan into the picture again and I thought it was a nice touch. Oh! And you all remembered the box right? I finally had use for it now! It was always in my mind to use it like this ;) **

**I could review the whole chapter for you right now but I would rather here what you thought of it and please give reviews and feedback. **

**I`m also considering writing a little fill in chapter if you want to read it of course. I was thinking about combining both TVD and TO. just to get an "aftermath" regarding season 5 and sason 1. Let me know what you think. **

**I`ll see you again the next time:D **

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

***HubrisP: Thank you so much! I hope you`enjoyed this last chapter as well. **

***katherinemikaelson: I was crying too! I felt so bad for Amy. About the baby name: sorry to disappoint you here.**

***EmmaNiallsGirl: The story will continue but like I said it will come back in the fall. :)**

***grapejuice101: Let me tell you, those last two chapters were torture for me to write. I was crying all the time. I didn`t get to the MF family in this chapter but I was thinking about a small chapter with at last some of the characters from both TO and TVD. ;) **

***ThisIsMeAndYou: I didn`t want another Elena either but I have no idea how it will turn out later on. **

***Anna.B: Ah! Where do I even begin? We have a lot of the same thoughts when it comes to this story and that`s good to know. The think with Genevieve, it was just to see Amy doing a little mistake, taking her guard down around Genevieve and she did actually save her life.**

**I was very conflicted by who would kill Genevieve and I thought about Amy doing it, Kol, Elijah and Jeremy. and then I started thinking about all of the events has done to Jeremy. I know he`s a good guy but I just felt he would finally snap. but he won`t do it again. I think. **

**Before the fight, I just wanted to add something extra, just to make it more intimate in some way. Even though Amy chose for now, who knows what will happen in the fall when the story is back. I really have no clue at all. I just thought because of the events to come in this last chapter, she needed Klaus the most. ****  
**

**I will keep you updated about my new stories, when they come. Right now, I just need a vacation. ;) **

***Zoe Summers: Thank you again! Like I wrote further up. I will be taking a break but I will come back again :) **

***High Guardian: I know! It was so sad but I think this last one is even sadder. **

***kineret: Right now, I need to take a little break. It`s been a long school year and a lot of other things but I will be back again with this story. I promise :) **


	25. Chapter 25 Authors Note

**Author`s Note**

I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support and love I`ve gotten for this story so far. You guys are the best!

I want to run something by you:

**_I`ve been working on a little bonus chapter for this story that will mix both TO-characters and TVD- characters, some sort of aftermath after the season finales. It`s that something you would like to read? If not, I won`t post it. _**

I`m actually a little sad that the story is on Hiatus right now and I miss it but after a long year at the university and a lot of exams, I`m really looking forward to just relax for a few weeks before I have to start working again.

* * *

I`ve got some reviews on the last chapter (24) and i thought I could answer them now, since it`s probably going to be a while. So here it goes:

***Alexstarlight18: I`m glad you liked the chapter and you`ve enjoyed my story. It`s so nice to hear and it makes my day :D **

***Dreaming while awake: It`s nice to know that you think it has potential but I`m sorry that you feel that way about the story. And about Hayley; I haven`t misspelled her name anywhere, she`s a part of the story too and where you`ve seen her name, she`s actually meant to say it. So it`s done intentional and if you think they are identical, you haven`t read the first story because then you would know that they aren`t the same at all. And personally, I don`t needed to know that you weren`t going to read this story anymore. You could just have stopped. Or you could just have given me a PM. But I`m glad your honest and there`s no hard feelings. Everyone is allowed to share their opinion and thank you for that ;) **

***HubrisP: Thank you! about A.R.O.N: It`s still a possibility but I was also thinking that it could be my summer story. So we can talk more about that between PM`s and we can develop it more together. What do you say? **

***kaseybradley3367: Aaaw! I cried my eyes out too! I know it was depressing but it was also important to write or so I think. **

***MANDY PANDY: Thank you so much! I know it will be a while but I have a story in progress I just don`t know when it will be published. **

***Guest: Thank you so much! It will be a while but like I`ve said. I`m thinking about doing a bonus chapter but I`m not sure yet. **

***vdalfredo: You have a lot of good points here my friend. I suggest you see the ending of the season and then you can get back to me ;) Just PM me and we can discuss it there :)**

* * *

Like I said, I`m going to miss this story during the summer and I`m glad I got to share it with you! You`ve all been so positive and good!

**Until next time:D **

***cathrineoriginal***


	26. Chapter 26 Bonus Chapter

**I know I said I needed a vacation before posting the Bonus chapter but I was so inspired to write so I thought; Why not? **

**I only have one exam left before the summer and I hope that everyone else will have a nice summer and "Stand By You" Will be back in the fall:) **

**Enjoy this bonus chapter :D **

_**I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**_

***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

**Suddenly, Everything Has Changed**

**Stefan`s p.o.v**

I think that the image of watching my best friend die as she did in that church after she gave birth did something to me. It was one of the worst thing I have ever seen in my life but I`m glad I got to spend time with her on the other side and I am glad she`s ok. I had promised myself that if I ever came back to life, I would go to see her and the newborn baby. Then I did come back and Damon didn`t. Bonnie and Damon were gone and they couldn`t come back.

I was sitting in the cemetery with Caroline when Elena approached us with Alaric. She looked wrecked, just as I felt.

"I tried to call Jeremy but he didn`t pick up and I`m worried about him." Elena said and I froze. I had forgotten to tell them about Amy.

"I went to see Amy and Jeremy after I died. Amy was so heartbroken, so I decided not to visit her again." I felt the tears in my eyes.

"The witches in New Orleans induced her labor and she gave birth in the church." Caroline and Elena looked shocked and stunned.

"She had the baby? Are they ok?" Caroline asked and took her phone out to call Amy. Elena saw the look on my face and she just knew.

"Amy died, didn`t she Stefan?" She asked.

"She, uh.. Amy was killed instantly after giving birth. The witches needed her baby to do a sacrifice. Neither of us managed to hold back the tears.

"I talked to her though. I got to spend time with her before she came back to life." Caroline looked at me as she wiped away a tear.

"How? How did she come back?" Alaric asked.

"She still had the baby`s blood in her system. She`s a hybrid now." I told them.

Caroline jumped up suddenly.

"We should go to her and spend some time with Amy. Besides I want to see the baby." She said.

"Caroline, I don`t know if Amy managed to stop the witches in time." I explained.

"Oh, come on! This is Amy and Klaus we`re talking about, of course they did. They always get through things. I say we need this. We need to heal and we need to see Amy and the baby." Caroline said and looked at us with hope.

I wasn`t sure of about all of us going but I knew I needed to see that baby and my best friend.

Early the next morning, we took the plane towards New Orleans and Amy.

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I woke up slowly and looked around me. What was going on? Nik was still sleeping besides me and all I could do was to look at him. Suddenly I thought I heard a baby cry and I shot out of bed. I

ran into the nursery and opened the door. I walked over to the crib but it was empty. Of course, it was empty. Hope wasn`t here anymore. We sent her off with Rebekah last night to keep her safe. I never knew if I would see her ever again.

I took her blanket out of the crib and brought it up to my face to smell it. It still had a strong smell of my daughter and it made me so sad. I closed my eyes to try to stop the tears but it didn`t help at all. I broke out in small sobs not trying to wake the rest of the house but when you`re in a house filled with vampires, you`re pretty much screwed no matter what you do.

"Amy?" I turned around and saw Nik standing there.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as he entered the room.

"I, uh… I thought I heard a baby cry and it woke me up. I rushed in here but then I remembered, she`s not here anymore." I said as Nik put his arms around me.

"I`m sorry little wolf. I`m sorry we have to go through this." He told me and tried to calm me down.

"I don`t know how I`m going to do this, Nik. I miss her so much." I said looking up at him. His sadness reflected the way I felt.

"Look, I think we should walk out of here right now and go back to bed, it`s still quite early." Nik looked at me pleadingly. I nodded and took his hand. I looked back at the room one more time before closing the door behind me.

Kol poked his head out the door. He looked like crap and with a bedhead.

"Is everything alright darling? Do you need anything?" He asked tiredly.

"No, just go back to bed Kol. I`ll see you later today. Go back to sleep." I said and walked after Nik.

We reached our bedroom again and I sat back down on the bed. It felt like I couldn`t move a muscle and I just stared out into the room.

"Come here sweetheart." Nik said and pulled me towards him so I was laying onto of him. I leaned my chin on his chest and just stared into his eyes.

"I feel lost." I whispered.

"I know sweetheart, me too." Nik told me and I knew he were.

"Nik, I don`t want to you think that I don`t see you or think that you`re not hurting like I do, because I know you do. I can see it. Even though I may not say anything to you, I know you`re hurting just as much. I love you and I`m always going to want you no matter what." I said to him.

"I love you too Amy and we`re going to anything to get our Hope back, even though we know that Rebekah is going to take good care of her and I`ll always want you too, little wolf." Nik said and kissed me tenderly. I placed my head back on his chest and stroked my fingers over his tattoo as he caressed my back. Before I knew it, I fell asleep again in the safe arms of my fiancé.

A few hours later, Nik woke me up again. It was almost 11 and I needed to get up. I took a shower and walked out to the living room.

Nik walked into the kitchen to get us some blood bags and I walked into the living room. Elijah was sitting there with a cup of tea.

"Hello, Amy." He said calmly but I could see that he didn`t knew how to really talk to me.

"Hey, Elijah. Has my brother woke up yet?" I asked silently.

"I think he`s in the shower. How are you doing this morning?" He asked carefully.

"Not so good. I woke up around dawn and thought I heard her cry and ran into the nursery only to remember she is not here anymore." I said with tears threatening to escape again. Elijah put his arms around me.

"I`m so sorry you`re going through this Amy. I wish I could do something about it." Elijah told me.

"I know Elijah." I said into his chest. Nik joined us moments later with Kol and gave me the blood bag. It was still strange to drink blood and I hoped that I`d never kill a human. I really didn`t want to. I never hurt anyone when I was just a werewolf, only a few vampires.

Nik sat down next to me and I leaned into him with my legs thrown over Kol`s lap.

"When is Marcel coming today?" I asked as I sipped on my bag of blood.

"We`re expecting him in half an hour or so. Do you want to sit in on the meeting?" Nik asked me.

"No, I think I`ll go outside for a while. I need to do something else than just sit in here." I told him. Nik didn`t want me to go out by myself. He was afraid something would happen to me.

"I`ll join her." Kol said.

"No. You can stay here. I can take care of myself". I said and got up from the couch.

"If Jeremy needs me, I`ll be right outside." I said as I walked out on them.

"She`s not doing that good is she?" I heard Elijah say.

"Of course she`s not, Elijah. She misses the baby."

"We all do, brother." Kol said.

"Well, not like we do." Nik shot back at him. God! Right now, I hated the super vampire hearing. I rushed out of the gate and walked down the street. I just needed to get away and fast. I walked passed a little floral shop that was owned by an old nice little woman in her early 70`s. I looked at her roses.

"Good morning dear. What can I help you with?" She asked as she turned around and when she saw me, she stopped. She knew who I was.

"What do you need sweetheart?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I need a couple of roses. One of each color." I said.

"Of course little one." The old woman said and collected a few roses she packed it up for me.

"You know, I know that you`re dealing with a great loss right now and that you don`t like to talk about it but know this, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I`m always here. Don`t tell him I said this but Marcel used to come in here from time to time when he needed someone to talk to. He`s done that since I took over this shop after my mother almost 50 years ago. I`m a good listener, little one." The women said to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. P. It means a lot but if you`ve know Marcel that long that must mean you know about…"

"Yes, I know about vampires, dear but don`t worry. I`m on your side." The woman winked at me.

"Thank you." I said and handed her the cash but she stopped me.

"This is my gift to your daughter. Give her all the love from me." she said and grabbed my hand. This woman didn`t even know me and yet she was this kind to me.

I walked out of the store and over to the memory wall. It was a lot more flowers and candles now than yesterday. People were standing around but moved out of the way when they saw me approach. They had ungiven respect for me. I placed the roses under the picture and sat down on the ground.

"These are from the nice woman across the street. I love you, littlest wolf." I said to the picture. It was weird but it felt good to sit there and talk to the picture. I knew she was alive but this was my way to communicate with her, wherever she was in the world right now.

* * *

**Stefan`s p.o.v**

We arrived in New Orleans around noon and we retrieved our luggage quickly. I`m glad Alaric joined us. I think it will be good for Amy to see everyone again and of course show us the baby. I know I shouldn`t be this optimistic but Caroline had that effect on me. She always made me more positive, even though I just lost my brother.

"Do you know where to go to get to their house?" Elena asked me.

"Yes, I`ve been there before. Amy dragged me to a party. It was a complicated thing." I said, remembering all the troubles.

We took a taxi towards Bourbon Street. It was crowded but we managed.

"Are you sure Bourbon Street is the best place to spend vacations these days?" The taxi driver asked.

"Why would you say that?" Caroline asked.

"Because of the gang violence. Just night before last, it was a huge gang member fight and it was many casualties." He told us.

"Where was this?" I asked.

"Close to the Abattoir, just outside the Mikaelson Manor." He said and my insides froze. This wasn`t gang members, this was vampires. None of us said anything to this. We were dropped off just in the end of Bourbon Street after our own request. We walked for ourselves to the compound.

"This is a lively place." Elena said as she looked around. She tried not to sound affected by the loss of her boyfriend and my brother. We arrived outside the gates and I opened it.

"Here we are." I said and walked inside with them behind me. I walked out to the courtyard and everything seems different and to quiet. Then we heard Jeremy walking down the stairs. He stopped when he saw us.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Elena. What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"We came here to see you both." She told him with tears in her eyes. I knew Jeremy was glad to see us but he looked so sad. He was so glad to see Alaric again and gave him a big hug. Jeremy were at the verge of tears and I`ve never seen him like this before. He looked so shattered.

"Are you ok man?" Alaric asked him.

"Define ok?" Jeremy said back, not wanting to say that much.

"So, where`s Amy?" Caroline asked.

That was when I heard a voice behind us.

"Stefan?"

* * *

**Amy`s p.o.v**

I really don`t know how long I was sitting by the memorial wall. Probably an hour and a half or something but I didn`t say anything more after I put down the flowers, I just sat in the same position and stared at the wall in a trance. The nice woman Ms. P from the floral shop even came out to me with a cup of coffee and some cookies. She just wanted to do something nice for me again.

After a while, I had to get back to Nik. I couldn`t stay away too long. Being with him made me feel closer to Hope. I slowly picked myself of the ground and walked back to the Abattoir. I got to the gates and I could smell other vampires and my first instinct was that I had to get rid of them and stepped inside and what I saw gave me a shock.

"So, where is Amy?" I heard Caroline ask.

"Stefan?" I choked out and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey bestie." He said when he turned around. At first, I didn`t think he was actually standing there but when he said bestie, I just knew he really was here. I ran forward and jumped into his arms crying.

"I thought I`d never would see you again." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I`m here Amy." Stefan said and he was almost crying as well. I took some time before I actually let go of him and noticed my sister and Alaric. I gave both of them hugs as well before Caroline gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you after our road trip Ames." She said before suddenly letting me go.

"So, where is the little wonder girl? We`re dying to meet mini-you." She said and it crushed my heart all over again. They didn`t know yet. Jeremy nor I hadn`t gotten the chance to call them yet.

Jeremy were at my side in an instant, barely holding it together.

"Amy." Nik came out of nowhere and I sobbed into his chest. Elijah, Kol and Marcel stood upstairs watching us.

"Klaus, what is going on?" Caroline asked him worried beginning to realize what I wasn`t able to say. I could hear Nik swallow a little.

"The baby died last night. She didn`t make it." He said quietly.

"Amy, I`m so sorry. I didn`t know." Caroline said and took a step towards me. I couldn`t handle all the stares I got right now. The pity, the sorrow and the mourning in their eyes. I got out of Nik`s arms and used my vampire speed to get upstairs and away from everyone. I know Nik told me to stay out of the nursery but right now, I didn`t care.

I sat down on the rocking chair with Hope`s blanket.

"You`re all welcome to stay but I think Amy needs some time alone right now. If anyone is to go in to her, I think it should be Jeremy, Kol, Elijah, Stefan or me." I could hear Nik saying from the outside.

"We thought that everything would be ok. That you would get your happy ending." I heard Caroline say.

"Well, we didn't and now, Amy will never be the same. Neither will I." Nik said with a sad voice.

Then it was quiet for some time and I guessed that maybe they`ve left to do something else until I came out again but then someone knocked on the door. Stefan opened the door slowly.

"Is it ok if I come in?" He asked.

"No, you can`t but I can come out." I said and got up from the chair. It was strange but I didn`t want anyone but Nik and me in here right now.

I closed the door and I walked down the hall. Stefan put his arm around me and we entered the living room.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Alaric, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy went to get something to eat and the others are coming in now." He said as Nik and the others entered. Nik took me into his embrace.

"We have to go and fix some things. Do you want to come or do you want me to stay here with you?" He asked me.

"You can go. I`m good with Stefan but if you really want to stay, I won`t complain." I said.

"Then I`ll stay." He said.

"No, Nik. We need to fix this and that means that you have to do this right now. Those people are responsible for what…" I couldn`t even finish that sentence.

"Ok, little wolf. I`ll be back as soon as I can and while I`m gone, make sure your friends stay here. We don`t know where the Guerra clan is right now and it`s not safe for them." Nik said before he kissed me goodbye.

I got Stefan a glass of bourbon and sat down on the couch with him.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked me.

"I feel like I can`t breathe at all, as if my oxygen has been cut off. After Hope died it felt so devastating that I don`t know how to live on from this anymore. My heart is missing and I don`t think I`ll ever get it back." I told him honestly.

"I`m sorry this happened to you Amy. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent this from happening." Stefan told me.

"There`s nothing you could`ve done. You were on the other side. There`s nothing you could`ve done to save her." I told him and touched his hand.

When I mentioned the other side, Stefan flinched a little and I saw it right away. He was hiding something.

"Stefan. What happened after I came back to life and you returned to Mystic Falls?" I asked him.

He told me the story about the travelers and their plans to take over Mystic Falls and how if vampires tried to enter the town, they would slowly die as they were supposed to have died. I flinched by the thought of how it would`ve affected me. Getting my throat sliced open. I shuttered.

"Damon had this brilliant plan to gather all the travelers in one place and then blow the place up and then use Bonnie to come back to life. They had a witch that could help them with the spell." He told me before he took a pause to finish his drink.

"Elena, being as stubborn as she is, decided to come with Damon, blow up the Grill so they could take the travelers with them to the other side. Bonnie were used as a portal to come back, Enzo walked right through without looking back, Elena got pushed through by Bonnie herself and I didn`t want to go back without Damon but Bonnie got ill and bumped into me and her I am." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Stefan. What happened to Damon and Bonnie?" I asked with tears in my eyes again.

"They didn`t make it back. Bonnie was never going to come back but she sent Alaric back before Damon and after that, nothing. Elena`s a mess, I`m barely holding myself together and here I am crying to you when you just lost your own child." Stefan said as tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

I gave him a big hug and held him there.

"I`m so sorry Stefan. You`ve lost someone too. It`s ok to cry." I said not wanting to let him go. It was true. We had both lost something that we loved the most in this world and we needed each other to lean on.

Alaric, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy all came back about an hour later with take out. Jeremy had shown them where you could buy the best junk food in town and they brought something back for Stefan and me.

They all looked like they didn`t know what to say to me. I decided to break the ice.

"Look guys, I`m not alright, I`m not sure I`ll ever be again but right now I just need my friends and even though the pain is there and all I can think about is her, I need you to just be yourself and I`ll try to be with you all the time." I told them and I clutched Elena`s hand. She was hurting too. She had lost her boyfriend.

"That`s a good thing because even though you`re not up for it, I brought movies." Caroline said and showed me the DVD`s. I knew Caroline meant well as she popped the first movie in. All I wanted was to go back to my room and be alone but I needed to be with people. I couldn`t lock myself in and rot away. The pain was unbearable but this was my humanity right now.

I was leaning into Stefan`s embrace and I didn`t really know what the movie was about. Stefan didn`t seem like it either but we didn`t move. After a while, I fell asleep on the couch whilst the others watched the movies. They didn`t want to move me.

The original brothers came home after dark and I still hadn`t woken up but I was aware of Nik being in the room and shot my eyes open just as he walked into the room. He only looked at me and he understood that I`ve had enough and I wanted to be alone.

"I think it`s time the for the little wolf to spend some time alone with me." Nik said as he lifted me up from the couch. I didn`t really care if I walked or not. I didn`t care about anything now but I still looked at all my friends with a small smile.

"Thank you for being here for me today. As I said, I was with you physically but not mentally. Either way, you made a difference for me. Maybe not a big one but I appreciate it even though I don`t show it." I said to them honestly.

All of them smiled at me before Nik took me back to our room. I was exhausted. Just 24 hours ago, Nik and I gave Hope to Rebekah and it seemed as if it was several years ago.

It was nice to have some private time with Nik. We both needed it and it was good for us.

I was still in denial in one way and it all seemed too unreal for me. Nik walked into the bathroom to get something when suddenly my phone buzzed. I had gotten a message from an unknown number.

I opened it up and I had to catch my breath.

"Nik! Get out here!" I yelled. In an instant, Nik was beside me on the bed.

"What`s wrong sweetheart?" He asked worriedly. I showed him the message and he was just as shocked as I was.

_"I just wanted to send this before we go under the radar so she can be safe. I just thought you wanted to fill up that empty side in the locket Nik got for you. I will protect her with my life." _

_(Do not worry, this is a disposable and untraceable phone, that I`m destroying as we speak.) _

I felt my tears swell up as I looked over at Nik. He had tears in his eyes as well.

Rebekah had sent us a picture. A picture of our beautiful daughter.

* * *

**So this was a small bonus chapter. I`m sure I could`ve written on and on at this point but the whole deal was just to give you a little one. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Just for the record: For now, this will not have an impact on the story when it picks back up in the fall. Maybe it will in the future but as of today it`s something I`ve written outside the story. **

**Until next time! **

***cathrineoriginal***


End file.
